Uma estória de uma história
by Rasemifrag
Summary: A história de uma guilda, chamada Re-Connect.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Antes mesmo do tempo existir, quando tudo o que havia era a escuridão, Etain, a Deusa, veio ao universo com o coração cheio de desejo. Tudo o que ela queria era ordem e harmonia. Imergindo em um vasto oceano de sua própria criação, ela formou os continentes do mundo com sua própria carne. As montanhas foram feitas, e rios profundos corriam por todo o planeta com a semelhança das veias que corriam dentro de seu corpo. Ela criou o verde das florestas e planícies que tomaram conta das terras como espelho de sua juventude. O céu e as estrelas herdaram o requinte e a beleza de seus olhos.

Todas as vidas começaram pelas mãos da deusa Etain. Mas ela queria mais. Queria um local para brincar com sua própria criatividade. Em um pedaço desse mundo cercado por oceanos, ela elevou novas montanhas, terras, florestas e horizontes. Batizou o local de Teos Empeiros e decidiu soprar vida por ali. Primeiro, ela criou os dragões thelaiosis, que poderiam ajudá-la a governar o reino de Teos Epeiros. Threemans, o líder entre os dragões, propôs que as raças mais jovens ajudassem no crescimento desse novo mundo. Foi com sua ajuda que surgiram os Nordeins, humanoides de pele marrom, muito altos, fortes, brutos e nenhuma inteligência.

Tragicamente, Etain considerou que os seus primeiros filhos nasceram com imperfeições. Embora fossem fortes de corpo, os nordeins possuíam formas bestiais e personalidades demasiadamente agressivas. Foram lançados de volta para o subsolo para serem esquecidos. Determinada a fazer as suas criações novamente, com uma visão mais clara, a deusa esculpiu os Dumianas a sua própria imagem e semelhança, tornando-os completos com as virtudes dos dragões thelaiosis. Por fim, Teos foi finalizado e todos prosperaram em harmonia, adorando a Deusa.

Mas o mundo começou a ter problemas que a deusa jamais havia esperado. Ela tinha dado aos dumianas o dom da inteligência e conhecimento, não sabendo que tais bênçãos acabariam por favorecer ambições, dúvidas, crescente desrespeito e até mesmo a negação de sua autoridade. Alguns dumianas se rebelaram e começaram uma guerra entre si, que prolongou-se por décadas. Formou-se dois grupos rivais, os dumianas contra a deusa e os a favor. À medida que a luta aumentava, a Deusa Etain tornou-se deprimida com a sua criação falha. Muito enfraquecida por sua ligação com o mundo ensanguentado, sua beleza esvaneceu-se, assim como seu poder.

Quanto mais entrava em estado depressivo sem adoração de suas criações, a Deusa se perdia em sua essência. Na tentativa de salvá-la, os dragões thelaiosis entregaram seus corpos para manter a essência da Deusa. Mas não conseguiram exatamente o que queriam. Ela caiu na terra, presa em um corpo de carne e osso, assim como suas criações. Mortal. Foi um erro.

Em um ato de arrogância e blasfêmia, com um só golpe de espada, os dumianas acabaram com a vida da já frágil Deusa. Com a morte, sua alma atormentada foi rasgada pela metade. A terra tremeu, os céus escureceram e os seres vivos de todo o Teos foram devorados pelo solo e pelo mar, para esconder os pecados cometidos.

Quase todos os habitantes de Teos Epeiros foram destruídos. A sorte, ou talvez o destino, permitiu que somente dois dumianas sobrevivessem, o vigoroso Proton e a astuta Eustatin, que anteriormente haviam sido inimigos de guerra. Desejando manter sua linhagem viva, Eustatin enfeitiçou Proton e deitou-se com ele enquanto dormia em um estado entorpecido. Mas, ao acordar, Proton rejeitou Eustatin, e a baniu, enviando-a ao sul de Teos.

A vida de Proton se tornou assombrada pelo comportamento dos dumianas diante da Deusa Etain. Na sua solidão, ele criou uma estátua à imagem dela em uma árvore. Um dia, um dos pedaços da alma da Deusa encontrou refúgio no calor da adoração de Proton pela estátua. A escultura de madeira transformou-se em uma jovem mulher viva absorvendo sangue da terra, seus cabelos loiros longos e finos como um raio de sol, e olhos azuis e brancos. Com Proton gerou a raça dos elfos.

Completamente sozinha, Eustatin deu à luz a seu filho e o criou na escuridão total, alimentando-o com a raiva que ela sentia por Proton. Quando morreu, durante sua cremação, o segundo pedaço da alma da Deusa Etain encontrou abrigo nos sentimentos de raiva e frustração, pulsantes naquele corpo. Uma jovem mulher emergiu das chamas e do sangue. Seus cabelos eram negros e escorridos como as trevas, e seus olhos eram ardentes como o fogo. Se auto-proclamou a Deusa da Fúria. Ela abraçou o descendente de Eustatin, e eles se tornaram os ancestrais da raça Vail, os elfos negro.

E aos poucos, toda a vida em Teos voltou a crescer. Havia novas essências divinas alimentando aquele mundo.

As duas raças, os vails e os elfos viveram separadamente por centenas de anos. Mas como seus reinos se expandiram, mais uma vez, o ódio e o ressentimento se encontraram, e o passado veio à tona. As duas raças invadiram uma a terra da outra em uma luta constante, incontáveis vidas foram perdidas em ambos os lados.

E com o passar do tempo, dos oceanos vieram os seres humanos, buscando mais terras para o rápido crescimento de sua raça. Os humanos forjaram um reino para si em Teos, e encontraram os elfos como aliados. Estes estavam sob o olhar atento e benevolente da deusa da luz. Assim nasceu a Aliança da Luz.

Nesse mesmo dia, as terras racharam-se ao meio e de dentro saíram os nordein que uma vez foram lançados às profundezas. Do subterrâneo, eles evoluíram em uma raça mais forte, sendo por vezes chamados de Comensais da Morte. Arrogantes, agressivos e imprudentes, entraram em guerra contra todas as raças de Teos para se vingarem de sua prisão nas profundezas. Quando se encontravam à beira da derrota nas mãos da aliança formada entre humanos e elfos, os nordeins foram resgatados pelos vails, que planejavam criar uma força unificada contra a Aliança de Luz. Juntos, os vails e os mais evoluídos nordein fundaram a União da Fúria e adoraram a Deusa sedutora da escuridão.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Filhos do Destino

**Capítulo 1 – Filhos do Destino**

O mundo de Teos estava dividido. A guerra assolava as fronteiras das terras das duas grandes facções. Elfos e humanos guardados pelo Amor da Deusa da Luz. Vails e nordeins impulsionados pelo Ódio da Deusa da Fúria.

Em uma noite, sem muito de especial, dois irmãos, filhos da própria Deusa da Fúria, nasceram. Logo quando nasceu, o primeiro apresentou traços mágicos, e isso muito orgulhou a Deusa. _"Querido filho, tu serás grande e poderoso, minha imagem e semelhança. Será chamado Bolt"_. O segundo, quando nasceu, não chorou, nem demonstrou nenhuma reação. Expressões Frias. A Deusa não o viu como filho, mas o adotou como um poderoso soldado. _"Está aqui um que vai me ser útil! Será chamado Spark"_.

Conforme envelheciam iam descobrindo afinidade para o combate. Ainda criança, Bolt iniciou um árduo treinamento em magia, e, logo no início, já mostrava talentos assombrosos, até mesmo para os Pagãos mais poderosos. Ele possuía cabelos lisos cor de esmeralda, sempre penteados e trançados, e profundos olhos azuis escuros que lhe davam um ar de sempre enxergar a alma das pessoas. O segundo desenvolveu certo prazer em causar dor a qualquer criatura viva, tomou gosto por derramamento de sangue, e logo quando criança já era mais furtivo e letal que muitos guerreiros antigos em Teos. Logo foi iniciado como Assassino, e seu desenvolvimento era surpreendente. Spark, por sua vez, tinha um rosto anguloso, cabelos lisos e desgrenhados cor e gelo, o qual sempre deixava solto e por sobre o rosto, escondendo parte de suas feições, seus olhos verdes contrastavam com a pele escurecida. Eram opostos, feito dia e noite... O mais velho crescia sábio e inteligente, poderoso e influente. O mais novo, sempre arrogante e orgulhoso, se tornava cada vez mais mortífero e inabalável. Irmãos gêmeos. Opostos. Inseparáveis. As fraquezas de um eram os fortes do outro. Lutavam juntos, sangravam juntos, matavam juntos. Formavam uma dupla implacável. E a cada dia que passava eles se tornavam mais poderosos e mais conhecidos. Seus nomes já eram falados pelas grandes cidades.

Quando seus treinamentos estavam próximos do fim, os dois conheceram um Oráculo que também estava terminando seus treinamentos de cura e encantamentos, chamado Walt. Como teste final de graduação receberam uma prova que nenhum deles esperava. Precisariam, os três, ir até o fundo das Ruínas Amaldiçoadas de Argilla, uma antiga fortificação élfica, que agora era dominada por mortos-vivos e espíritos sedentos por vingança. O filho mais velho, sempre inteligente, imaginou logo que não seria um desafio qualquer... Mas o filho mais novo vibrava e sorria, insano, pela possibilidade de enfrentar um adversário de força inimaginável. Então partiram em sua jornada. Esta seria a primeira incursão dos três às Ruínas, estavam apreensivos sobre o que encontrariam pelo caminho. Assim que entraram, espíritos e fantasmas, zumbis e esqueletos vivos os atacaram, seu entrosamento era perfeito, seus ataques implacáveis, exterminaram tudo e todos a sua volta. Quanto mais penetravam àquele inferno, mais confiantes ficavam. Estavam tão confiantes que não notaram as vibrações no chão, o cheiro de podridão ou os ruídos de uma respiração rascante que enchia o ar. Invadiram uma sala ampla sem se preocupar com o que encontrariam...

Mas o que encontraram foi demais para eles... Um Cavaleiro morto-vivo, de pelo menos 5 metros de altura... Cada passo dele fazia a terra tremer. Seu escudo era maior que um homem, sua espada era mais larga que um javali. Naquele momento, um sentimento nunca antes visto em Spark transpassou seu rosto. Não medo... Mas um sentimento de prepotência e dúvida. Vendo a força monstruosa de seu inimigo ele não conseguia mais enxergar a própria.

Tudo o que pensava era _"Existem forças mais avassaladoras que eu imaginava... Como lutar contra uma besta destas?"_.

Mas então um grito longe lhe trouxe de volta a si. A criatura havia começado uma investida contra os três, e eles precisavam agir. Pensando rápido, Bolt invocou raízes do solo e prendeu o monstro ao chão e antes da primeira magia acabar ele já conjurava mais duas. Com a criatura presa, Spark atacou, ágil e esquivo como um coiote, transpassou as defesas do monstro por baixo do escudo, rolou por baixo de suas pernas e saltou no ar. Sua lâmina acertou a criatura pelas costas e atravessou um ponto onde sua armadura não o protegia, que apenas o jovem assassino havia notado. A ponta da lâmina saltou pelo peito do monstro. Um golpe fatal para qualquer ser vivo. Mas o Cavaleiro não era um ser vivo. Por dentro daquele monstro não existiam órgãos ou sangue. Apenas carne podre e ossos duros. Mas o golpe serviu para uma coisa... Deixou o Cavaleiro furioso, e com toda sua força avassaladora, rompeu as raízes e tentou agarrar Spark. Conjurando o mais rápido que seu conhecimento em magia proporcionava, Bolt lançou uma bola de fogo do tamanho de uma melancia que atingiu o morto-vivo em cheio no rosto. Ele desequilibrou. Antes de recuperar sua posição, um raio que surgiu de algum ponto no teto atingiu o peito do monstro e o derrubou ao chão. Preciso como sempre, Spark soltou sua adaga e pulou para o lado no exato segundo que o monstro gigante caía sobre o local onde estava. Muita poeira se levantou, e a visibilidade se tornou difícil.

Spark ainda estava abaixado tentando ver onde o gigante caíra quando um enorme braço o agarrou antes que este pudesse se esquivar. A pressão imposta pela mão imensa do monstro foi demais para o corpo frágil do vail. Spark sentiu suas costelas se partirem. A dor atravessou seu peito como uma adaga congelada. Ainda assim se manteve frio... Inabalável. A criatura o arremessou e ele colidiu com a parede 15 metros à frente. O jovem oráculo correu em auxílio enquanto Bolt dava cobertura, conjurando de uma só vez todos os feitiços que sua energia lhe permitia, mas ainda assim a criatura se levantava. Walt curava os ferimentos de Spark, mas a arte da cura era trabalhosa e demorada, e ele ainda não tinha terminado seus treinamentos... A energia de Bolt estava chegando ao fim... Tudo dependia de uma última magia... Concentrou todos os seus esforços para gerar uma bola de fogo e lançou. Ela explodiu no peito da criatura. Fumaça e clarão bloquearam a visão de todos na sala... Aos poucos a visibilidade foi melhorando. O choque que se seguiu congelou o sangue de Bolt. A criatura continuava de pé. Spark ainda estava caído, Bolt não tinha energia, ofegava, se manter em pé era difícil...

Só um pensamento imperava naquela situação "_Chegou o fim."._

Mas a Deusa ouviu o lamento de seus filhos e veio em auxílio. Sua presença encheu Spark de vitalidade e Bolt de energia. Cada magia lançada pelo jovem pagão não tinha peso sobre seu corpo, e a dor havia sumido de Spark. Rindo de como a situação havia mudado, Spark se voltou para o gigante morto-vivo e disse:

- A sorte agora está do nosso lado, grandão. Você cairá, e todos nestas terras saberão que foi a minha lâmina que causou sua queda!

Então, aproveitando a distração do inimigo que partia enfurecido contra Spark, Bolt lançou uma bola de fogo nas costas do Cavaleiro. O impacto fez com que a lâmina de Spark, que ainda estava presa ao peito da criatura, fosse arremessada para frente. Rápido e preciso como nunca, Spark saltou, agarrou sua lâmina em pleno ar, e com um giro suave, fez a lâmina descer em direção ao pescoço apodrecido do gigante. O barulho seco que a enorme cabeça fez ao bater no chão sem um corpo foi assustador, até ultrajante. Até os mais corajosos em Teos teriam se acovardado diante da cena. Mas não Spark. Ele sentou sobre o corpo mutilado do Cavaleiro, cansado e ofegante, mas com um sorriso de prazer que superava todas as outras coisas boas do mundo. Bolt também estava feliz. Após tantos anos junto do irmão, havia se acostumado com seu prazer por sangue e morte. Mas Bolt já estava com o pensamento nos próximos passos. Sem hesitar correu até o corpo do Cavaleiro e começou a revirar sua armadura.

_"Tem que haver algo de valor aqui!"_, pensou Bolt franzindo o cenho apalpando uma bolsa de couro presa à cintura do monstro.

Depois de algum esforço, conseguiu juntar uma pequena bolsa com ouro, o suficiente para dividirem os três e ficarem despreocupados por algum tempo. Encontrou também uma adaga brilhante, polida e curva, mas não deu interesse. Os dois irmãos estavam em êxtase por suas conquistas naquele dia. Passariam no treinamento, o mais velho conseguiu ouro e itens, com os quais conseguiria ficar rico, e o mais novo havia decapitado o inimigo mais poderoso do qual se tinha ouvido falar. Mas Walt ainda estava apavorado com o comportamento sádico e com o horror da batalha. Seu espírito não era o mesmo que havia entrado na Ruína. Seu olhar era perdido, sua expressão era vazia. Mas a bênção que sua mãe lhes havia concedido estava acabando. Os efeitos da batalha começaram a serem sentidos. A mente de Bolt falhou, e ele caiu inconsciente. De repente olhou em volta, estava parado no escuro, um círculo de luz o iluminava. Não sentia dor, nem cansaço, nem frio e nem fome. E então ouviu uma voz, a voz mais bela e doce que jamais imaginou ouvir.

- Meu filho, você me deu orgulho hoje. Sabia desde o dia em que nasceu que você teria sangue mágico. No calor da batalha, encontrou força para salvar seus companheiros. Provou ser digno das habilidades que lhe concedi. Preciso que faça algo por mim.

- Peça mãe, e se estiver a meu alcance, realizarei. – disse Bolt.

- Esta guerra precisa acabar. As forças da Luz crescem a cada dia, e as nossas só diminuem. Soldados como seu irmão são armas poderosíssimas, mas sua personalidade não o deixa diferenciar amigo de inimigo uma vez que entra em seu caminho, e a arrogância cresce em nosso meio. Você precisa unir os vail e os nordein sob uma única voz. Seja essa voz. Você criará um grupo, um esquadrão. Dei-lhe a inteligência e o discernimento para realizar esta tarefa. Você é influente para com todas as pessoas. Conquiste-os. Só assim poderemos mandar a escória da Luz de volta para o lugar de onde veio.

Ele começou a sentir frio e dor. Abriu seus olhos e viu que Walt estava do seu lado conjurando feitiços de cura. Seu irmão estava em pé mais adiante, olhando para frente irredutivelmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bolt sabia que ele sentia mais dor, mas ainda assim, suas expressões eram frias, duras e indiferentes. Levantou com dificuldade e se apoiou em Walt, e juntos foram se encaminhando para a saída. Spark estava tão orgulhoso que sozinho ia abrindo caminho por entre os inimigos restantes. Até aqueles que tentavam fugir dele eram perseguidos e exterminados. Não porque ameaçava a vida do grupo, mas simplesmente porque ele não deixava inimigos vivos. Nunca. O ar puro invadiu seus pulmões quando saíram da Ruína e rapidamente se encaminharam para encontrar os mestres de seus treinamentos. Em todos os três casos, a surpresa dos veteranos foi incabível. Esta missão dada aos calouros era apenas para forçá-los a entender que existiam forças no mundo das quais eles não podiam nem imaginar. Nenhum outro calouro em treinamento tinha sido capaz de derrotar o enorme Cavaleiro até então.

Seus nomes já eram conhecidos na capital da região, a enorme Gliter. Pessoas davam 'Bom dia' e 'Boa noite' calorosos quando os viam. Já havia passado uma semana desde sua aventura nas Ruínas, e Bolt ainda não conseguia entender o pedido de sua mãe. Não sabia nem se tinha sido real. Um dia, chegando a Gliter, presenciou o final de uma disputa envolvendo seu irmão e um enorme nordein, cujo machado era do tamanho da envergadura de Spark. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. O guerreiro brandiu o machado e golpeou em direção ao chão. Spark esquivou, saltou para o lado e paralisou o oponente com um chute no abdômen. O guerreiro perdeu o ar e se encolheu. Spark subiu em suas costas, e com um golpe único, fincou sua lâmina na nuca do adversário. Bolt percebeu que aquela já era uma de muitas lutas, pois havia muitas marcas de sangue por Gliter, e uma quantidade enorme de pessoas parava para assistir o pequeno assassino recém-formado que aniquilava os oponentes, fossem quantos fossem, em treinamento ou veteranos de guerra. Ao ver aquilo, a visão de sua Mãe veio clara como lua cheia em noite sem nuvens. _"Isso precisa acabar!"_ pensou ele. Então, entrou no meio do circulo de soldados e gritou.

- Já chega! Estão se comportando como animais! Somos aliados... Nossos verdadeiros inimigos estão batendo a nossa porta, e vocês brigando como cães raivosos!

Houve um breve período de silêncio, e então, todos em volta começaram a rir. E as risadas se intensificavam. E com elas, a zombaria. Spark, mesmo rindo e sem entender o que seu irmão queria, elevou a voz e gritou.

- Comportem-se como homens que são! Ouçam o que meu irmão diz! Devíamos parar de lutar, matar nossa própria raça e focar em destruir aqueles que invadem nossas terras. Por hoje chega!

Quando Spark se calou, ninguém mais ria. Todos estavam de cabeça baixa, nenhum havia prestado atenção às palavras em si, mas ao soldado que as falava. Naquele instante Bolt percebeu um diferencial que nem mesmo sua Mãe havia previsto _"Poucos são os que respeitam conhecimento e sabedoria entre nossa raça... A maioria são soldados, brutos e violentos... Eles não me respeitariam como líder. Só seguirão um verdadeiro soldado."_ Com isso em mente, Bolt chamou seu irmão, foram juntos até um lugar onde poderiam conversar sem serem interrompidos, respirou fundo e encarou seu irmão. Spark, impaciente e arrogante como sempre, iniciou a conversa.

- Do que se trata isso irmão? É porque eu ri do que aconteceu agora a pouco? Perdão, mas você precisa entender que aquilo foi realmente imprudente da sua parte, e poderia ter acabado em sérios problemas. E foi engraçado ver você se dirigir a todos aqueles guerreiros cruéis e sanguinários como se eles fossem apenas filhotinhos de leopardo.

Bolt interrompeu a grande gargalhada de seu irmão. Seu rosto era sério e Spark percebeu que a situação era mais grave do que imaginava. Então Bolt falou...

- Precisamos criar um grupo... Feito de pessoas como nós.

* * *

><p><strong>Notinha:<strong>

E aiii galera! Tudo tranquilo? Aqui é o Rasemifrag (ou Igor se preferirem... Acho q eu prefiro Rase mesmo! Enfim, foco!) Gostaram até aqui?

Um monte de nomes estranhos né? Vails, nordeins... E pq os magos chamam "pagãos" e os curandeiros chamam "oráculos"? kkkk então, não sei dizer kkkkkkk pra ficar bonito na estética, sei lá kkkkkkk

A cada 5 capítulos eu posto uma nota esclarecendo todo esse tipo de nomenclatura q apareceu nos capítulos anteriores. Ahh, tmb responderei algumas duvidas que surgirem de vcs (e minhas tmb, acontece... As vezes vou relendo, entro no meu personagem favorito e penso "será q ele vai mesmo ser capaz daquilo? Ele é tão idiota!" e isso me castiga... Ahh FOCO!)

Enfim galera, espero de verdade que vocês curtam. Um agradecimento muito especial para a **Fkake** e a **Ladie** que tem me dado dicas muito bacanas para organizar esse conto de modo lindamente bonito (tipo eu!).

Ahh galera, pra quem gostou muuito do prólogo, queria dizer q ele não é de autoria inteiramente minha rsrs eu só fiz as adaptações e mudanças necessárias para se encaixar na poética do conto. Na verdade, esse prólogo é a história inicial do jogo, quando vc vai criar sua conta =] só q modifiquei em alguns pedaços pra ficar mais bonitinha kkkk

Enfim galera, não sou maluco! Até a próxima Notinha, daqui a 5 capítulos! (Ou talvez eu apareça antes, sou desses!)


	3. Capítulo 2 – A Ascensão dos Caídos

**Capítulo 2 – A Ascensão dos Caídos**

- Precisamos criar um grupo... Feito de pessoas como nós.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Spark, embora ele já soubesse do que seu irmão falava. Ele já tinha tomado conhecimento que soldados, curandeiros e feiticeiros veteranos se juntavam a grupos, seitas e clãs, para que juntos defendessem um ideal comum ou efetuassem missões. Mas a relação entre esses clãs não era boa. Nenhum clã se levantava em favor de outro, pois isso seria, na maioria das vezes, ajudar um concorrente. E nas terras da União da Fúria, concorrente era sinônimo de inimigo, e todos os inimigos eram combatidos com ódio.

- Quero dizer em fundar um clã. Começar uma grande guilda, e trazer todos os outros grupos, clãs, guildas e seitas a nós. Não haverá mais rixa entre os nordein e os vail. Nosso povo se unirá e juntos combateremos os soldados da Luz que estão em nossas fronteiras.

Spark estreitou os olhos, e Bolt apenas continuou, falando e gesticulando.

- Entretanto, como você acaba de ver, a grande maioria do nosso povo é bárbaro, violentos e ignorantes. Eles só seguirão até a morte outro verdadeiro soldado. E esse soldado precisa ser o melhor deles. Precisa ser imparcial, incorruptível. Esse líder precisaria ser mais cruel que todos eles juntos poderiam sonhar em ser, mas ainda assim precisaria entender que cada um tem seu valor no grupo. Irmão, não vê? Você precisa ser esse líder!

É verdade que ter grandes guerreiros seguindo suas ordens era tentador. _"Isso seria prova definitiva de que sou poderoso."_ Mas ainda assim, ele não queria preocupações em se importar com as pessoas. Ele já se importava com o bem-estar do seu irmão, e isso era suficiente para ele. Ele disse para Bolt ter calma, e foi embora, pensar um pouco. Naquela noite, deitado no alto de uma colina olhando o céu, pensou sobre todos os pontos positivos e negativos que resultariam se caso ele liderasse uma guilda. Estava tão compenetrado neste raciocínio que só percebeu que um guerreiro veterano, um dos mais velhos em Teos, um grande general famoso por suas conquistas, mas que por algum motivo ele não se lembrava do nome, estava chegando perto dele. Como de hábito, ele se levantou em um salto, sacou suas lâminas em forma de garras que encaixavam perfeitamente em seus punhos e se agachou, pronto para atacar ao menor dos movimentos. O guerreiro olhou para ele, e um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto deformado pelas guerras.

- Abaixe isso moleque, antes que se machuque.

A pior coisa para Spark era ser subestimado. Ao ser chamado de moleque, partiu veloz como uma cobra, mas o guerreiro não sacou seu machado, apenas olhou. A alguns metros de distância, Spark sumiu em pleno ar, habilidade que ele havia aprendido quando se formou, se esconder nas sombras, camuflar-se com as trevas. Mesmo o efeito de desaparecer bem na sua frente não assustou o guerreiro. Alguns segundos depois, Spark apareceu atacando rápido pelo lado direito. O veterano não se mexeu. Spark atacou com toda a velocidade que possuía. No momento em que sua lâmina ia chegando às costelas do guerreiro, o veterano deu um passo para o lado, e com um saque rápido, puxou o machado e deu com o cabo na cabeça de Spark. Ele caiu tonto, mas levantou-se, e, começando a sentir um pouco de raiva, atacou novamente, correndo em círculos. Quando encontrou uma brecha na atenção do guerreiro, saltou, mas o enorme nordein apenas esticou o machado e deu com o cabo novamente no meio de sua cabeça. A terra girou, bolinhas coloridas dançavam na frente dos seus olhos. Spark abaixou de joelhos, e sentiu o queixo bater na areia. E tudo ficou escuro.

Ao abrir os olhos, foi instantaneamente com a mão nas presilhas da cintura, onde suas lâminas ficavam guardadas, mas não as encontrou. Olhou em volta e notou que estava deitado no mesmo lugar onde caíra. O guerreiro veterano havia acendido uma fogueira, e, no momento, cozinhava dois pedaços de javali fresco. Assim que notou Spark acordado, pegou um pedaço de javali e estendeu a ele.

- Pegue garoto, você deve estar com fome. E nem adianta ficar olhando para suas armas. Tente pegá-las e eu usarei a lâmina do meu machado ao invés do cabo dessa vez!

Contrariado e furioso por ter perdido uma batalha, por sinal era a primeira vez que havia sido derrotado em batalha, agarrou o javali e o mordeu com vontade. O gosto era excelente. Salgado, não estava seco, tinha um toque de almíscar e ainda estava malpassado. A cada pedaço colocado na boca, mastigava mais rápido e mordia com mais vontade. Vendo o jovem assassino devorando o pedaço de carne, o guerreiro divertiu-se, riu e estendeu o próprio pedaço de javali.

- Tome garoto, sabia que devia estar faminto, mas não esperava que seu apetite fosse tão voraz! Mostre educação, tome, beba um pouco de água, e me diga seu nome e o que fazia sozinho deitado aqui no meio da noite, em pelo território de caça de animais noturnos perigosos.

Mastigando e falando ao mesmo tempo, Spark tentou conversar.

- Eu não... ...medo de animais not... ...nenhum deles poderia... ...eu sei me defender... ...se estou aqui... ...porque quero...

- Hahaha, se acalme jovem, coma primeiro, não consigo entender nada! Por Deuses hahahahá!

Com sua raiva aumentando pela atitude do veterano em continuar lhe subestimando, engoliu, respirou e disse entredentes.

- O que faço aqui ou deixo de fazer é problema meu.

Com ar pesado de paciência, o veterano parou de rir, e esboçou um sorriso acolhedor. Olhou para o fogo e disse.

- Garoto, todos têm problemas. Mas o que fará de você um homem é a sua atitude diante deles. Se minha experiência valer de algo, escute o que vou te dizer. Se seu problema é por causa de uma batalha, abstraia... É perdendo uma batalha que se fica mais forte para a próxima. E acredite, haverá sempre uma próxima batalha para ser ganha! Se seu problema for por causa de outras pessoas, não guarde mágoas. Elas apenas te envenenam, desconcentram, arrastam para baixo, e por fim, causam sua própria morte. Não é muito inteligente. No fim, remoer-se tanto por problemas é completamente desnecessário, a menos que sirva a um propósito maior.

Spark podia ser arrogante, mas não era ignorante. Apenas abriu a boca, e as palavras lhe escaparam.

- Preciso fazer uma coisa pelo bem de nossa raça, mas não sei se consigo... A propósito, meu nome é Spark.

- Acho que já ouvi seu nome pela cidade. Se posso te contar um grande segredo... As melhores experiências da vida são aquelas cujo primeiro passo é o mais duro. É difícil começar, levantar e seguir o caminho. Mas sempre, sempre vale à pena.

Então o guerreiro se levantou, limpou o barro da sua grande armadura preta com detalhes vermelhos, olhou bem para o jovem assassino e lhe estendeu suas lâminas.

- Ei, você não me disse seu nome. – falou Spark.

- Meu nome é uma relíquia do passado... Hahahá, garoto, proteja seu nome, pois nosso nome é nossa maior virtude. Talvez um dia nos encontremos novamente.

- É, e nossa luta terminará diferente! – Spark sorriu com a própria ideia.

Sorrindo de volta, o guerreiro virou-se e vagarosamente foi se afastando da fogueira, até sumir no meio da escuridão noturna. Durante o resto da noite Spark pensou, e as palavras do guerreiro badalavam em sua cabeça. Frases soltas fragmentavam suas ideias. _"Pessoas como nós!_"... Quem eram as 'pessoas como nós'? Eram as cruéis e indomáveis como o próprio, ou as inteligentes e astutas como o irmão? Já estava amanhecendo quando a resposta confusa chegou a sua cabeça. _"Nós somos um, divididos em dois, de modo que podemos agir em paralelo e atingir objetivos distintos, para metas conjuntas..." _E percebendo a complexidade disso, um turbilhão de ideias surgiu em sua mente, flashes de possibilidades. Começou a tagarelar consigo mesmo atropelando as palavras enquanto um sorriso repuxado cortava sua face. "_A guilda precisa ser composta por dois grupos distintos agindo como um só! Comandarei um esquadrão da morte, derramaremos sangue de tudo em nosso caminho! E meu irmão comandará um esquadrão de inteligência. Negociantes, políticos, e nosso suporte em batalha. Ele reunirá pessoas influentes a nós. Estaremos sempre participando das lutas, das decisões, por trás das cortinas... Seremos como anjos desprovidos de asas... Seremos anjos caídos... Seremos a Fallen!_"


	4. Capítulo 3 – Apenas Um Passo Para a P

**Capítulo 3 – Apenas Um Passo Para a Perdição**

O Sol brilhava forte. O vento batia nas copas verdes das grandes árvores, mais antigas e resistentes que os mais antigos dos anciões élficos. Os humanos ainda estavam maravilhados com as terras na qual foram acolhidos. Céu azul, água corrente límpida, campos de grama verde de horizonte a horizonte. Mas o que mais maravilhava os humanos era a habilidade de alguns elfos em artes mágicas. Todas as manhãs, magos élficos se posicionavam no centro da capital e faziam um pequeno espetáculo. Mas a estrela de todos os espetáculos, aquela que todos esperavam para ver, era a pequena Dizzy, uma jovem elfa que criava os encantos mais belos e os feitiços mais alegres. Mesmo entre os elfos de sangue mágico, Dizzy era considerada um prodígio, e de uma beleza estonteante, de olhos verdes brilhantes, longos cabelos loiros, lábios e curvas bem definidas. Seus pais haviam sido mortos em batalha, e ela criada por um ancião da raça élfica, um grande mago. Ele a ensinou tudo o que sabia, e com apenas 17 anos, Dizzy já era capaz de encantos complexos, que magos experientes não ousavam.

Uma bela manhã, linda como qualquer outra nas terras da Luz, Dizzy abriu os olhos e bocejou. Havia dormido muito bem durante a noite. Estava empolgada. Naquela manhã ela passaria por sua prova de fim de treinamento, uma missão simples de resgate de itens. Queria se formar logo para poder se juntar aos outros elfos e humanos nas fronteiras. Queria lutar contra os vail, aquela raça de elfos enegrecidos pelas sombras, e contra os nordein, aquela raça de aberrações. Queria matá-los e vê-los sofrer pelo que fizeram aos seus pais... Por terem-na feita órfã desde criança. Foi correndo o mais rápido que pode para os aposentos de seu tutor, um dos magos mais sábios que pisaram sobre a terra. Ela não quis comer, não se preocupou em vestir armaduras. Só queria provar que estava pronta. Quando entrou no grande salão de treinamento dos magos, só havia seu tutor, um elfo imponente de longos cabelos loiros esbranquiçados. Quando entrou, o grande Mago olhou para ela, seu rosto expressava um misto de pesar e preocupação. Ela percebeu isso.

- Dizzy minha querida, você conhece a história de como as Deusas de Teos se formaram? – Perguntou o elfo lentamente.

- Claro mestre. Uma nasceu do amor e da devoção de Proton. A outra nasceu do ódio e do desejo de vingança de Eustatin.

- Exato. Você entende que estes sentimentos são as armas mais poderosas das Deusas não é? Por um fio de ódio, a Deusa da Fúria pode conduzir às trevas até mesmo o coração mais brilhante. E por uma pontada de amor, a Deusa da Luz pode purificar até mesmo a alma mais obscura.

- Não entendo o que isso tem a ver com meu treinamento mestre. – disse Dizzy estreitando os olhos.

Um ar de paciência se formou no semblante do grande mago, seu suspiro não pode ser contido. Seu rosto expressava tristeza. A jovem notou que havia algo errado.

- O que houve mestre?

- Não há um modo fácil de dizer isso... Vou ser direto. Não posso permitir que se forme no treinamento. Não ainda.

Espantada com as palavras do mago, a jovem aprendiz ficou estática... Uma palavra martelava sua cabeça, e ela permitiu que escapasse por seus lábios.

- Por quê?

- Você sempre foi minha aluna mais aplicada. A criei como uma filha. Mas você precisa entender, você guarda muito ódio dentro de si! Ódio é a arma mais poderosa da Deusa da Fúria. Ela abrirá uma brecha em seu espírito a partir do ódio em seu coração. Abstraia. A guerra nunca traz coisas boas, mas precisa ser forte para agüentar as ruins. Enquanto não entender isso, não posso deixar você se envolver em lutas.

A jovem elfa não podia acreditar. _"É um teste, decididamente é um teste!"_ pensava ela. _"Tenho as habilidades mais impressionantes. Sou poderosa! Porque não me deixa ir à guerra?"_ isso retumbava em sua cabeça como mil tambores de batalha. Mas ela não discutiu. Abaixou a cabeça em uma reverencia permitindo que seus cabelos lhe caíssem sobre o rosto e saiu. A raiva queimava o ar em seus pulmões, e ardia em seu coração. Mas as palavras do grande mago sempre surtiam efeito sobre ela. Decidida a entender a causa daquilo, foi para seus aposentos e se concentrou, se acalmou, e decidiu estudar e se aperfeiçoar. E assim os anos foram passando...

Muitos anos se passaram e, assim como os frutos das grandes árvores da floresta, Dizzy cresceu e amadureceu. Não era mais uma garotinha élfica, mas uma mulher das mais belas. Sua compreensão agora não era a mesma de quando era criança. Ela entendia como as forças das Deusas se balanceavam. Entendia o valor do Amor, e o poder do Ódio que ela precisava evitar e abstrair. Mas nunca havia sido promovida, ainda era aprendiz. Ela passava os dias entretendo os jovens aprendizes com feitiços belos, ensinando-os e guiando-os nos caminhos da natureza. Foi numa tarde como essa, ela brincando com algumas crianças humanas, que o grande ancião mago foi até ela.

- Dizzy minha filha, sua espera e seu treinamento mostraram amadurecimento. Sei o quanto você espera por isso. Vá amanhã pela manhã ao grande salão de cerimônias, e será finalmente iniciada em sua nova jornada, como mestre em magia e não como aprendiz.

A felicidade e a empolgação de Dizzy quase não a deixaram dormir. Assim que o sol nasceu naquela manhã ela pulou da cama, se vestiu com pressa, apanhou uma fruta e se dirigiu a passos rápidos para o salão. Poucos humanos estavam acordados, de modo que, diferente do costume, ninguém a parava pelo caminho e pedia para que fizesse algum feitiço. Chegou rapidamente. Muitos elfos magos já graduados estavam presentes, e alguns aprendizes também. Foi lhe dada uma tarefa simples de recuperação de uma relíquia perdida, a qual ela completou em alguns minutos o que os aprendizes levavam horas ou até dias. Mas não foi surpresa. Seus poderes já eram de conhecimento dos veteranos. Sua felicidade era incomparável ao receber seus trajes de Mestre em Magia. Agora ela era uma feiticeira graduada. Mas por mais orgulhoso que seu mestre e pai de criação pudesse parecer, ela o conhecia bem para notar seu verdadeiro rosto por trás do sorriso. Ele estava temeroso. Mas isso não a abalou, ela irradiava felicidade. E não havia tempo para comemorar, precisavam dela nas fronteiras! _"Não vou sentindo ódio por eles, mas amor aos meus semelhantes, que vou me esforçar em proteger! Sendo assim, a Deusa não tocará em mim!"_ E assim ela partiu. Logo quando chegou à fronteira, alguns soldados humanos correram até ela.

- Salve Dizzy, graças a Deusa que está aqui! Estamos sendo pressionados a recuar. Nossos magos estão caindo graças aos ataques surpresa de assassinos. Sem os magos estamos ficando sem recursos para derrubá-los. Mas com seu enorme poder poderemos virar o combate ao nosso favor.

- Claro nobre lutador, me leve para onde estão nossos aliados, eu cuido do resto.

A esperança havia retornado ao rosto dos homens quando eles avistaram a elfa. E a excitação ao rosto dela ao ver de longe o fulgor da batalha. Vendo-a chegar, um defensor de alta classe, um comandante de infantaria, chamou-a.

- Lady Dizzy, fique na retaguarda, há entre eles um assassino que some em pleno ar. Ele tem transpassado nossas defesas e massacrado nossos magos. Não podemos correr o risco de perdê-la!

- Não deixarei meus aliados morrerem nas mãos daqueles vermes! Não ficarei aqui sem fazer nada! Se quiserem participar da batalha, sugiro atacarmos agora. Se demorarem um pouco, não sobrará nenhum para vocês!

Dito isso, partiu em correria intensa para o campo de batalha. Alguns soldados a seguiram, cheios de confiança. Nem mesmo os gritos do comandante podiam detê-la.

- Esta é apenas sua primeira batalha! Você está indo empolgada demais! Volte, recue imediatamente!

A empolgação, a excitação e a ansiedade cresciam exponencialmente dentro dela. Seu coração batia tão rápido que sairia pelo seu peito a qualquer momento. Sua respiração era tão rápida que ela quase não respirava mais. Queria chegar até eles. Queria olhar seus inimigos nos olhos.

De repente, uma lâmina em forma de garra surgiu do meio do ar em sua frente. Ela quase não teve tempo de desviar. Um assassino acabava de aparecer do meio das sombras e partia atacando. Ela recuou o mais rápido que seus pés permitiam. Um dos lutadores que a tinham recebido na entrada da fronteira posicionou sua espada ao antebraço, e, se jogando para frente, deu uma grande investida contra o assassino. Mas o inimigo era esperto, e ao ver o lutador chegando, se esquivou para o lado, e a ferroada do lutador passou longe. O assassino continuou a perseguição atrás de Dizzy, mas ela havia conseguido um segundo de distração, o que foi suficiente para lançar uma esfera de energia. Sem tempo de reação, o assassino foi arremessado pela magia dela, e caiu a alguns metros do grupo. Outro lutador saltou com a espada em punho, tentando atingir o assassino caído. Mas seu ataque foi surpreendido pelo vail que se pôs de pé numa velocidade inacreditável. Fazendo uma finta lateral, saiu da reta do salto do lutador, e aproveitando o momento em que este caiu e perdeu momentaneamente o equilíbrio, cravou suas garras entre as costelas do lutador, que desabou imóvel. Dizzy não conseguiu entender. Ela não queria acreditar. Mal chegara ao campo de batalha e seus aliados já caíam. E agora diante dela. Ela paralisou. Um prato cheio para o assassino, que saltou rápido e rasteiro em direção a ela. Mas foi interceptado por uma flecha de um arqueiro elfo que já tentava fazer mira há algum tempo. A flecha penetrou atrás da orelha do vail. Morte instantânea. Ele caiu aos pés de Dizzy, que só assistiu a cena. O sangue vermelho escarlate, brilhante como rubi em brasa, escorria pelo chão. A garganta de Dizzy ficou seca. Sua visão ficou turva. Sua boca ficou amarga. Ela se apoiou em seu cajado para que não caísse. Um brado de guerra a chamou de volta a realidade. Um pelotão de soldados da Fúria partia agora em direção ao pequeno esquadrão da Luz.

- Monstros! Como se atrevem a isto! Vão ter o que merecem! Vão todos ter o que merecem!

Uma pontada de raiva marcava sua voz. E a raiva rapidamente se tornou ira, e a ira se tornou ódio antes que ela se desse conta. Tudo pareceu em câmera lenta. Ela viu os guerreiros e assassinos das trevas correndo em sua direção. Os lutadores e arqueiros da Luz se preparando para o contato. Ela ergueu as mãos para o céu, e falando num idioma antigo, concentrou toda sua força e poder. O céu escureceu. O chão tremeu. E então uma chuva de rochas flamejantes se abateu sobre a terra. Fulminante. A cada meteoro caído, a cada explosão, mais pedaços de corpos mutilados voavam sobre o campo de batalha. Não apenas dos soldados da Fúria, mas os soldados da Luz também estavam sendo atingidos e mortos.

- Lady Dizzy, precisa interromper este feitiço! Nossos inimigos já estão mortos! Você está matando nossos aliados! Pare com isso!

Mas os gritos do soldado não chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Sua mente estava turva de cólera e intenções assassinas. Ela queria causar dor. Os poucos sobreviventes que se escondiam das rochas em chamas que caíam dos céus sentiram um arrepio ao ver o rosto da elfa. Era um sorriso deformado, olhos injetados, feições de pura insanidade. Ela queria vingança, sempre quis! Não podia mais tentar se enganar. Mesmo passando os anos estudando, não podia negar o que sentia de verdade. E então uma voz, suave e bela, tocou em falou em sua mente.

- Minha querida, porque você guarda tanta raiva dentro de si?

- Todos eles merecem pagar! A dor que me causaram merece ser justiçada! – rosnou a elfa.

- E como pretende fazer justiça?

- Matando todos eles!

- Então mate! Mate todos! Mas e quanto aos soldados da Luz que você matou? Você será julgada como traidora, e será condenada a morte.

- Aqueles que se levantarem contra mim eu matarei também! Ninguém me impedirá mais de acabar com esta escória!

- Mate-os. Mate todos eles. Antes que eles te matem com a desculpa de te proteger de si mesma! – A voz doce falava em meio a risadinhas.

Então, virando a cabeça de modo aleatório, Dizzy começou a fazer encantos poderosos e a fulminar todos os soldados da Luz que via. Os esquadrões da Luz e da Fúria que vinham chegando não acreditavam no que viam. O defensor comandante da infantaria investiu contra Dizzy, mas não foi páreo para a fúria enlouquecida da maga. Com um grande raio certeiro que caiu do céu, o defensor foi jogado metros para trás, e caiu no chão carbonizado. Alguns soldados fugiram, outros atacaram. E foram todos mortos pelos feitiços mais complexos e letais que poderiam imaginar. Quando o frenesi em sua mente começou a passar, ela tomou consciência do que havia acabado de fazer. "_Eu matei meus companheiros..." _Sua respiração começou a falhar, sentiu um bolo na garganta, estava hiperventilando, a bela voz tocou seu coração novamente.

- Não se culpe, não se culpe! Você viu que eles te atacaram! Você apenas se defendeu! Era você ou eles.

- Não, eu comecei isso! – Lágrimas correram as faces de Dizzy.

- Está errada, você recorreu a forças que eles não compreendiam para vencer o combate, e algumas baixas colaterais aconteceram! É normal numa batalha. Mas eles não aceitaram isso e te atacaram. Erga a cabeça. – A voz doce era poderosa, e sua firmeza era persuasiva.

- Mas e agora, o que eu faço? Não tenho para onde ir.

- Esta errada novamente minha querida. Junte-se aos meus. Será bem recebida ma Fúria. Seu poder e seu conhecimento me serão muito útil.

Ela finalmente reconheceu a voz em sua mente. Engoliu o choro, parou e pensou. Mas o vazio em sua alma era pesado, olhar ao redor lhe causava dor. Muita dor. Então, vencida, ela se entregou.

- Que assim seja, minha senhora.

Naquele momento, coração e alma dela foram jogados no fogo da Fúria, e a Deusa das trevas ficou contente. "_Esta será de grande valia. Quando chegar o momento, já sei o que fazer com ela."_ Dizzy abraçou a escuridão. Sua pele, antes clara como a neve e seu cabelo loiro como o sol escureceram. Seus olhos antes verdes brilhantes agora eram opacos e vermelhos. Ela se encaminhou ao pelotão de soldados da Fúria, se misturou a eles, e juntos recuaram até as cidades da União. Abandonou seus trajes de Mestre Feiticeira, e assumiu a armadura de uma pagã. E finalmente se sentiu viva. Estava feliz. Todo o peso em seu peito que a havia pressionado por todos esses anos havia sumido. Ela não mais tentava esconder toda a raiva que sentia. Não reprimia a vontade de vingança. Ela estava livre. E os soldados da Fúria ganharam uma poderosa aliada. E durante alguns anos a batalha nas fronteiras foi pontuada por massacres mágicos que nem mesmo os mais poderosos magos da Luz explicavam. O segundo passo do plano da Deusa havia saído como ela queria.


	5. Capítulo 4 – A Queda e o Sono Eterno

**Capítulo 4 – A Queda e o Sono Eterno**

Bolt se levantou cedo. Ainda estava escuro. Deu um longo bocejo, desejando poder dormir mais, porém, quem dormia perdia ouro. Foi andando, a passos lentos e curtos até onde sua armadura estava. Levou vários minutos vestindo-a. Lavou o rosto, se olhou no espelho, trançou o longo cabelo verde esmeralda e, com um grande sorriso, se virou para sua pilha de mercadorias que ele havia juntado para vender nas feiras de Íris, a maior cidade comercial da União. Sem muito esforço, graças à empolgação de revender todas as suas mercadorias, empacotou-as e partiu. Íris, diferente das outras cidades da União, era avançada, toda feita em tijolos de pedra, inclusive o chão e todas as altas torres. Suas ruas e praças eram sujas e ficavam apinhadas de vails e nordeins largados ao chão. Ela não era longe de Gliter, mas partir cedo significava pegar um bom lugar para abrir sua banca de vendas. Ainda que a manhã estivesse apenas começando, muitas pessoas já estavam circulando pelas cidades. Ora eram soldados com armas e armaduras nas mãos, ora comerciantes com mercadorias em direção a Íris. Bolt ficava atento ao que os outros vendedores estavam levando. Normalmente conseguia vender grande parte de suas coisas antes mesmo de chegar a Íris, trocando com os mercadores pelo caminho. Mas naquele dia ele não se interessava por nada... Estava curioso por saber onde andava seu irmão, e qual seria sua opinião sobre a formação da guilda. Mas estava com muitos itens e a hora de vender era aquela.

Chegando a Íris, reparou que a maioria dos comerciantes passava pela travessa central, uma rampa de pedra de acesso à estrada que ia para Gliter, então parou ao lado e abriu sua banca. Todos os comerciantes que chegavam a Íris, querendo ou não, avistariam sua banca e seus objetos a venda. Dito e feito. Em alguns minutos ele já havia vendido todas as suas mercadorias, e começava a se preparar para comprar itens novos para revendê-los na feira seguinte quando o grito pelo seu nome lhe aguçou a curiosidade que já havia se acalmado. Spark vinha correndo, abrindo caminho por entre os vários comerciantes, que se amontoavam em Íris. O assassino corria leve e veloz. Em segundos, a distância entre eles foi reduzida de dezenas de metros para apenas alguns passos. Bolt estava tenso, mas, ao ver o rosto do irmão, ficou empolgado. Spark estava com um sorriso repuxado e olhos injetados. O mesmo rosto de quando ia entrar em um longo e desafiante combate. Seu passatempo preferido. Bolt sabia que notícias boas estavam para serem dadas.

- Irmão – começou Spark – passei a noite pensando sobre o que me disse ontem.

- E o que pretende fazer?

- Pessoas como nós, você disse... Juntaremos pessoas como eu e pessoas como você. Sozinhos, teríamos apenas 50% de sucesso, mas juntos... Dois grandes grupos de pessoas como eu e você agindo juntos, sob a mesma bandeira, seríamos imbatíveis. Seremos um esquadrão da morte, mas além de brutos e cruéis, também teremos a inteligência e o discernimento. Comandarei o corpo e as armas, você comandará o cérebro e as palavras. Juntos, seremos como anjos... Anjos caídos...

- Seremos os Fallen – completou Bolt com um sorriso, arregalando seus olhos escuros bem definidos na pele cor de sombra. Sacudindo afirmativamente a cabeça continuou – The Fallen. Gostei. E você já tem alguma ideia de como começar nossa empreitada?

- Alguns soldados me seguirão quando eu chamar, mas nenhum deles possui talentos que se equiparem aos nossos.

- Não seja arrogante Spark. Você não conhece todos os soldados desta terra. Não os julgue comparando com sua própria habilidade. E não faça esta cara de raiva. Você sabe que estou certo. Quanto às pessoas que vamos acolher, a princípio, vamos pegar os comprometidos com a nossa causa de união. Depois expandimos para números.

- E como pretende encontrar pessoas poderosas e comprometidas com nossos objetivos?

- Gliter. – Disse Bolt com um sorriso malicioso e sendo correspondido por um ainda mais malicioso e repuxado vindo do irmão.

Partiram depressa para Gliter. Ao chegar, imediatamente Bolt iniciou o boato de que criariam um grupo. Não demorou muito e um vail pagão recém-formado se juntou a eles. Seu nome era Dunta, tinha cabelos negros caindo por sobre os olhos até a altura do nariz e ele era muito silencioso, e de porte encolhido, andando nervosamente. Juntou-se aos dois irmãos e ali ficou. Spark tentou uma comunicação, mas Dunta era de respostas rápidas e monossilábicas. E assim como Dunta, mais pessoas vieram chegando, todos recém-formados e apreensivos. Bolt olhou ao redor e contou, incluindo ele e seu irmão, sete pessoas... "_Temos o suficiente para começar_." Pensou ele. Mas então se lembrou de um antigo conhecido, que há algumas semanas já não ouvia falar. Onde estaria Walt, o oráculo que tanto ajudou na cruzada pelas Ruínas de Argilla? Seria um ótimo companheiro, e seria de incrível valia em missões.

Parecendo que a Deusa respondia sua pergunta, Bolt viu o rosto familiar do oráculo curandeiro andando no meio de alguns soldados veteranos. Em determinado momento, Walt o avistou também. Após sair de formação, o oráculo se aproximou e fez uma reverência.

- Como estão companheiros? Há dias não ouço notícias de vocês! O que andam aprontando?

- Nada de emocionante. Após aquele evento nas Ruínas andamos aperfeiçoando nossas habilidades. – Respondeu Spark de modo displicente dando de ombros.

Mas ao ouvir Spark mencionar as Ruínas, um pequeno espasmo frenético transpassou o rosto de Walt e contorceu suas feições. Parecia que apenas Bolt havia percebido. Alguma coisa soava estranha. Então Bolt o pressionou, a fim de descobrir o que estava estranho.

- Walt, estamos no meio de um processo de criar uma guilda. Precisamos de você conosco.

- Não posso. Já faço parte de um clã. – E nisso apontou para os grandes soldados veteranos e mestres. Alguns nordein montados em grandes basiliscos, alguns vails em panteras negras. Apenas Walt era recém-formado.

Tudo se encaixou na cabeça de Bolt. A reação do oráculo ao ouvir Argilla, ele andar em meio aos veteranos... Começava a ficar claro. Uma parte de Walt não saiu da Ruína aquele dia. Um pouco de sua sanidade havia cedido graças ao terror daquela batalha. Ele não mais andava com pessoas novatas em combate, só se misturava com os poderosos e com os mestres. _"Necessidade de se sentir seguro? Talvez"_. Despedindo-se o mais breve que pode, voltou para a formação, e juntos, o clã veterano seguiu viagem.

Reunindo os sete, Spark apresentou-se e conheceu a todos. Bolt explicou a intenção deles e todos apoiaram. Dirigiram-se, então, ao Mestre das Guildas, um guerreiro ancião, aparentemente tão velho quanto à própria terra, usava uma armadura desgastada e tinha uma feição de mais pura impaciência. Mas, apesar disso, foi amistoso à chegada do grupo jovem.

- O que desejam?

- Viemos registrar nosso clã. Nós sete. – Spark tomou a frente apontando por cima do ombro.

- OK, você precisará de ouro para o registro. Você tem em mãos?

Dito isso, Spark abriu uma pequena bolsa e dela retirou um maciço pedaço de ouro, que valia, no mínimo, o dobro do que era necessário. Ao ver o ouro, o velho nordein ficou sorridente, e sua simpatia aumentou.

- Ahhh isso bastará. E vocês já possuem um nome?

- Sim. Seremos The Fallen.

- Ahhh, um nome realmente impressionante. Ótima escolha... Perfeito, seu registro foi feito. Só um aviso e um conselho, espero que saibam o que estão fazendo. O peso de uma guilda recai nos ombros do líder. Aconselho, a todos vocês, que não tem experiência, a juntar-se a algum grupo até entender como as coisas funcionam.

- Para sermos corrompidos pelo conceito atual de "guilda"? – perguntou Bolt. Sua pergunta desconcertou o ancião. Mas ele apenas sorriu.

- Se sabem o que estão fazendo, boa sorte.

Logo ao sair, todos os sete juntos sob o nome da Fallen, Spark paralisou na trilha. Estático, com olhos arregalados. Todos pararam assustados, e olharam imediatamente para Bolt. Mas até Bolt não sabia o que estava acontecendo. O rosto de Spark lentamente começou a se transformar numa gargalhada, e a gargalhada se tornou uma série de ruídos insanos, seguidos por contorções e mais gargalhadas. Então, repentinamente, seu rosto ficou sério. Todos estavam um pouco apreensivos. Inclusive Bolt.

- O que houve irmão? Spark? Tudo ok?

- Me lembrei, há algumas semanas atrás, formamos um grupo e fomos a Argilla. Nossa incursão acabou na face de um grande obstáculo. Para apenas nós três, naquele dia, foi um desafio e tanto... Foi vida ou morte, se lembra? Quero descobrir o que conseguimos nós sete. Quero ver o que podemos fazer juntos.

Por mais que não concordasse com a forma exagerada de teste, Bolt também ficou curioso quanto a isso. Queria ver o quanto tinham ficado fortes. Mas então, a face do grande Cavaleiro morto-vivo veio em sua mente, com algumas partes se decompondo. O fedor de mil corpos apodrecendo ainda estava gravado na memória. Seu estômago pareceu dar uma cambalhota. Ele chegou ao ouvido do irmão e disse.

- Spark, você sabe tanto quanto eu que aquele monstro era um zumbi! Provavelmente ele se levantou depois que você o derrubou e nós fomos embora aquele dia. Você sabe disso não é? Daquela vez, tivemos sorte, e tínhamos conosco um excelente oráculo. Não temos nenhum conosco hoje, não haverá nenhum tipo de cura. Mesmo o mínimo de um ferimento pode ser fatal para qualquer um de nós.

Spark abriu um sorriso. Seu rosto expressava uma alegria, um prazer, a mais pura confiança. Ele se virou para o grupo.

- Atenção, e escutem bem! Estou indo a Argilla e estou torcendo para encontrar o gigante Cavaleiro. Convido vocês a irem comigo. Aqueles que não quiserem ir, fiquem. Mas lembrem-se, mesmo após a morte de vocês, seus nomes poderão ser lembrados... Isso é imortalidade. Ninguém é lembrado por se esconder em casa, somente os bravos são lembrados pelas histórias.

Dito isso, piscou para Bolt, se virou e começou a caminhar. Os membros da recente Fallen se entreolharam... Ninguém queria ser o primeiro a tomar uma decisão. Então, um sorriso apareceu em Bolt quando Dunta ergueu o rosto e falou com confiança.

- Espere. Vou com você. Melhor uma morte durante uma grande aventura do que uma vida inteira escondida sem lutar.

Agora rindo, Bolt apressou o passo até tomar a frente, junto de seu irmão. E atrás dos três, os outros membros da Fallen começaram a caminhar. Uma única direção... Um único objetivo...

Entraram em Argilla e rapidamente cobriram a distância até o salão onde ficava o Cavaleiro. Inimigos no caminho foram varridos como poeira. Quando o fedor de decomposição chegou ao grupo, ambos os irmãos sabiam que o Cavaleiro estava de pé e próximo. Mergulharam na escuridão da câmara sem medo. O resto do grupo permanecia apreensivo. Uma movimentação entre a escuridão indicou a posição do gigante zumbi. Mas desta vez, diferente como da última, a batalha durou nada menos que alguns segundos. E por garantia, Spark despedaçou o zumbi, e espalhou seus pedaços. Muitos soldados do grupo sentiram o estômago embrulhar após a batalha. Porém, entre Spark rindo enquanto esquartejava o zumbi e alguns membros do grupo que vomitavam em um canto do salão, as atenções de Bolt recaíram sobre Dunta. O pagão estava firme. Um tanto abalado, mas mantia-se firme em sua posição, acompanhava o ritmo alucinado de Spark. Sua lealdade fora posta a prova, e não vacilou. _"Enfim, de sete pessoas, conseguimos uma igual a nós... Acredito que isto seja um progresso afinal._"

A noite nunca fora tão boa para eles. Reuniram-se na capital Gliter e comemoraram. Gliter podia ser considerada bonita, para os padrões de beleza da União. Era ampla, espaçosa, com algumas casas de tijolos de pedra sobre o chão de terra, contornadas por uma alta muralha de pedra. Uma única torre de pedra ficava no centro da cidade, e algumas barracas de mercadores circundavam a torre. Os novos membros da Fallen festejavam como a batalha havia sido tranquila, riam uns dos outros por não manter o estômago firme, encenavam golpes, entoavam canções... Tudo estava bem e feliz. Bolt, atento a tudo a sua volta, reparou que, há horas, uma guerreira veterana os observava. Ela não era muito mais alta que os elfos negros, era bem pequena comparada aos outros nordein. Seus cabelos marrons lisos escorriam por trás de suas orelhas e se juntavam em um rabo-de-cavalo, e uma pequena franja chegava aos seus olhos. Sua armadura era larga, vermelha magenta. Estava claro que ela era forte, digna de ser temida, mas, ao mesmo tempo, seu rosto era gentil e belo. Ao reparar que Bolt a observava, mudou o olhar de direção, disfarçou e se misturou ao resto do povo. Bolt ficou curioso. Decidiu investigar. Encontrou seu irmão no meio de um grupo de soldados que ouviam atentos sua história e, com rápidas palavras sussurradas ao ouvido lhe narrou o que acabara de acontecer. Spark olhou em volta e reparou na guerreira veterana que os observava de longe.

- Posso acabar com isso rápido. – sussurrou Spark de volta.

- Não irmão, deixe-me falar com ela. Quero saber quem é, e o que quer conosco. Pode não ser uma batalha. Nem tudo no mundo é confronto, lembre-se disso.

Bolt se misturou a confusão de pessoas que riam e cantavam. Spark continuou sua narrativa, mas manteve a atenção voltada para a guerreira. Ele ainda estava empolgado com a vitória daquela tarde, e a possibilidade de derrotar uma veterana fez seus olhos brilharem. Reparou quando Bolt chegou perto dela e a abordou. Viu também que conversaram, e viu os dois se aproximarem. Quando ficaram frente a frente, a guerreira colocou seu punho fechado em frente ao peito, e com uma breve reverência cumprimentou o assassino.

- Salve Spark, o Caído.

- Fico feliz que saiba meu nome. Mas eu não sei o seu.

Bolt, todo sorrisos, cruzou os braços, e com um aceno de cabeça, encorajou seu irmão a manter uma conversa. Ela respondeu firme. Falava sem hesitações.

- Meu nome é Bonny. Ouvi o nome de vocês sendo sussurrado pelos cantos da cidade. Tive vontade de conhecê-los.

- Bonny, é um grande prazer em ver uma veterana disposta a vir se apresentar a nós. – Disse Spark agora sorrindo por ter seu ego massageado.

- Ela tem uma proposta para nós irmão – disse Bolt, um leve sorriso inocentemente malicioso indicava ótimas possibilidades. Ela continuou direta e rápida.

- Sim, é verdade. Notei que sua guilda é formada de recém-formados exclusivamente. Gostaria de saber se uma veterana como eu também pode se juntar a vocês.

Spark já sonhava em enfrentá-la, mas aquilo era muito melhor que seu sonho. Ter uma guerreira veterana no grupo ajudaria muito seu reconhecimento diante dos grandes mestres armeiros e generais de outras guildas.

- Bonny, eu seria um idiota se não permitisse que você se juntasse a nós. Seja muito bem vinda! Você é uma Fallen.

A alegria de Spark transbordava. A armadura que Bonny usava só era entregue aos soldados antigos, aos veteranos de guerra. Sua força e sua experiência seriam de grande valor para os objetivos da Fallen. Mas, por incrível que pareceu a Bolt, Bonny estava mais feliz que eles. Por mais que quisesse saber por que, não a pressionou. _"Não se meche em time que está ganhando."_

O tempo passou. A Fallen cresceu. A cada dia mais pessoas se juntavam a causa. Spark, Bolt, Dunta e Bonny se tornaram o vetor da guilda. A tropa de choque. Rapidamente concluíam missões, aperfeiçoavam seu treinamento e amadureciam. Assim foi durante alguns anos. Spark e Bolt eram famosos. Um era um soldado implacável, o outro, um comerciante influente. Todos seguiam os conselhos de Bolt e as ordens de Spark. Os jovens recém-formados se tornaram veteranos. Suas vestes e armaduras, antes simples peças de aço e couro, agora eram dos metais mais bem trabalhados, dos tecidos de melhor qualidade. Usavam capacetes com adornos em prata e ouro. E, como qualquer outro ser vivo, com o tempo veio a sabedoria. Bolt era tão perspicaz quanto qualquer ancião, mestre ou contramestre da aliança. E até Spark já conseguia enxergar suas próprias fraquezas e trabalhar em cima delas.

O treinamento e a sabedoria deles, junto com os novos amigos e companheiros, mudaram o coração e o espírito de cada um. Bolt aprendeu a ser um pouco mais duro, mais rígido, aprendeu que de vez em quando precisava atacar primeiro e perguntar depois, e nunca ser pego de surpresa. Spark, por sua vez, aprendeu o valor do grupo, da união, aprendeu que um homem com 10 amigos verdadeiros é tão forte quanto um com 100 escravos. Ambos estavam completos agora. Mas, o que caracterizava o potencial de Bolt enfraqueceu, assim como o de Spark. O irmão mais velho deixava as palavras de lado, e agia com suas magias. E assim a guilda perdeu a fala. Já o irmão mais novo, não era mais tão frio. Passou a poupar inimigos que não podiam mais lutar, passou a enfrentar inimigos mais fracos desarmado ou sem a armadura para tornar a disputa justa. E assim a guilda perdeu sua arma mais poderosa. E finalmente isso chamou a atenção da Deusa. Infeliz por não perceber que seu plano estava indo por água abaixo antes de ser tarde demais, ela abandonou o espírito dos filhos à própria sorte.

Percebendo que algo neles havia mudado e que a cada dia minguavam mais, Bonny chamou Spark para dar uma caminhada. Durante algum tempo andaram em silêncio. O céu começava a escurecer quando ela parou e olhou para ele.

- Spark, sabe que gosto muito de você. Nunca houve, para mim, melhor líder. Quero saber sua opinião a respeito de um assunto delicado, mas não sei como você vai reagir.

- Pois então diga de uma vez. Prometo que seja o que for, não irei reagir mal. – Spark fitava a guerreira com seriedade. Não sabia qual seria o assunto que, mesmo após todos esses anos, causasse embaraço entre eles.

- Ok, serei direta. Eu quero fundar meu próprio clã. Quero ser líder de guilda. Esse é meu sonho, sempre foi. Você ficará chateado se eu sair da Fallen?

Ele olhou nos olhos dela. Aquelas palavras o pegaram de surpresa. Ele aprendeu a apreciar a companhia dela. Gostava dela como se tivessem nascido juntos. Não queria vê-la longe. Mas sua consciência não ficaria tranquila se mantê-la por perto significasse arruinar seu sonho. Sua voz saiu lenta e hesitante.

- Não ficarei triste por você sair dos Fallen. Ficarei triste por não te ver mais todos os dias. Seu sonho é criar um clã, então te ajudarei no que for possível. Conte comigo... Não, conte com toda a Fallen, para apoiar sua decisão.

A sinceridade do alívio dela seguido pela mais pura alegria foram suficientes para trazerem paz para Spark. Eles caminharam durante algum tempo, conversando, de líder para futura-líder. A noite caiu, se despediram, e ela se foi. No primeiro raio de sol da manhã seguinte, Bolt, Spark e Dunta estavam presentes e comemoraram juntos quando Bonny fundou e se tornou a líder da Senhores das Sombras.

Mas sem o toque da Deusa em suas almas, a vontade de Bolt e Spark enfraquecia. Seus espíritos minguaram, seus poderes escoaram, e então, um dia sem aviso prévio, ambos os filhos caíram, fecharam seus olhos e adormeceram... E nunca mais acordariam de novo. Seus corpos desapareceram em meio aos fôlegos infinitos da terra. E os dias se tornaram semanas. As semanas se tornaram meses. Os meses se tornaram anos. Os anos se tornaram décadas...

Mas nem sempre o destino tem os mesmos planos que os mortais...


	6. Capítulo 5 – A Prodígio da Geração S

**Capítulo 5 – A Prodígio da Geração Sombria**

A União da Fúria estava à mercê das forças da Luz. Com o abandono da Deusa, há tantos anos, os soldados estavam desmotivados. Seguiam assim, na chamada 'era sombria', quando uma fonte de esperança surgiu através de uma criança.

Quase não havia mais guerreiros na União da Fúria. Todos estavam mortos, ou acuados demais para lutar. A Luz dominava as fronteiras, e cada dia avançava mais. Sua Deusa estava poderosa, seus soldados estavam imbatíveis. As poucas crianças que nasciam não almejavam o combate. Preferiam carreiras de vendedores, ou viajantes.

Um dia, durante uma grande tempestade de rasgar os céus, uma criança veio ao mundo contra todas as probabilidades, filha de um guerreiro nordein e de uma oracula vail. Esta criança nasceu com traços de ambas as raças. A bebê não era diferente da mãe, vail, mas os olhos e cabelos eram castanhos afiados e espetados, como os do pai nordein. Logo quando criança já conseguia levantar um machado com facilidade, mas também possuía sangue mágico o suficiente para fazer pequenos encantos. Curiosos a respeito da pequena menina, os Mestres da Fúria a tomaram como aprendiz. Imediatamente a garota tomou gosto pelo machado, e resolveu se dedicar a força física e a brutalidade. Começou um árduo treinamento, e com alguns meses já conseguia manejar machados do seu tamanho com uma facilidade de anos de treino. Mas não era suficiente. Decididos em ensiná-la todo o seu potencial, os Mestres decidiram treiná-la com seu poder mágico. Mas os treinamentos não saíam como eles esperavam. A menina ainda era uma criança, e a barbárie em seu sangue nordein falava mais alto.

Em uma noite, de céu limpo e estrelas no céu, a jovem menina não conseguia dormir... Sentia uma agitação por dentro. Adrenalina pulsava por suas veias. Algo em sua mente não a deixava pensar com clareza. Sentia vontade de correr... Sentia vontade de pegar seu machado... Sentia vontade de lutar e lutar... E foi o que ela fez. Levantou-se de impulso, pegou seu machado, vestiu sua malha, saiu escondida pela janela e partiu. Logo encontrou um puma, animal comum de ser encontrado a noite caçando, e o animal a atacou. Ela era uma menina vail, de estatura baixa, mas usava suas armas e armaduras com desenvoltura. Rapidamente abateu o puma com uma machadada na coluna. E continuou correndo. Correu até cansar. Não reparou que direção tomou, apenas correu. E quando deu por si, estava parada em um monte. Não havia nada em volta. Apenas ela e o céu... E o silêncio.

Mas não só a menina estava agitada naquela noite. A Deusa da Fúria há tanto adormecida, sentiu uma poderosa agitação. _"Sensação curiosa... O que será a fonte desse poder?"_ Então, resolveu descer às terras que a muito havia abandonado e checar com seus próprios olhos.

A agitação da menina não passava. Queria correr mais, queria saltar, queria lutar! E o silêncio esmagava seus ouvidos assim como o negrume da noite cegava seus olhos. Mas de repente, tudo mudou. Os céus queimaram, o vento soprou forte, e graças ao seu sangue mágico ela sentiu que uma energia poderosa convergia até ela. Sentiu medo. Um leve tremor abalou o chão sob seus pés. E então, tão repentinamente como surgiu, tudo cessou. O silêncio voltou avassalador, até que foi quebrado por um doce sussurro em sua mente.

- Não tenha medo minha menina. Não lhe farei mal. Aliás, justamente o oposto. Você é quem eu precisava. Uma brava guerreira, sem medo de sujar as mãos, mas possui sangue mágico, uma combinação interessante. Diga-me minha criança, qual seu nome?

A coragem da garota vacilou, procurou a fonte da voz, ergueu seu machado. Nada... Tudo estava escuro. Então ela falou mirando o vazio...

- Me chamo Silly. Mas quem é você, e porque não se mostra para mim?

- Minha querida Silly, eu sou a mãe de todos e estou em todos os lugares. Retirei-me ao exílio, mas diante de você, nossa nova esperança, nosso novo prodígio, despertei, e agora ergo-me diante de ti e dos teus inimigos, e os lembrarei do poder da União da Fúria!

A doce e suave voz não podia esconder da garota o poder avassalador e o ódio em brasa que emanavam da sua fonte. A agitação em seu peito havia passado. Parecia que algo havia levado ela até ali. Algo precisava dela ali. Algo que, nem ela, nem a própria Deusa, podiam entender. _"Destino... Ingrato poder sem controle. Por que tenta tanto reivindicar seu poder diante do meu?"_ pensava a Deusa.

- Volte para a cama minha filha. Descanse. Amanhã será um novo dia. Amanhã, conduziremos pessoalmente os humanos e os elfos até os portões do Inferno.

A menina se virou, e, de uma maneira estranha, seus pés sabiam que direção tomar. Os animais selvagens não a incomodaram. Voltou para casa, se deitou e dormiu profundamente... A calmaria antes da tormenta... O último fôlego antes do mergulho...

Devido ao escasso número de soldados nessa era sombria, qualquer membro da União era chamado para defender a fronteira... Desde soldados veteranos a recém-formados, e até crianças que mal tinham iniciado seus treinamentos. E foi desse modo que, naquele dia quente e seco, Silly se armou para derrotar o maior número possível de inimigos, e, com a força da Deusa, expulsar a Luz das terras da União.

Chegando à fronteira, sentiu o olhar atento da Deusa sobre ela. Sentiu seu abraço forte e sentiu sua ira direcionada ao campo de batalha. Um pequeno pelotão da Luz que havia invadido a fortaleza a lembrou da guerra, e a fez ter que pensar rápido. Mesmo tendo pelo menos 15 quilos a menos que os três lutadores que a atacaram ela não seria subjugada tão facilmente. Defendia-se das espadas com facilidade, e aquelas que iam acertá-la eram, graças ao abraço da Deusa, ricocheteadas. Mas ela não conseguia abrir espaço o suficiente para contra-atacar e a batalha parecia q duraria bastante tempo, até que uma lança atravessou o peito de um dos lutadores. Um nordein caçador, a uns 100 metros, já se preparava para atirar mais uma. Um dos lutadores se posicionou para avançar em uma ferroada com a espada em riste, mas o caçador era habilidoso, e sobrepondo-se a velocidade do lutador, lhe arremessou uma lança fatal que o empalou pela barriga. O terceiro e último lutador tentou bater em retirada, e foi o espaço que Silly precisava. Rápida e precisa ergueu o machado, e antes que o lutador pudesse fugir atingiu-o nas costas. Entretanto, o golpe não foi forte o suficiente, o lutador caiu, ferido, mas ainda vivo e de espada na mão. Mas a jovem guerreira, aproveitando-se do peso do machado, apenas o deixou girar, e rodando o corpo como um peão com o machado esticado a sua frente, mutilou por completo o corpo do já ferido lutador. O caçador veio se juntar a ela. Ele já era veterano, e resolveu proteger a menina. E assim a Deusa abraçou mais um soldado.

Quanto mais eles avançavam pela fronteira, mais soldados salvavam da morte certa pelas mãos dos inimigos, e graças a isso, mais soldados se juntavam a eles. Logo a Deusa já tinha vários e vários soldados sob o seu semblante sendo motivados. A maioria deles havia nascido depois do exílio da Deusa, portanto não sabia o que era aquele sentimento, aquela energia que os motivava, que os impulsionava, que os fortalecia. Mas seus machados e adagas, suas magias e flechas pareciam que não podiam ser bloqueadas, e suas armaduras pareciam feitas do aço mais duro e resistente. Rapidamente as forças da Luz foram rechaçadas. Com um ataque rápido, o esquadrão da Fúria invadiu o templo da Luz e destruiu o altar de adoração de sua respectiva Deusa dourada. E então, a Deusa da Fúria lembrou a todos de sua existência. Com a aliança da Luz batendo em retirada e o altar inimigo destruído seu poder aumentou, e ela então fez o céu queimar em cólera, o chão tremer, o vento rasgar a paisagem, e todos em Teos se lembrarem de que ela ainda era a Deusa da Fúria! Todos os anciões captaram a mensagem. "_Nossa Deusa é conosco mais uma vez. Não estamos mais sozinhos._" A jovem menina havia indiretamente levado esperança de volta ao coração e ao espírito dos soldados.

Mas Silly ainda era jovem e impulsiva. Com a Deusa reunindo sua força novamente e posicionando seus soldados pelo campo de batalha, Silly estava decidida a atacar. Agarrou forte seu machado e saiu em disparada. A Deusa observou atenta com um sorriso no rosto _"Vamos ver o que você consegue fazer sozinha menina."_ E a garota correu até os portões da fortaleza da Luz. No momento em que a viram, os arqueiros fizeram mira. Ela sentiu uma fisgada quando uma das flechas atiradas raspou no lado direito de seu rosto. Continuou desviando das flechas até que chegou à muralha, e encostou-se nela, fazendo com que os arqueiros a perdessem de mira. Mas foi surpreendida pelo portão da fortaleza se abrindo. Pôs-se em posição de ataque, e com um grande grito de batalha se arremessou contra o pelotão de lutadores que se afunilavam para passar entre o arco do portão. Silly estava empolgada com a forte benção que a Deusa havia lhe dado, e não percebeu que a Deusa não mais a protegia. Com grande selvageria brandia e girava seu machado, mas o número de inimigos era alto, e com apenas um golpe de martelo, um defensor experiente vindo por trás acertou Silly na cabeça, e ela caiu.

Abriu seus olhos... A dor preencheu todos os lugares de seu corpo... Luzes brilhantes e bolinhas coloridas dançavam na frente dos seus olhos... Um zunido ensurdecedor gritava em seus ouvidos... Lentamente os efeitos atordoantes da pancada foram passando. Notou que estava amarrada a um poste de madeira, grosso o bastante para não conseguir abraçá-lo. Alguns soldados da Luz a encaravam ali. Um deles, aparentemente o mais experiente, chegou até ela e disse algumas palavras que ela não conseguiu entender. Perdendo a paciência, ele deu um tapa no rosto da menina e repetiu as palavras. Ela queria ter um machado à mão. Suplicou a Deusa por ajuda. E a Deusa veio em sua mente... Mas não exatamente foi o que a menina esperava.

- O que foi minha filha, porque me chama em uma hora que estou reerguendo minhas forças? – Falou a voz doce com um risinho.

- Minha senhora, ajude-me, preciso sair daqui. Eles me matarão!

- Acalme-se, você é apenas uma criança, eles não te matarão assim. Primeiro te torturarão.

- Ajude-me! Ajude-me, por favor, eu te suplico. – Silly estava entrando em pânico, quase falando as palavras em voz alta além de em sua própria mente.

- Minha querida, você se meteu aí sozinha. Se não puder sair sozinha significa que não é o tipo que pensei que fosse, amor, e sua utilidade acabou para mim.

Ao ouvir isso, faltou ar para respirar. A desolação foi total. _"A Deusa não me ajudará... Vou morrer? Não posso morrer, ainda não, não ainda, não!"_ Era tudo o que passava pela cabeça da menina. Começou a perder o controle. O pânico percorria todo seu corpo. E quando não podia mais aguentar, liberou toda aquela energia, e um pulso foi lançado do seu corpo. Os soldados foram arremessados para trás e o tronco onde estava amarrada se partiu. Ela então sentiu seu sangue mágico querendo mais... Teve chance de pegar seu machado, mas não o procurou. Apenas investiu contra os lutadores caídos e concentrou toda sua vontade de matá-los em energia. Não sabia o que fazer, então fechou os olhos e deixou seus instintos a guiarem. Raios de energia acertaram os soldados, que perderam a vida imediatamente. E ela percebeu o poder do seu sangue mágico. Maravilhada, a Deusa veio ao seu encontro, e tocou seu espírito.

- Minha querida, sabia que você conseguiria. Se eu não permitisse que você fosse capturada você não entenderia seu verdadeiro potencial. Venha, vamos voltar. Você agora tem muito que aprender sobre os caminhos da magia.

E assim, Silly correu de volta para as terras da Fúria, abandonou seu machado, e começou um árduo e extremo treinamento para pagãos, um método radical e torturante, que ou a tornaria uma arma letal ou a mataria.

O tempo passou rápido, Silly agora era uma pagã adulta de alta classe, uma vail de beleza rara, com curtos cabelos castanhos espetados e curvas acentuadas. Ainda possuindo corpo femininamente frágil comparada a uma nordein, de vez em quando, pegava seu machado para relembrar os velhos tempos. A idade não trouxe sabedoria, muito pelo contrário, continuava impulsiva e imprudente, porém agora poucos conseguiam se opor a ela. Seu poder, tanto mágico como físico, eram suficientes para surpreender até os mestres mais antigos de Teos.

A Deusa também ficou mais forte. Voltou a seu poder natural. E sua presença agora era sentida. A geração sombria tinha acabado. E novamente ela arquitetou um plano para vencer a guerra. Mas seu plano tinha um obstáculo, precisava de soldados, soldados esses que ela não queria, em hipótese nenhuma, ter que voltar recorrer...

* * *

><p><strong>Notinha:<strong>

E aii galera, Rasemifrag aqui, tudo bom? Espero que estejam curtindo =]  
>Nesse ponto algumas perguntas podem surgir kkk é normal... Vou esclarecer alguns pontos já levantados! E obrigado a todo mundo que tem dado força! =]<br>Qualquer duvida que possa vir surgindo e eu esquecer de explicar, podem perguntar nas reviws que eu respondo =]

-** "A mãe deles é invisível ou pode se misturar as sombras como Spark?"**

Não, na verdade, a mãe deles é a própria Deusa da Fúria em si. Ela não possui um corpo de carne e osso, ela é mais uma materialização de poder e essência divina. Não está no nosso plano, comunica-se apenas por toque e influência. Ela é "mãe" deles pelo fato de que, diferente dos demais seres, que nascem de pai e mãe (sim, do método tradicional q vcs sabem bem qual é) Spark e Bolt foram feitos, esculpidos e soprados vida diretamente pela própria Deusa. Então eles a chamam de mãe, e ela os chama de filhos.

- **"O guerreiro poderoso que não disse o próprio nome, quem é ele? Ele e Spark viram amigos? Eles se enfrentam?"**

kkkkkkk então... Esse cara grandão ai é legal kkk não vou ainda revelar quem ele é pq ele vai voltar a aparecer lá pelos cap 30 e poucos e é importante kkkk e sim, ele é tão f# $ quanto parece. Talvez até mais do q eu pude retratar.

- "**Quem é o personagem principal? Tem hora que parece ser o Spark, dai aparece a tal Dizzy, depois uma tal de Silly, dai tem o Bolt... Quem é o principal?"**

Então, não tem UM principal. Basicamente são 6 principais: Spark, Bolt, Dizzy, Silly, Kang e Gleed. A narrativa vai a cada hora acompanhando a trajetória de cada um, de modo quase cronológico, até o momento que se juntarão. E SIM, eles se juntarão, e ai o bicho vai pegar!

- **"O que é esse tal plano q a Deusa fala tanto?"**

Então, esse plano é o que ela comenta com Bolt logo no início. Se ela conseguir juntar os caras certos sob um grupo, a guerra poderá ser ganha. Mas ela precisa dos caras exatos para cada função. E é disso q ela tem corrido atrás.

- **"A Deusa da Fúria é a das trevas né? Pq ela parece tão legal?"**

Não se engane! Ela parece doce, gentil, mas é apenas ilusão e chamariz. Ela é uma vadia, pronto falei. Lembra no incio, quando o espírito de Etain rasgou em dois? Uma parte era tudo de bom q ela tinha, a criatividade, a doçura, a amabilidade, o carinho... A outra parte tudo q ela tinha de ruim, a inveja, a raiva, a frustração, o poder de causar sofrimento. Lembra como Etain baniu os nordein simplesmente por considerar eles criações falhas? Então, isso é um traço bem marcante da Deusa da Fúria, descartar qualquer coisa que ela considere fraco, falho. O que ela quer ver é o circo pegar fogo e o mundo coberto de escuridão.

- **"O que são os vail e os nordeins?"**

Os vail são elfos que atraídos pela escuridão se tornaram escurecidos. Só isso. Sua pele é cinzenta escurecida. Fora isso, possuem os mesmos atributos e costumes dos elfos.  
>Os nordein por sua vez são muito parecido com humanos, só que em tamanho família. Possuem em média 2,30 de altura, são extremamente musculosos, possuem rostos guturais, e sua pele é marrom, quase em tom bronzeado. Não são nada inteligentes, entretanto, alguns surpreendem pela capacidade de raciocínio rápido.<p>

- **"O que são pagãos, guerreiros, guardiões, oráculos, assassinos e caçadores?"**

São os tipos de soldados que andam pela União da Fúria. Pagãos são os vail que usam magias agressivas para o combate. Oráculos são os vail que usam seus poderes mágicos para curas, restaurações, predições e resguardos. Assassinos são os vail sem sangue mágico, são furtivos, lutam com adagas e lâminas curtas, e fazem todo o tipo de trabalho sujo.  
>Já os guerreiros são nordeins que usam machados ou clavas. Eles são grande e brutos, e gostam de armas pesadas e ofensivas. Os guardiões são guerreiros também, mas de um tipo um pouco mais específico, pois não são tão agressivos, sendo usados para defesa e resguardo dos aliados, munidos de enormes escudos e armaduras pesadíssimas. Costumam se enfiar na frente de pelotões inimigos em marcha e segurar todos com seu escudo e aguentar muitos ferimentos como se não fosse nada. Já os caçadores são os nordeins que foram considerados magros, baixos ou fracos de mais para se tornarem guerreiros ou guardiões, aprendem a ficar na linha de trás jogando o que puderem contra os inimigos e a fazer armadilhas.<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6 – Uma Nova Chance Para um S

**Capítulo 6 – Uma Nova Chance Para um Solitário**

Ele dobrou seus joelhos e caiu. O grande nordein, era até mais alto e forte que os da própria raça com cerca de 2,80 metros de altura, se prostrou de joelhos. Apertava o cabo do machado com raiva, suas mãos já estavam começando a sangrar. Não entendia como guerreiros recém-formados o derrubavam em combate, se ele era mais experiente e forte. Com um rosnado de fúria, socou o chão. _"Algo está errado, preciso entender o que é!"._ E foi assim que o jovem guerreiro chamado Kang partiu em uma jornada solitária para descobrir o que lhe faltava.

Tudo começou ainda criança. Ele já possuía braços fortes e tenazes, bem mais alto que todos os garotos de sua idade. Os veteranos de guerra logo puseram o garoto em treinamento, visando usar sua tremenda força bruta para criar um soldado perfeito, destrutivo como o tempo, resistente como a terra. Mas os grandes guerreiros veteranos nordein pensavam apenas com brutalidade, e não usavam sua inteligência ou sabedoria para perceber o desastre que estavam prestes a causar. Decidiram treinar o garoto em uma modalidade de treino mais fácil que o dos demais aprendizes, para que logo terminasse o treino, e logo partisse para a guerra, forte e poderoso. Mas, após alguns dias de formado, perceberam que o treinamento era falho, pois mesmo sendo mais rápido, o resultado era inferior aos que treinavam duro e enfrentavam desafios maiores. Então abandonaram o garoto a própria sorte, o que o levou a vagar pelas terras da união procurando desafios a sua altura. E acabou descobrindo que os desafios a sua altura eram aqueles que aprendizes enfrentavam com facilidade. Isso o frustrava, mas ele continuava sua jornada.

Certo dia, vagando por um pântano nebuloso, localizado ao norte das terras da União, notou movimentos de uma batalha em meio à névoa. Aproximou-se e viu um vail pagão dando combate a três furiosos sealakel, uma espécie de homens-lagarto. Imaginando que o pagão pudesse estar em apuros, se apressou a ajudar, mas o pagão facilmente abateu os três. Ele se aproximou do vail que o olhou com um ar um tanto quanto cansado, colocando os cabelos prateados para trás das orelhas pontudas. Kang abriu um sorriso e disse maravilhado.

- Isso é, definitivamente, uma coisa que eu não esperava. Um pagão dando combate a três dessas criaturas poderosas! Você e eu somos soldados do mesmo patamar, e eu quase não consigo derrotar um destes!

- Olha amigo, não sei te dizer o motivo disso, mas eu luto com facilidade contra cinco deles de uma vez.

Aquilo balançou o guerreiro. Não conseguia entender por que. Mas talvez algo no jeito de lutar do pagão pudesse lhe explicar o que lhe faltava. Então se juntaram. Pagão e guerreiro lutaram lado a lado durante todo o resto do dia, e também do dia seguinte.

Durante três dias lutaram juntos, os dois de mesmo nível em experiência, com tanta diferença de poder... Por que as outras pessoas eram tão mais fortes que ele? Ao final do terceiro dia o pagão seguiu viagem, e deixou Kang com ainda mais dúvidas. Mas lhe deixou um recado.

- Kang, durante estes três dias passamos por boas né! Veja bem, eu faço parte de uma guilda chamada Senhores das Sombras, vê minha bandeira... Procure nossos líderes, eles são mais experientes, talvez possam te explicar algo que o resto das pessoas não saiba.

Decidido a conseguir sozinho enfrentar os homens-lagarto, se lançou contra dois deles. Por muito pouco conseguiu fugir com apenas machucados leves. Pensou ter ouvido os lagartos emitirem alguns sons estranhos... Seriam risadas?

Naquela noite, Kang não aguentava mais tentar entender. Prostrou-se de joelhos. Apertava o cabo do machado com raiva, suas mãos já estavam começando a sangrar. Virou-se para o céu, e com toda a vontade de sua alma concentrada na pergunta, procurou a resposta, e a Deusa veio em seu auxílio.

- O que te amargura meu querido?

- Minha grande senhora, não entendo como isso pode estar acontecendo! Sou maior que todos, mas não consigo vencê-los em combate, parece que meu machado não os fere, mas o deles me derruba ao primeiro golpe. Preciso de respostas!

- É simples meu filho, você não merece as armaduras que usa e o título que carrega. Todos os outros tiveram um treino duro e completo. Enfrentaram dificuldades que você não sonharia, e isso os deixaram preparados para o combate. Você, que apenas teve um treinamento leve, não aguenta o calor de uma batalha. Poder não vem com facilidade.

- E... E o que farei agora? – Gaguejou confuso o nordein.

- Esqueces que eu sou a grande Deusa da Fúria, não é meu filho? Posso fazer o que quiser. Peça, e te atenderei, mas cuidado com o que deseja. Por sua experiência própria, poder nunca vem com facilidade.

Seu primeiro impulso foi pedir mais força e músculos para resistir aos golpes inimigos e para derrubá-los com facilidade. Mas as palavras da Deusa o atingiram em cheio. _"Poder nunca vem com facilidade"._ Seria muito simples pedir força e no segundo seguinte estar mais forte. Ele precisava conquistar a força. Pensar muito não era do feitio de um nordein, mas ele se esforçou. Então uma ideia surgiu no fundo de sua mente. E a Deusa percebeu que ele havia chegado à conclusão que ela queria.

- Quero poder repetir meu treinamento, mas dessa vez treinar corretamente! Gostaria de voltar àquela época.

- Que a fúria de uma decisão errada ilumine seu árduo caminho. Boa sorte em seu crescimento minha criança.

Tudo escureceu. Então Kang abriu os olhos. Estava parado novamente junto de várias crianças na arena de treinamento. Dia da escolha dos mestres veteranos. Teria sido um sonho? Como podia, ele se lembrava de tudo! Fechava os olhos e ainda sentia a dor de alguns ferimentos sofridos em sua jornada. Um dos veteranos se aproximou dele, o puxou para um canto e começou o discurso sobre um treinamento especial, mais rápido que o dos outros garotos, mas logo Kang o interrompeu, e voltou para junto dos aprendizes. Iria, de qualquer maneira, treinar de maneira dura e árdua, nem que isso significasse sua vida.

E o tempo passou, e com o tempo, o treino se tornou difícil, os obstáculos quase intransponíveis, mas cada um que ele passava, o deixava completamente mais forte. Ele sentia isso. Alguns dias antes do fim do seu treinamento lhe foi dada a missão comum a todos os aprendizes em fim de treinamento. Ir ao fundo das Ruínas de Argilla e investigar. Os mestres o juntaram a um jovem pagão de cabelos prateados que também estava indo fazer esta missão, era um garoto magro, baixo, mas que aparentava força. Não apenas sua aparência, mas também sua bandeira da Senhores das Sombras e seu modo de falar, fez Kang o reconhecer no momento que o viu. Aquele jovem pagão era um que, de alguma forma, em algum momento, passou três dias com ele no pântano. Em sua nova jornada, fizeram amizade, e o pagão o convidou para se juntar a ele na Senhores das Sombras.

- Se voltarmos vivos desta incursão, me junto a vocês. – respondeu o nordein.

- Olha lá em Kang, promessa é dívida!

Entrar em Argilla não foi difícil, nem seguir o cheiro de podre que emanava de seus confins. Difícil foi acreditar no que viam quando se depararam com um zumbi de 5 metros de altura. O Cavaleiro morto-vivo se virou e os encarou. Os dois paralisaram. O cavaleiro atacou. Kang reagiu mais rápido e recuou, mas ao ver que o pagão continuava ali paralisado, voltou. Lançou-se de encontro ao escudo do zumbi na esperança de empurrá-lo para trás e dar tempo de seu amigo fugir. Mas seu plano não saiu muito como planejou. Ao investir com seu peso até o cavaleiro, devido à força descomunal da criatura, ele bateu contra escudo e foi empurrado para trás. Foi arremessado em cima do pagão, e os dois caíram ao chão. O choque da pancada pareceu despertar o pagão do abalo, e ele se levantou em um salto, ajudou Kang, e, antes que o cavaleiro investisse novamente, recuaram para o estreito corredor às suas costas.

- O que faremos, ele é forte demais. – Kang tentava pensar, mas era difícil de raciocinar. Ainda estava um pouco abalado.

- Vou chamar ajuda de alguns veteranos da minha guilda. Eles nos ajudarão!

Após alguns minutos, dois soldados veteranos da Senhores das Sombras estavam derrubando o cavaleiro, e com isso, ajudaram os jovens aprendizes a terminar seu treinamento. Kang achou aquilo um ato de tão companheirismo que desejou entrar naquela guilda. E foi assim que no dia seguinte ele defendia as cores das Sombras.

Seu treinamento havia acabado, mas na prática, o treinamento nunca acaba. Cada dia que passava ele se tornava mais forte e mais experiente. Não mais perdia para outros soldados. Sua evolução era surpreendente. Mas continuava sempre seu treino solitário. Ampliava suas habilidades sem pedir ajuda a ninguém.

Anos se passaram. Kang fez alguns amigos, mas seu treinamento continuava solitário. Partia em jornadas sozinho. E sempre que alguém por perto pedia ajuda, ele estendia a mão. Precisava retribuir aos outros o que a Deusa fez por ele. Fazer algo igual ou de mesma importância para outras pessoas seria impossível, mas quem sabe, se ele ajudasse muitas pessoas, mostraria para a Deusa como ele estava agradecido. Agora não mais possuía frustração. Ele era grande, maior e mais forte que a maioria da sua raça. Uma grande cicatriz marcava seu rosto bronzeado e era ainda mais evidenciada por seu cabelo curto espetado. Usava completamente sua força. Sua habilidade era fenomenal. E a Deusa sabia que ele não abriria mão disso facilmente.

Estava ali mais um que ela usaria em seus planos. E por falar em seus planos, ela já possuía bravos guerreiros, faltava apenas juntá-los sob uma bandeira, e essa bandeira uniria todas as outras bandeiras da União da Fúria. Apenas algumas peças faltavam se encaixar... Peças essas que nem a própria Deusa queria ter de usar. Não novamente. Não após tudo o que aconteceu em sua primeira tentativa, e todo o esforço para apaga-las... Ela ignoraria os dois o quanto pudesse.


	8. Capítulo 7 – O Poder que a Deusa Invejou

**Capítulo 7 – O Poder que a Deusa Invejou**

Em um dia frio e chuvoso, com ventos fortes e cortantes, e o mar agitado e revolto, um dos grandes mestres oráculos sentiu uma forte oscilação de energia na terra durante sua meditação. Parecia que uma injeção de pura vitalidade tinha sido aplicada ao tempo e espaço. Seria obra da Deusa? Como poderia? Ele teria sentido sua presença. Não, aquele poder era de uma outra fonte. Mas o que, em toda a terra, teria tanta energia bruta? Seguindo a fonte do poder, seu caminho o levou até uma praia. E caída junto à água estava uma vail. Não era mais uma criança, mas não era adulta há muito tempo. Seus cabelos curtos alaranjados contrastavam com a pele sombria. Seu rosto tão belo não escondia o sofrimento de alguns dias à deriva no mar. Perguntas sem respostas irradiavam da mente para o espírito do grande Oráculo. _"De onde ela veio? Não há como ser desta terra, eu teria sentido seu poder antes. E como pode ter durado no mar com um tempo destes?"_ Mas, ainda mais surpresa que o oráculo, a Deusa da Fúria ficou com a força do poder que emanava daquela frágil vail. Quase se equiparavam ao seu. Sua curiosidade queimava quase com tanta intensidade quanto sua cobiça. _"Quem será ela?"_. Então, a Deusa limpou os céus. As tempestades cessaram. A temperatura subiu. Um sol pálido brilhou no céu enegrecido da União. E a Deusa soprou vida sobre a terra. Não que fosse necessário. A vail já abria seus olhos. Levantou rápido, saltou para trás, agachou em pose de combate. Olhou em volta rapidamente e identificou apenas o oráculo parado ali. Mas não sentiu agressividade nem intenção de feri-la vindo dele. Então relaxou. Sua voz, embora forte e determinada, ainda saía com dificuldade.

- Onde... Onde estou? – Perguntou a vail levando a mão à testa.

- Você está em Teos. Próxima à Torre de Sangue, nas terras da União da Fúria para ser mais exato. E quem é você minha jovem?

- Eu não sei ao certo. As coisas estão um pouco confusas na minha cabeça. Preciso descansar. Preciso de um tempo para me recompor.

Guiada pelo oráculo, ela foi levada à maior cidade das redondezas, Starfumos. Era tão grande quanto Gliter, com casas de tijolos de pedra sobre o chão de terra. Um monumento com uma fonte marcava o centro da praça da cidade, com uma grande estátua de um guerreiro nordein. Era uma cidade que prosperava com muita rapidez. Lá, outros mestres curandeiros se juntaram e começaram um ritual de cura e renovação na vail misteriosa. Quando chegou ao fim, todos os mestres ficaram maravilhados, não só pelo poder oculto na vail, mas também por seu lindo rosto. Seus cabelos alaranjados, que chegavam a altura dos ombros, lhe escondiam um pouco do rosto, e lhe conferiam um ar misterioso. Seu olhar, sempre atento e firme, provava sua determinação. Todos os mestres tentaram extrair de sua mente as respostas para quem ela era, de onde vinha, ou, o mais importante, como poderia ter tanto poder. Ainda sem respostas, deram-na roupas limpas, e lhe conduziram a aposentos. Em seu novo quarto ela ficou olhando para as paredes... Quem ela era? Como estava ali? Ela não se lembrava de absolutamente nada.

Durante a noite, um conselho de emergência foi reunido. Todos os grandes mestres estavam para se decidir o que fazer com ela. Tanto poder, tanta energia, ela não podia ser desperdiçada. Uns queriam lhe dar ensinamentos mágicos, e canalizar seu poder em grandes encantos. Outros queriam lhe dar adagas, e usar seu grande poder para destruição física furtiva em massa. E após muita discussão, ninguém chegou a nenhuma conclusão definitiva. Deixaram-na explorar o mundo livremente e descobrir quem era sozinha.

Ela se deitou. Não estava cansada, mas sua cabeça ainda doía. Fechou os olhos, e flashes de uma batalha salpicaram sua mente. Abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, tudo estava calmo. Não conseguiu mais fechar os olhos. Resolveu levantar e andar um pouco para se acalmar, olhar o ambiente a sua volta, talvez a ajudasse a se lembrar de quem era. Então saiu pela noite caminhando. Deixou o vento guiar seus passos. Em determinado momento, caminhando por uma relva alta, sentiu um movimento a alguns metros. Havia algo ali. E mais adiante, outros seres se moviam também. Mas, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, não sentiu medo. Continuou seu caminho. Foi quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso e a puxou para a relva. Abaixados no chão, um assassino olhou para ela, tinha um brilho no olhar, e um sorriso no rosto.

- Veja bem, isso não é hora de uma moça feita você, desarmada e desprotegida, andar por aqui sozinha. Estamos em território de caça dos lobos. E eles sabem que estamos aqui. Se prepare, fique atrás de mim, eles atacarão a qualquer momento.

Reparando pelo rosto inexpressivo dela, o assassino pensou que o medo a tivesse dominado.

- Não precisa ficar com medo, eu acabo com eles facilmente. Mas, por garantia, fique com essas garras por enquanto. Se passarem por mim, você não estará desarmada.

Ela pegou as garras com familiaridade. Um arrepio nostálgico percorreu sua espinha. Ao encaixar as garras ao próprio punho, sentiu-se bem.

- Abaixe-se, aí vêm eles. – falou o assassino se pondo de pé.

Dito isso, ao invés de se abaixar, ela levantou. Dois lobos saltaram da relva para cima deles. Ela mexia-se com uma leveza fora do normal. As garras pareciam parte de seus próprios braços. Ela as movia como seus próprios dedos. Com reflexos inacreditáveis, girou o corpo e saiu do caminho dos lobos, que mergulharam no meio da relva. E novamente eles atacaram, mas dessa vez ela não desviou. Deu um passo a frente e antecipou o salto de um dos lobos, cravando suas garras no dorso do animal. O segundo lobo tentou atacá-la enquanto ela se ocupava com o primeiro, mas ela pulou por cima dele quando investiu. Soltando suas garras do corpo do lobo abatido, se posicionou e esperou pelo ataque do segundo. Mas antes que algo acontecesse, ela fechou seus olhos, e cravou suas garras às cegas em um ponto entre a relva. Ouviu-se um ganido de dor, e o segundo lobo se debateu agonizante. Continuou em silêncio e fez uma prece mental pela vida dos lobos abatidos. O assassino ficou um pouco chocado... E ainda mais que ele, a vail ficou curiosa. _"Então eu conheço a arte do combate, e parece que usando estes tipos estranhos de lâminas"_. O assassino cedeu-lhe as garras de presente e se foi. Ela voltou para a cidade, pretendendo pela manhã continuar tentando descobrir quem era.

A Deusa tinha acompanhado tudo. _"Uma assassina. Interessante. Muito interessante. Todo esse poder latente dela vai ser útil. Era a peça que faltava. Está quase na hora de tudo entrar em movimento..."._

Na manhã seguinte a vail saiu cedo e entrou em um espaço de treinamento, seus movimentos rápidos e graciosos impressionavam todos em volta. Não gostava de lutar contra outros de sua raça, mas ela não tinha escolha no momento, talvez aquilo lhe dissesse quem ela era. E durante alguns dias ela lutou, e não foi derrotada. Os mestres da fúria a chamaram e entregaram a ela as armaduras mais bem trabalhadas e honradas dos trajes de um assassino. Como ainda não tinha descoberto seu nome, o povo a batizou de Gleed. Ela não gostava muito do nome, mas como ainda não havia lembrado o próprio permitia que a chamassem assim. Devido ao seu jeito atencioso e carinhoso, todos os aprendizes já a conheciam, e lhe recorriam quando necessário. E devido ao seu grande poder, todos os mestres e veteranos também já conheciam seu nome, e também lhe recorriam quando necessário. Mas a Deusa não estava satisfeita. Precisava que Gleed assumisse a postura de uma assassina, e não de uma caridosa. Precisava da crueldade e dos nervos inabaláveis de um assassino para seguir incorruptível na frente do poder. Precisava que ela fosse uma arma. Uma noite, resolveu finalmente entrar em contato com a vail, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Gleed sentiu sua influencia, e reagiu ao seu toque, pensando calmamente e com suavidade.

- Saudações minha senhora, fico honrada em estar em vossa presença. – pensou Gleed sorrindo.

- Não minha cara criança, eu fico honrada em estar na sua. Seus poderes são incríveis. Você, por acaso, se lembra de como os conseguiu?

- Desculpe, mas ainda não. Só o que eu vejo quando fecho meus olhos são flashes de uma batalha, e nada mais.

- Criança, tu será de grande valia para mim. Tudo o que preciso é que lute. Preciso que derrame o sangue de nossos inimigos sem dó ou piedade. Os soldados a seguirão até a morte quando mostrar-te uma grande assassina.

- Não quero trazer desonra a senhora, mas não posso fazer isso. Não gosto de lutas desnecessárias. Não derramarei sangue de ninguém se eu não precisar.

Uma fisgada de raiva transpassou a Deusa, e Gleed percebeu. Mas não se intimidou. Apenas concentrou a fluência do seu próprio poder. A cada segundo aumentava mais a capacidade de energia! Diante do tremendo poder da vail, a Deusa recuou o toque com seu espírito, e relaxou a tensão. Gleed também relaxou, e então a Deusa firmou novamente seu contato, com voz doce e melodiosa.

- Que pena criança, tinha fé que você seria aquela a quem eu entregaria meus soldados. Você me decepciona. Como pode uma assassina não derramar sangue? Além de seu poder, existem outras coisas fora do comum em você.

- 'Assassina' não é minha essência, é apenas meu estilo de lutar. Enquanto eu puder evitar mortes desnecessárias, eu evitarei. E quando eu vir alguém desamparado, eu ajudarei. E, se eventualmente eu precisar lutar, só então eu lutarei. – falou Gleed de modo frio e calmo.

A insatisfação da Deusa agora era tremenda. O desperdício de poder a fazia explodir em raiva. Abandonando o tom doce de voz, rosnou em cólera.

- Não use deste tom insolente menina, eu sou a Deusa da Fúria! – alguns raios crepitaram no horizonte.

- Perdão minha senhora, mas usarei o mesmo tom que uso para com todas as outras pessoas a quem me dirijo. A senhora fez sua proposta e eu recusei. Nada do que a senhora disser me fará matar além do necessário.

- Que grande desapontamento. O poder latente em você poderia sozinho acabar com esta guerra e destruir nossos inimigos. Mas prefere escondê-lo a usá-lo. Não me obrigue a tomar este poder para mim. – A Deusa voltou a usar seu tom de voz doce e risonho.

- Novamente, perdão senhora, não quero desrespeitá-la, mas se entendi o que acho que entendi, se quer meu poder, tente tomá-lo.

Houve um silêncio. A Deusa queimava de ódio, mas não ousou nada contra a vail. Até mesmo a própria Deusa sabia que qualquer movimento em falso que despertasse aquela enorme quantidade de energia podia ser um grande problema. O silêncio se prolongava, nenhuma das duas fazia menção em tomar alguma atitude, então, a Deusa suspendeu seu toque, e deixou a vail sozinha em seus próprios pensamentos.

Nunca havia sido confrontada daquela forma. Passadas algumas horas do decorrente, a Deusa começou a achar graça da situação. _"Se ela teve coragem para me confrontar como sua igual, ela não se abalará perante nenhum exército. Preciso dela no campo de batalha! Mas se ela não irá guiando meus homens, preciso de um soldado tão inabalável quanto ela. Mas preciso de um que seja mais frio e cruel, e que não ligue por derramar sangue."_ Começou então a vagar a terra a procurar. Não queria ser obrigada a recorrer a ele.

Alguns dias depois, Gleed recebeu o convite de se juntar a um grande grupo, que além de poderoso, também era familiar e atencioso para com todos os que a eles recorriam. E foi assim que Gleed se juntou aos Senhores das Sombras.

Mas a Deusa, como de costume, não estava satisfeita. Por mais que procurasse, não conseguia achar alguém inabalável e forte para liderar os homens. Então, como último recurso desesperado de ver seu plano em andamento, contrariada, procurou por um de dois espíritos a muito adormecidos e esquecidos.


	9. Capítulo 8 – O Abrir de Olhos em Uma Nov

**Capítulo 8 – O Abrir de Olhos em Uma Nova Era**

Spark sentiu uma leve brisa beijar seu rosto. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Respirar fazia seus pulmões reclamarem de dor. Tentou se esticar, mas tinha se esquecido de como mexer as pernas. Olhou em volta, mesmo com seus olhos doloridos, se viu deitado em meio a escombros de algum tipo de antiga construção. Durante alguns minutos tentou entender a situação. Pelo que lhe constava, havia fechado seus olhos na noite anterior em seu quarto arrumado e quente de sua casa em Gliter, ele estava forte e saudável. E agora ele abria os olhos em meio a ruínas, acidentadas e sujas, e a cada tentativa de movimento faziam seus músculos urrarem de dor. Arrastou-se até uma brecha de luz e olhou para fora. A luz momentaneamente o cegou. O terreno havia mudado. Com muito esforço se pós de pé. Forçou as pernas a caminhar. A perna não respondeu como queria, mancou e apoiou-se numa árvore. Praguejou de raiva e tentou mais um passo a força. Aos poucos conseguiu se acostumar ao andar dolorido e manco. A passos arrastados e respiração lenta andou até Gliter. Seu espanto foi tremendo. Agora Gliter estava cheia. Centenas de pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro. Viam-se muitos mestres e veteranos andando em suas montarias, exibindo suas armaduras de guerra e até duelando. _"Como isso é possível? O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"_ Andou um pouco, procurou alguém familiar. Mas todos os rostos eram estranhos. "_Onde estará meu irmão? Ele deve saber o que houve._" Então, olhou em volta, havia dezenas de bandeiras de guildas e clãs, e sob a bandeira da Fallen apenas ele. Mas uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Viu muitas pessoas carregando a bandeira da Senhores das Sombras. _"Bonny deve saber o que aconteceu!"_ Então foi até um guerreiro de baixa classe e lhe perguntou.

- Salve... Soldado... Preciso de sua ajuda, onde está Bonny, pois preciso muito falar com ela. – Perguntou Spark arquejando.

O guerreiro nordein olhou confuso para o assassino. Mas foi paciente ao responder.

- Não sei do que ou de quem está falando. Você deve estar se confundindo.

- Como assim de quem estou falando!? Estou falando da líder da sua guilda!

- Olha amigo, não sei por onde você andou ultimamente, mas O líder da minha guilda é um nordein guardião chamado Thews.

- Acho que nem eu sei por onde andei. Está certo, então, onde posso encontrar Thews?

Seguindo as instruções do guerreiro, Spark foi até Starfumos. A caminhada foi longa, mas serviu para fazer-lhe se acostumar a usar os próprios músculos novamente. Chegando a Starfumos, novamente um espanto. A cidade, que antes era apenas uma vila de casas de palha, agora era grande e parecidíssima com Gliter de grandes muralhas de pedra e estava repleta de pessoas que iam e vinham de Íris. E o que ele mais via eram guerreiros de alta classe, soldados montados em dragões e panteras. "_Somente aqueles de altíssimo poder podem ser chamados de mestres do combate! Como pode haver tantos veteranos? Isso está errado!"_ A um ponto mais adiante, cercado por alguns aprendizes e soldados recém-saídos de treinamento, ele avistou o guardião a quem procurava. Enquanto se aproximava devagar o guardião o viu. O espanto do guardião foi visível. Olhou para a bandeira da Fallen e para o assassino líder dela. E novamente para a bandeira, e outra vez para o assassino. Então falou com voz de trovão.

- Meus olhos devem estar me enganando. Não posso acreditar no que vejo.

Dito isso, todas as pessoas em volta se viraram para ver quem se aproximava. Era apenas um assassino, líder de uma guilda que já havia sumido... "_Por que todo este espanto?"_ pensaram todos em volta. Spark parou em frente ao guardião. Ele era enorme. Muito maior e musculoso que todos os outros nordein que estava acostumado a ver. E seu cabelo castanho escuro trançado preso junto à cabeça lhe davam um ar de sossego e tranquilidade, que eram opostas às tantas marcas em sua armadura e cicatrizes em seu rosto e braços. Aquele sim era um veterano de batalha. A voz de Spark ainda não estava totalmente firme. Respirar ainda lhe doía, e falar era mais complexo do que algum dia pudera imaginar ser.

- Pela sua reação imagino que me conheça, mas eu não o conheço... Aliás, não era você quem eu esperava encontrar. O que houve da líder dessa guilda?

- Ainda não acredito no que vejo. Nunca imaginei que ela realmente falava a verdade. A pessoa que você procura deve ser Bonny, minha parente de sangue e fundadora desta guilda. Já faz alguns anos que ela precisou se afastar desta terra. Uma doença a debilitou, ela tomou o caminho do mar para uma ilha onde não há guerras. Lá ela irá se recuperar. Então eu assumi a liderança desta grande guilda.

- Como assim ela se afastou... Ficou doente? Mas quando? E como assim ela se afastou há muito tempo? Ontem ela estava comigo...

- Ontem? Mas já faz décadas que você desapareceu. Eu o conheço sim, mas de histórias que me foram contadas... Contos que eu achei que se tratavam de mitos... Estou muito surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo muito feliz, em te ver. Onde estava por todos estes anos?

- Eu... Eu não sei. Pelo que sei, adormeci ontem à noite, e acordei hoje. Na verdade, se não fosse por esta dor incomoda em todos os músculos do meu corpo, eu acharia que ainda estou dormindo, e que isto é algum tipo de sonho confuso.

- Minha prima me disse que você foi um dos maiores soldados que ela já conheceu, e eu sempre tive curiosidade de te ver em batalha. Mas depois de décadas sem se mexer, não entendo nem como conseguiu chegar até aqui. Era para você estar todo atrofiado, cego, e quem sabe mais... As histórias que Bonny me contou devem ser todas reais. Você deve ter muitas perguntas... Venha comigo, vou te dizer tudo o que você perdeu durante estes anos.

Durante algumas horas, Thews colocou Spark a par de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Contou-lhe sobre a fraqueza da Fúria durante a Geração Sombria, sobre a volta da Deusa, sobre a poderosa assassina que se recusava a matar, sobre a enorme quantidade de guerreiros que usavam o título de veteranos, sobre o aumento populacional, sobre a grande quantidade de guildas, sobre a desunião da Fúria, e, sobre o também sumiço repentino de seu irmão.

- E o que houve com a Fallen? Éramos grandes, e agora parece que só eu faço parte dela.

- Depois do desaparecimento dos dois maiores líderes da Fallen, os membros desacreditaram deles mesmos. Alguns partiram para outras terras, alguns se juntaram a outros grupos, e alguns morreram. A maioria que se juntou a outra guilda veio para os Senhores das Sombras. Bonny me disse que foi você quem a ensinou a ser uma líder, e eu aprendi com ela. O método de liderança da Fallen se perpetua na Senhores das Sombras. Por isso a maioria dos membros se juntou a nós.

- Fico feliz em saber disso. Bonny sempre será especial para mim... E não posso liderar uma guilda na qual só eu faça parte.

- O que pretende fazer a respeito?

- Vou atrás do meu irmão. Preciso acordá-lo. Mas não sei por onde começar. Eu... Eu não passo de uma relíquia do passado... Gostaria de me unir a vocês. Creio que posso, mesmo nestas condições, engrandecer o nome das Sombras.

- Imediatamente! E não pense que sua entrada será sutil. Você, como tutor de Bonny, e ela por sua vez minha tutora, será o segundo em comando. Hoje à noite celebraremos a volta de um grande espírito e ao mais novo vice-líder da Senhores das Sombras. – Falou Thews entusiasmado.

A tarde quente passou rápida. Cada brisa, cada raio de sol, cada grão de areia sob os pés de Spark, lhe traziam a mais forte nostalgia. Pessoas passavam por ele e não o reconheciam mais. Era estranho, mas a paz e o sossego eram bem vindos em momentos no qual quase não conseguia levantar o braço. A noite chegou refrescando a tarde abafada. Starfumos estava em festa. Os boatos de quem era o novo vice já se espalhavam. "_Esses contos são apenas lendas!_" pensavam uns. Outros, já se juntavam em torno dele, pedindo conselhos e ajuda em táticas de batalhas. Foi uma noite de conversas, risos, apresentações, e todo tipo de disputas que soldados costumavam fazer para passar o tempo. Spark até entrou em algumas, provando a veracidade dos contos sobre ele, vencendo todas as pequenas lutas as quais participou. Em determinado momento, quando as atenções se voltaram para uma disputa no mínimo curiosa, Spark se viu obrigado a prestar atenção em uma jovem pagã vail, que lutava com desenvoltura, um jeito um tanto arredio e bruto, uma personalidade de guerreiros. A menina, para surpresa de Spark mas não para a dos outros espectadores, venceu com facilidade. Ele então foi até ela e puxou assunto.

- Menina, como se chama?

- Não se engane, sou uma mulher, e não uma menina. – Respondeu arredia.

- Perdão, não quis te ofender. Como se chama?

- Meu nome é Silly. Mas para que quer saber?

- Curiosidade... Sabe, você me impressionou. Você é uma pagã, mas tem todo um porte de guerreira. Isso a torna mais forte!

- Entendo, você veio aqui me dizer coisas óbvias? – Disse Silly com um sorriso debochado.

Os dois explodiram em gargalhadas. Não sabiam por quê. Nem ela, nem Spark. Durante o resto da noite eles trocaram provocações e farpas, mas de algum modo, isso apenas os divertia. E assim, o tempo da noite passou rápido, e a manhã começou a querer raiar.

O sol já passava do pico quando Spark acordou. Ainda era difícil controlar seu corpo com perfeição. Encher seus pulmões de ar era uma tarefa árdua. Com muito custo colocou suas grevas e seus braçais, calçou as botas e as luvas, vestiu suas calças, prendeu apertado seu peitoral de prata, pegou seu elmo bem trabalhado e saiu. Mas a surpresa lhe esperava na porta. Ao abri-la, encontrou uma sorridente Silly, que o olhou de cima a baixo, e falou com voz zombeteira apontoando desdenhosamente.

- Cruzes, se este é seu melhor estado, está mais que na hora de se aposentar! Isto são horas de um soldado acordar? E veja o jeito como está andando! Quer dizer então que o grande assassino não passa de um velho caquético?

Pontuava a frase com gargalhadas. Mas Spark não se incomodava com o divertimento dela. Apenas olhou para ela e disse.

- Menina, quando você for capaz do que eu sou, quando conseguir tudo o que eu consegui, aí sim, neste dia, eu me aposento.

Eles riram um pouco, mas ficar parado ali não fazia muito sentido para Spark, então se aprumou para sair, mas uma forte fisgada travou seu movimento. Silly olhou para ele, e com um ar mais sério e solene, dando fim aos risos, passou seu braço por baixo do ombro dele, e o ajudou a andar.

- Mas deixando de lado as brincadeiras, o que há com você?

- Passei muito tempo sem usar nenhum músculo do meu corpo. Agora é difícil para meche-los com perfeição. Pronto, não preciso de ajuda para andar, obrigado. Mas afinal, para onde está indo?

Silly sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Não sei bem, não tenho nada de urgente para fazer, iria dar continuidade ao meu treinamento, mas estou com preguiça. Pensei em passar e ver se você estava bem, ontem reparei que se movia com dificuldade e dava umas travadas estranhas.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, mas foi desnecessária. Estou bem. Mas me diga, tendo em vista que ontem você não disse nada que eu pudesse chamar de no mínimo útil, quem é você, de onde veio?

E durante todo o caminho que andaram juntos, conversaram sobre diversas coisas. A afinidade entre eles fluía fácil. Ela foi de companhia com ele até a Base do porto de Aumeros, um vilarejo pescador próximo ao mar, onde ele encontraria Thews. Talvez o grande guardião soubesse de algo que pudesse ajudar a achar seu irmão. Ao chegarem junto ao líder, Silly fez uma mesura, e com um sorriso e uma piscadela rápida pra Spark, seguiu para um pântano brejoso para dar continuidade ao treinamento.

- Que bom vê-lo de pé meu amigo, sua recuperação é assustadora. Poupe esforço, sei o que veio fazer, quer ajuda com seu irmão, não é? Bom, tudo que sei sobre o assunto já lhe informei. Novamente digo, quando vim ao mundo, vocês já não pertenciam mais a ele. Mas deixando este assunto de lado, já que está aqui, porque não segue comigo para uma ruína que estou começando a explorar? Pode ser útil para você, se adaptar, e para mim sua ajuda será de grande valia.

- Obrigado Thews, mas não, preciso encontrar um modo de acordar meu irmão. Preciso achá-lo, e rápido.

Permitindo um suspiro profundo, o grande guardião o olhou, abriu um sorriso acolhedor e disse.

- Entendo, respeito isso. Eu faria o mesmo. Não sei como ajudar, mas se houver algo que eu possa fazer, me diga, e eu correrei ao auxílio.

O aperto de mão do guardião era como uma prensa. Os frágeis músculos de Spark estremeceram após o aperto de mão afrouxar. Despediram-se e cada um tomou uma direção. Spark não sabia por onde começar. Vagou até a beira de um rio, e ali sentou, esperou, e refletiu. Começou a se sentir realmente perdido. Não sabia para onde ir, nem por onde começar. E por horas permaneceu assim, até que um grito familiar lhe chamou a atenção. Silly vinha em sua direção, estava levemente ofegante, sua armadura de couro e malha estava suja, seus cabelos espetados estavam grudados na testa e sujos de lama, mas ela estava bem, não estava ferida. Spark não pode aguentar.

- Algumas horas em um pântano e é assim que você aparece? Fica neste estado depois de algumas lutas com criaturas inofensivas de um brejo?

E eles riram, ela xingou um pouco, e eles riram mais. E durante alguns minutos trocaram provocações amigáveis. Mas Spark percebeu algo que o incomodou. Estreitou os olhos, sua visão élfica permitia ver detalhes do outro lado do largo leito do rio, e uma mulher vail se esgueirava pelas árvores, observando-os.

- Ei Silly, olhe, do outro lado do rio, aquela pagã. Ela também tem a bandeira da Senhores das Sombras. Você a conhece? Ela está olhando para cá incessantemente.

- Não a conheço por rosto. Mas porque ela não se aproxima? – Disse Silly torcendo o nariz.

- Vamos descobrir. – Spark sorriu maliciosamente.

Dito isso, Spark sumiu em pleno ar, desapareceu, se camuflou nas sombras. E assim, atravessou o leito raso do rio, aproximou-se da pagã, e a surpreendeu, aparecendo na sua frente. Ela levou um pequeno susto, mas não se intimidou com o assassino. Ele por sua vez sim, estava surpreso pela reação dela. Esperava que ela levasse um grande susto. Silly veio logo atrás. Mas antes de perguntarem algo, a pagã, um pouco tímida, começou a falar.

- Oi... Olá... Meu nome é Dizzy. Eu ouvi os risos... Não sabia o que era...

Spark a olhou de modo seco. Ele gostava de coisas objetivas e diretas. Então a cortou e falou.

- Ok, Dizzy, e de onde veio, e porque ficou apenas nos observando de modo esguio?

Dizzy se enrolou, estava um pouco nervosa, se pretendia dizer uma frase com sentido, ficou perdida na sua mente. Vendo a atitude desconsertada da pagã, Spark e Silly riram, se viraram e partiram. Não iam incomodá-la mais.

Ao chegar à capital próxima, Starfumos, uma confusão chamou a atenção deles. Alguns soldados recém-formados discutiam. Não entenderam o motivo da discussão, mas, aos olhos deles, era um motivo bobo, pois os argumentos dos brigões eram muito simples para uma discussão séria.

- ...Mas eu falo mais de um idioma! E você não!

- E quem é você para saber mais que eu sobre o que eu falo ou deixo de falar?

- Eu sei por que sou mais inteligente!

- Você não passa de um burro ignorante!

Aquela situação começou a divertir os dois, e Silly resolveu se meter. Ela tinha sempre o comportamento de continuar a bagunça, e animar o local. Mas antes de se pronunciar, uma pagã saiu do meio do aglomerado e despejou uma torrente de água fria nos dois brigões. Era Dizzy. Ela não parecia ter notado Spark e Silly ali por perto.

- Calem a boca os dois! Parecem crianças! Os dois são burros ignorantes! E de que adianta um de vocês saber falar mais de um idioma? Isso o salvará de uma flecha atirada contra você? Porque não empregam este tempo de vocês para estudar em vez de ter essas discussões ridículas? Vocês nordeins me cansam!

A multidão explodiu em risos em face da expressão de medo no rosto dos dois brigões. Ambos humilhados, se misturaram no meio do povo e saíram. Spark e Silly vieram de encontro a Dizzy. Ela ficou um pouco desconcertada ao ver os dois ali rindo com ela, mas após a situação embaraçadora, se entregou ao riso junto com os dois.

E assim, de modo inusitado, os três ficaram amigos. Os dias iam passando, eles iam treinando duro, passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos. Spark não sabia por onde começar a procurar pelo irmão, e duas semanas já tinham se passado e nenhuma pista o acometera. Voltou a treinar.

Mas o destino guarda tudo para sua devida hora. E a Deusa agora entendia isso. _"Então está certo 'Destino', não nos enfrentemos mais, colaboremos um com o outro. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar!". _E com isso, soprou no espírito do segundo caído.


	10. Capítulo 9 – A Volta do Segundo Esquecid

**Capítulo 9 – A Volta do Segundo Esquecido**

Os três amigos treinaram juntos durante alguns dias. Spark agora, graças à ajuda das duas, já se movia ágil e implacável como antes. De vez em quando era confrontado por algum novato que queria provar sua força. E junto com Silly e Dizzy não se sentia só. Ainda sentia falta de seu irmão. Mas já não procurava mais. Havia desistido. Não fazia nem ideia de por onde começar. E ninguém encontrara pistas. Mas os treinamentos com as duas passaram mais rápido do que ele queria. Seu nível de conhecimento superava o delas, os treinamentos delas eram muito leves para alguém do seu patamar. Mas não passava nenhum dia sem vê-las ou assistir seus treinos. Todo dia se juntava a Thews e alguns soldados veteranos para executar missões mais complexas ou apenas dar continuidade a treinamentos. Ele agora era respeitado como líder. Suas ordens eram cumpridas. As pessoas o cumprimentavam quando o viam. E alguns, com bem pouca sanidade mental obviamente, desafiavam-no para lutas. E assim foi um dia quando uma pequena guilda, de apenas 12 integrantes, o chamou para um desafio. Apenas ele contra os 12. E aconteceu em Gliter, a grande cidade da União. Não foi surpresa para ele continuar de pé e ver os 12 caírem após a rápida batalha. Mas aquilo impressionou muito os que assistiam.

Durante a tarde de um dia monótono, Spark foi surpreendido por uma voz suave que retumbava firme e amorosa em seu crânio. Mas ele sabia que a voz de sua mãe era apenas um chamariz. Uma faceta que escondia seu ódio abrasante e sua inveja enervante.

- Meu filho, já faz tanto tempo. Por anos tentei acordá-lo, mas a oportunidade não me surgia. Agora eu o acordei, e peço que tome a frente dos meus exércitos. Você precisa dar continuidade ao que começamos um dia no passado! Junte aqueles iguais a você! E assim...

Mas ele a cortou. Aquele discurso mentiroso o fazia enjoar. Spark podia não ser tão inteligente quanto Bolt, mas não era estúpido. Já havia chegado à conclusão de que seu sumiço era obra da Deusa, e seu despertar também deveria ter sido. Se ela o despertou quase um século depois, poderia ter despertado mais cedo. Como um verdadeiro filho da Fúria, ele estava com raiva. Muita.

- Chega dessas palavras venenosas 'mãe'... A senhora não me intimida. Já tenho pessoas iguais a mim a minha volta. E não me venha com essa de que tentou me acordar, pois sei que do jeito que adormeci, só a senhora tem poder para isso! Então, se não quer ver a situação piorar, acorde meu irmão! Eu e você não começamos nada no passado! Mas eu e meu irmão sim! Acorde-o já.

Ela riu, uma risada sem graça, sem emoção. Um deboche das ameaças.

- Meu querido filhinho rebelde, o que acha que fará contra mim se eu não acordar seu irmão? É verdade, eu os coloquei para dormir, e acordei somente você, pois apenas preciso de você. Mas se não obedecer minhas ordens, acabo com sua alma, aqui e agora. Em que baseia suas ameaças contra mim?

- Não são ameaças. São promessas. Você não tirará minha alma, pois se pudesse fazer, já tinha feito ao invés de me colocar para dormir. Você precisa de mim. Se quiser destruí-la, venha, destrua... Vamos ver do que a senhora é capaz.

O ódio da deusa retumbou com uma intensidade mortificante. O fogo em sua alma queimava tão intenso que Spark sentia o calor na própria carne. A Deusa suspendeu o contato entre eles. Spark, que havia prendido o fôlego, respirou, se apoiou nos joelhos, e reconheceu o medo. Nunca iria se intimidar perante ninguém, mas aquilo tinha sido estupidez. Enxugou o suor crescente na testa e jogou os cabelos cor de gelo para trás. Ele precisava descansar.

Mas era verdade, a Deusa precisava dele, então, contrariada e com raiva fervilhante, foi de encontro ao espírito de seu filho mais velho. Era um espírito mais forte que do mais novo, foi fácil de encontrar. Abraçou-o e soprou-lhe vida. E assim como chegou, saiu, e deixou novamente o filho sozinho.

Bolt respirou, se engasgou com o ar que a muito não entrava em seu peito. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a coordenação lhe faltava. Tentou se mexer, mas seus músculos apenas se contraiam a esmo. Parecia um peixe retirado da água. Então, forçou-se a se acalmar e a pensar. O que estaria acontecendo? Concentrou-se para abrir os olhos. A luz causou dor intensa. Depois se concentrou em mexer o braço direito. Com muito custo foi pegando o jeito. E durante vários longos minutos repetiu este processo com cada parte de seu corpo. Reaprender a falar foi a parte mais difícil. A dor ainda era insuportável. Aos poucos conseguiu se colocar de pé, os ossos de seu corpo reclamavam a cada vez que ele tentava ficar ereto. De um jeito um tanto encurvado, foi andando a passos vagarosos e curtos até a saída dos escombros onde se encontrava. Reconheceu o local como arredores do laboratório Panakeia, próximo ao grande lago de Gliter, que agora eram ruínas escuras. Pelo menos o local ele ainda conhecia. Já era um começo.

Assim que saiu dos escombros, foi surpreendido por uma víbora, uma criatura aquática que da cintura para cima é uma mulher escamosa, e da cintura para baixo é uma serpente. Ele não teve tempo para reação, e foi derrubado por um golpe de rabo da criatura. Mas ele era um pagão experiente, e, ainda caído no chão, concentrou sua energia no ar, e com uma poderosa ondulação, transformou as correntes em um poderoso turbilhão. A víbora, sem chance de reação, foi pega pelo tornado que se formava em volta dela. Foi arremessada alguns metros para cima, e quando se chocou com o chão, não se mexeu mais. Mas aquele gasto de energia, que normalmente não seria notável, foi um gasto vital naquele estado. Mas a situação não lhe permitia ficar ali caído, pois a rápida batalha foi suficiente para chamar a atenção de outras víboras nas redondezas. Ele precisava sair dali, e rápido. Com a ajuda do cajado, se pós de pé. Suas costelas esquerdas, onde o rabo da víbora o havia atingido, urravam de dor. O mais rápido que a situação lhe permitia, se arrastou até uma alameda que subia uma colina. Se apoiando nas árvores, reconheceu o caminho que levava até Starfumos, e para lá seguiu. A cada passo, não imaginava que conseguiria continuar. Sua concentração para caminhar era pontuada por perguntas _"O que aconteceu?_", "_Onde estão todos?_", "_Por que estou nessas condições?_"...

Dizzy e Spark estavam sentados na beirada do monumento central de Starfumos, conversando sobre as pessoas que passavam e rindo de piadas bobas, quando avistaram Silly correndo apressada até eles. Seu rosto era um misto de empolgação e dúvida. Ao chegar, nem se cumprimentou, apenas olhou rápido para eles e se dirigiu ao assassino.

- Precisava logo te encontrar. Acabo de ver uma coisa, não sei o que pensar... Pela bandeira, pela descrição física, pelo modo como se comportava... Talvez seja, mas talvez não seja... Preciso que você veja também, e me diga se é quem eu imagino que seja.

- Calma, respire, fale devagar. Quem você viu?

- Venha ver com seus próprios olhos. – A pagã agarrou o pulso do amigo e o puxou.

Ela os guiou por uma trilha ao sul de Starfumos, e foram descendo a trilha até uma bandeira de guilda se destacar no meio da paisagem. A bandeira da Fallen. Ao ver a bandeira, Spark parou de correr, parou de andar, parou... Mesmo com sua visão élfica, apertou seus olhos para tentar enxergar quem estava sob a bandeira. Reconheceu o rosto anguloso de seu irmão. Reparou que caminhava com dificuldade, mas não se alarmou, afinal, já tinha passado pelo mesmo estágio de recuperação. Então retomou seu caminho calmamente até ele. Spark tentava não ser caloroso. Ao ver seu irmão, apenas sorriu, olhou firme para ele e disse desdenhosamente.

- Precisamos fazer você se acostumar ao seu corpo o mais rápido possível. Seu estado é deplorável.

- Seu eu não tivesse que poupar energia, te mostrava o 'deplorável'. – chiou Bolt colocando a mão no ombro do irmão.

O resto da tarde passou voando. A noite caiu sobre eles, e uma lua cheia a iluminava como se fosse dia. Spark estava feliz. Não demonstrava, como sempre, mas estava. Silly e Dizzy estavam ajudando Bolt, elas tinham curiosidade sobre o irmão do assassino, pois além de por várias semanas Spark só falou em encontrá-lo, era um pagão digno de mitos. Para as duas pagãs, já era quase um ídolo. Thews também já havia chegado. Foi o primeiro a receber a notícia de que Bolt havia retornado. Os cinco conversaram sobre muitos assuntos, colocaram Bolt aparte do que havia acontecido. Mas o pagão ainda estava muito debilitado, e precisava descansar.

Logo ao amanhecer, Bolt tentou abrir os olhos. Era realmente trabalhoso. Mas a ajuda dos novos amigos já tinha feito muito bem. Não sentia mais tanta dor. Mas a dificuldade ainda era grande. A primeira coisa a notar quando olhou em volta foi seu irmão parado na janela do quarto, olhando para fora. Spark notou que o irmão tinha acordado e foi até ele.

- Bom dia, está se sentindo melhor?

- Me sinto atropelado por uma manada de bisões. – disse Bolt tentando se sentar e percebendo que não era fácil. Preferiu continuar deitado.

- Isso passa. Trouxe para você uma nova armadura.

- Obrigado. Me diga uma coisa, de quem é essa casa?

- Nossa. Minha e sua. Não fiquei atoa desde que acordei. – falou o assassino com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

- E como conseguiu isso? Essa é uma das casas mais bem posicionadas de Starfumos. – Bolt ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tenho contatos! E influência!

Bolt ergueu a segunda sobrancelha e perguntou.

- Foi com ouro né.

- Muito! Por sorte as missões que necessitam de pessoas como nós pagam bem! – disse Spark rindo. Agarrou uma caneleira de aço e a atirou para Bolt enquanto falava. – Tome, vista-se logo, não temos o dia todo.

- Você sabe que não gosto de grevas. Prefiro uma malha simples. Me de estas luvas que você trouxe. Delas eu gostei. E me entregue esta cota de couro. Obrigado. Ajude-me a vestir esta cota. Meus músculos ainda não estão me respondendo bem.

- Não entendo como não gosta de uma armadura de metal. É mais intimidante. E mais útil que o simples couro.

- Irmão, não sei de onde você tirou que eu aguentaria correr e me concentrar por aí com uma armadura que pesa o mesmo que eu. Seria idiotice minha. Não possuo força física. Bom, vamos, me dê uma ajuda, ainda não me movimento com liberdade.

Saíram para a pálida manhã, Spark sustentava Bolt pelo ombro. Dizzy já esperava por eles com alguns suprimentos à margem da estrada que saía a leste de Starfumos. Sorridente, cumprimentou os dois irmãos, e então se virou para Spark.

- Tudo certo então? Eu vou com vocês, mas Silly não poderá ir, ela tem outros assuntos para resolver.

- Ok, sem problemas, mas eu também não irei treinar hoje. Quero tirar uma dúvida minha. Vão vocês dois. Sigam para onde tínhamos combinado de ir, se eu resolver rapidamente corro para lá.

Bolt olhou para os dois, e um pouco confuso, talvez até um pouco com raiva, perguntou.

- Qual o combinado, e porque só soube dele agora?

Dizzy olhou para ele de modo gentil, e sua voz amável pareceu acalmar Bolt.

- Eu e Spark refletimos sobre qual o modo de fazer você se recuperar o mais rápido possível. Íamos te levar ao mesmo lugar onde eu e Silly treinamos com seu irmão para recuperação dele. Mas parece que agora seremos só eu e você. Spark, aonde você vai?

Spark já estava começando a dar alguns passos de volta ao centro de Starfumos. Olhou por cima do ombro e gritou.

- Estou indo para Íris, preciso conferir uma coisa! Depois vou até vocês! Boa sorte!

Dito isso, começou a correr, e instantaneamente se misturou à multidão que se acotovelava em Starfumos. Dizzy e Bolt tomaram uma trilha tortuosa que levava até a Base no porto de Aumeros, e de lá tomaram uma trilha sul. Quando Aumeros era nada mais que um pontinho ao longe, eles pararam. Saíram da trilha e começaram uma árdua descida pela encosta de uma montanha, que levava ao fundo de um vale. Dizzy reteve a descida, estava difícil descer a encosta íngreme carregando seu cajado, suprimentos, o cajado de Bolt e ajudando o próprio Bolt. Respirando fundo, sussurrou para ele.

- Aqui é território dos trolls. Eles são burros feito uma pedra, mas são duros como pedras também. São facilmente derrubados por magia, não teremos problemas. Mas cuidado, alguns deles carregam porretes do nosso tamanho. No seu estado, um único golpe pode ser fatal.

- Obrigado pelo aviso. Eu me lembro do que são trolls, eles existiam na minha época. A descida está difícil, mas uma vez lá em baixo, creio não ter problemas para me manter de pé e atacar.

Continuaram a descida até o vale. Rapidamente se colocaram atrás de uma grossa árvore marcada por golpes pesados que esmagaram sua casaca e a racharam em algumas partes. Um troll estava a alguns metros deles e não parecia ter percebido a chegada dos dois. Continuava cutucando seu enorme nariz com um pedaço de galho seco. Bolt e Dizzy se entreolharam, mas ela não tomou atitude alguma. Seria fácil para ela subjugar o troll, mas seu objetivo ali era apenas auxiliar Bolt a retomar pleno controle sobre seu corpo e energia. Então ele saiu de trás da árvore, e rastejou por entre algumas moitas de arbustos espinhosos. A malha que Spark havia lhe entregado era realmente boa. Não sofreu nenhum dano pelos espinhos. A apenas alguns passos do troll gigantesco e estúpido, Bolt se levantou, mas ficar ereto era difícil, e involuntariamente arquejou. O troll não era inteligente, contudo, tampouco era surdo. Virou-se e encarou o pagão.

_"Vamos ver se você vale as histórias a seu respeito!_", pensou Dizzy sorrindo de empolgação.

Bolt tinha experiência suficiente para não se abalar com o tamanho intimidante da criatura. Dizzy tomou uma posição de ataque ao sair por trás da árvore. Qualquer movimento em falso, ela daria fim no perigo, mas estava curiosa para ver o que o pagão conseguiria. Mas Bolt provou que não haveria perigo. Com palavras rápidas, invocou grossas raízes do solo, que prenderam o troll ao chão, as quais ele partiu com facilidade. Mas não foi rápido o suficiente para se livrar de uma bola de fogo que o atingiu em cheio. E não foi o bastante, pois logo seguido da bola de fogo, Bolt conjurou uma esfera de energia bruta, que foi engolida pelo fogo que acabava de colidir com o monstro. A grande quantidade de energia bruta alimentou as chamas mágicas, e a explosão foi suficiente para sumir com metade do troll, de pelo menos 4 metros de altura. Dizzy ficou impressionada. Combinar formas distintas de energia para potencializar o efeito delas era realmente trabalhoso, e Bolt fez isso mesmo controlando muito mal a sua própria. Então ela não se preocupou mais em ajudar com a adaptação dele, e apenas observou o modo como as magias de elementos diferentes bem combinadas fulminavam os trolls pelo caminho.

Passadas horas assim, Bolt havia vacilado algumas vezes. O gasto de energia com magias simples ainda pesava sobre seu corpo. Algumas vezes havia caído de joelhos durante uma conjuração de feitiço, mas nada muito agravante. Dizzy já havia pensado nesta possibilidade, e preparado com seus suprimentos algumas ervas e frutos que diminuiriam a dor, o peso dos músculos, e o gasto de energia de Bolt. E em apenas um momento Dizzy precisou gastar sua própria energia. Bolt havia começado a conjurar um feitiço complexo contra um troll quando outro monstro, carregando um tronco rusticamente transformado em porrete quase do tamanho do próprio troll, chegou por trás saindo de uma caverna oculta pela encosta de uma montanha. Ele ergueu o porrete, mas antes que pudesse desferir o golpe, Dizzy fez o céu rasgar em uma tempestade elétrica, e transformou tanto o porrete quanto o troll em uma grande massa carbonizada. E durante horas treinaram lá, e a cada troll caído, Bolt se sentia mais confiante, e mais acostumado ao próprio corpo.

Spark demorou muito tempo para chegar a Íris, o sol já se punha quando finalmente encontrou o que procurava. Em um canto isolado da cidade comercial ele avistou várias feras domadas, presas por grossas correntes. Grandes dragões e panteras negras, lobos e basiliscos. Aproximou-se das feras. Automaticamente sua atenção ficou presa a um lobo de presas grandes, e uma sela de aço prateado. Um comerciante magro, de rosto sorridente e jeito astuto se aproximou.

- Lindo, não é? Meu melhor animal. Leal ao dono, feroz com todo o resto que se move ou respira. Consegue deixar os outros para traz em segundos durante uma marcha, e aguenta carregar facilmente grande peso. Para você, um preço especial, 70 milhões em ouro.

- Preço especial? Minha casa foi mais barata.

E olhando mais para o fundo, avistou uma pantera negra, amistosa, olhava firme. O assassino foi até ela, fez uma mesura, e a pantera fez uma brincadeira carinhosa com a pata. Spark foi até o comerciante, que a essa altura já não estava tão contente.

- Quanto você cobra pelas panteras?

- Depende, para você faço por 15 milhões em ouro cada uma.

Aquela quantia Spark possuía. Sua vontade foi levar duas das panteras consigo, mas outra pessoa andando por ali lhe chamou a atenção. Uma assassina olhava interessada para os animais. A bandeira da Senhores das Sombras também ondulava com ela presa em seu ombro. O comerciante correu até ela, e com tom mais educado e respeitoso possível lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Ahhhh senhorita Gleed, finalmente se decidiu qual montaria vai comprar? Estou com uns animais novos aqui comigo. Extremamente especiais como havia pedido. Venha dar uma olhada.

Spark estava curioso. Ela usava armaduras como as dele, o que indicava que ela era de alta classe. Assassinos de patamar mais altos eram raros, e aquela assassina lhe despertou a curiosidade. _"Gleed... quem é você? Bom, não custa tentar descobrir..."._


	11. Capítulo 10 – A Lenda do Poder de Etain

**Capítulo 10 – A Lenda do Poder de Etain**

Gleed partiu veloz de Íris, não tinha encontrado nenhuma mercadoria que lhe chamara atenção. Spark foi atrás, mas ela era mais veloz que ele, e rapidamente abriu distância. A trilha que conduzia até Starfumos era limpa, deserta e retilínea, de modo que Spark ainda podia vê-la ao longe. Mas Gleed tinha passos rápidos, e se misturou a confusão de Starfumos instantaneamente. Após perdê-la de vista, Spark decidiu descobrir quem era aquela assassina que facilmente o deixou para trás. Localizou então Thews, e foi até ele.

- Salve Thews, tudo sob controle?

- Salve Spark, sim, tudo ok, e com você?

- Está tudo certo. Estou com uma curiosidade para falar a verdade. Hoje eu vi uma assassina da Senhores, do mesmo patamar que eu, mas ela facilmente me deixou para trás quando começamos a correr. Ouvi dizer que seu nome é Gleed... O que você pode me falar sobre ela?

Thews foi levemente forçado a demonstrar um ar confuso, e talvez até um pouco curioso também. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse com voz pensativa.

- Lembra que te contei sobre a poderosa assassina quer surgira em Teos, que se recusava a matar? Então, é ela. E só sei isso para ser sincero. Ela é um mistério. De acordo com os anciões, ela possui mais poder que qualquer outro ser vivente. Mas para falar a verdade, eu nunca a vi em combate. Acho que nunca falei diretamente com ela. Ela é muito reservada.

- A velocidade dela era inacreditável. E notei que ela nem ao menos estava cansada. Eu me esforcei na minha máxima, e ainda assim fui deixado para trás. De onde vem o poder dela? De onde ela veio?

- É um grande mistério. Gostaria de saber te responder... Ninguém sabe dizer isso.

Spark estava curioso de mais para aceitar aquela resposta. Despediu-se as pressas de Thews e partiu. O guardião havia mencionado anciões. Traçou uma nova meta, queria encontrar um ancião. Por sorte, dois deles residiam em Starfumos, um guerreiro e um oráculo. Foi até uma edificação grandiosa próxima a muralha sul da cidade, mas o guerreiro não estava. Há alguns dias havia partido para a guerra na fronteira. Então foi até uma pequena e simples casa de pedra nos fundos da cidade, onde torcia para encontrar o segundo ancião de sua lista. Chegou à porta, mas antes de conseguir bater, ela foi aberta por um vail quase tão velho quanto à própria terra. Seus cabelos rareados e brancos contrastavam com sua pele cor de sombras. As pontas de suas orelhas élficas eram caídas e enrugadas. Andava encurvado, suas pálpebras sempre pesadas, Spark não sabia como ele ainda enxergava. Elfos envelheciam? Queria perguntar ao ancião, quando o velho vail sorriu dizendo.

- Entre meu rapaz, conversemos com uma boa dose de chá a nossa disposição.

Aquilo impressionou bastante Spark. Ele entrou na humilde residência do ancião. Ia começar a falar quando ele lhe fez um gesto com a mão para que esperasse. Então o assassino se calou, e observou. O velho tentava, aparentemente com o maior esforço que seu corpo conseguia, erguer um recipiente cheio de chá quente e despejar em dois copos. Spark queria desesperadamente começar a rir, mas achou que poderia deixar o ancião descontente e desinclinado a responder suas perguntas.

- Infelizmente meu corpo já não possui mais o vigor de 1200 anos atrás... Isso pode demorar alguns minutos.

Spark se levantou, segurou o riso, foi até o velho e o ajudou com o chá. O líquido espesso tinha um cheiro que lembrava o de cachorros em dia de chuva. A cor não era verde, tampouco marrom, mas uma mistura das duas, era cor de lodo. "_Não bebo isso nem morto!_" pensou Spark. A voz divertida e rouca do oráculo lhe chamou a atenção.

- Não julgue pela aparência meu bom rapaz. Esta essência consegue curar a fadiga e o cansaço do homem mais exausto do planeta. Eu mesmo faço.

- Ótimo, não estou cansado. – Disse Spark torcendo o nariz.

- Ah, é porque ainda é jovem. Mas diga-me Spark, em que posso lhe ajudar.

- Como sabe quem eu sou?

- Eu sou muito velho meu garoto, sei coisas que são... Sei coisas que já foram... E algumas que ainda vão ser... Mas também sei que tem pressa, então, diga, em que um velho como eu pode lhe ser útil?

- Grande ancião, tenho uma dúvida que ainda não consegui resposta. Conheci uma vail que possui grande poder, mas ninguém parece saber de onde ela veio, nem de onde vem seu poder.

- Ela é um tesouro. E um mistério. Não sei nada sobre ela. Ela é a única que tem as respostas, e ainda assim não possui nenhuma. Gleed é como os soldados a chamam. Eu a encontrei.

- O senhor? Onde? E seja claro, por favor, não tenho tempo para charadas. – Disse Spark quase se pondo de pé.

- Jovens de hoje nunca tem tempo para nada. Lembre-se, a pressa não traz nenhuma vantagem real. Ela não traz sabedoria, não traz força, nem responsabilidade ou entendimento. Eu a encontrei na praia ao norte, próxima à trilha que leva até a Torre de Sangue. A tempestade a trouxe pelo mar até a margem. Eu estava meditando quando senti a energia. É quase tão grande quanto a de sua mãe meu jovem.

- Mas a tempestade a trouxe de onde? E como é possível uma vail ter tanto poder? Espere... Como sabe quem é minha mãe?

- Existe uma lenda, que já era contada desde antes de eu nascer. Dizem que após a morte de Etain, a grande Deusa, seu espírito se partiu em dois e encarnaram no amor e no ódio de dois dumianas rivais, porém, a essência da Deusa ainda vagava pela terra. Não posso te dizer se uma terceira parte de espírito ficou intocável, ou se foi apenas um eco de seu poder que ficou preso a terra. Mas dizem que, em tempos como estes, o eco de Etain encarna para manter o equilíbrio. Já estou vivo a algumas centenas de anos, fui um dos primeiros de nossa raça, e nunca havia visto nenhum vail, nordein, humano ou elfo com tanto poder. Parece que fui ignorante em não levar lendas a sério, não é? Mas aprendemos uma lição valiosa, concorda?

- Qual lição?

- Nunca é tarde para adquirir sabedoria. E mesmo você achando que possui todo o conhecimento disponível, ainda pode se enganar terrivelmente. – Disse o velho se divertindo.

- Mas isto seria impossível, digo, é inacreditável que a grande Etain ainda viva. Ela foi morta! Assassinada por sua própria ignorância. Seu poder foi rachado em dois, e não em três! Essa explicação não é viável!

- Meu garoto, o que te contei, é apenas uma lenda... Lendas são formas do povo explicar algo que não compreende. Mas, apesar disso, toda lenda tem seu fundo de verdade. Toda lenda parte de alguma verdade. Você é a prova viva disto, por muito tempo não foi nada mais que uma lenda. Seu sumiço repentino, seus feitos grandiosos, tudo isso alimentou o fato de que sua identidade não passava de um mito. Mas você existe, correto? Afinal, estamos aqui, conversando e saboreando este delicioso chá. Perceba, lendas partem do principio de alguma verdade. E meu caro, a grande Deusa não morreu por ignorância dela... Os ignorantes fomos nós. E ainda somos.

O grande oráculo falava lentamente, com uma leve pitada de divertimento. Mas aquilo parecia inconcebível. A própria Etain encarnada... Impossível. Devia haver alguma explicação plausível. O único jeito seria encontrar Gleed. O assassino, discretamente, jogou o chá pela janela e fingiu ter bebido, agradeceu a paciência e se despediu do ancião. Precisava que seu cérebro pensasse rápido, precisava rastrear a assassina. Correu ao centro de Starfumos, e rapidamente escalou o monumento central. Olhou por cima das cabeças das pessoas ali, e não encontrou sinal da assassina. Seria impossível encontrar pegadas naquela confusão de pessoas e trilhas. Desceu do monumento e começo a perguntar se alguém conhecia a assassina chamada Gleed. Em certo momento, algumas crianças disseram terem-na visto em uma trilha que levava a uma vila ao extremo norte, chamada Vila Aruma. Spark correu como se o mundo estivesse cedendo sob seus pés. Era um caminho longo, mas tranquilo, nenhuma criatura o surpreenderia e nenhuma cicatriz da natureza acidentara a trilha. Chegou rápido. A Vila Aruma era muito simples, pequena, e deserta. Lá, certamente localizaria pegadas da assassina. Mas por mais que procurasse, não encontrou. Apenas alguns pares de botas nordeins, um par de calçado típico de pagãos, e mais nada. Ela se movia leve e ágil demais para marcar o chão onde pisava. Informado por um comerciante, correu por uma alameda que seguia tortuosamente até uma outra pequena vila, chamada Merukes.

O sol já estava poente ao longe, e o dourado escurecido do crepúsculo iluminava a paisagem. O cansaço da longa corrida começava a se abater sobre Spark. Os músculos de suas coxas e panturrilhas queimavam, e suas grevas o incomodava. Mas, para sua surpresa e alivio, ao virar uma curva pela trilha que descia o vale, encontrou Gleed à margem de um platô de pedras. Ela estava abaixada, olhos fechados, muito concentrada. Spark parou sua corrida e se aproximou andando. Então, sem abrir os olhos, ela lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Olá. Já que está cansado, sente-se aqui, e não se envolva, pode ser perigoso.

Aquilo divertiu Spark, não estava acostumado a receber avisos de cuidado de outras pessoas. Então, seu divertimento foi interrompido por leves retumbados rítmicos. Foram aumentando. Vários tambores estavam tocando. O som vinha de cima do platô. Quando ameaçou se inclinar para olhar, Gleed o segurou. Então, rápida como uma flecha ela se lançou acima do platô. Os tambores começaram a bater fora de ritmo, falhar ou por alguns segundos descompassar. Gritos de guerra estridentes em uma língua estranha vinham de cima da grande pedra. Spark escalou. A cena a sua frente era bizarra. Gleed estava cercada por uma tribo inteira de duendes canibais. Mas não estava preocupada. Os duendes, entretanto... Muitos já batiam em retirada. Corpos e mais corpos de duendes já cobriam a lajota de pedra. E a cada movimento de Gleed mais duendes caíam. Alguns atacaram-na pelas costas, mas, com um salto mortal para trás, pulou por cima da pequena tropa, e em um movimento único e rápido, cortou fora todas as pequenas cabeças. Um duende, maior e mais forte que os demais, segurava uma criança vail pelos cabelos, e, com uma adaga, ameaçou cortar-lhe a garganta. Spark fez menção em se mover, mas não acreditou no que via. Quando Gleed percebeu a adaga indo em direção ao pescoço da criança, partiu rápida e rasteira, como um relâmpago, em direção ao líder da pequena tribo, e antes que a adaga rasgasse a carne da jovem vail, Gleed decepou o braço do duende, e, com um salto em parafuso, estraçalhou o líder e mais um contingente de três ou quatro duendes que estavam próximos. A assassina cortou as cordas que mantinham a pequena criança presa, pegou-a no colo e veio em direção a Spark. Os poucos duendes sobreviventes não ousaram atacar e bateram em retirada. Ela veio em direção a ele, fez uma pequena mesura com a cabeça e o chamou para descerem o vale em direção a Merukes.

A noite avançava rápida, e na mesma velocidade esfriava. Spark e Gleed haviam entregado a criança aos pais na pequena vila de Merukes. Começaram a conversar e a se conhecer. Ela era bastante reservada, mas Spark estava decidido a descobrir quem era. Depois de horas, ele puxou a dúvida para fora.

- E do que se lembra exatamente quando fecha os olhos?

- Não muito, apenas alguns flashes de uma batalha. Não me lembro de muita coisa. Acho que me lembro de quando ainda era criança. Lembro-me do cheiro de flores da montanha.

Gleed era muito gentil com todos a sua volta. Prestativa. Spark não entendia a lógica da vida dela. Sacrificar o próprio bem estar pelo bem estar de outra pessoa era um pensamento que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça. Mas olhando-a de perto, conseguiu enxergar um pouco de sentido a esta ideologia. Conversaram durante grande parte da noite. Em determinado momento, quando o frio começava a se tornar intenso, se despediram e procuraram abrigo.

Ao amanhecer, o frio não estava mais presente. Um sol pálido, porém quente, inundava todos os cantos das terras da União. Gleed não havia dormido muito. Fechar os olhos lhe trazia lembranças ruins. Sentimentos de arrependimento e culpa. Spark, por outro lado, havia dormido muito bem. Ambos conseguiram dormir em uma pequena e humilde estalagem que havia por ali. Gleed parecia já estar de pé a horas quando Spark saiu pela porta da estalagem. Ela trajava sua armadura de aço levemente dourada e sua cota prateada, e segurava seu capacete, também da cor da armadura. Ao ver o assassino acordado, sorriu e disse.

- Bom dia, teve uma boa noite de sono?

- Bom dia. Tive, excelente apesar do frio. E você?

- Normal. Que bom que está descansado, vou partir, você vem?

- Para onde você vai? – Perguntou Spark estreitando os olhos confuso.

- Norte. Existe uma grande cidade subindo o vale, uma fortificação. Parece que algumas harpias ameaçaram invadir o Forte hoje. Quer vir?

Harpias eram inimigos novos para ele. As conhecia por contos, mas nunca havia encontrado uma. Novos adversários o deixavam empolgado, e ele não conseguiu recusar o convite. Então os dois novos amigos foram apressados para o Forte de Arena.

Durante a noite e também durante a manhã enquanto corriam, Spark não parava de pensar na conversa que tivera com o oráculo ancião. Seria mesmo possível? Gleed parecia tão normal... Mas se realmente era, que batalhas eram aquelas que ela lembrava, tendo em vista que ela era perfeitamente bela. Não possuía cicatrizes. Não possuía marcas de batalha... E como poderia armazenar tanto poder sendo apenas uma vail? Mesmo Spark não sendo adepto a lendas e mitos, não pode deixar de admitir que estava balançado. "_Será que ela é a primeira de uma geração extremamente poderosa? Ou será a própria Etain encarnada?"_ Fosse o que fosse, acreditava que a verdade apareceria em breve.


	12. Capítulo 11 – Tempos Nublados em Noites

**Capítulo 11 – Tempos Nublados em Noites de Sombras**

Bolt recebeu sua bandeira da Senhores das Sombras com entusiasmo. Mas preferiu uma entrada discreta. Já possuía vários amigos, e já era solicitado para diversas missões junto dos membros de alta classe. Thews sempre o escalava nos grupos com maior poder de fogo. Ele e outros dois pagãos compunham a equipe do líder. A primeira, uma pagã experiente chamada Lehti, forte, poderosa, impetuosa e astuta. O segundo era Selfish, um pagão alto, muito magro, de atitudes questionáveis, mas leal em batalha. Juntos, os quatro eram imbatíveis. Spark normalmente ia com eles grande parte do tempo. E alguns guerreiros de alto nível também. Mas a essência do grupo eram os quatro. Bolt fazia questão de todos os dias se encontrar com Dizzy e Silly, suas duas maiores amigas, e também com seu irmão. Seu talento era invejável. Várias pessoas já recorriam a ele em caso de dúvidas, e seu nome começou a ser cotado para assumir posição de comando no clã. E não só o dele. Silly, mesmo sendo muito jovem, se mostrava capaz de guiar pelotões de soldados à vitória, e surpreendentemente a boas escolhas. Estava chegando época de eleger um novo general, então Thews juntou o Conselho da guilda, incluindo Spark, e organizou uma votação. Dos vários nomes debatidos durante a eleição, no fim, por vitória da maioria, Lehti se tornou general.

Em pouco tempo Lehti se mostrou um excelente escolha, e seus primeiros passos com o manto da liderança foram formidáveis. Bolt era sábio e paciente. Não se importou muito com a escolha do conselho. Na verdade, até gostou da decisão. Não queria o cargo por ambição. Mas, por outro lado, Silly não ficou muito contente. Sempre que ficava a sós com Spark o questionava sobre a decisão do conselho, que, por sinal, agora era composto por cinco generais e o líder Thews. Seus dois generais de maior confiança eram Spark e Maximo, um grande guardião, que aguentava uma colisão com um troll e se mantinha de pé. Maximo era mais experiente que os outros soldados, e, devido ao tempo dormente de Spark, mais experiente inclusive que o assassino. Ele não falava muito. Nunca falava mais que o necessário. Suas atitudes eram contidas, totalmente diferente da extravagância e a leve arrogância de Spark. E isso balanceava o poder. O guardião, embora o tamanho e a brutalidade de sua raça, era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes a andar por Teos.

A Senhores das Sombras crescia a cada dia, abraçados pela Deusa. Seu nome já era admirado entre a Fúria e temido entre a Luz. Mais e mais soldados se juntavam a causa. Mas o sucesso tem um preço. Ao se destacar de mais, várias outras guildas começaram a implantar espiões e corromper seus membros. A cada um que era descoberto, outros dois se infiltravam. Controlar a situação era uma tarefa árdua, e dentre todos os generais do conselho, dois estavam desaparecidos. Então, com uma manobra para tentar expurgar este veneno das veias da guilda, Thews fez de Bolt e Silly generais, líderes de comando. Spark, Bolt, Silly e inclusive Dizzy se encontraram naquela noite, e festejaram a nomeação até a noite se tornar dia. Além do mais, existia um abismo de problemas à frente para ser resolvido pela manhã.

Durante semanas eles investigaram os membros e caçaram os espiões. Não era simples e também não era tranquilo. Aos poucos o estresse começou a ser sentido nas personalidades de todos os generais. Principalmente em Lehti. Sua paciência maternal habitual agora era manchada por momentâneos acessos de fúria. Os mais jovens, em treinamento e recém-formados começaram a sentir medo dela. Durante estes eventuais turbilhões impulsivos de insanidade, muitos foram banidos do clã, e nunca mais se ouviu falar neles. Silly também estava começando a ficar abalada. Andava cansada. Seu vigor e vitalidade jovial não acompanhavam mais seu corpo. Spark notou que ela andava triste e desanimada. Notou inclusive que não apenas ela, mas ele próprio e seu irmão também estavam cansados. Não importava o quanto se esforçassem para expurgar todo o veneno, nada era suficiente.

Todas as noites, Spark se encontrava com Gleed, ela era muito sábia, muito generosa e muito carinhosa. Sempre tinha bons conselhos, sempre o indicava qual caminho seguir para fazer o melhor pelo povo, mas ainda assim não era suficiente. Aos poucos, seu tempo para se encontrar com Gleed foi sumindo, até que quase não a via mais. E assim foi com Dizzy também. Thews era o único que ainda estava próximo dos dois irmãos. Mas ele estava instável. Todos os problemas que o clã passava o abalavam mais que a todos os outros, e, com tamanho medo de algo grave acontecer, se negou tomar medidas extremas. Mas, às vezes, o destino vem pelo caminho que tomamos para evitá-lo.

Vislumbrando o que estava para acontecer, a Deusa tocou o espírito de Spark. Ao sentir o toque de sua mãe, Spark se retraiu. Não daria ouvidos a nenhuma palavra falsa vinda dela. Ela então foi até alguém que o faria ouvir. Abraçou o espírito de seu filho mais velho. Mostrou a Bolt o que poderia acontecer se as coisas continuassem daquele modo. Então, naquela tarde, Bolt foi até Spark, sentaram-se em um pico no alto de um vale. O céu escuro do entardecer cobria-os como uma cortina negra. Bolt não tinha costume de ir direto ao assunto, mas se esforçou para ser claro.

- Algum problema hoje? – Perguntou o pagão.

- Até agora nenhum novo, apenas o de sempre. Estava seguindo um espião, mas perdi seu rastro hoje. – Respondeu o assassino frustrado.

- Entendo. Você parece muito cansado.

- É... E você também... E os outros generais também. A pressão sobre nós está aumentando. Silly está à beira de explodir. Lehti está espalhando seu reinado de caos, e Thews não está tomando nenhuma providencia. Se continuar do jeito que está, vamos perder seguidores mais rápido que neve derretendo ao Sol.

- Já tem alguma idéia?

- Não, nenhuma, esperava que você tivesse. Acho que vou parar de perseguir os espiões para bani-los... Vou começar a perseguir para matar. Matando-os, acabam-se nossos problemas.

- Não Spark, preste atenção, não é o comprimento do arame que prende os bisões ao pasto, mas sim a qualidade da grama. Esta situação está delicada de mais para se usar força bruta. Pense um pouco. Se os membros estão se desunindo por medo ou infelicidade, vamos uni-los novamente. Só precisamos mostrar a eles que não há o que temer. Não vamos nos preocupar com espiões por enquanto, deixe que Thews e Lehti cuidem deles. Vamos nos preocupar com nossos seguidores fiéis que estão ficando desmotivados. Você possui mais voz de comando, discurse para eles, mostre que tudo está bem, não há o que temer, e que tudo vai se normalizar. Vou organizar uma reunião com o conselho, assim que avisar a todos te informo quando acontecerá.

Alguns dias depois, Thews se surpreendeu ao chegar a Starfumos. Do alto do monumento central, Spark discursava para vários membros da guilda, que ouviam atentos. Thews se aproximou para ouvir também.

- ...e se Lehti andou expulsando os membros do clã, foi por um motivo plausível! Ela não baniria ninguém sem ter um bom motivo! Ninguém aqui precisa se sentir afastado ou menosprezado, o conselho trata todos com igual respeito...

Mas ele foi interrompido por um soldado novato, que se levantou em meio aos recrutas.

- Eu estava presente e vi com meus próprios olhos quando ela baniu um recruta por simplesmente perguntar o preço de uma armadura de pagão. E não apenas isso, já vi muita coisa acontecer aqui...

- Se ela o baniu, deve haver mais motivos por trás. Estamos sendo atacados por muitos espiões e agentes de outros clãs, quem sabe não era um deles... Fiquem tranquilos, tenho certeza que houve uma boa razão.

Mas outro recruta se levantou, e conforme falava, mais recrutas se levantavam e concordavam.

- Ela já ameaçou me banir porque fiz perguntas demais sobre o mesmo assunto... Mas o que eu ia fazer? Ficar com dúvida?

Spark começava a perder a paciência. Bolt reparou, correu ao ombro do irmão e falou em seu ouvido.

- Acalme-se, seu discurso está bom. Mantenha o foco.

Spark se manteve calmo e terminou seu discurso. Percebeu que a maioria dos presentes ficaram mais tranquilos, e conforme todos iam saindo, notou que alguns rostos familiares ficaram parados ali, e entre eles, um que não era tão familiar. Um guerreiro, todo cicatrizes, cabelos prateados presos em pequenas mechas espetadas atrás das orelhas. Seu rosto era rígido, mas sua atitude era tímida. Ficou parado ali olhando para os poucos presentes. Mas não se aproximou. Gleed, Dizzy e Silly foram até os dois irmãos. Gleed já conhecia Silly por ser uma das vozes de comando da guilda, se apresentou a Dizzy, e falou com Spark de modo compreensivo.

- Então é isso... A desunião está separando os membros..?

- Gleed, você não ouviu o que eu disse? Não há com o que se preocupar! Não há desunião...

- Ouvi um ótimo discurso de um líder que tenta acalmar os seguidores... Mas eu lhe conheço há algum tempo... Diga-me agora o que realmente se passa.

Aproveitando a presença de Dizzy também, Spark, Bolt e Silly explicaram a situação para as duas. Ao final da conversa, Dizzy parecia um pouco aflita, mas Gleed se mantinha firme, e não parecia nem um pouco surpresa. Spark notou o guerreiro ainda parado ali perto, e comentou com os amigos. Dizzy logo se manifestou.

- Ele se chama Kang, parece ser bem poderoso. Não sei muito sobre ele, pois passa a maior parte do tempo sozinho.

- Entendo. Parece que ele quer falar conosco. – Observou Bolt.

Mas ao perceber que todos os rostos estavam olhando para ele, Kang ficou um pouco desconcertado e saiu apressado para o meio da multidão. Gleed também tinha pressa e precisava partir. Apenas Spark, Bolt, Dizzy e Silly ficaram conversando por ali. Quando o negrume do entardecer foi aumentando, e as tochas de Starfumos começaram a ser acesas, Spark se despediu e foi para seus aposentos. Silly também aproveitou e foi para sua pequena casa. Bolt e Dizzy ainda ficaram sentados conversando durante muitas horas, de modo que, quando se despediram, poucas pessoas ainda andavam pela escuridão de Starfumos. Bolt foi para sua casa, e ao passar pelo quarto de Spark, reparou que seu irmão dormia profundamente, diferente do habitual, que normalmente, quando ouvia qualquer ruído, por menor que fosse, e já estava de pé alerta e armado. _"É, ele deve estar realmente cansado."_ pensou o pagão.

Ao clarear do dia, Bolt se levantou e ficou surpreso ao encontrar a cama de Spark vazia e arrumada. Seu irmão não tinha o costume de sair cedo. Estranhou o que o assassino poderia estar fazendo... Mas logo não se preocupou mais. De todas as pessoas em Teos, após tantos anos de convivência, sabia que seu irmão era a pessoa que menos corria perigo. Vestiu sua cota, apanhou seu cajado de carvalho negro e partiu... O dia em Íris seria longo...

Spark, apesar da manhã estar apenas no início, não estava com sono... Estava muito agitado para estar com sono. Foi acordado por um mensageiro de Thews pedindo uma reunião de emergência em Aidion, a grande catedral dedicada a Deusa da Fúria. Chegou rapidamente ao templo de Aidion, e aparentemente foi mais rápido do que imaginou, pois Thews ainda não estava. Sentou-se e esperou. Mas não foi preciso muita espera. Logo após se sentar avistou o guardião vindo, e acompanhou-o com os olhos durante a trilha e durante a subida da enorme escadaria. Quando Thews se aproximou ele colocou seu punho ao peito e fez uma breve reverencia.

- Thews, o que houve de tão emergencial?

- Salve meu amigo, não há nada acontecendo de tão emergencial, mas eu estava remoendo algumas dúvidas e não consegui dormir, preciso perguntar a você. Estou surpreso, não é típico seu chegar cedo.

- Você me assustou. Seu mensageiro me disse claramente que era uma situação urgente... Imaginei o pior... Mas então, diga, o que há?

- Vou direto ao assunto... O que pretendia com aquele discurso de ontem? – O guardião coçava o queixo com uma das mãos e apoiava o cotovelo com a outra.

Uma nuvem começou a pairar sobre o semblante do guardião. Spark era arrogante, mas era esperto por de mais, e percebeu que estava entrando em terreno lamacento.

- Você sabe melhor que ninguém que estamos enfrentando tempos difíceis. Todos nos vêem como fortes, poderosos e humildes, mas temos trabalhado muito para manter isso. Os agentes inimigos tem nos bombardeado de problemas todos os dias... Eu estou cansado como nunca antes me senti, e também Bolt está... E nossos membros estão descontentes com as atitudes descontroladas e impacientes de Lehti. Estão com medo dela perder o controle e descontar neles, e isso, acredite, está próximo de acontecer!

- Você não sabe do que está falando! Lehti deu o sangue por esta guilda, e ainda dá! Confio nela como confio em mim mesmo...

Mas o assassino o interrompeu agitando uma das mãos e concordando com a cabeça.

- Sim, eu sei que ela deu o sangue pela guilda, mas ela se perdeu dentro do estresse de caçar os agentes e espiões. Algo precisa ser feito enquanto ainda há tempo! Se os membros não se sentirem em casa, vamos perder seguidores fiéis, e isso não pode acontecer!

- Entre estes guerreiros recém-formados e que não conhecemos e Lehti, que é uma pagã veterana, poderosa e nossa amiga de confiança, eu escolho ela mil vezes do que os novatos. – Respondeu Thews sacudindo a cabeça.

- Entendo seu ponto, mas veja, não existe isso de escolher um ou outro. Temos que achar um modo de escolher todos ao mesmo tempo. Um líder precisa abraçar todos os membros como um só! Eu tenho uma saída... Não é muito agradável, pois Lehti também é minha amiga, mas seu colapso é perigoso para o clã! Retire ela do poder. Retire ela do poder enquanto há tempo.

- Não farei isso! Ela é minha grande amiga, e isso seria um golpe muito baixo. E você sabe que ela já fez muito por esta guilda! Ela sempre se sacrificou e assumiu o papel de mãe de todos os membros. Os novatos precisam compreender que ela está passando por um momento de intenso estresse.

- Thews, não podemos ser parciais em horas como essa! Veja bem, sei que ela se sacrificou e fez mais pela guilda que muitos há tempos atrás... Mais até do que eu... Mas vou fazer uma comparação simples a você, até um tanto boba, mas expressa o ponto de vista. Imagine que você possui um filho. Ele adora torta de maçã. Ontem, ele foi obediente, foi inteligente e fez todas as tarefas com perfeição... Você lhe dará torta, claro, ele mereceu! Porém, hoje ele te respondeu mal, gritou com você, e destruiu um artefato raro que você guardava... Você vai dar torta para ele? Veja, ontem ele mereceu a torta, e ganhou! Mas hoje não merece!

O rosto do guardião se contorceu com a comparação. Por alguns instantes ele pensou, até que respondeu sacudindo a cabeça.

- Acho que compreendo, mas não estamos falando de tortas de maçã, filhos e artefatos quebrados...

- Talvez estejamos... Não pense nos elementos literalmente, pense no que eles representam... – Respondeu Spark começando a alterar o tom de voz. Sua impaciência começava a crescer.

- Spark, chega, não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, e se alguns novatos estão descontentes, deixe que se vão! Antes perdê-los que perder nossa amiga. Isso tudo é apenas coisa da sua cabeça, e você vai acabar colocando dúvidas nos nossos soldados falando coisas como aquelas em Starfumos. Chega desse assunto. Confie em mim.

Mesmo achando errado, Spark concordou. Parecia que seus olhos eram os únicos que enxergavam a situação... Os seus e de seu irmão... Os seus, de Bolt e de Silly... Os seus, de Bolt, de Silly, de Dizzy... E aos poucos percebeu que não era apenas ele... De fato algo estava errado! Mesmo Thews não querendo tomar nenhuma providencia, ele não permitiria que algo afundasse o clã! Não tinha ideia do que fazer, mas seu irmão saberia! Ele sempre sabia. Despediu-se sem muitas cordialidades do guardião e correu para casa.

Bolt estava começando a se cansar. O tédio de um dia de pouco movimento em Íris era de matar. Estava ali há horas e não achava nada de interessante. E de suas próprias mercadorias havia se livrado de poucas peças. "_Um dia perdido... O pouco ouro que obtive não vale o cansaço."_ Juntou suas coisas e começou a ir para casa. Tomou a trilha bem feita que levava a Starfumos. Mas ao passar pelos arcos de pedra polida que enfeitavam o início da trilha, avistou seu irmão. Spark corria apressado. Parou diante do irmão. Recuperou o fôlego. Bolt olhou para aquele face pouco expressiva por baixo dos cabelos claros cor de gelo. Para muitos seria uma face sem expressão, mas para Bolt, que conhecia seu irmão há tanto tempo, sabia que algo importante havia ocorrido. Spark não era de se apressar se não fosse algo extremamente importante, ou uma batalha. Bolt esperou o irmão respirar e perguntou.

- Recuperou o fôlego? Porque tanta pressa assim? Aconteceu algo, não é?

- Sim... Encontrei-me com Thews... Conversamos a respeito do discurso... Ele não gostou muito...

Sua frase era pontuada por sua respiração ofegante. Bolt então sorriu. Era extremamente inteligente e perspicaz. Ao ouvir isso, viu aonde isso chegaria.

- Ele não vai tomar atitude alguma, não é? Por ele vamos perder nossos membros, estou errado? – Perguntou Bolt em tom de afirmação.

- Está certo... Sugeri que tirasse o cargo de Lehti... Não quis... Acho que até ficou nervoso com a sugestão...

- Entendo. Ele gosta de mais dela. Também gosto, mas você tem razão, do modo que está não pode ficar. Já consegue falar sem pausas? Então me explique exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Seu mensageiro me acordou cedo e me avisou que ele queria falar comigo. Encontramo-nos e discutimos os pontos de vista. Tentei explicar que, como líder, precisa pensar no melhor para a maioria, dar atenção a todos do grupo, mas não deu muito certo. E acho que ele ficou um pouco nervoso quanto as minhas palavras.

- Imagino. Ninguém gosta de ouvir que está errado, principalmente quem acha que está correto. E muito menos alguém tão orgulhoso quanto Thews. Você sabe muito bem disso, você é tão orgulhoso quanto ele, e quando te corrijo você fica com uma cara... Exatamente, esta cara que você está fazendo agora! Imagino como ele reagiu.

- Enfim, a questão é que ele não fará nada, e vamos acabar perdendo nossos membros, nossa reputação de humildade, e por fim nosso poder... Não vou deixar isso acontecer! – Disse Spark gesticulando com os braços.

- Estou nessa com você, mas aceite minha opinião sincera, apenas ele pode mudar o rumo da situação, e se ele não se convencer que algo ruim pode sair dessa situação, ele continuará sem fazer nada. Precisamos pensar em algo... Pelo seu rosto, você já tem algo em mente não é? – Bolt sorriu ao notar um sorriso repuxado se repassar pelo rosto de Spark. Conhecia aquela careta com olhos injetados. Alguma ideia tinha surgido na mente perturbada do irmão.

- Talvez... Tenho um plano A, e um plano B. É meio radical, mas dará resultado.

- Então vamos, me conte.


	13. Capítulo 12 – O Agouro do Riso de Asta

**Capítulo 12 – O Agouro do Riso de Astaroth**

- Então vamos, me conte.

- Não Bolt, o plano B é um pouco radical de mais... Vou deixar ele de lado. Só como última instância. Quanto ao plano A, simples. Vou recolher evidencias que provem o que eu sei que vai acontecer. Levo ao Thews, e diante das evidencias não há o que discutir.

- Não sei não... Bom, faça isso, mas não agora. Essa situação foi estressante, qualquer atitude tomada agora sobre isso acabará sendo mal interpretada. Vamos tirar uns dias de pausa. Descansar e depois fazemos isso. Ouvi uma conversa sobre uma missão... E a recompensa é valiosa. Vamos investigar mais a respeito e depois nos concentramos em guilda novamente.

Não era muito da personalidade de Spark deixar uma tarefa de lado para começar outra, mas Bolt normalmente tinha razão no que falava, e, gostando ou não, Spark sabia disso. Era melhor dar um tempo, todos esfriarem a cabeça, e depois sim se concentrar nisso. Então, guiado por Bolt, andaram até o distante Forte de Arena, a norte da pequena vila de Merukes. O pagão procurou por um vail careca, e informado por ele, se encaminharam a uma pequena edificação próxima ao portão leste do Forte. Um vail com rosto aflito andava de um lado para o outro em frente à casa. Bolt fez uma reverencia com um punho fechado ao peito, mas o vail não deu muita importância. Estava realmente preocupado e por vezes repetia para si mesmo:

- E agora, e agora... O que faço? E agora...

Bolt olhou para Spark, e teve de se conter para não rir. O assassino estava imitando de modo zombeteiro o jeito com que o homem andava e falava. Após uma sutil cotovelada em seu irmão para fazê-lo parar, se dirigiu ao homem aflito.

- Com licença, o senhor é Kedd não é? O senhor está querendo contratar os serviços de soldados poderosos para uma missão de recuperação de artefatos roubados, e viemos nos oferecer para o serviço. Se acalme, por favor, homem, e nos dê os detalhes dessa missão!

- OK, OK... Há alguns dias atrás mandei um arauto levar um diadema sagrado que pertenceu à própria Etain e que está na minha família a gerações ao templo de nossa Deusa, em Aidion Nekria. Como guardiões do diadema, aprendemos a sentir a fluência de sua energia. Mas acontece que, uma noite após a partida do arauto, não recebi mais notícias dele. E desde ontem sinto uma energia incrivelmente poderosa e corruptiva influindo para o diadema. Algo está muito errado, muito errado... E agora, o que faço? O que faço? Mandei alguns guerreiros para lá assim que soube, e até agora, nenhum retornou. Algo está muito errado!

- Acalme-se, seja o que for nós vamos descobrir! Há quanto tempo mandou soldados para lá? – Bolt dizia sem delongas, o que surpreendeu Spark.

- Ontem pela manha, quando senti a energia corrosiva, mandei quatro soldados nordein. Como hoje não obtive resposta, acabei de enviar mais um soldado nordein. Este último carregava uma bandeira como a de vocês. Definitivamente era do mesmo clã... Mas ele alegou que iria sozinho, e isso me preocupa!

- Temos quase todos os detalhes da missão, só falta um... Qual será nossa recompensa? – Bolt negociava com rapidez e rigidamente.

- Se voltarem vivos trazendo o diadema eu lhes recompensarei com enorme quantidade de ouro! E... E também artefatos raros a escolha de vocês! Mas por favor, tragam aquele diadema de volta!

- Certo, traremos sim, só precisamos juntar mais pessoas ao nosso grupo, e assim que conseguirmos nós iremos. Fique tranquilo, receberá notícias nossas em breve.

- Só um aviso. Reza a lenda de que a muitos e muitos anos, logo quando o mundo se tornou mundo, Etain baniu um poderoso demônio chamado Astaroth para as profundezas da terra, e para garantir que ele não escapasse, ela construiu seu templo e morada por cima. E assim surgiu o templo de Aidion Neckria. Definitivamente, existe algo maligno nas profundezas daquele lugar.

Spark se manteve em silêncio o tempo todo. Prestou atenção na conversa somente até a parte onde um inimigo de enorme energia corruptiva tinha provavelmente aniquilado quatro grandes nordeins veteranos. A partir daquele momento, sua imaginação o levou embora. Somente quando Bolt o chamou ele voltou sua atenção para o momento presente e tirou aquele típico sorriso de satisfação do rosto.

- Spark, vamos nos apressar! Seja quem for que o vail mandou, é das Sombras, e pode precisar de nós. Vamos encontrar Dizzy e Silly!

- Silly me disse que estaria terminando uma investigação a sudeste daqui, no Templo Chama. Mas Dizzy não sei onde pode estar. Vamos ter quer ir a casa dela.

- Sim, mas sua casa fica no caminho para Aidion. Vamos torcer para ela estar em casa. O Templo Chama não é longe, vamos rápido. – Bolt estava estranhamente direto de mais.

Partiram apressados para o Templo Chama, uma edificação no topo de um alto pico. Uma grande escadaria os separava do pé da montanha ao Templo. Para poupar tempo, tendo em vista que era mais veloz, Spark subiu correndo enquanto Bolt procurava ao redor. Por sorte, o espaço do Templo era pouco amplo, talvez 15 metros quadrados apenas. Porém, Spark não viu sinal de Silly. Um arauto que limpava uma estátua da Deusa o informou que, de fato, uma pagã das Sombras havia passado por ali algumas vezes naquele dia, e que, por questão de 5 minutos, não estava mais ali. Informou também que ela estava à caça de Cureren, o líder de um grupo de homens-lagarto, os sealakel. Spark desceu a montanha com o máximo de velocidade que pode, encontrou seu irmão e juntos invadiram o território dos lagartos. Não foi preciso muita procura, Silly se destacava combatendo algumas criaturas bem ao centro de uma ilhota.

- Morram logo suas lagartixas super desenvolvidas!

Ela gritava enquanto liquidava os sealakel com suas magias rápidas e poderosas. Por vezes raios vindos do céu atingiam as criaturas, ou raízes vindas do solo os apertava até esmagá-los. Até que em certo momento, um grande lagarto se destacou em meio aos outros. Portava uma lança de osso, branca e polida. Ele tentou investir contra a pagã, mas tarde de mais. O que parecia um dobramento no vento rapidamente virou um grande tornado, e alguns relâmpagos conjurados atingiam o turbilhão gerando uma grande tempestade elétrica. O líder dos lagartos e todas as criaturas à volta foram jogados para o alto, e caíram como folhas de um salgueiro no inverno. Nenhum se mexeu mais. Ela ofegou, apoiou-se nos próprios joelhos e sorriu ao ver os dois irmãos se aproximando.

- Se pretendiam atacar alguma coisa, chegaram atrasados! Até porque, não preciso de ajuda mesmo... Brincadeirinha... Viram o que consegui fazer? Foi bonito, não é? Mas agora, falando sério, o que fazem aqui?

Spark olhou friamente para os sealakel mortos, cutucou um com o pé, olhou para a pagã, e sorrindo, ergueu uma sobrancelha e provocou.

- Então, todo o poder que falou só foi capaz disso? Eu teria vergonha.

Então riram um pouco, mas Bolt foi, como sempre, aquele que reintroduziu a seriedade que o momento necessitava.

- Brincamos depois. Silly, precisamos de você para uma missão! Precisamos agora, e vamos nos apressar! Temos que encontrar Dizzy ainda, e explicar a vocês os detalhes da missão! Vamos, vamos!

- Não há porque correr, fazem alguns minutos que encontrei Dizzy próxima a Merukes. Ela ia terminar uns afazeres e me encontraria no Templo Chama. Se correr para a casa dela agora, baterá com o nariz na porta, gênio. – Falou Silly sem pressa.

- Vamos de volta ao Chama então. E torcer para ela estar lá!

Mas ao dobrar a montanha para ter acesso as escadarias, encontraram Dizzy, que começava a subir os degraus. Ela os olhou bem surpresa, mas assim que Bolt lhe explicou a situação se juntou aos três. E juntos, os quatro partiram apressados para Aidion, com Bolt repassando os detalhes e o objetivo da missão.

A noite já avançava quando chegaram ao grande templo de Aidion, principal templo em toda a União. Mesmo com a escuridão da noite, uma sombra era notável pairando acima do templo. O ar parecia rarefeito. Algo, de fato, estava muito errado. Entraram no templo... Deserto. Nenhuma viva alma permanecia ali. Bolt sentia uma energia carregada vindo do fundo do templo. Dizzy e Silly também sentiam, seus sangues mágicos as tornavam sensitivas a outras energias. Só o que Spark sentia era o peso no peito, que esmagaria a motivação de qualquer soldado, mas nele, apenas aumentava a sua vontade de confrontar o poderoso inimigo que gerava aquela energia. Seus passos ecoavam no piso de pedra polida do grande templo vazio. Com cautela redobrada, esgueirando-se pelas paredes, seguiram aos fundos do templo, e para surpresa dos quatro, encontraram uma trilha oculta por uma parede cumprida, trilha que levava até a encosta de uma montanha próxima, e por sua vez, a uma pequena abertura de uma caverna. A energia fluía de seu interior. E a cada passo mais perto, mais pesado ficava o próximo passo. Pararam à beirada do buraco e observaram. A batida acelerada dos seus corações era audível no silencio mórbido da noite. Com um movimento rápido e repentino que fez os pagãos se alarmarem e recuarem, Spark se colocou de pé, e com um rápido riso contido, se jogou caverna adentro. Os três pagãos se entreolharam e nem pensaram, apenas pularam atrás.

Diferente do que imaginaram ao entrar no buraco, aquela caverna parecia uma continuação secreta do Templo. Eles se viram em uma larga passarela de pedra gasta. Bolt chegou à mureta da beirada, e por um instante se abalou. A caverna não possuía fundo. Até onde a pouquíssima luz o permitia enxergar era apenas queda sem fim. O espaço interno da caverna também era incalculável. Passarelas e pontes, escadas e rampas ligavam as paredes da caverna, e ramificavam como veias e artérias dentro da enorme caverna sem fundo. Pequenas plataformas juntas ao paredão interno faziam as conexões entre as pontes e passarelas, e o caminho ia descendo, cada vez mais fundo, penetrando a escuridão. O piso era do mesmo tipo de pedra que o templo. Mas não era polido, ou bem cuidado. Era rústico e gasto. Parecia construído bem antes do templo Aidion. Algumas pouquíssimas tochas presas em archotes lançavam uma luz discreta e rareada entre a escuridão. Os quatro ficaram assombrados pela magnitude daquela construção. Spark se juntou mais perto dos três pagãos e sussurrou.

- Vamos em silêncio e andamos juntos. Fiquem atrás de mim.

Começaram então a atravessar a passarela, e, atravessando pequenos decks, chegavam a outras passarelas e escadas, e foram descendo. Cada passo parecia demorar séculos. O silêncio agourento amarrava-os em um estado de extrema alerta. Uma energia pesada e gigantesca influía dos confins daquela caverna sem fim. Os três pagãos usavam malhas de tecido e sapatos e couro, de modo que seus movimentos eram silenciosos. Mas Spark usava uma armadura de cota clara, quase lilás, e placas de casco de tatoramo muito roxas. Seus sapatos, também de casco de tatoramo, faziam um eco seco pela caverna, de tal modo que o silencio era pontuado por seus passos suaves. Em certo momento, após entrar em uma passarela que os conduziria até uma plataforma de muretas altas na parede oposta, Spark pensou ter ouvido um burburinho... Um cochicho... Levantou o punho, e todos pararam. Mas o som do silêncio ainda era a única coisa que chegava aos seus ouvidos. Cheiro no ar ele não conseguia sentir, pois quase não havia ar para se respirar. Continuaram a atravessar a passarela com cautela redobrada. A apenas alguns passos de distancia da plataforma, Spark imaginou ter visto um movimento em meio às sombras. Novamente parou de chofre. Dizzy, que estava próxima de suas costas, encostou-se no ombro do assassino e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- O que foi? Porque paramos?

- Não creio ter sido imaginação... Vi movimentos nas sombras desta câmara, e há um minuto ouvi um cochicho preencher o silêncio. Tem algo à frente.

- Se houvessem inimigos a nossa frente, nós os veríamos de longe. Essas muradas não são altas o suficiente para esconder um homem. E se houvesse algum espírito eu o teria sentido. Zumbis, esqueletos e mortos-vivos em geral têm um fedor horrível, teríamos sentido também. Não há como se esconder aqui dentro.

Então, retomando o passo, penetraram a câmara, um pouco mais ampla que as demais. Ao primeiro momento, não havia nada de diferente, mas tudo mudou em questão de segundos. Spark sentiu o calor frio de uma lâmina atravessar sua cota de malha, e rasgar sua carne na lateral de sua coxa direita. Sentiu o sangue quente escorrer por sua perna. A dor chegou alguns segundos atrasada. Olhou para baixo no susto, e viu um grande par de olhos brancos brilhantes e um sorriso moribundo estampados em um rosto rugoso pardo. E atrás daquele pequeno ser de meio metro de altura, mais cinco ou 6 se esgueiravam pela escuridão da plataforma. Spark sacou uma de suas garras com sua velocidade habitual, agarrou o braço fino da criatura que ainda segurava a adaga curva cravada em sua cintura, e com um puxão, retirou a adaga e jogou o pequeno monstro para longe. O sangue inundava o interior de sua armadura, e a tornava escorregadia. Sem virar para trás, sacou sua segunda garra e gritou a plenos pulmões.

- GOBLINS!

As pequenas criaturas atacaram. Dois investiram contra Spark, que recuou para um canto isolado da câmara. Os demais continuaram o caminho, e foram para cima dos pagãos. Bolt tomou a frente do grupo, e com um movimento rápido de seu cajado cortando o ar, fez algumas pedras do teto desabar sobre os pequenos goblins, mas totalmente ineficiente. Dizzy e Silly recuaram para a passarela, e de lá começaram a conjurar seus encantos. Para ganhar tempo para as duas, Bolt começou a lançar esferas de energia nos pequenos goblins, mas suas magias pareciam ser ineficientes. Duas grandes esferas de energia passaram veloz por cima dos ombros de Bolt e colidiram com o pequeno contingente de goblins, mas as criaturas continuavam firmes. Dizzy e Silly começaram a criar turbilhões de ar, mas os goblins não estavam sendo afetados por suas magias. Bolt começou a observar. "_Estas criaturas estão sendo protegidas pela energia do diadema. E são criaturas das profundezas... A pedra não os afetou... Tampouco o vento... Estão acostumados a viver na escuridão... A resposta está no fogo... Vamos iluminar a caverna!"_ Então, virou-se para trás e gritou.

- Usem fogo! Eles não devem estar acostumados à claridade!

Bolt começou a conjurar uma enorme bola de fogo, e quando outras duas magias similares passaram por ele e colidiram com as criaturas ele lançou a dele. A explosão iluminou a caverna. A um ponto distante da sala, Spark dava combate a um goblin, e outro se contorcia no chão com a própria adaga cravada no peito. As criaturas atingidas pelas bolas de fogo tombaram, _"Eu sabia, a resposta está no fogo. Eles são vulneráveis ao fogo!"_ pensou Bolt. E com um grito de agonia, o último goblin que tentava furiosamente cortar Spark foi partido ao meio por golpe aéreo de extrema violência do assassino. Ele colocou a mão por dentro de sua cota, pressionou o ferimento. Sangrava bastante, mas não era profundo e nem um ferimento grave. Reuniu-se ao grupo novamente.

- Spark, você está bem? Está sagrando! – perguntou Dizzy observando preocupada a mão do assassino ensanguentada.

- Estou sim, não se preocupem. E vocês?

- Estamos bem. Alguém viu de onde saíram? – perguntou Silly olhando ao redor.

- Não, não vi. Mas eles estavam aqui antes de chegarmos, e prepararam a emboscada para nós! Sabiam de nossa presença aqui. E reparei que alguma coisa os guardava. Vários ataques meus foram repelidos por alguma força, não sei explicar, uma força invisível... – Spark dizia pressionando o ferimento em sua perna, próximo a cintura.

- Como assim uma força invisível? Você quer dizer uma proteção? Um escudo corporal de energia? – questionou Silly.

- Quase como isso sim.

Então Bolt sorriu, e todos olharam para ele.

- São vulneráveis a fogo. Goblins são originalmente criaturas terrestres. Nossas magias de vento deveriam acabar com eles em segundos, mas, nossas magias e vento não surtiram efeito neles. Fiz um pequeno teste arremessando pedras neles, mas, como eu esperava, não surtiu efeito. Mas nossas magias estavam sendo bloqueadas. Seja o que for que move essas criaturas, é forte o suficiente para bloquear uma caverna dessas com tamanha energia...

Mas nesse momento um som abafou suas vozes. O som de passos, muitos deles, ecoando por todo o interior do poço sem fundo, fazendo as paredes vibrarem. Risos e grunhidos de dezenas de goblins eram ouvidos... Sua pequena batalha chamou mais atenção do que imaginaram.

- NÃO PAREM DE CORRER!

Spark gritou, tomou direção da plataforma a frente e disparou. Bolt, Silly e Dizzy o seguiam de perto. Atravessaram a passarela, desceram escadas, rampas, e mais passarelas. Ao chegar a uma plataforma à frente, se depararam com mais alguns goblins bloqueando o caminho, com suas adagas em punho. Spark não diminuiu o passo, ao contrário, acelerou. A menos de um metro dos quatro goblins que bloqueavam a passarela, Spark saltou, pisou na cabeça de um deles e o derrubou, e com impulso, continuou sua corrida. Os goblins tentaram segui-lo, e a distração foi suficiente para Bolt, Silly e Dizzy o seguirem. Os quatro corriam em grande velocidade, por vezes atropelando goblins que se colocavam em seu caminho. A cada nível que desciam ganhavam mais velocidade. Até que chegaram a uma plataforma que não tinha conexão com nenhuma escada, rampa ou passarela. Possuía apenas um portal de pedra cravado no paredão de rocha da caverna. Atravessaram o portal, e com enorme força, fecharam as portas de pedra. O barulho dos goblins ficou para trás. Sentiram pequenas forças tentando empurrar as portas de pedra, mas os goblins eram desprovidos de qualquer força física suficiente para isso.

- Todos bem? – perguntou Spark.

- Sim. Mas podíamos ter passado sem precisar correr! Nós dávamos conta de derrotar essas mini aberrações. – Disse Silly apertando seu cajado.

- Silly, temos que guardar energia. Não sabemos quantos podiam ser. Era imprudente e burrice ficar sustendo uma batalha lá sem descobrir quem os manipula. – Respondeu Bolt rapidamente.

- É, mas agora estamos presos aqui! Como pretende sair agora? – Silly perguntou apontando para a porta fechada.

Spark foi obrigado a rir. Silly tinha razão. Ele não tinha pensado em como sair dali. Mas agora que estava raciocinando a respeito, se alegrou... O único modo seria lutando! E ele sabia que estavam chegando perto. O ar ficava pesado, e uma força sinistra tentava minar sua determinação. O olhar preocupado de Bolt confirmou sua teoria. Bolt sentia a cruel força demoníaca que assolava o interior do templo oculto. Sua presença estava próxima. Dizzy também sentia. Olhou para Spark procurando auxílio. O assassino sorria. Havia tempos que não se sentia tão pressionado por um inimigo poderoso. Então, ainda sorrindo, virou para o grupo e disse.

- Silly está certa. Não pensei em como sair... Vamos ter de abrir caminho lutado para nossa volta. Mas primeiro vamos ao ser que gera essa energia enquanto ainda tempos as nossas. Se desperdiçarmos em pequenos goblins é provável que não derrotemos nosso real inimigo.

E então começaram a descer a parte mais sombria da caverna. Pequenos archotes de tochas pálidas projetavam uma fraca claridade bruxuleante pelas passarelas e plataformas. Aquela parecia ser uma área mais nobre da construção. As passarelas e plataformas possuíam paredes adornadas de esculturas e detalhes. As câmaras possuíam paredes altas e pequenos tetos abobadados. Pareciam pequenos coretos elevados acima de um buraco sem fundo. Não se importavam mais com cautela. Desciam a passos apressados. As botas de Spark estavam escorregadias devido ao sangue que as encharcava. Em determinado momento, chegaram a uma plataforma que possuía três passarelas de saída. Mas eram visíveis, à esquerda e a direita, grandes olhos amarelos e brilhantes escondidos em meio às sombras das plataformas. Seguiram em frente, passaram pela plataforma do meio, de muradas altas adornadas com estátuas de criaturas gárgulas sofrendo em agonia eterna. Chegaram à beirada de uma larga plataforma sem teto, onde algumas harpias repousavam. Dessa vez, Silly assumiu a frente do grupo, e ignorou a tentativa de Spark em detê-la.

- Não vou passar correndo! Vamos ver se pedra as afeta ou não!

Concentrando uma enorme quantidade de energia, o teto começou a tremer. E então rachou. E grandes blocos de pedra desabaram. As harpias perceberam o desabamento, mas a única saída delas era para cima, e não havia como escapar das pedras que desabavam. Tentaram se defender como podiam, e tendo em mente o incrível poder que as guardava, elas não se preocuparam. Então Silly virou para trás e gritou a Dizzy e Bolt.

- Incendeiem as pedras!

Então os três pagãos combinaram suas forças, e com várias bolas de fogo, tornaram as pedras grandes massas de chamas. Naquele momento as harpias se agitaram. Não havia para onde correr, nem onde se esconder. Silly e Dizzy continuavam a laçar fogo em meio às explosões que as pedras causavam. Bolt se concentrou, e com um arrepio da magnificência de uma ideia brilhante, invocou um grande tornado bem no meio das pedras em chamas e do fogo mágico abrasador. O vento do turbilhão alimentou as chamas. As pedras explodiam não só contra o chão, mas contra as paredes também. Pedaços de carne carbonizados do que a alguns momentos eram criaturas humanoides aladas voavam por todos os lados. O barulho era ensurdecedor. A claridade gerada pelas chamas iluminou a caverna... E ainda assim não era possível ver o fundo. E foi nesse momento que seu sangue congelou. Uma risada soou próxima ao ouvido deles. Uma risada que fez inclusive Spark paralisar. Uma risada incorpórea, medonha, que soava dentro de seus tímpanos. Então, o assassino respirou fundo e começou a gargalhar. Os risos no ar pararam. Spark gargalhou até lágrimas escorrerem sua face. Então, com o cenho cerrado, olhou para baixo e gritou com toda a força que ainda possuía.

- Ria enquanto pode, pois em breve te mandarei de volta ao lugar de onde veio!

O grupo, que por segundos ficou petrificado, respirou aliviado. As palavras corajosas e até um pouco abusadas de Spark sempre injetava vitalidade, até mesmo nas situações mais adversas. Bolt sorriu _"Típico... Não imagino isso vindo de mais ninguém."_ Os quatro atravessaram as chamas da sala em destroços, desceram a rampa e encontraram a cena mais bizarra que poderiam imaginar encontrar ali.

Alguns corpos de soldados nordein semidevorados jaziam espalhados pela câmara oval ao final da rampa. Encurralado em uma parede no lado oposto ao da rampa estava Kang. E o mais impressionante na cena, era a criatura que estava entre o grupo e o guerreiro encurralado. Era um homem, montado em um imponente dragão vermelho desprovido de asas. Da cabeça do homem cresciam pequenos chifres cor de bronze envoltos pelo diadema, e por suas costas escorria um longo cabelo verde musgo. Trajava uma armadura dourada, grande, e adornada com ossos. Uma grande espada dentada também dourada com adornos de ossos complementava a armadura. Com a aproximação dos quatro, ele se virou. Suas pernas não se mexeram, mas sua cintura se virou completamente para trás. E um rosto diabólico encarou o pequeno grupo. Não possuía nariz. Apenas uma boca sem lábios e um par de olhos amarelos sem pálpebras. Não havia sobrancelhas, nem barba. Dentes pontiagudos eram visíveis por trás de seu sorriso zombeteiro. Seu dragão vermelho de unhas negras tinha uma crina curta extremamente preta. E de sua boca escorria uma gosma sanguinolenta, e de suas narinas saía fumaça negra. Ele olhava para Kang sem piscar. O guerreiro se agarrava ao machado e trincava seus dentes com força. Não percebeu a chegada do grupo. Spark engoliu em seco. Agarrou firme suas garras e se inclinou para frente. O grito de Bolt atrás dele foi abafado pelo rosnar do grande dragão.

- Spark, o diadema, agarre o diadema! Vamos tentar ganhar tempo para você!

O assassino se lançou mais veloz que qualquer outro assassino poderia ser. O demônio tentou acertá-lo com sua espada, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Uma das garras de Spark atravessou a lateral do corpo da criatura, que ainda assim continuava a sorrir de modo debochado. De suas costelas abertas não escorria sangue, mas uma gosma escura. O dragão partiu contra Kang, que por um triz conseguiu saltar para o lado, fazendo o dragão colidir com a parede. Foi nesse momento que o guerreiro percebeu os aliados ali. Vendo Spark saltando novamente para atacar o inimigo, Kang também brandiu seu machado, sacudiu-o para cima, e com um poderoso golpe, desceu o machado no flanco esquerdo da incrível montaria vermelha. Mas as escamas do dragão eram mais duras que qualquer metal que ele conhecia. Seu machado apenas vibrou e ricocheteou. E com uma sacudida de cauda, o dragão acertou Spark e Kang, e os jogou nas paredes opostas. O dragão se virou na direção de Kang, e seu mestre continuava sorrindo para Spark. Os dois soldados caíram devido à forte colisão. Então, os três pagãos se movimentaram. Haviam passado estes poucos momentos discutindo uma estratégia, e parecia que tinham criado uma. Com movimentos rápidos de cajado e palavras ainda mais rápidas, Bolt fazia pedras enormes voarem e colidirem contra o animal. Dizzy e Silly corriam a volta liberando grande quantidade de fogo contra ele. O fogo não incomodava o dragão, mas incomodava, e muito, a criatura que o montava. Mas ele era extremamente poderoso. Com golpes de sua espada dentada extinguia as chamas que o cercavam. Bolt intercalava suas pedras com rajadas de vento e lâminas de ar, e por vezes, criava esferas de energia bruta que alimentava as chamas mágicas. Mas o dragão avançava pelo fogo como se nem o sentisse ali, e seu mestre extinguia as que o ameaçava. Foi então que Bolt gritou a Spark.

- O diadema, retire de sua cabeça! O diadema está amplificando o poder dele! Retire para que consigamos colocar fogo nele!

- Vou retirar o diadema junto com aquela cabeça risonha, e quero vê-lo continuar sorrindo para mim! – Rosnou Spark se pondo de pé e avançando.

Kang levantou-se. Tinha uma enorme resistência física. A boca do dragão vinha em sua direção. Teve tempo de erguer o machado e bloquear os dentes gigantescos. Mas o demônio montado no dorso do dragão se aproveitou que o guerreiro não podia se defender para tentar um golpe de espada, mas seu braço foi interceptado pela lâmina de Spark, e sua espada voou ao ar, junto com sua mão decepada. E conforme a espada caía, uma nova mão a segurou no ar. A mão que Spark acabara de decepar não era nada além de um pedaço de carne viscoso no chão, e uma mão novinha já estava no lugar da perdida.

- É, isso torna as coisas mais difíceis. – Observou o assassino.

Bolt então gritou novamente.

- O DIADEMA!

Então Spark focou na pequena coroa encarapitada entre os chifres da criatura. Saltou para alcançá-la, mas sua imprudência teve um preço. O demônio se esquivou por cima da montaria, girou sua espada dentada, e atingiu o assassino nas costas. A sensação de líquido quente e náusea borraram a visão de Spark. Cambaleou até uma parede e se apoiou. Sentiu sangue na garganta e precisou tossir. Não podia mais ver a batalha, tampouco ouvi-la. Sentiu algo novo para ele... Sentiu medo.

Foi rápido de mais. Bolt viu Spark cair, viu o dragão se agitar com o cheiro de sangue fresco, e viu sua grande boca desistir de Kang. Viu sua enorme cabeça virar-se na direção do assassino ferido. Com o máximo de velocidade que sua língua permitia, começou a lançar encantos complexos, visando sempre o fogo. Mas seus esforços apenas atrasavam a criatura, não a machucavam. Kang brandiu seu machado, e se lançando acima do dragão tentou acertar o poderoso inimigo. Com apenas um braço, brandindo a enorme espada, rechaçou o ataque do guerreiro. Impossível de puxar um novo golpe com o machado, Kang o soltou, agarrou os braços do demônio com as próprias mãos e gritou aos pagãos.

- Agora, atirem todo o fogo que puderem!

- Saia daí, você morrerá queimado! – gritou Dizzy.

- Não, é nossa melhor chance! – Soava firme o nordein.

Silly já estava ao lado de Spark, o escorando com o ombro. O assassino já estava inconsciente. O dragão continuou a investida contra a fonte do forte cheiro de sangue. Arreganhou sua enorme bota e mordeu. Silly jogou Spark para longe, mas não conseguiu escapar também. A boca se fechou em torno de sua barriga, e dilacerou seu tórax. O dragão a sacudiu, e quando soltou, Silly não conseguiu mais se levantar. Dizzy ficou chocada. Antigos sentimentos voltaram em sua mente. _"Meus amigos estão morrendo diante de mim novamente... Não, não de novo, não vou deixar! NÃO VOU PERMITIR!"_ Então, concentrando todo o poder que ainda lhe restava, conjurou uma bola de fogo de quase dois metros de diâmetro. Bolt fez o mesmo, e como último recurso, Silly entregou toda a energia que ainda possuía para alimentar as chamas, e, após isso, descansou a cabeça, e não acordou. A explosão foi tão grande que rachou os pilares da construção. A terra tremeu e a montanha sacudiu. Bolt e Dizzy foram jogados vários metros para trás. Não se via mais Spark, ou Silly, ou Kang. Tampouco se via o inimigo ou seu dragão. Bolt se levantou, e ajudou Dizzy a se por de pé... Mas toda sua energia tinha sido gasta, apoiou-se no cajado, viu a caverna escurecer, tentou clamar por auxílio da Deusa mais uma vez, mas não houve tempo. Desmaiou. Dizzy se ergueu, ficou tonta, mas precisava socorrer seus amigos gravemente feridos. Cambaleante, começou a descer a passarela até a plataforma em chamas. Sua vista falhou. Então ouviu uma voz... Distante... Não era da Deusa... Parecia uma voz masculina, e um tanto temerosa.

- Acalme-se, pare! Descanse ou você vai morrer! Eu os salvo!

Sua visão embaçou, tentou dizer algo... Tentou... Caiu. E ali ficou.

Escuro...

Frio...

Dor...

Uma voz distante fez Spark abrir os olhos. Tudo estava em câmera lenta. Ao seu lado viu Silly caída, sangrava muito. Dizzy estava ajoelhada sobre ela fazendo pressão em uma laceração enorme em seu abdome. Um oráculo fazia encantos de cura sobre ela. Spark não pode dizer se ela estava acordada ou não. Olhou em volta, viu Kang sentado próximo, encostado em uma parede, sua armadura muito queimada e retorcida, seu rosto parcialmente queimado e seus braços em carne viva. Não viu Bolt. O dragão estava caído morto em um canto da sala. Tentou se levantar, mas suas costas queimaram. O oráculo se virou rapidamente para ele e o deteve.

- Acalme-se Spark, se você se levantar, vai abrir o corte novamente! Acalme-se que já trato de você! O estado dela é mais grave! Não faça esforço.

- Todos estão bem? Onde está Bolt? – Falou fracamente o assassino.

- Estão vivos. Bolt está de pé, e foi com o resto da minha guilda abrir caminho para a nossa saída. Fique tranquilo e descanse.

Spark repousou novamente a cabeça no piso de pedra. Um leve brilho negro chamou sua atenção, e com o canto do olho reparou na pequena coroa encarapitada de jóias negras na mão de Kang, e então se entregou a dor, fechou seus olhos e caiu em um sono induzido.

Uma leve coceira e um pequeno calor abrasaram as costas do assassino. Abriu os olhos e se sentou. Um oráculo de rosto muito familiar curava sua ferida com feitiços complexos. Então um pequeno sorriso atravessou o rosto do curandeiro.

- É, parece que agora comecei a ver fantasmas.

Era Walt, o oráculo que a muito era amigo dos dois irmãos, lutaram juntos na queda do Cavaleiro Morto-vivo, e agora Spark devia sua vida a ele, novamente. Sua imprudência quase custou a própria vida, e a dos seus companheiros. Graças a Walt, estavam salvos. Silly continuava deitada com Dizzy ajoelhada ao seu lado, mas estava respirando, e não parecia estar com dor. Kang também estava acordado. Seu rosto não era dos melhores, mas sempre que olhava para o diadema em sua mão ele sorria. Spark ouviu uma baderna nos níveis superiores, e ao virar-se para a plataforma que se estendia atrás dele, viu Bolt e dois grandes guerreiros nordeins vindo em direção. Pareciam levemente cansados, mas fisicamente bem. Bolt olhou para os amigos e sorriu. Estava agradecido por todos estarem bem. Um dos guerreiros parou diante de Walt e disse rapidamente.

- São muitos, não param de aparecer mais daquelas criaturinhas, precisamos partir.

Walt virou-se para Spark e disse.

- Você consegue andar?

- Claro, quem você pensa que eu sou?

Com enorme esforço, Spark se colocou de pé. Kang fez o mesmo. Mas Silly continuava dormindo. Dizzy, com enorme esforço, ergueu Silly, e um dos guerreiros da guilda de Walt veio e a colocou sobre o ombro. E o grupo partiu dali.

A subida foi mais simples que a descida. Vários guerreiros e guardiões faziam a contenção dos muitos inimigos. Desta vez não apenas goblins, mas algumas gárgulas e algumas aranhas gigantes também. Mantinham uma velocidade alta e constante, mas, pelo que pareceu a Spark, batalhas transcorriam por todo o interior do grande templo-caverna. Ele gritou para o oráculo.

- Walt, quantos soldados vieram com você?

- O suficiente para sacudir esta caverna. – Walt deu um sorriso malicioso.

Atravessaram as plataformas e pontes, subindo cada vez mais. O ar ficava mais puro, e quando avistaram uma pequena luz na escuridão da pedra da parede da caverna, aceleraram o passo. O sol e a brisa beijaram o rosto de cada um deles ao saírem daquele inferno escuro e frio. Spark respirou fundo, aliviado, e ainda mais aliviado quando a voz de Silly rompeu o silêncio. Por mas fraca que estivesse seu jeito de falar mostrava que ela estava bem.

- Ei, me coloque no chão, não preciso de ajuda, sei me virar sozinha.

O guerreiro a colocou no chão, e foi saindo sem dizer uma palavra. Ao longe, Spark e Bolt ouviram um pequeno resmungo. O guerreiro não parecia muito feliz em ajudar. Walt se despediu amigavelmente dos dois irmãos, fez uma mesura para Silly e partiu. O pequeno grupo foi se dirigindo a Starfumos, e no caminho Silly virou-se para Spark e disse.

- Não acredito que você foi facilmente derrotado. E o pior, quase me matou junto.

- Não te mandei entrar na frente e nem vir me salvar. Dá próxima vez não faça!

- Não farei mesmo. – Respondeu ela torcendo o nariz.

- Eu sei que você vai!

- Ah, cale a boca. Vou mesmo, você não manda em mim.

- Cale a boca você! Não me mande calar a boca não! – Rebateu o assassino encarando-a.

Bolt, que estava à frente do grupo, parou a corrida, virou-se, e para alívio de Kang e Dizzy, e para total divertimento de Spark e Silly, gritou de modo sério e superior.

- Os dois calem a boca! Meus Deuses!

Então todos riram. Rir causava forte dor em Spark, e Silly também ficava em extrema agonia, mas era impossível conter o riso. Kang não falava muito, mas inclusive ele gostou da companhia e também, sem saber como explicar, ria e se sentia feliz. Não se sentia mais solitário. Se sentia a vontade. Então, em meio aos risos, Bolt continuou.

- Estamos perto de Starfumos. Não há necessidade de todos irmos ao Forte para devolver o diadema. Spark, Silly e Kang, vocês estão feridos, fiquem em Starfumos. Eu e Dizzy vamos e concluiremos nossa missão.

Mas Kang e Dizzy protestaram.

- Não estou tão ferido, o oráculo me ajudou bastante. Tirando o incômodo da armadura retorcida, estou perfeitamente bem. Vou entregar este diadema. – Respondeu prontamente o guerreiro.

- Eu não vou Bolt, Silly ainda precisa de cuidados, e eu fico cuidando dela. – Disse Dizzy amparando a amiga pelo ombro.

E então foi a vez de Silly reclamar.

- Não sou fraca a ponto de precisar de cuidados! Sei me virar!

E então Spark precisou entrar na discussão.

- Quieta, você precisa de cuidados sim, admitindo isso ou não.

Silly bufou, não gostava de ter de reconhecer, mas eles tinham razão. A enorme montaria do inimigo havia lhe causado enorme dano em órgãos internos. Walt havia feito um ótimo trabalho, mas ela precisava de descanso. Então, fazendo careta, aceitou ajuda, e junto com Dizzy, partiu. Spark também se despediu e foi embora. Então, Bolt e o mais novo amigo do grupo, Kang, foram para o Forte de Arena.

O vail que os contratou para a missão ficou enormemente aliviado ao ver Kang inteiro, e ainda mais ao ver o diadema de Etain nas mãos dele. Uma enorme quantidade de ouro lhes foi dada, e, como recompensa, o homem trouxe-lhes um grande baú, e, quando abriu, seu conteúdo reluziu. Era uma coleção de armas refinadas e divinamente trabalhadas. Seus detalhes e adornos não pareciam ter sido esculpidos, mas veias do próprio metal e madeira. Kang imediatamente apanhou um grande machado, seu metal possuía uma cor rubra, duas lâminas, com o cabo quase do mesmo tamanho que um vail. Ao segurar o machado com as duas mãos, o sentiu esquentar, e uma chama fantasmagoricamente alaranjada queimou nas lâminas. E o mesmo aconteceu quando Bolt pegou um cajado de madeira negra, com adorno de dois chifres e duas asas na ponta. Aquele cajado fazia parte de um conjunto de cinco. Idênticos. E da mesma forma que o machado, ele também queimou em chamas. Como forma de gratidão, o homem deixou que Kang levasse o machado e que Bolt levasse três daqueles cajados. O pagão até tentou procurar algo que se adequasse a seu irmão, mas não havia nada.

Durante o caminho de volta, Kang e Bolt conversaram bastante. Viajavam devagar. Já havia anoitecido, mas não estavam cansados. O alívio de ter escapado com vida do maior perigo de suas vidas os enchia de vitalidade. Queriam encontrar os outros e dividir as recompensas.

Spark não conseguia dormir. A risada daquele demônio ainda ecoava em sua mente. O que significava? Por que não ia embora? Seria um agouro? Ou apenas a sua mente lhe pregando uma peça? A verdade era que não precisaria se preocupar. Se fosse um agouro, ele logo descobriria, até porque, notícias ruins sempre chegam rapidamente. E, como das outras vezes, ele não estava errado. O amanhecer lhe trouxe notícias. Notícias que o deixou profundamente irritado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notinha:<strong>

E aii galera! Bão? Rase aqui que vos fala! Espero que estejam curtindo! =] (esse é meu capítulo favorito ever!)  
>Então, só uma curiosidade que muita gente não sabe hj!<p>

**- "O que são _grevas _que toda hora aparece alguém colocando?"**

Então jovens, grevas são partes da armadura de um soldado, a parte que protege a canela e o tornozelo. Lembram caneleiras de futebol. Para ver um exemplo excelente de um uso espetacular de grevas, assista a luta entre Aquiles e Eitor no filme Troia. É bem bacana!

**- "Vails envelhecem? Achei que elfos fossem invelhecíveis! Pq o oráculo ancião parecia um velho?"**

Então kkkk não, vails assim como elfos não envelhecem. O oráculo ancião teve sua vitalidade removida em um golpe um tanto baixo kkk mas se eu revelar mais será spoiler. Vcs entenderão melhor sobre isso nos capítulos 30 e poucos kkkk  
>Já os nordeins, assim como os humanos, morrem de velhice em tempo normal.<p>

- **"Spark é idiota e crianção assim como parece?"**

É. kkk brincadeira, sim, ele é meio bobo, com um senso de humor meio idiota, mas quando o assunto é sério ele encara com seriedade.

Por enquanto é isso galera, quaisquer duvidas ou curiosidades que possam surgir, perguntem! Seus comentários dão muuita sede de continuar escrevendo! =]  
>Abraçoos!<p> 


	14. Capítulo 13 – Todas as Informações São O

**Capítulo 13 – Todas as Informações São Obtidas**

O sol nasceu cedo. Spark ainda estava exausto devido à batalha contra o grande demônio. Saiu de mansinho, não colocou sua armadura, apenas uma camisa de algodão. Starfumos não estava muito movimentada, viu alguns rostos conhecidos que sorriram e acenaram para ele. Uma jovem assassina, que ele nunca havia visto, veio correndo, com um rosto altamente preocupado, mas Spark precisava admitir, era uma vail muito bonita. Ela chegou até ele e não mediu o que falava, apenas abriu a boca e deixou as palavras saírem todas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai, graças a deus que você está bem! Quase morri de preocupação! Soube que você se feriu gravemente... Já está melhor? Ainda sente dor?

Spark ficou um pouco confuso. Um misto de curiosidade, incômodo e orgulho em sua cabeça. Olhou de modo muito sério para a assassina que se atirava sobre ele e tentava puxar sua camisa, enquanto ele a segurava pelos pulsos.

- Mas eu nem sei que você é! Perdeu o juízo garota?

Bolt vinha se aproximando, mas ao avistar a situação embaraçosa, preferiu assistir de longe e rir das tentativas de Spark para afastar a vail descontrolada. Após muita resistência, ela desistiu e partiu. Bolt foi até o irmão, e ainda rindo, lhe disse.

- Quem era?

- E eu sei lá! Garota maluca, nunca a vi na minha vida! – Reclamou Spark arrumando a camisa.

- Ok, se você diz... Mas deixando isso de lado, trago uma notícia e é provável que você não goste muito. Parece que houve uma reunião entre os generais e lideres da guilda, e, obviamente, não fomos porque estávamos em Aidion.

Realmente, Spark não gostou nada de ouvir aquilo. Independente de onde estivessem, independente de qual líder ou general não estivesse presente, uma reunião do conselho devia ser composta por todo o conselho. Todo ele. Sacudiu os cabelos claros para longe do rosto e ralhou.

- Não interessa! Ficamos um dia apenas dentro de Aidion. É uma coincidência enorme a reunião ter ocorrido justamente ontem. E o pior, é ninguém ter pensado em adiar por mais um dia para achar e avisar todos os líderes.

- É estranho, mas não é uma farpa. Thews quer falar ele mesmo com você. Encontrei com ele a caminho daqui. Expliquei que você está se recuperando, ele irá esperar a tarde passar e virá à noite. Tudo bem pra você? Use esse tempo para descansar.

- Descansar uma ova. Vou aproveitar o tempo e juntar as provas de que a guilda está afundando por culpa de má administração. Vou colher alguns depoimentos, preciso me apressar.

Bolt segurou o ombro do irmão, seus olhos azuis escuros perfuraram a paisagem enquanto olhava ao redor. Calmamente falou com Spark.

- Calma Spark, você não acha que talvez Thews não te avisou da reunião justamente por isso? Talvez seja justamente por você tentar mostrar que a administração está ruim. Provavelmente ele não quer que você fale isso para os outros generais. É possível que ele queira tentar acalmar todo mundo de um modo mais sutil que o seu.

- Não vai dar certo, e você sabe disso tanto quanto eu. Thews não vai tomar nenhuma decisão rígida contra Lehti ou qualquer outro general. Bom, o tempo está passando, vou recolher um material e depois retorno. Tem algum plano para hoje?

- Estou querendo estrear este cajado novo... Acho que Dizzy e eu vamos fazer uma pequena expedição pelas trilhas abandonadas ao norte do Forte de Arena. – Enquanto falava, Bolt apertou seu cajado, e imediatamente chamas fantasmagóricas alaranjadas brilharam na ponta.

Despediram-se e Bolt partiu. Spark entrou em casa, afivelou sua armadura apressadamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos e com determinação batendo a porta atrás de si, foi atrás das pessoas que ele sabia que poderiam lhe dar depoimentos sobre as falhas dos generais e dos líderes. Falhas dele, inclusive, também foram relatadas naquele dia. O assassino corria contra o tempo.

A cada depoimento colhido pensava "_Com essas provas, muita coisa terá de ser modificada, mas os problemas começarão a melhorar._" Em teoria, uma ótima ideia... Mas, na prática...

Bolt se encontrou com Dizzy no Forte de Arena e juntos partiram para uma trilha abandonada que saía pelo portão leste do Forte e seguia pra norte. A trilha era bem acidentada, capim crescia pelas margens. O céu nas terras da União era sempre escurecido, em tom de ferrugem, mas não impedia que o sol castigasse a colina pela qual a trilha serpenteava. Os dois pagãos corriam leves, instigados e impacientes para testar o poder dos novos cajados que flamejavam em suas mãos. Ao chegarem a um planalto da colina, avistaram um pequeno acampamento de elfos renegados na planície abaixo. Dizzy olhou curiosa para Bolt e perguntou.

- Elfos... Nas terras da Fúria? Como conseguiram atravessar as fronteiras?

- Não sei Dizzy, mas observe o comportamento deles. Não é normal. Parece uma tribo bárbara. Não se comportam como elfos... Comportam-se como uma tribo de trolls... Que diabrura é essa?

- Devem ser os Adaga Sangrenta. – Dizzy cerrou os olhos tentando puxar detalhes da memória.

- Conhece? – Bolt virou-se para ela assombrado.

- Não. Ouvi meu antigo mestre mencionar o nome de uma tribo de elfos estranha apenas... Mas como nunca tinha ouvido falar nada mais que isso quando andava na Aliança... Só podem ser eles.

Mantiveram a corrida e desceram a trilha. O sol continuava forte. Bolt, mesmo usando uma cota de malha leve, suava muito e seu cabelo trançado grudava. Aproximaram-se do acampamento rústico. Os elfos se comportavam de um modo muito primitivo e peculiar, não eram imponentes como seus iguais. Pareciam animais selvagens.

_"Como alguém fica desse jeito?"_ pensava Dizzy.

Diminuíram o passo, agacharam e passaram por entre as barracas. Com rápidos sinais de mão, os dois pararam e se organizaram. Contornaram uma barraca próxima, um para cada lado, com objetivo de testar seus cajados contra os elfos de comportamento estranho. Plano simples e eficaz. Surpreendê-los com fogo cruzado. Bolt apertou seu cajado, lançou sobre ele sua mente e sua energia, e o cajado brilhou. De sua ponta, chamas fantasmagóricas brotaram. Dizzy fez o mesmo, e seu cajado também ardeu em chamas.

Com um rápido olhar e um aceno que indicava que estavam prontos, ambos levantaram e conjuraram esferas de energia, que irromperam dos cajados e explodiram nas costas do elfo mais próximo. Mas, diferente do que Bolt imaginou, sua magia não ardeu em chamas assim como seu cajado. O elfo atingido foi jogado ao chão e não mais levantou, mas, o restante dos elfos no rústico acampamento já brandia adagas encurvadas e cuspiam palavras em um dialeto estranho. Bolt concentrou energia em seu cajado, e mais uma vez lançou uma esfera de energia. E mais uma vez sem sucesso. Sua magia ainda era composta de energia pura. O elfo alvo de sua magia desviou facilmente, e iniciou uma corrida contra ele. Dizzy tentou conjurar raízes para impedir o elfo de continuar sua investida feroz, mas com o canto de seu olho viu outros dois elfos correndo em sua direção.

"_Droga!"_.

Interrompeu a conjuração e com grande agilidade, saltou para trás quando uma das garras enferrujadas passava rente ao sei peito. Aproveitando-se do movimento, concentrou sua energia no ar, e dobrou os ventos, criando um enorme tornado. Os dois elfos atacantes foram jogados vários metros para o alto e caíram como frutas podres. Dizzy também estava incomodada. Esperava ver o turbilhão que ela criou ardendo em um tornado de fogo, mas parecia que aquelas chamas fantasmagóricas não incendiariam absolutamente nada. O grito de Bolt chamou sua atenção, ela se virou e conjurou um raio, que atingiu em cheio a cabeça do elfo, que implodiu carbonizado, mas não sem antes ferir o ombro direito de Bolt. Dizzy correu para junto de seu amigo e o amparou.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, foi só um arranhão superficial. O que mais me incomoda são estes cajados... Imaginei que inflamariam nossas magias, mas só o que vejo são magias normais! Como pode? Já tentei tudo que veio a minha mente, mas... CUIDADO!

Um elfo pulou por cima de uma barraca brandindo uma adaga de osso. Bolt precisava admitir, mesmo na estranheza de serem rústicos e quase irracionais, ainda eram elfos. O inimigo caiu ágil no chão, agachado, e girando sua perna esticada, derrubou os dois pagãos. Outros quatro elfos já estavam preparados para quando eles caíssem.

Bolt não deixou de perceber _"parecem animais, mas não são. Estão lutando de modo tático. Estavam nos encurralando e conseguiram nos cercar. E agora?"._

Dizzy e Bolt caíram de costas no chão e perderam o fôlego. Com enorme rapidez, o elfo bestializado se jogou por sobre Dizzy, sua adaga de osso em direção ao pescoço da pagã. Os outros elfos também pularam sobre os dois. Bolt clamou pela Deusa, e durante algum tempo que não se sabe quanto, tudo paralisou, e Bolt se viu em um lugar escuro onde havia apenas um foco de luz sobre ele. A doce e sutil voz de sua mãe tocou seus ouvidos.

- Meu querido filho, por que está tão tenso?

- Mãe, preciso de ajuda. Nossos novos cajados não funcionam como achamos que funcionariam. Estamos numa enrascada. Ajude-nos!

- Meu filho, você está tentando entender uma arma que não deve ser compreendida, apenas sentida. Não tente entender a chama fantasma, apenas a sinta! Deixe a raiva queimar em seu peito, sinta o fogo do ódio e canalize por seu cajado. Sei que você é capaz.

- Obrigado pelo conselho mãe, mas talvez seja tarde. Os elfos nos cercaram.

- Vá meu filho, experimente seu cajado. Vou ver o que posso fazer. – Soou a voz com uma risadinha.

A risada venenosa e a voz falsa de sua mãe não o incomodavam como incomodavam a Spark. Para ser sincero, era essa habilidade de tolerar e ignorar que davam a Bolt a vantagem de ser ajudado pela Deusa sempre que precisava. Ele abriu os olhos. Dois elfos estavam parados em pleno ar acima de sua cabeça com adagas em punho. O elfo que os derrubara estava sobre Dizzy, com a adaga pausada no ar a centímetros de sua garganta. Outros dois elfos estavam congelados em uma corrida em sua direção.

_"O tempo congelou. Só eu consigo me movimentar... Útil!"_ pensou Bolt.

Levantou-se, e pensou em conjurar um feitiço, mas lembrou que Dizzy seria atingida, então puxou a pagã de sob o elfo e a arrastou até o meio do acampamento paralisado no tempo. Mas nesse momento, tudo voltou a se mover. Bolt sentiu vento em seu rosto, virou-se a tempo de ver as expressões de espanto dos elfos ao cravarem suas adagas no chão de terra aonde era para haver dois vails caídos. Dizzy pulou assustada. Ela também não esperava ainda estar respirando. Levou a mão à garganta para ver se continuava intacta e passou a mãos pelos cabelos castanhos bagunçados. Pensou em perguntar a Bolt o que aconteceu, mas ao ver o rosto de concentração do pagão, ela parou de boca semiaberta. Sem abrir os olhos, Bolt falou para ela calmo e direto.

- Dizzy, me consiga alguns segundos, por favor.

Tomando a frente, Dizzy conjurou grossas raízes do chão, mas os elfos eram velozes, e saltaram quando as raízes brotaram. Era exatamente o que ela esperava que fizessem. Sorrindo por seu rápido plano dar certo, concentrou sua força no solo, e com um grande tremor, fissurou o chão sólido onde os elfos cairiam. Ao pousar no chão, perderam o equilíbrio e desabaram nos buracos e rachaduras que a pagã tinha aberto.

Foi tempo o suficiente.

Bolt já começava a sentir sua raiva canalizar através de seu cajado, e então sentiu o calor das chamas fantasmagóricas. Concentrou-se no ar e o dobrou em enorme tornado. Mas, desta vez, para assombro dos dois pagãos, e talvez um rápido assombro maior dos elfos, o turbilhão gerado ardeu com fogo fantasma, e o grande tornado de chamas engoliu os elfos, as adagas, as barracas, a vegetação e o que mais conseguiu atingir. Bolt sentiu uma fadiga instantânea. Mas estava com enorme satisfação. Seu cajado funcionara. Suas magias agora estavam mais poderosas do que nunca. Ensinou Dizzy como fazer funcionar a chama do cajado, e ela rapidamente o dominou. Descansaram alguns minutos no campo de batalha deserto e em chamas, e então partiram.

O sol ainda queimava forte no céu. Era meado de uma tarde quente. A pior parte para Spark era ouvir relatos dos erros dele próprio. Mas não havia escolha. Ele também era do conselho, vice-líder, também tinha sua parcela de culpa. Omissão. Foi o que ele mais ouviu sobre suas falhas.

_"Mas não mais! Ahh meu amigo, não mais!"_ pensou ele.

Sobre Thews foram as mesmas reclamações... Omissão. Mas a reclamação comum da maioria com quem falou era sobre a falta de paciência e de compreensão de Lehti. Mas, naquele momento, a caminho de casa e refletindo sobre o assunto, não era a atitude descontrolada de Lehti que o incomodava, mas sim Thews não tomar uma atitude.

Chegou a Starfumos e passou apressado para casa, mas, seu caminho foi interceptado por Silly. Ela o olhou bem daquele modo típico, arrogante e delicado ao mesmo tempo, e disse com seu típico tom de voz provocante e debochado, fazendo biquinho.

- Onde você estava demente, estou atrás de você desde cedo!

Ele apenas sorriu. E ela sorriu de volta. O assassino balançou a cabeça e disse.

- Pobre garota, desde quando devo satisfação a você?

- Ahh cale a boca! – Respondeu a amiga virando o rosto.

- Só brincando. Estava juntando umas informações sobre os problemas da guilda.

- Trate de me contar tudo!

- Sim claro, mas, o que queria comigo?

- Encontrei Bolt e Dizzy perto de Arena, e ele me disse que você tinha ido juntar depoimentos para apresentar na reunião.

- É... Consegui bastante coisa. – Disse Spark soltando a presilha do peitoral da armadura enquanto andava até a porta de casa.

- Algo contra mim? – Silly perguntou curiosa seguindo atrás.

- Até que não. Nem contra você, nem contra Bolt, e nem contra Maximo. Os únicos mencionados fomos eu, Thews e Lehti.

- Ahh, por falar no Maximo e na Lehti... Soube de uma coisa bacaninha sobre os dois. – A pagã suprimiu um riso malicioso com a mão.

- Sei que você vai me contar, querendo eu ouvir ou não, não é!? Então vamos entrar, me fale sobre isso e eu te conto tudo que ouvi hoje. E se demorarmos um pouco, talvez Bolt consiga ouvir também e eu não precise repetir para ele.

Os dois se acomodaram na pequena sala da casa dos dois irmãos, e Silly começou a contar a sua novidade enquanto Spark retirava as grevas e as botas.

- Parece, ouvi dizer, que Maximo e Lehti estão... Como posso explicar?

- Eu que vou saber? Se você que sabe a notícia não sabe explicar, imagine eu que nem sei a notícia!

- Eles estão... Juntos. Sabe, acho que há um romance.

- Nunca os vi juntos. E além do mais, ela, uma vail... Ele um nordein... Maximo tem o maior intelecto que já vi dentre os nordein, mas uma vail se apaixonar por um nordein... Não entendo muito. Sabe, tem a diferença de tamanho, e de cultura, e tudo o mais. – Spark coçou a cabeça e tirou os cabelos claros do rosto.

- Você que é um idiota e não entende nada! Meu pai e minha mãe também não eram da mesma raça. Não há nada de mais nisso, e acontece mais do que você imagina! Quero só ver o dia que você se apaixonar por uma nordein e pagar sua língua. – Silly cruzou os braços, possessa.

Mas passos familiares chamaram a atenção de Spark. E então Bolt, seguido por Thews entraram na pequena casa. Thews fez um cumprimento com a cabeça, e Spark e Silly cumprimentaram da mesma forma. Spark olhou de relance para Bolt. Queria ter tido tempo de conversar com o irmão antes de falar com Thews. Nessas horas, Bolt sempre sabia o que fazer. Thews pigarreou e, com sua voz de trovão, iniciou a conversa.

- Fiquei sabendo do que houve em Aidion. Que bom que estão vivos. Vocês nos preocuparam. Procuramos por vocês, mas ninguém soube nos explicar onde estavam. Houve uma reunião do conselho, e vim repassá-la para você.

Mas Spark o interrompeu com um aceno de mão.

- Antes preciso te dizer umas coisas.

- OK, diga.

- Melhor se sentar.


	15. Capítulo 14 – O Plano B

**Capítulo 14 – O Plano B**

Spark tinha tanto para dizer que não sabia por onde começar. Thews e Bolt se acomodaram, mas o grande guardião olhou para o pagão e pediu um favor.

- Bolt, gostaria de falar a sós com Spark, se não se importa.

Bolt olhou para Spark e sorriu. Em sua cabeça ele deduziu que Thews estava desconfortável com a situação. Suas deduções nunca o deixaram desprevenido e nunca se enganaram. Spark fez um discreto sinal que sim com a cabeça, e Bolt levantou e saiu. Silly continuou sentada olhando de Spark para Thews, até que o assassino piscou para ela, sorriu e disse.

- Por favor, Silly.

O olhar dela para o assassino foi duro. Não havia dúvidas que ficou com raiva de não poder participar. Mas assentiu, levantou e saiu. Spark passou a mão nos lisos cabelos cor de gelo que deixava parte de seu rosto nas sombras, respirou fundo e começou.

- E então Thews, o que foi discutido na reunião?

- Pouca coisa, não foi algo marcado. Os líderes e generais se encontraram por acaso, e os assuntos de administração surgiram normalmente. Não foi programado.

Spark não entendia como todos os generais e líderes da guilda se encontraram por mera coincidência... Mas antes que pudesse questionar sobre isso, Thews continuou.

- Discutimos esse assunto dos membros aprendizes e recém-formados saindo da guilda e discutimos novas táticas de batalha. Apenas isso, não foi nada marcado.

- Porque vocês não adiaram essa conversa por um ou dois dias? Você sabe que tenho muito para falar sobre esse assunto.

- Então diga. – Disse Thews recostando na cadeira e cruzando os braços.

- Quero, e vou, falar sobre isso diante de todos os membros do conselho. Mas, já que estamos aqui, vou te adiantar os depoimentos que andei recolhendo.

Durante algumas horas cansativas, Spark narrou seu dia. Expôs todos os relatos sobre as falhas da equipe de conselho. E durante todo o relato, Thews ficou em silêncio, cenho cerrado, atenção voltada apenas ao assassino. Spark contou sobre três soldados recém-formados que deixaram a guilda por não se sentirem a vontade durante um dos surtos, agora cada vez mais comuns, de Lehti. Contou sobre um assassino veterano, há muito amigo de Spark, que deixou a guilda por perceber que Spark não havia tomado nenhuma atitude a respeito das broncas exageradas de Lehti. E contou sobre os muitos e muitos que relataram a insatisfação e a vontade de jogar tudo pro alto por não serem compreendidos ou abandonados. E, quando finalmente Spark terminou, olhou fundo para o guardião e disse.

- É isso, e para ser sincero, não sei como resolver. Aliás, sou apenas vice-líder. Posso resolver qualquer situação envolvendo os membros, mas problemas dentro do conselho, só você pode resolver Thews. Precisa partir de você.

Thews respirou fundo. Olhou pensativo para Spark. Apoiou suas grandes mãos nos joelhos, recostou-se na cadeira e virou o rosto para o teto. A situação era realmente complicada. Mas Spark estava decidido. Se a guilda perdesse os aprendizes, os soldados em treinamento e os recém-formados, perderia a base. E, além de afugentar os jovens recrutas, também não mais atrairia aos novos soldados em procurar abrigo em um clã que desfaria assim tão facilmente deles. O futuro da guilda precisava ser decidido ali. Se perdesse a base, morreria o futuro, pois o futuro de um clã se encontra nos novos soldados em treinamento, pois eles seriam o sangue veterano novo de amanhã. Passados alguns minutos, Thews suspirou novamente, baixou o olhar para o assassino e disse.

- Sinceramente, não vi nada concreto em todos os relatos que me passou. Apenas os preguiçosos estão reclamando! Spark, veja bem, não podemos prendê-los a força na guilda. Se querem ir, deixe que vão!

- Thews, isso está muito errado. É verdade que não podemos segurá-los a força na guilda, mas eles devem se sentir em casa. E como líderes, devemos garantir que esta seja a casa deles.

- Não sou pai, nem sou mãe de nenhum membro. Entenda Spark, não é nosso dever ajudá-los, eles precisam aprender a se virar sozinhos!

- Mas quem está falando que precisamos ajudá-los mais? Não é esse o problema em pauta, nem sei porque entramos neste assunto! O problema em discussão é única e exclusivamente o conselho. Já faz alguns meses que não vejo dois de nossos generais, e nem tenho notícias deles, Lehti anda muito estressada e está perdendo o controle, e nós, que somos os mais influentes, não temos feito nada... Sobre nenhum deles! A insatisfação não é porque não ajudamos quando eles precisam, pois como você mesmo disse, eles precisam aprender a pescar seus próprios peixes. Mas não podemos abrir mão deles assim tão fácil. Não sei como podemos resolver, mas precisamos fazer algo! – Spark falou se pondo de pé.

- Spark, escute, e preste atenção. Relaxe. Tenho certeza que tudo isso é fruto da sua cabeça. Você está se deixando levar por uma corja de preguiçosos. Confie em mim, assim que esses sanguessugas saírem da guilda, ficaremos apenas com os membros de confiança.

Spark não aceitava essa ideia. Realmente, era verdade que muitos dos que reclamaram eram de fato apenas preguiçosos, mas alguns eram membros esforçados e leais, e não mais se sentiam bem. O assassino não aceitava abrir mão deles tão facilmente. Porém, a verdade é que ele não sabia o que fazer. Então, contrariado, mas sem visível saída, acatou.

- Certo Thews, se você está dizendo, então está ok. Mas estou perdido, você vai ter que me dizer o que fazer. – Spark sentou-se novamente, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Então faça o seguinte, esqueça essa história de erros do conselho. Não toque mais nesse assunto para não semear possíveis problemas entre os generais.

Terminaram a conversa debatendo as novas estratégias de combate da guilda. Mas aquele assunto ainda estava engasgado na garganta de Spark. Não podia aceitar que se desfizessem assim dos novatos! Nordeins eram feitos para lutar, não para pensar. E lidar com isso não era do feitio de Spark. Thews levantou-se cansado, havia sido uma conversa longa e estressante. Com o punho em frente ao peito, fez uma pequena reverencia ao assassino, que respondeu de modo similar. Spark o guiou até a porta, despediu-se e voltou para dentro. E em menos de um minuto, Silly e Bolt já estavam de pé na sala, olhando para ele com expectativa. Mas ele estava cansado e estressado, e o peso na garganta era grande. Estava com preguiça de raciocinar. Então, manteve o olhar inexpressivo aos dois. Até que Silly perdeu a paciência.

- E então... Vai ficar aí olhando para nós com essa cara ou vai contar o que houve?

Com muito esforço para manter a paciência, Spark repassou, palavra por palavra, sua conversa com Thews. Durante seu relato, Silly fez diversas perguntas, e por várias vezes o cortava gritando coisas como _"Ridículo!"_ ou "_Óbvio que está errado!"._ Mas Bolt, do início ao fim, se manteve concentrado, olhando um ponto fixo perdido no chão, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos. Ao final do relato, Silly andava de um lado para o outro da sala, ardendo de raiva de que mais uma vez nada iria ser resolvido. Spark estava exausto, continuava recostado em sua cadeira, com a cabeça pendendo para trás e os cabelos lisos cor de gelo lhe caindo por sobre o rosto. Bolt apenas se ajeitou na cadeira, sorriu e, cortando as reclamações e resmungos de Silly, começou a falar.

- Posso me pronunciar a respeito?

Silly olhou torto para ele, e Spark apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. Então Bolt continuou.

- Ok Spark, sabe que concordo com você, mas não pude deixar de notar que você só nos contou o seu lado da história... E o lado de Thews, você ao menos tentou entender?

Com a voz arrastada e empastada pelo cansaço, Spark disse:

- Não a nada para ser entendido Bolt. Esse é o tipo de situação onde não há dois pontos de vista corretos. Há apenas um modo justo e imparcial e um modo injusto e parcial. E como líderes, não podemos ser injustos ou parciais!

- Sim, eu te entendo, mas veja, vamos analisar friamente. Se coloque no lugar de Thews. Ele não é ignorante, sabe dos problemas. Imagine a pressão sobre seus ombros. Imagine agora que eu seja a causa dos problemas. Eu, Bolt, estou causando problemas, e você, Spark, é o único que pode resolver... Mas para isso precisa me afastar do grupo. Sei que para você, levando em conta seus hábitos e seu lado emocional quase inexistente, é uma decisão mais simples, mas leve em consideração que Thews é mais sensível e mais emotivo que você. Imagine a dificuldade de tomar essa decisão. O melhor para o grupo ou seus melhores amigos? Seja sincero, o que você escolheria?

Spark precisava admitir. Bolt tinha razão. De fato era uma decisão complexa demais para ser respondida de imediato. Apoiou o cotovelo no braço da cadeira, e repousou a cabeça nas mãos. De fato era uma questão muito complexa. Bolt apenas sorriu e continuou, recostando-se novamente na cadeira.

- Claro, partilho do mesmo ponto de vista que você, como líderes, precisamos pensar no grupo todo como se fosse pensar em nós mesmos. Mas não posso deixar de perceber como é difícil tomar esta decisão.

Então Bolt riu, daquele modo um pouco contido que Spark conhecia bem. O pagão tinha uma linha de raciocínio privilegiada, e com certeza tinha chegado a uma conclusão precoce sobre a situação. Silly já estava com raiva demais para conseguir raciocinar sobre qualquer coisa, mas ainda assim, ela também parou de andar e sentou-se para pensar a respeito do que Bolt havia dito. E o pagão ele continuou.

- Vamos ser sinceros... Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não é possível diminuir o estresse de Lehti deixando-a no cargo de general. A única forma de conseguir com que ela se acalme é fazendo-a descansar, ou seja, afastando-a do estresse e da responsabilidade do cargo de vice-líder. – Bolt explicava de modo calmo, como quem ensina uma criança a amarrar os sapatos.

Então Spark abriu levemente os olhos, mas ainda assim se via o brilho esverdeado de seu olhar penetrante por baixo das pálpebras pesadas. Ele respirou fundo e também sorriu, estava começando a entrar em sintonia com a mente do irmão.

- Ela é quase tão orgulhosa quanto eu, e muito vaidosa. Vai se sentir confrontada se viermos com a notícia de querermos afastá-la do cargo. – Spark completou.

- Exatamente Spark, e Thews também sabe disso. Por isso não quer que você fale nada sobre esse assunto em público. Prezo muito a amizade de Lehti. Mas, como já disse, compartilho sua opinião de que, como líder, preciso pensar primeiro no melhor para o clã. Se ela se sentir confrontada, com certeza, vai sair da guilda, e isso Thews quer evitar a todo custo. Mesmo que perca todos os novatos e jovens soldados, ele não vai arriscar sacrificar a amizade dele com Lehti.

Então Silly pulou novamente da cadeira e disparou uma torrente de palavras, que Spark foi obrigado a rir. Quase não conseguia entender o que a pagã falava. Embora, aparentemente, fosse uma vail, seu sangue nordein, sangue de seu pai, inflamava sua personalidade e limitava seu raciocínio.

- Ridículo! Ele é um líder de uma guilda de grande porte, precisa ser firme e rígido! Essa atitude frouxa e sentimental não é digna do sangue nordein! Ele devia estar ciente do peso e da responsabilidade que o cargo de líder traz, e como líder, estar preparado para suportar. – Gritava a vail gesticulando furiosamente.

Bolt e Spark se divertiam com Silly. Quem a via pela primeira vez a julgava uma linda e frágil vail, mas quem a conhecia sabia que por trás da aparência, dormia o poder e a personalidade da raça guerreira. Spark estava tão cansado que rir parecia ser uma maratona. O assassino olhou para a pagã e, ainda sorrindo, disse:

- Silly, acalme-se! Nossas mãos possuem cinco dedos, mas nem por isso eles são todos iguais. A personalidade sentimental dele é incomum a um nordein, verdade. E é também verdade que a pressão sobre o líder de uma guilda grande necessita que ele haja mais frio e mais rígido. Mas a situação é complexa. Nem mesmo eu sei o que fazer.

Então Bolt olhou para eles, sorriu e disse.

- Por hora, vamos torcer para que Thews resolva a situação, coisa que eu, particularmente, não acredito que vá acontecer. Ahh, antes que eu esqueça, não toquemos nesse assunto novamente. Se ficarmos falando muito sobre isso, pode parecer um motim. Quanto menos desse assunto de problemas internos do conselho vazarem, melhor. Veja Silly, acho que Spark já dormiu. Acho melhor descansarmos também.

Spark havia cochilado na cadeira onde estava. Estava exausto. Não apenas fisicamente. Bolt compreendia isso, pois também estava cansado. Silly não queria ir embora, estava agitada, mas após sua agitação acordar Spark, e ele perder a paciência com ela, a pagã foi embora contrariada. E todos foram dormir, e se lançaram no mundo dos sonhos, onde, diferente da realidade, qualquer problema acaba ao abrir os olhos.

Uma semana se passou desde a pequena conversa de Spark e Thews. Mesmo não tendo tocado no assunto novamente, Spark havia notado que alguns boatos sobre suas intenções de jogar todos aqueles depoimentos diante do conselho haviam se espalhado. Seu medo era de que esses boatos chegassem ao conselho antes dele próprio, pois se isso acontecesse, ele não teria possibilidade de se explicar, e como a maioria dos relatos de insatisfação eram sobre Lehti, Spark sabia que ela se sentiria perseguida, e não reagiria nada bem. Durante aquela semana, o número de soldados abandonando a guilda cresceu exponencialmente. Triplicou ou até quadruplicou. A guilda quase não mais era procurada por soldados novatos, que por sinal passaram a não contar mais com sua bandeira. E foi quando não só os membros do conselho, mas todos os membros da guilda notaram os problemas, e notaram suas fontes. Gleed, sempre etérea, com seu porte nobre e suas atitudes gentis e respeitosas, procurou Spark, e discutiu abertamente com ele possíveis soluções para o problema. Dizzy também já havia percebido os problemas e as causas, e também procurava por soluções. Mas todos sem sucesso. A única solução possível seria Lehti pegar leve com os recrutas e com os novatos, para que assim, pudessem novamente atrair e injetar sangue novo nas veias da guilda. E foi assim que, um dia, Spark e Bolt foram acordados por Silly e Dizzy, com uma notícia que fez o irmão mais velho se espantar, e o irmão mais novo rir.

- Acordem! ACORDEM! Aconteceu algo inesperado! – Entrou Silly correndo sem cerimônias com seu cabelo curto espetado esvoaçando.

- O que aconteceu? Alguém morreu? – Perguntou Bolt.

- Não, mas é mais importante que isso Bolt... Lehti acaba de abandonar a guilda!

Spark estava entrando na sala acompanhado por Dizzy, e quando ouviu as palavras de Silly começou a rir. Realmente, era inesperado. Então ele perguntou.

- Tem certeza disso? Porque ela sairia? Ela é uma vice-líder aqui, general de comando, é poderosa, influente... E tem o caso com Maximo... O que a levaria a essa decisão sem nem termos reunido o conselho?

- Será que os boatos de que você estava juntando informações sobre os erros do conselho chegaram até ela? Se for isso ela pode ter interpretado errado. – Disse Silly coçando o queixo de modo pensativo.

- Sim Silly, pode ser que sim, mas mesmo assim, é muito curioso. Thews já sabe? – Perguntou Spark encaixando seus braçais da armadura.

Dizzy falou enquanto retirava seu pequeno capacete.

- Sim, ele sabe. Eu estava com ele quando Lehti lhe deu a notícia. Ele está arrasado.

- Imagino que agora, pelo menos, os problemas internos vão se acabar. Bom, não da maneira que eu imaginei, mas... – Sorriu Spark.

Mas Bolt ainda permanecia com o olhar penetrante e compenetrado de sempre. Diferente de seu irmão, ele possuía cabelos verdes como esmeraldas, e olhos escuros de uma cor azul marinho, como o fundo do oceano, o que davam a ele um olhar mais profundo que o de qualquer outro. Coçou a orelha pontuda e resmungou baixinho, então se virou para o grupo e disse com cenho cerrado e expressão séria.

- Não Spark, não acredito nisso. Acredito que os problemas só vão piorar agora.

Silly então bateu forte o pé no chão, colocou as mãos na cintura e se virou para ele questionando.

- E de onde tirou isso? Todos sabemos que os jovens se sentiam oprimidos pelos surtos dela. Ela já não está mais aqui. Os mais experientes se sentiam incomodados pela falta de atitude de Thews... Pronto, ele não vai precisar tomar nenhuma! Problemas resolvidos, todos saem felizes!

Spark estava sério. Conhecia seu irmão há muito tempo para levar muito a sério as palavras dele. Se ele dizia que algo estava errado, então, algo estava errado. Não fazia sentido para ele, e nem esperava que fizesse naquele momento. Era um daqueles momentos decisivos, assim como foi a decisão de liderar a Fallen... Ele queria saber a opinião de Bolt. Continuou sério e frio à situação. Discutiram o assunto durante algum tempo, mas a nenhuma conclusão chegaram, ou melhor, Spark, Silly e Dizzy não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão, pois o assassino sabia que Bolt tinha captado algo que o resto não, e que não tinha compartilhado... Ainda.

A noite caiu depressa. A tarde quente havia ficado para trás, e cedido lugar a uma noite estrelada e abafada. Spark havia tentado contato com Lehti, mas sem sucesso. Graças a essas várias tentativas de contato frustradas, os dois irmãos chegaram a conclusão de que Lehti realmente estava com raiva, ou talvez magoada, com o assassino. E Spark notou que Thews também começava a se sentir do mesmo modo. Naquela noite, conseguiu ficar a sós com o irmão, e propôs o assunto que a muito esperava para falar.

- E então, qual foi a história de que os problemas podem piorar? – Questionou Spark entrando na sala encontrando Bolt sentado a uma cadeira costurando um pedaço de couro de sua malha.

- Não percebe? Thews já não tomava atitudes radicais e também não arriscava suas amizades. Agora que Lehti saiu e ele se sente apunhalado, como acha que ele vai agir com os novatos que nos procurarem? O mais provável que aconteça é que ele se feche para o restante das pessoas. E se o líder não der exemplo de interatividade, você sabe o que o restante dos membros vai pensar, não é? – Bolt disse sério deixando sua malha de lado.

- Sim, vão sentir excluídos ou até menosprezados. Agora realmente faz sentido. – Spark também ficou com um ar sério.

- Entende agora porque a saída repentina dela pode causar mais danos que benefícios? Se houvesse a reunião e ela saísse perante todos ali presentes, e perante os muitos relatos que temos de erros nossos, o conselho teria votado e entenderia como uma decisão racional, e não seria um golpe tão grande quanto o que pegou de surpresa.

- Verdade. Você tem razão. Precisamos agora observar por alguns dias o que vai acontecer. Se Thews realmente se fechar, a situação ficará feia. – Spark disse esfregando a testa e os olhos.

- Situações extremas exigem medidas desesperadas. Apenas ele pode resolver o problema, e se, e apenas SE, dessa vez o problema partir dele... Não nos resta muita opção... Lembro-me que há algum tempo atrás você comentou comigo que tinha um plano B, e que era um plano muito radical para ser levado em conta... Mas nossa situação não nos deixa com espaço para essa diferenciação... Fale do que se trata.

- Ok, mas vou deixar claro, ele é apenas de última instancia, apenas quando todos as outras saídas falharem. Lembrei-me da Fallen... Se não houver como salvarmos a guilda, se o próprio conselho a afundar, retomamos a Fallen.

- Eu imaginei. Mas além de concordar que esta deva ser a última instância, acho que não estamos tão longe dela assim... Não sou de falar abertamente para todos, mas tampouco sou de me enganar. Precisamos cogitar este plano desde já, pois tenho certeza que precisaremos dele. Vamos deixar tudo organizado. Se nossas investidas para salvar a honra, a moral e o futuro da guilda falharem, não ficaremos desprovidos de ação, colocaremos o plano B em funcionamento imediatamente.

- Certo, e como faremos isso?

- Vamos começar pelo começo... Uma guilda precisa de um nome. Não acho que The Fallen seja uma escolha viável. Ele carrega um passado, é uma relíquia do passado.

Spark sorriu e cruzou os braços. Essa menção o fez rir de algumas lembranças. Sacudiu a cabeça em confirmação e continuou.

- Assim como nós.

- Não, errado. Nós somos seres vivos, nos adaptamos ao ambiente. The Fallen foi um título, um nome, e pertenceu a outra época, e a outras pessoas... Inclusive a outros 'nós'. Ele carrega um significado diferente da situação atual. Nós mudamos. – Bolt soou sério, olhando pela janela para o céu escuro da noite.

- Não tenho ideias então. – Disse Spark se deixando cair em uma cadeira.

- É Spark, nem eu... Então vamos continuar... Precisamos do ouro, isso já temos.

- Temos? – O assassino se arrumou na cadeira perguntando com interesse.

- Temos. E pode tirar esse sorriso do rosto! Vamos continuar, precisamos de membros para a fundação.

Um profundo silêncio se abateu sobre a pequena e quente sala. Ambos os irmãos pensaram nos membros que queriam com eles, mas não seria uma atitude honrada convidá-los. Spark era frio e calculista de fato, mas seu orgulho não permitiria tomar uma atitude tão baixa a ponto de pedir aos amigos para deixarem a guilda junto com ele. E Bolt, não era orgulhoso, mas era justo, e seu senso de certo e errado também não o deixaria fazer aquilo. Ficaram em silencio, até que Spark levantou os olhos e perguntou.

- Será que Silly e Dizzy viriam conosco, mesmo sem convidarmos?

Bolt suspirou, encostando-se e jogando a cabeça para trás, e esperou alguns segundos antes de responder de forma calma e firme.

- Acredito que sim. Já somos quatro... Precisamos de mais alguns para criarmos a base de uma nova guilda. Você tem alguns amigos que deixaram a Senhores das Sombras atualmente e ainda estão sem guilda, não é? E se procurarmos por eles?

- Perfeito, vou procurá-los pela manhã. Quando conversamos com Dizzy e Silly?

Nesse momento, Silly vinha entrando pela casa dos dois, ela já possuía a intimidade para entrar sem bater e até passar a noite lá sem nenhum dos irmãos em casa. Ao ouvir as palavras do assassino, ela perguntou curiosa.

- Conversar o que comigo?

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam, e já que ela estava ali, conversaram com ela sobre a situação e sobre o plano B. Por alguns leves momentos, Spark pensou nunca ter visto Silly tão aliviada, ou talvez até... Feliz. Quando Bolt mencionou que precisavam de um nome novo, Silly sugeriu uma enxurrada de nomes, tantos que ela própria se atropelava com eles. Em determinado momento, depois de rir de muitos nomes ridículos ou exagerados, o assassino se retirou e foi para cama. Dormir não foi fácil, tinha muita coisa na cabeça.

Spark abriu os olhos e foi ofuscado por um raio de sol matinal que entrava por uma brecha em sua janela. Deu um rápido bocejo, levantou-se apressado, calçou suas grevas e braçais com agilidade. Vestiu sua cota e sua malha, e por cima, colocou sua nova armadura preta com adornos avermelhados. Sua antiga armadura de casco de tatoramo havia sido muito danificada na batalha contra o demônio Astaroth. Apanhou seu capacete, e olhou para a porta. Bolt estava parado ali, com os cabelos verdes presos por tranças que iam até a altura dos ombros, seu cajado queimando em chamas fantasmagóricas, e sua malha vermelha que terminava em uma capa até os tornozelos. Os dois partiram para a casa de Dizzy, e quando lá chegaram, encontraram Silly esperando por eles do lado de fora. Juntos, os três entraram e comunicaram a Dizzy sobre o plano de que, se nada desse certo, os três sairiam da guilda. Dizzy não ficou contente, amava a guilda, havia encontrado ali abrigo quando até mesmo seus antigos irmãos da Luz se voltaram contra ela. Não queria abandonar assim a guilda. Mas ver seus melhores amigos deixando-a seria massivo para ela, e a dúvida sobre o que faria começou a consumi-la. Mas não foi pressionada. A visita foi apenas para comunicá-la da decisão dos três, e não para convidá-la a ir junto.

Ainda era cedo quando saíram da casa de Dizzy e caminhavam por uma trilha mal cuidada e acidentada. O Sol ainda não havia alcançado seu auge. Caminhavam conversando sobre quem eles deixariam de pronto aviso caso precisassem. Em certo ponto do assunto, Silly parou de chofre, arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso. Ambos os irmãos se olharam, olharam para a pagã, e voltaram a se olhar. Confusos, esperaram ela falar, mas como ela dava sinais de que não conseguia falar nada, Bolt perguntou.

- Silly, tudo bem com você? O que houve? – Bolt perguntou sério.

- O cérebro travou. Joga água fria. – Respondeu Spark sorrindo maliciosamente e dando de ombros.

A pagã se mexeu apenas para fazer uma careta para o assassino e voltar a sorrir maravilhada enquanto dizia eufórica.

- Tive uma ideia brilhante. O objetivo da guilda seria, no caso, juntar todos novamente... Reconectar todo mundo, não é? Então porque não focamos o nome justamente nesse ponto? Que tal... Re-Connect?

Bolt sorriu. Realmente era um ótimo nome para a situação. Era um nome que indicaria seu objetivo. Era um nome que deixaria um legado. Spark não soube explicar, mas aquele nome lhe arrepiou a nuca.

_ "Temos um nome."_ Pensou ele.

Quando chegaram a uma bifurcação próxima da pequena vila de Aruma, cada um dos três tomou um caminho diferente, procurando por aqueles que poderiam se juntar a ideia de reconectar os jovens soldados. Spark seguiu por uma trilha norte, que levava até a pobre vila Merukes. Em determinado momento de sua caminhada, encontrou Gleed. Ela carregava um fardo com grandes pedaços de carne de urso. Ao vê-la, Spark sorriu. Gleed soltou o pesado fardo, deu um sorriso, e veio de encontro a ele. Após uma breve mesura, Spark perguntou.

- O que vai fazer com esse fardo?

- Merukes está ficando sem mantimentos, vou ajudar com o que posso. E você? É raro você ir até lá!

- Sim, eu sei, mas preciso encontrar um conhecido.

- Então está mesmo cogitando formar uma nova guilda? – A assassina disse de forma inocente.

Spark foi acometido por um espasmo de choque. Gleed, por sua vez, por um risinho. O assassino não imaginava como Gleed sabia, tendo em vista que apenas ele próprio, o irmão, Dizzy e Silly sabiam disso. Ao ver seu rosto de espanto, Gleed prosseguiu.

- Calma, ninguém me disse nada, não há boatos se espalhando. Posso ver pelo seu rosto, seu jeito de andar, pelo que está acontecendo... Não sou tão ingênua meu querido amigo. Mas não se assuste, você não transpareceu nada.

Spark estava confuso... Não sabia se contava para Gleed ou não. Gostava dela, invejava sua força, ouvia seus sábios e experientes conselhos, mas não sabia o que dizer. Gleed era membro da Senhores das Sombras, e ele não queria instigar ninguém a ir junto com ele, caso algo de ruim viesse a acontecer. Mas antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, ela continuou.

- Não precisa dizer nada, só quero que saiba que estou com vocês. Sei que sua intenção é a melhor, e vou ajudar em tudo que eu puder para que dê certo. Conte comigo.

- Ah... OK... – Spark gaguejou.

O assassino seguiu seu caminho ainda meio atordoado. Mas precisava ser rápido, precisava encontrar algumas pessoas e se reunir com Bolt e Silly para ajustarem o que faltava para deixar o plano B em repouso.

Alguns dias se passaram. O plano B já havia sido engatilhado e deixado de lado, adormecido. Spark, guiado por Bolt, continuou seus discursos para acalmar e trazer os jovens soldados para mais perto do núcleo de veteranos da guilda. Silly nem se quer cogitava mais a ideia de tentar reviver a guilda. Estava farta de tudo aquilo. Por vezes pegava seu velho machado e descontava sua frustração destruindo coisas, o que por sinal, divertia muito os dois irmãos. Mas, como previsto por Bolt, Thews se fechava cada dia mais para os novos membros e para os jovens soldados. O pequeno e seleto núcleo de veteranos estava sempre junto, e não abria espaço para nenhum outro membro. E Spark notava, mesmo fazendo parte daquele núcleo, estava cada vez mais distante de Thews. Ele sabia que no fundo, Thews o culpava pela saída de Lehti. Até um dia que o assassino o chamou em um canto, e resolveu conversar a respeito.

- O que foi Spark? – Perguntou o guardião erguendo o capacete e cruzando os braços.

- Thews, hoje, quando formos caçar leopardos e gnomos em Astenes, vamos levar alguns membros novos conosco. Muitos já tem poder e experiência suficiente para se sair bem!

- Sabe que somos sete caçando não é? É nosso grupo fechado. Mais que isso é arriscado. Para entrar alguém, precisa sair alguém. Você vai ceder sua vaga?

- Não foi isso que pensei. Pensei em dividirmos o grupo em dois. Você e mais dois generais lideram um grupo, e eu e mais três generais lideramos outro. Pode dar certo.

- Você sabe tanto quanto eu que as criaturas que vivem em Astenes são infinitamente mais poderosas que o normal, não é? E sabe que nosso grupo fechado ainda passa alguns sufocos de vez em quando, não é? Se dividirmos nosso grupo experiente, e colocarmos apenas três de nós em cada grupo com alguns membros inexperientes, é quase certeza de morte! É uma ideia inviável. – Thews soou duro sacudindo a cabeça.

- Thews, podemos ao menos tentar?

- Está certo, vamos fazer do seguinte modo. Nem todos poderemos ficar o dia todo caçando. À medida que um de nós for saindo, chamaremos algum membro novato, assim está bom?

- Bom não está, mas está satisfatório.

Naquela tarde foram para Astenes. Era uma região acidentada e montanhosa ao extremo leste das terras da União. A caçada estava boa, estavam tranquilos. Verdade seja dita, o grupo era poderoso e afinado. Mas, em certo momento, um dos pagãos do grupo, Selfish, precisou voltar a Starfumos, e deixou o grupo caçando. Thews chamou um membro inexperiente, que se juntou ao grupo com euforia. Continuaram então sua caçada. O poder deles diminuiu consideravelmente, mas o grupo continuava forte e sem problemas. E conforme o tempo foi passando, Maximo precisou ir embora, e quando Spark imaginou que mais um membro novato se juntaria ao grupo, Thews convocou Selfish novamente. O assassino não se conteve, e chamou novamente Thews para conversar.

- Você sabe que havia outros membros novatos esperando esta vaga não é?

- Mas Selfish caça conosco há mais tempo, e seu poder é importante para o grupo.

- Thews, precisamos trazer os demais membros até nós! Eles também tem o direito de caçar e se tornar mais sábios e experientes.

- E eles vão, um dia! O que precisamos agora somos nós ficarmos o mais poderosos possíveis, para nos tornarmos igual às guildas grandes e famosas!

Aquilo pegou Spark como um golpe no estômago. "_nos tornarmos iguais às guildas grandes_". Era o que Spark temia. As guildas grandes tinham o péssimo hábito de humilhar, ignorar e até interromper o treinamento dos jovens soldados e dos recém-formados. Havia soldados de caráter, mas eles ficavam perdidos em meio aqueles que deixavam o poder e o renome lhe subir a cabeça. Tudo o que Spark queria era ser conhecido como membro de uma guilda famosa... Mas famosa por ser íntegra, justa e amigável. Não queria ser "_igual às guildas grandes!_".

- É sério isso que você disse? O que houve com o pensamento antigo de ajudar a todos, e ser o pilar central para todos? – Perguntou Spark removendo o capacete e apertando firme os dentes.

- Para que? Vamos ajudá-los e eles vão nos deixar! Seremos apenas degraus para eles partirem para uma guilda grande. – Respondeu Thews gesticulando e apontando para as pessoas que iam e vinham pela trilha.

A cada vez que o termo "_guilda grande_" era mencionado, Spark se enojava. Até que perdeu a paciência.

- Thews, me perdoe, mas pelo que ainda temos de amizade, vou jogar limpo com você. Se você pretende afundar o clã a tal ponto, eu não vou afundar junto. Prefiro que me vejam como membro de uma guilda pequena que auxilia e apoia a todos, do que uma guilda forte, grande e poderosa, que reprime e ignora os que não julgarem iguais. Se você for continuar, eu estou fora. E Bolt e Silly estão comigo.

O rosto de Thews se contorceu. Fez uma careta de raiva. Então rosnou algumas palavras com sua voz de trovão.

- Já estavam planejando isso há dias não é? Apunhalando a Senhores das Sombras há dias!

- Sim Thews, planejamos há dias, mas não apunhalamos ninguém! Só nos cansamos de tentar unir todos a nós, e este núcleo, da qual infelizmente eu mesmo faço parte, afastar todos. Cansamos... Cansei. É esta atitude fechada que apunhalou a Senhores das Sombras. E não nós.

- Sim, não foram vocês... Foi VOCÊ! Você sempre foi o calculista. Silly sempre teve a cabeça fraca. Sempre foi influenciável! Você a influenciou! E Bolt, óbvio, é seu irmão, lhe apoiaria em qualquer decisão ridícula sua! Essa ideia de nos trair partiu de você, tenho certeza! – O guardião gesticulava muito enquanto elevava o tom de voz.

- Trair? Não tente jogar a culpa de tudo em mim. Verdade, sou culpado de muita coisa por minha omissão, mas não venha jogar a culpa de seus ombros nos meus. Foram todas as atitudes em conjunto que nos trouxeram até aqui. – Spark elevou a voz para o mesmo tom do guardião, e o encarava com os olhos cerrados, mesmo sendo pelo menos quase 60 centímetros mais baixo.

Nesse momento, devido às vozes elevadas, os membros do grupo vieram ver o que acontecia. Entre eles, Bolt e Silly. Thews então olhou para o grupo, respirou fundo, e com uma voz calma, olhou para o assassino e disse.

- Ok, se querem mesmo sair, não me importa mais. Façam o que quiserem. E que sejam felizes.


	16. Capítulo 15 – Uma Guilda Chamada R

**Capítulo 15 – Uma Guilda Chamada Re-Connect**

- Ok, se querem mesmo sair, não me importa mais. Façam o que quiserem. E que sejam felizes.

O grupo olhou chocado para os dois. O fim de tarde escurecia e sombreava as encostas de Astenes. O tom de luz crepuscular e o silêncio mórbido da área deserta impactavam o momento. Spark continuou no mesmo lugar. Permanecia rígido e frio perante a situação. Continuava fitando o enorme guardião. Thews, por sua vez, também não se movia. As perguntas e indagações dos outros generais começaram a chover sobre eles. Bolt e Silly tentavam explicar, mas Thews e Spark apenas continuavam imóveis. O vento esvoaçava os cabelos muito lisos cor de gelo do assassino, e revelava seu olhar semicerrado. Após alguns minutos de gritos, perguntas, indagações e explicações, uma conselheira chamada Veter, caçadora experiente, se sobrepôs à gritaria.

- Chega! Chega dessa gritaria! Se os três querem sair, pois bem. Sentirei falta. A inteligência e a força de vocês farão muita falta. Vocês farão falta... Pelo menos para mim. Mas se estão certos disso, vão. É melhor ir do que se prender a um lugar no qual vocês não se sentem à vontade.

E virando-se para os outros generais e conselheiros, ela continuou.

- Esta é a escolha deles. Não há o porquê dessa confusão! Se eles querem ir, se este é o desejo deles, vamos torcer para que dê certo. Tudo o que desejamos para alguém volta para nós mesmos.

Todos os outros generais se viram obrigados a ter que concordar. A escolha era dos três. E apenas deles. Fossem quais fossem seus motivos, nobres ou vilânicos, a decisão só dependia de cada um. Então, Veter continuou seu sábio e curto discurso direcionado aos três.

- Não vou acusá-los de traição. Sei que cada um de vocês trabalhou duro para o engrandecimento do nosso nome. Muito do que sei hoje, aprendi diretamente de Spark, e sou grata por isso. Mas vocês conhecem minha sinceridade, e para ser honesta, não estou feliz. Será menos doloroso se vocês partirem imediatamente, e acabarem logo com este assunto.

Pela primeira vez Spark tirou os olhos de Thews. Se virou para a caçadora e, ainda em silêncio, colocou o punho fechado contra o peito e fez uma reverência. Levantou-se e ela retribuiu. O assassino analisou rapidamente Bolt e Silly. Seu irmão estava apreensivo, mas um leve sinal com a cabeça o fez perceber que estava tudo sob controle. Silly, por sua vez, parecia um poço de impaciência. Tremia e batia levemente o pé no chão. Seu olhar fez Spark ficar em dúvida... Expressava raiva ou felicidade? Não soube dizer. Então, se dirigindo aos demais, alguns com a compreensão estampada no rosto e outros com sorrisos falsos e brilhantes, disse.

- Vamos embora hoje, mas só sairemos da guilda amanhã, pela manhã. Ao nascer do sol, anunciarei nossa saída. Não vou sair agora, de fininho, como um rato.

Thews, então, virou as costas, e com a voz de trovão impactante de sempre, respondeu.

- Você quem sabe. Faça o que achar melhor. Grupo, vamos.

E saíram assim andando para as sombras crepusculares da escuridão de fim de tarde.

Deitado em sua cama sem conseguir dormir, Bolt raciocinava a respeito dos acontecimentos recentes, e dos que provavelmente estavam por vir.

"_Thews já havia se fechado muito com a saída de Lehti... Somando a nossa, acho que ele se fechará de vez. E com isso, será o fim da guilda amiga e companheira de todos que conhecemos. Amanhã, uma nova Senhores das Sombras nascerá..."_.

Uma sucessão de acontecimentos e possibilidades lampejavam em sua mente, mas, ele precisava dormir, pois o dia seria cansativo. Concentrou-se, isolou sua mente, e mergulhou em um sono forçado e enfeitiçado. Spark também estava cansado. Assim que apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, adormeceu. Afundou em seu sono leve e atento. Silly se sentia de um modo que não havia palavra para descrever. Era como juntar euforia, raiva, êxtase, rixa, orgulho e alivio em um recipiente, misturar bem e liberar tudo de uma só vez. Precisava colocar energia para fora. Correu até sua pequena casa, apanhou seu machado, e foi à caça. E os minutos foram passando, se tornando horas, até que a escuridão deu lugar à luz fria de um sol pálido encoberto pelo céu escurecido da União.

Spark tomou lugar no alto do monumento central de Starfumos. Os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam a pequena cidade, mas ainda fazia frio noturno. Mas isso não impediu que grande parte da guilda estivesse presente. Todos os novatos, os recém-formados e os soldados em treinamento estavam ali. E muitos dos veteranos também, como Kang, Gleed, Dizzy, Veter, Maximo e todos os outros generais. A não ser Thews. Spark cumprimentou a todos, mas antes que começasse a falar, Veter correu até ele.

- Spark, não acho certo saírem da guilda sem a presença de Thews. – Disse a caçadora nordein de forma direta.

- Ele sabia, assim como você, que nós deixaríamos a guilda aos primeiros raios de sol. E aqui estamos nós, como prometemos. A culpa não é minha por ele não ter vindo. Vou cumprir minha promessa.

Então, Spark virou-se para os soldados presentes e continuou com sua pretensão ali.

- Peço a atenção de vocês para um comunicado. Estou deixando a guilda, junto com Bolt e Silly. Temos nossas razões. Mas não se alarmem, não há nada grave acontecendo. Apenas queremos tentar algo novo. Não é por não fazer mais parte da guilda que vou rejeitar os pedidos de ajuda que a mim vierem. Qualquer um com problemas pode me procurar, que se for possível meu auxílio, auxiliarei, como sempre fiz.

A maioria dos soldados ficaram chocados. Começou um falatório. Perguntas foram gritadas. Os generais tentavam manter a ordem em meio ao caos. Até que Bolt subiu no monumento e continuou o discurso.

- Acalmem-se por favor! Particularmente, o tempo em que passei aqui foi muito proveitosos. Fiz muitas amizades e fui acolhido quando mais precisei. Faz poucos meses que acordei e estava debilitado, e me ajudaram muito aqui dentro. O tempo que passei com vocês foi muito bom. E agradeço por isso. E faço das palavras de Spark as minhas palavras também, se precisarem de ajuda em qualquer coisa, estou sempre ao alcance.

Bolt desceu, se juntou a Spark. Ambos olharam para Silly, que cruzou os braços e olhou para eles. Com um aceno de cabeça, encorajaram-na a subir. Relutante, subiu no pequeno espaldar de pedra do monumento, virou para todos que ali estavam. Todos atentos a ela.

- É isso gente, boa sorte para vocês, foi bom fazer parte disso enquanto durou, obrigado ao que alguns fizeram por mim... Nos vemos por aí.

Foi rápido, mas objetivo. Palavras simples. Ela pulou de cima do pequeno patamar de pedra e se juntou aos dois amigos. O caos recomeçou. Todos queriam uma oportunidade de falar diretamente com um dos três. Veter os puxou para um canto, enquanto os outros generais tentavam controlar a situação. A caçadora era alta, forte, cabelos negros levemente espetados à altura das orelhas, e olhos negros que eram realçados por sua pele bronzeada. Assim que conseguiram um lugar mais sossegado, ela repetiu o que já havia dito.

- Não gosto disso. Vocês deviam ter aguardado Thews. Sair assim sem ele estar presente não foi uma atitude honrada.

Spark sorriu, e seu sorriso se tornou um risinho irônico.

- Nossa atitude não foi honrada? Pois deixe-me te contar uma história, que a muito foi esquecida por todos. Você conhece a fundadora desta guilda? Sabe quem foi? Ela se chamava Bonny, foi uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci! E ela tinha um sonho, unir os vails e os nordein, todos, sem exceção. Foi com isso em mente que a Senhores das Sombras foi fundada... Foi para isso que ela deixou o posto de general na nossa primeira guilda, a Fallen, e fundou esta aqui. E com Bolt de testemunha, fomos os que mais apoiamos! Celebramos com ela, demos apoio... Mesmo com a saída dela, estávamos lá. O sonho dela era o nosso sonho. Perdão, realmente não entendo muito sobre sentimentos... Mas na minha opinião, nisso se define amizade. Hoje, uma história semelhante aconteceu. Mas o final foi diferente. Nós apoiamos e demos suporte a esta guilda quando ela não passava de um sonho, e porque o oposto não pode se realizar? Porque vocês não podem nos apoiar? PORQUE THEWS NÃO NOS APÓIA? POR QUE NÃO PODE SER MADURO PARA RETRIBUIR O QUE A MUITO FIZEMOS?

Nesse momento, Spark já tinha o rosto contorcido pela raiva. Suas palavras, antes calmas e bem pontuadas, agora eram gritadas e atropeladas. Veter estava séria. Ela não conhecia a história da fundação da guilda. Para falar a verdade, quando ela começou a se interessar por participar de um clã, a Senhores das Sombras já era grande. Nunca passou por sua cabeça descobrir como a guilda surgiu. Mas as palavras do assassino faziam sentido. Se realmente eles apoiaram quando a amiga saiu da guilda deles e fundou a própria há muitos anos atrás, porque o oposto não podia acontecer agora? Veter era teimosa mas era inteligente e, acima de tudo, justa.

- Suas palavras fazem sentido Spark, mas não posso tomá-las como verdadeiras sem provas. – A caçadora disse respirando fundo.

- Entendo. Sabe Veter, de todos os generais, líderes e membros do conselho, você é a que possui mais coragem. Nunca disse isso para você, mas admiro isso. – Spark falou se acalmando e sorrindo para a nordein.

E dito isso, Spark puxou a bandeira da guilda de sua ombreira e entregou-a nas mãos de Veter, e foi seguido por Bolt e Silly. E então, a começar por Gleed, muitos membros ali presentes também repetiram o feito. Entregavam suas bandeiras nas mãos dos generais mais próximos e corriam para o lado dos três amigos. Spark avistou quando Kang também rasgou sua bandeira presa à armadura e entregou às mãos de Selfish. Dizzy ficou abalada... A duvida a consumia. Ficou indecisa por um tempo, mas quando os muitos e muitos soldados começaram a caminhar, ela também entregou sua bandeira para Veter, e foi junto com os ex-membros da Senhores das Sombras.

Durante a tarde daquele dia, um pequeno contingente de seis pessoas foi até o ancião que cuidava do gerenciamento de guildas da União. Era um nordein bem velho, de cabelos rareados e brancos, e pele enrugada. Mas ainda com a idade avançada, seu corpo era puro músculos saltados. Ele olhou para os seis, pigarreou e começou a conferir seus papéis, e a fazer anotações enquanto as recitava em voz alta.

- Um guerreiro, dois assassinos e três pagãos. Todos veteranos experientes. O que desejam?

Spark tomou a frente do grupo e dirigiu a palavra ao ancião.

- Viemos fundar um clã.

O ancião tirou os olhos dos documentos que examinava e olhou bem para o assassino à frente do grupo. E durante alguns segundos ficou apenas em silêncio, olhando. Respirou fundo e disse de modo pesado e eufórico ao mesmo tempo.

- Espere, eu conheço você! É aquele general da Senhores das Sombras, não é? A guilda acabou? Sempre achei que a proposta de serem bonzinhos não funcionaria. Soldados conquistam seu espaço com forma e machados!

- Não é nada disso, velho. Tivemos alguns problemas... Mas afinal de contas, vai nos registrar ou não?

- Desculpe jovem mestre, acalme-se. É necessário ouro para o registro, você trouxe?

Spark não respondeu, apenas olhou para Bolt que abriu um pequena sacolinha de pano presa em sua cinta e tirou um bloquinho maciço de ouro. Os olhos do velho soldado brilharam, e ele rapidamente pegou o ouro e o acolheu em suas vestes. Olhou sorridente para o grupo e disse.

- E como se chamarão?

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Silly e de Bolt. Spark olhou para os dois, fez uma pequena pausa e respondeu ao ancião.

- Seremos a Re-Connect.

O ancião sorriu. O nome soava bem aos seus ouvidos. Apontou um dedo trêmulo para o grupo, e ainda rindo de modo rouco, disse.

- Belo nome, belo nome. É forte, tem impacto. Boa escolha. Só um minuto... Pronto. Boa sorte para vocês jovens mestres, e que a Deusa os acompanhe.

Aquilo lembrou Bolt de algo que a muito ele havia esquecido. Onde estava sua mãe? Por vezes sentia o toque dela abençoando e recompensando os soldados pelos esforços em batalha, mas ela já não tentava contato com eles havia meses. _"Está atenta a isto, mãe?"._

A Deusa estava atenta. E muito atenta. Cada dia que passava durante os meses que se desenrolaram, ela concentrava mais sua atenção nos movimentos dos seis. Seus seis escolhidos. Spark, Bolt, Dizzy, Silly, Kang e Gleed. Ela os havia colocado ali. Ela precisava dos seis juntos, e agora, finalmente, estavam. Seu plano para destruir de uma vez por todas a Aliança da Luz estava chegando à reta final, a fase de execução. Era hora de retomar contato com os filhos. Com ambos, mesmo não gostando da idéia de contato com seu filho mais novo.

Ao saírem do saguão da pequena edificação onde se encontrava o ancião administrador de guildas, vários dos soldados ex-parceiros de guilda que saíram junto com eles, se juntaram ao seis sob a bandeira da Re-Connect. Spark estava um pouco tenso e cansado. Um tanto perdido pra falar a verdade. Precisava descansar um pouco e partiu. Rapidamente o nome Re-Connect se espalhou por sobre o semblante das bandeiras dos soldados. E ao fim do dia, por volta de vinte soldados já andavam sob o nome Re-Connect.

A lua cheia iluminava a terra como o sol da manhã. Bolt caminhava sem dificuldade pelas trilhas de Starfumos. Encaminhou-se diretamente para casa, empurrou a porta, e, ao fazê-lo, Spark abriu os olhos e se prostrou de modo alerta, despertando de seu estado levemente adormecido. O assassino sentou-se na beirada da cama e olhou firme para o irmão. Sempre acordava de mau humor. Bolt sorriu e puxou uma cadeira, e virando o espaldar para frente, sentou-se e perguntou ao irmão.

- E então... Como foi o primeiro dia liderando novamente?

- Para ser honesto, péssimo. Estou perdido ainda. Não tenho um plano de ação... Tem algo em mente? – Perguntou Spark puxando uma camisa de algodão para vestir.

- Eu notei que você estava meio perdido mesmo. Muito tempo sem liderar nada, não é? Tenho algo em mente sim... Precisamos de organização. Precisamos de padronização. Isso faltava na Fallen e faltava muito na Senhores das Sombras. Vamos criar regras.

- Certo, deixe que me encarrego disso. Amanhã eu desenvolvo um regulamento e passo para você dar seu aval. Aproveito e passo para Silly também. Vocês aprovando eu já estampo isso junto ao nosso nome. Precisamos juntar todos... Precisamos de membros.

- Spark, eu não me preocuparia com aumentar nossos membros ainda. Temos duas coisas para nos preocupar antes... Equipar nossos soldados, e adquirir uma base sede... Uma Casa para nossa guilda.

Fazia pouco tempo que a moda havia começado. Várias guildas começaram a desenvolver esconderijos secretos, bases equipadas e bem montadas, que apenas a própria guilda conhecia a localização. Lá, vários comerciantes se instalavam, vendendo do bom e do melhor a um preço absurdamente baixo para os membros da guilda dona do esconderijo. Uma guilda com uma dessas bases secretas significava uma vantagem abismal sobre as outras guildas. Porém, era um serviço terceirizado. E muito caro. O velho ancião administrador de guildas cobrava cinquenta milhões em ouro para material, e o aluguel e salário dos comerciantes deveriam ser pagos em Etins, que eram pequenas moedas de bronze trabalhadas e adornadas, com entalhes de dragão. Eram extremamente raras, e com isso, extremamente caras. Cada pequena moeda Etin custava mais em ouro do que armaduras inteiras, e o velho administrador cobrava uma taxa inicial de dois mil Etins para aluguel e salário dos comerciantes que ele disporia na casa da guilda. E à medida que mais comerciantes fossem chegando, maior seria esta taxa. Quando ainda estavam na Senhores das Sombras, a casa da guilda estava sendo desenvolvida, já havia sido paga, e, os comerciantes, recebido seus salários em Etins. Mas como fariam agora? Spark não fazia ideia em como conseguir tantas moedas Etin em tão pouco tempo.

- Sim Bolt, seria ótimo termos uma casa de guilda, mas como vamos conseguir o ouro e os Etins para isso?

- O ouro eu posso conseguir. Estou com uma gama nova de mercadorias, não acho que o ouro será problema. Mas realmente, dois mil Etins serão um desafio. Você tem quantos?

Spark havia deixado todos os seus Etins na Senhores das Sombras antes de sair, e mesmo se arrependendo disso naquele momento, foi o correto a ser feito. Bolt entendeu o rosto frustrado de Spark, sorriu e respondeu a própria pergunta.

- É, também não tenho nenhum. Vamos perguntar a Silly amanhã.

- Sim, quanto a esta questão, vamos precisar de todos empenhados nisso. Etins não serão uma tarefa simples.

Bolt olhou pela janela aberta e ficou por alguns segundos em silêncio, raciocinando enquanto sua visão élfica se perdia na claridade noturna gerada pela lua. Após algum tempo, suspirou fundo, e sem retirar os olhos da paisagem, disse.

- Estes primeiros dias não serão fáceis. Até pegarmos o ritmo vamos engatinhar e tropeçar muito. E talvez tenhamos obstáculos a superar mais cedo do que imaginamos.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Spark.

- Por hora, nada. Mas se eu estou certo, têm muitas pedras em nosso caminho. Melhor irmos dormir, amanhã o dia será longo.

A noite quente e iluminada somada com o turbilhão de ideias e planejamentos atrapalharam o sono de ambos os irmãos. Mas, ainda que estranho, ambos levantaram totalmente descansados e bem dispostos pela manhã. Imediatamente Spark vestiu sua armadura negra, ajeitou seu elmo também negro que permitia que apenas seus olhos e nariz ficassem visíveis, e partiu para Gliter, para encontrar o ancião que administrava os assuntos de guildas. Bolt levantou mais lentamente, vestiu sua malha avermelhada, pegou suas mercadorias mais raras e partiu para Íris. Precisava de ouro. Logo montou sua banqueta de vendas quando chegou à cidade comercial, e não demorou muito já havia vendido grande parte de suas mercadorias. Mas ainda era pouco. Faltava muito ouro. Começou a procurar por mais mercadorias para revender. E a manhã se tornou entardecer.

Spark pontuou o longo regulamento que ele acabara de escrever. Olhou com orgulho para o próprio trabalho. Levara algumas horas para pensar em tudo e escrever de um modo de fácil compreensão. Acreditou que o resultado final estava bom. Agora precisava encontrar Silly, Dizzy, Kang e Gleed, para ver o que eles pensavam a respeito do regulamento que tinha desenvolvido, e, passar para todos os preços que ele havia confirmado com o ancião mestre de guildas para construir uma casa para eles. Silly e Dizzy estavam juntas próximas de Starfumos, de modo que rapidamente concordaram em aparecer para uma reunião na casa de Spark durante a noite. Kang estava supervisionando o treinamento de dois jovens soldados recém-formados, e também concordou prontamente em comparecer. Mas por mais que procurasse Gleed, não encontrava rastros da assassina. Porém, quando chegou ao Porto de Aumeros, ouviu dois aldeões conversando sobre uma assassina que se voluntariou para resolver o problema deles com uma hidra do pântano.

_"Uma assassina se oferecendo, assim, para resolver problemas alheios... Só pode ser ela!"_

Então Spark partiu para o pântano ao norte de Aumeros, com destino à toca de Solturas, uma hidra gigante famosa por devorar os jovens aventureiros que se arriscavam pelo pântano... Mas para um guerreiro veterano não era desafio nenhum. Spark correu o máximo que pode, mas o lodo e a lama do pântano dificultavam seu avanço, e os homens-lagarto do pântano, chamados sealakel, investiam, sem sucesso, contra ele. Quando já estava bem profundo no pântano, avistou Solturas no alto de uma colina. A enorme criatura de três cabeças estava de costas para onde Spark estava, mas antes que o assassino pudesse pensar em fazer algo, ele viu Gleed saltar de uma elevação no barranco, e, dando alguns mortais no ar, aterrissou levemente do outro lado da hidra. Atrás dela, as três cabeças caíram pesadamente no chão, decepadas dos longos pescoços todas ao mesmo tempo. Alguns segundos após as cabeças, o corpo enorme da criatura caiu. E ali ficou. Spark correu até Gleed que já incendiava os pedaços decepados de pescoço e rapidamente conversaram a respeito da pequena reunião. A assassina concordou entusiasmada e partiu. Spark fez o mesmo, e foi para casa, pois a tarde avançava rápido, e logo seria noite.

Assim como a noite anterior, a lua cheia iluminava a terra com uma luminosidade prateada tão forte como a luz da manhã. Estava quente, mesmo com a leve e gelada brisa noturna. Kang foi o último a chegar, e assim que se acomodou, Bolt repassou com eles as mesmas metas que traçou com Spark na noite anterior. O assassino entregou seu projeto de regulamento para o grupo, e todos aprovaram imediatamente. Quando o assunto entrou em equipar os soldados, várias ideias e soluções surgiram, mas nenhuma que pudesse gerar um plano de ação. Adiaram a ideia. E quando o assunto chegou a Etins...

- Então, é isso... Todos sabem que Etins são raros e caros. Alguém tem em mãos algum? – Perguntou Bolt.

- Eu tenho... Deixe-me ver quantos... Dezesseis moedas Etin! – Disse Silly com um sorriso frustrado.

- Eu tenho uma! – Disse Kang ainda mais frustrado que a amiga.

- Não tenho nenhuma. – Disse Dizzy solenemente.

Spark olhou para aquele punhado e sorriu. Não eram as duas mil, mas já era um começo. Então Gleed olhou para Spark e perguntou inocentemente.

- De quantas exatamente precisamos?

- Duas mil iniciais e mais muitas para o salário dos demais comerciantes que poderão vir. – Respondeu Spark guardando o pequeno punhado em uma bolsa de couro.

- Entendo. E já possuímos os cinquenta milhões em ouro que é necessário?

- Também não, mas já consegui nove milhões hoje. Creio que até o final da semana já consigo o ouro. – Disse Bolt.

Então Gleed sorriu. Abriu sua bolsa, e de lá retirou uma grande quantidade de moedas Etin. E após os Etins, uma grande e maciça barra de ouro.

- Tome, cinquenta milhões em ouro e dez mil moedas Etin.

Todos na sala ficaram assombrados... E curiosos. De onde havia saído tantos Etins e tanto ouro. Spark não conteve a curiosidade.

- Gleed, como conseguiu tanto ouro e tantos Etins?

- Estes cinquenta milhões são só uma pequena fração do que possuo. E os Etins eu comprei de um comerciante em Iris a caminho daqui. Foi caro, mas parece que valeu à pena.

- Nossa, dez mil Etins! Deve ter custado uma fortuna! Quanto ouro você possui? – Bolt perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Não discuto sobre isso, mas fique tranquilo, o que gastei nos Etins não foi nada muito empobrecedor para mim. Antes que pergunte novamente, consegui o ouro que tenho vendendo itens raros. Faço favores a muitos aldeões e pessoas de alguma importância por Teos, e mesmo sem exigir pagamentos, muitos me recompensam com itens raros. E alguns demônios que cacei guardavam alguns tesouros com eles. O último que matei guardava uma parte superior de uma armadura luxuosa de guerreiros. Faturei oitocentos milhões apenas nesta peça. Faça isso várias vezes que em pouco tempo o ouro acumula.

Tanto Spark quanto Bolt ficaram abobalhados ao ver aquela imensa quantidade de Etins e ouro. Spark olhou boquiaberto para a pilha de moedas em suas mãos e perguntou a Gleed.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Claro. Ajudo no que posso. E se posso ajudar com isso, então é com isso que vou ajudar. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso.

E na segunda noite de existência do novo clã, o mestre ancião das guildas já estava aprontando uma base secreta para eles... A casa da Re-Connect. Era uma realização para os seis. Spark e Bolt voltaram para casa acompanhados por Silly. E, de repente, o assassino perdeu a noção de tempo e de espaço. Não sentia chão sob seus pés, não sentia ar em seus pulmões e seus olhos não enxergavam coisa alguma. Ele estava parado no escuro, em pé sob uma superfície que não podia ser sentida. Uma leve luz o iluminava. E então a presença meiga e doce da Deusa tocou seu espírito. Spark riu. Aquele chamariz falso não o iludia.

- Querido filho, há tempos não nos falamos.

- E a senhora está reclamando? Particularmente isso me alegra! – Riu Spark.

- Não seja tão rude seu garoto ingrato. Não se esqueça de quem eu sou! – A voz da Deusa soou ríspida, e o assassino sentiu calor de fogo em sua pele.

- Vamos pular as apresentações... O que a senhora deseja?

- Precisamos conversar a respeito do futuro desta causa.

- Seja clara por favor. – Spark disse estreitando os olhos.

- Ahh Spark, você acha mesmo que tudo o que aconteceu até agora, aconteceu por acaso? Poupe-me. Eu trouxe vocês até aqui! Se não fosse minha mão, a Re-Connect não existiria.

- Não me venha com essa! Você não fez nada a respeito. Tudo isso foi ideia nossa e apenas nossa! – Spark rebateu agressivamente, mas não deixou de sentir certa curiosidade duvidosa no que ela falava.

- Ahhh criança, não se iluda. Desde que nasceu você faz parte do meu plano. Preciso admitir, algumas peças do tabuleiro não foram planejadas, mas a vinda delas apenas favoreceu meu objetivo. Você é uma peça do meu plano. Está na hora de você conhecer mais um pedacinho do meu plano. Você e seu irmão são parte dos seis que eu escolhi a dedo. Cada um de vocês terá uma função para que esta guerra termine. Você, não deve se preocupar com mais que a sua, lidere o exército. Guie-o pelo campo de batalha. Com você a frente do grupo, nossa vitória ficará mais simples. Você saberá o que fazer quando a hora chegar.

- E os outros? O que pretende para eles? – Perguntou o assassino friamente.

- Não é da sua conta. O que precisava ser dito já foi… Boa sorte. – A voz doce soou com um risinho.

E dito isso, a Deusa suspendeu o contato, e Spark se viu amparado pelos ombros por Silly e Bolt. Obviamente perdera a consciência quando sua mãe lhe tocou o espírito. Rapidamente explicou aos dois o ocorrido. Bolt não parecia surpreso. Pelo contrário, parecia satisfeito. Ele já havia cogitado essa hipótese. Entraram na pequena casa e Spark se sentou em uma cadeira simples sob a janela. O contato com a Deusa sempre minava suas forças ao invés de renová-las. Precisava de um pequeno descanso. A última coisa que se lembrou antes de cair no sono foi dos rostos curiosos de Silly e Bolt enquanto conversavam baixinho.

O assassino abriu os olhos. Estava muito escuro, ainda era madrugada, mas não estava frio. Á luz bruxuleante de uma vela, viu dois vultos passarem pelo corredor em direção a porta e esfregou os olhos para enxergar melhor. Leve e ágil, pulou da cadeira e chegou à porta. Bolt se despedia de Dizzy. O rosto da pagã, sempre belo e firme, estava abatido e levemente triste. Rapidamente foi-se embora, e não parecia ter notado o assassino junto à porta. Bolt virou-se para voltar, e viu o irmão, então respirou fundo. Spark olhou em volta. Silly dormia profundamente no sofá simples que possuíam na pequena sala. Ainda assim, preferiu sussurrar.

- Isso não foi muito normal. O que Dizzy fazia aqui à uma hora dessas?

- Ela precisava conversar, veio me pedir conselhos. – Sussurrou Bolt em resposta.

- Conselhos... Sobre o que? – Perguntou Spark contorcendo o rosto em curiosidade.

- Você notou que ela está triste, e notou que ela veio conosco para a Re-Connect balançada. No dia que desmembramos da Senhores das Sombras, sei que notou que ela estava em dúvida.

- Sim... Então, ela veio hoje para pedir conselhos sobre se a decisão dela foi correta. Acertei?

- Não exatamente Spark. Ela já descobriu essa resposta sozinha. Veio pedir meu conselho sobre o que fazer agora. Ela não está feliz. O desejo dela é ficar conosco e com a Senhores das Sombras ao mesmo tempo. Mas ela notou que é impossível. Então ela tomou a decisão dela, mas não sabe o que fazer, ou como comunicar.

- Acho que já sei onde quer chegar com isso...

Bolt fez uma pausa. Olhou para Silly ali deitada e para a janela, que exibia um céu negro pontilhado por estrelas brilhantes. Encheu seus pulmões de ar, como se as palavras a serem ditas estivesses presas ao oxigênio. Então, olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Spark e disse.

- Sim, ela vai voltar para a Senhores das Sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>Notinha:<strong>

E aii galera, tudo bom? Rase aqui outra vez! Cara, deu uma pegada de fogo né? rsrs espero que estejam curtindo =]

Então, to aqui pra tirar algumas perguntas que apareceram e para divulgar algumas curiosidades por baixo dos panos (fazer um database pra vcs!). E lembrem-se, qualquer duvida, curiosidade, sugestão, ou foto de bichinho, enfim, comentem =] motiva bastantão meeesmo! =]

Bom, vamo lá! Nay sua linda, obrigado por tantas curiosidades!

- **"Pq Spark não ganhou nenhuma arma legal flamejante depois de recuperar o diadema?"**

Então galera, elfos negro normalmente possuem sangue mágico muito forte, somente a minoria nasce sem essa habilidade de manipulação de energia e se vê obrigada a tentar a vida de assassino. Logo, como são poucos, é bem raro existir armas e armaduras voltada para eles. Eles são tratados como rejeitados pelos demais, apenas como armas mesmo. Triste vida T.T

- **"Não haverá nenhum caso de amor? Algum tipo de amor, assim, diferente ou exótico?"**

kkkkkkk se eu revelar muito será spoiler, mas SIM, existem alguns casais, mas a maioria deles ainda não apareceu. E se com exótico vcs estiverem pensando em um nordein e uma árvore, não, não haverá nada exótico kkkkkkkkk (mas pera, essa ideia é divertida cara! Um amigo meu bebado já tentou ficar com um poste, se é q vcs me entendem... foi engraçado cara... enfim, Rase, foco!). Mas enfim, os casos de amor são normais mesmo.

- **"Eu achei q eles estão muito diferentes do que eram quando começou! Foi algo que a Deusa fez com eles?"**

Não exatamente. Eles envelheceram e amadureceram (exceto Spark, q parece q retrocede a cada dia... enfim). Bolt era um cara muito observador e concentrado quando mais jovem, falava pouco e era muito sério, mas sabia usar a fala para influenciar quem quer que fosse... Ou seja, sabia manipular as pessoas tão bem quanto sua mãe. Hoje ele não mais fica apenas observando, ele é mais falador, ele desenvolveu uma sensação de superioridade, por sempre conseguir entender as coisas ao seu redor e sempre saber como reagir a elas. Ele meio q desenvolveu um senso de que por conseguir prever bem os acontecimentos tudo é responsabilidade dele, e tomou pra si essa tarefa de tomar conta de tudo. Ele sempre foi um comerciante nato, sabe fazer dinheiro e lucrar como ngn!

Já o Spark é o contrário. Quando mais novo ele era um psicopata! Brigava com qualquer coisa que respirasse, era extremamente prepotente, se achava o centro do universo, sempre nervosinho. Quanto mais envelheceu, menos nervoso e sério ele ficou. Hoje ele ainda é um sádico psicopata, mas camufla com sarcasmo e um modo fo$ -se de viver. Ele descobriu que usar do humor sarcástico e acido irrita mais o inimigo que uma provocação xingada, então começou a explorar isso. A cada dia ele se torna mais idiota kkk Mas, se o bicho pegar, eu não ficaria na frente dele.

Ambos desenvolveram esse ar de superioridade, Spark pela força e Bolt pela inteligencia.

- **"Qual dos seis é o mais forte?"**

Gleed, sem sombra de dúvidas! Ela subjugaria uma guilda inteira sem problemas. Aliás, ela é tão poderosa, que até esse momento atual, mesmo Spark e Bolt sendo do mesmo patamar de experiência e renome que ela, as missões que contratam ela são de um nível extrapolado, sério, inimaginável. O poder dela é bizarro, sério. Ela não usa pq não gosta de matar, mas se usasse, meu amigo, o barato ia ficar louco!

Por enquanto é só jovens! E lembrem-se, estou sempre por aqui! Qualquer duvida, curiosidade ou ideia viajada, comentem! Adoro ver por onde as mentes passeiam lendo =]

Abraçooos =]


	17. Capítulo 16 – Compreensão Tardia

**Capítulo 16 – Compreensão Tardia**

- Sim, ela vai voltar para a Senhores das Sombras.

Spark ficou surpreso. Olhou para o chão e fez uma pequena careta. Esperava que Dizzy ficasse com eles. Ele apreciava muito sua presença. Mas imediatamente o assassino se lembrou de um detalhe sussurrou ao irmão.

- Mas Bolt, você sabe que Thews não recebe de volta membros que saíram da guilda. Ainda mais uma que saiu junto conosco.

O rosto exausto de Bolt distorceu em um sorriso irônico. Spark aguardou em silêncio a resposta sussurrada.

- Você esquece que lá os próprios líderes e membros do conselho atropelam as próprias 'regras', não é... Dizzy me disse que já conversou com Thews hoje, e que ele a aceitará de volta. A propósito, ela quer te dar a notícia pessoalmente, mas está com problemas para encontrar as palavras certas, com medo de te magoar.

Spark começou a rir. Na mente dele explodiu uma pergunta... _"Pareço com alguém que fica magoado?_" Então, olhou bem para Bolt com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso torto repuxando a lateral do rosto, mas antes de falar algo, o pagão continuou como se lesse seus pensamentos.

- Ok, sei que você não se magoaria por isso, mas ela não acredita muito. No tempo dela, ela falará. Ahhh, e antes que eu esqueça, quando ela falar, finja que eu não disse nada... Ela me pediu que não te contasse, para você saber diretamente por ela, e não por terceiros. E não conte a Silly, você e eu sabemos que ela não vai lidar bem com isso. – Sussurrou o pagão apontando a amiga dormindo com o queixo.

Bolt retirou sua malha vermelha e colocou uma calça leve de algodão. À luz da vela, pequenas cicatrizes e arranhões podiam ser vistas em suas costas e ombros. Soltou o cabelo cor de esmeralda trançado e foi dormir. Mas Spark continuou parado ali. Olhou bem para Silly, que agora fazia pequenos grunhidos enquanto dormia. Memórias dele e das duas pagãs invadiram sua mente. Lutou para reprimi-las, mas não conseguiu. Então percebeu, que por mais que lutasse para se manter frio, rígido e a prova de qualquer tipo de sentimentalismo, as duas amigas o haviam conquistado, e ver uma delas partindo era como perder um dos próprios braços. Silly estava deitada de um modo peculiarmente torto no sofá simples. Ainda trajava sua armadura leve e capacete. Spark se permitiu um risinho, e, de modo ágil e sutil, retirou o capacete da pagã. Sua furtividade era tamanha que ela nem ao menos sentiu. Ele repousou o capacete ao lado do sofá, cobriu-a com uma fina pele de leopardo negro, assoprou a vela e foi dormir, pois o amanhecer não seria simples.

Um raio de sol quente adentrou a sala pela janela aberta e acordou Silly. Ela se ergueu, mas devido ao modo como dormiu, seus músculos estavam doloridos. Bolt passou, já vestido, pelo corredor, e lhe desejou um sonolento 'bom dia', que ela apenas respondeu com um pequeno aceno. Esfregando os olhos, foi até o quarto de Spark, entrou de fininho, parou ao lado da cama do assassino e o cutucou com a ponta de seu cajado. Spark, em uma fração de segundo, pulou da cama, agarrou suas garras e se pôs de pé em posição de combate. Silly olhou sonolenta para ele e disse vagarosamente esfregando o olho direito.

- Calma aí herói! Está com medo do que? Só vim te chamar para tomar café comigo.

Spark repousou as garras e praguejou baixinho. Sempre acordava de péssimo humor. Ainda mais quando era acordado desse modo. Trajava apenas uma calça de algodão, e à claridade da manhã, sua pele escurecida pelas trevas era marcada por uma longa e irregular cicatriz esbranquiçada. Ela partia de sua nuca verticalmente até a base de sua coluna. Enquanto ele colocava sua armadura, Silly ficou observando a marca branca, uma lembrança do peso do braço de Astaroth. Então, involuntariamente, ela perguntou.

- Ainda dói?

Ele olhou por cima do ombro para ela, completamente confuso. Com a cabeça, a pagã indicou a cicatriz. Spark olhou para as costas e disse.

- Não... Walz não possui a mente muito constante, mas seus feitiços de cura são os melhores que eu já vi. Por duas vezes minha vida ficou nas mãos dele, e por duas vezes terminei novo em folha. Ele é, de longe, o curandeiro mais competente que eu conheço, e se tornará um grande oráculo...

- É, isso se a insanidade não o consumir antes, pelo que ouvi Bolt dizer.

Os dois riram durante algum tempo e, assim que Spark se vestiu, foram buscar algo para comer. Bolt havia feito um suco com algumas frutas silvestres que cresciam próximas ao portão leste de Starfumos. O pagão tinha grande sabedoria em diferenciar frutos e vegetais comestíveis, e também uma habilidade de preparar alimentos muito acima da média. Um grande javali se tornava uma ótima refeição em poucos minutos nas mãos dele. Silly e Spark estavam tomando um copo de suco quando Bolt veio na direção deles. Ele pegou uma maçã e foi caminhando por ali. Quando parou ombro a ombro com o irmão, olhou para o céu, e ainda mordendo sua maçã, sussurrou.

- Tente não chamar a atenção de Silly, mas Dizzy chegou aqui, e quer falar a sós com você.

E terminando o quase inaudível sussurro, continuou andando. Spark se levantou, espreguiçou, e entrou na pequena casa. Silly olhou para ele e se levantou também chamando.

- Ei, aonde você vai? Não vai terminar seu suco?

O assassino olhou para trás, e sem parar de andar, respondeu por cima do ombro.

- Vou ao banheiro, já volto.

Sorrateiro, Spark entrou em casa, foi até a sala, apoiou com uma das mãos no parapeito de pedra da janela, e com um impulso ágil e preciso, saltou para fora, e foi ao encontro de Dizzy, parada a uns vinte metros à frente. Ela estava aflita e seu rosto e sua voz transpareciam confusão e culpa. Ela viu Spark vindo, e começou a falar, atropelando as palavras enquanto tentava se explicar.

- Spark... Olha, eu vim te explicar uma coisa... Não sei exatamente como dizer isso... Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você... Sério, você e Silly são insubstituíveis, mas, não sei, não me sinto bem com o que aconteceu...

- Acalme-se. Eu sei onde quer chegar. Que tal se eu falo e você me corrige se eu estiver errado? Ok? Ótimo. Vamos lá, você não se adaptou com a mudança e sente falta da Senhores das Sombras. Você pretende voltar para lá. Pronto. Errei?

- Não sei o que dizer. – A pagã olhava para o chão esperando uma retaliação do assassino.

- Dizzy, você também é muito especial para mim. Em momento algum vou ficar mal com você por isso. O que você decidir, é o que eu decido também. O que estiver bom para você, estará ótimo para mim! Só não quero te ver voltar para lá e ser maltratada. Não acho que vão te receber de braços abertos.

- Acho que vão sim Spark, eu conversei com Thews e eles me querem de volta.

- Ok, e quando você vai partir? – Spark expressou chateação, mas evitou demonstrar.

- Hoje, ao anoitecer.

- Certo. Mas escute o que vou te dizer, você está saindo da guilda, mas, se você não vier me visitar todos os dias eu vou atrás de você e te esfaqueio, você me entendeu? Eu sei onde você mora.

Os dois riram um pouco. Foi agradável, pois a pagã estava muito tensa, e os risos suavizaram a situação. Ela deu um leve abraço no assassino, mas quando olhou por cima do ombro dele, ela viu Silly parada ali. Silly expressava puro desapontamento. Dizzy soltou Spark, que também se virou. As duas pagãs se olharam, então Silly falou primeiro, seu tom de voz gelava pelo desprezo.

- Vai nos abandonar assim? Depois de tudo o que passamos? Achei que fossemos todos amigos. Achei que nós duas fossemos amigas. Mas você vai nos trair... Volte para a Senhores das Sombras, você e eles se merecem.

Dizzy não disse nada. Uma pequena lágrima brilhou em seu rosto. Silly virou as costas e foi embora. Dizzy continuou parada olhando para o lugar vazio de onde antes sua melhor amiga acabara de falar aquilo. Spark deu a volta em torno dela e parou a sua frente. Queria dizer algo como _"não fique assim_" ou "_esqueça isso, tudo vai ficar bem_", mas ele sabia, em seu íntimo, que não ia. Bolt foi até os dois, e perguntou o motivo de Silly ter passado bufando de raiva por ele. Mas a resposta era óbvia e não precisou ser respondida. Então, ainda chorando, Dizzy abraçou Spark e Bolt, e partiu. Spark olhou para aquela bandeira especial da Re-Connect em suas mãos, daquelas que apenas os fundadores possuíam... Uma dorzinha apertou o fundo de sua garganta. Era estranho para ele sentir isso. Nunca havia sentido aperto igual. Dobrou a pequena bandeira com o emblema da Re-Connect e guardou em uma bolsinha presa em seu cinto. Como as palavras lhes faltaram, os dois irmãos se entregaram ao silêncio barulhento da cidade em movimento. E pelo resto do dia não tiveram motivação para nada. Bolt abriu uma pequena venda em Iris, mas nenhuma outra mercadoria o interessava aquele dia. Spark ficou polindo sua armadura e suas garras durante o resto do dia. E, quando a tarde quente já começava a se tornar noite, Silly entrou pela porta apressada. Puxou uma cadeira, mas não sentou-se. Olhou firme para Spark e começou a falar daquele modo tipicamente familiar quando estava furiosa.

- Ainda não acredito que ela fez isso! Que traidora! E você ainda fica dando esperanças a ela! Mesmo sabendo que ela voltou para juntou daquela corja! NÃO ME OLHE DESSE MODO! Sabe o que a guilda para a qual ela voltou fez? Estão espalhando boatos horríveis sobre nós.

Ao ouvir isso, Spark largou suas garras de lado e sentou-se direito. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e voltou sua atenção à amiga. Estreitando os olhos perguntou seriamente.

- Que tipos de boatos?

- Estão dizendo que só conseguimos abrir nossa casa porque roubamos os Etins que eles tinham juntado! Estão dizendo que infiltramos um espião na guilda deles para usufruir da casa deles enquanto a nossa não fica pronta.

Spark não acreditou. Levantou devagar, tirou os cabelos claros do rosto e encarou o chão. Porque diriam aquilo? O próprio Thews havia recebido os Etins que o assassino tinha. Era estranho terem sido acusados por roubarem os Etins, pois os responsáveis pelo cofre dos Etins eram dois membros do conselho que ainda estavam na Senhores das Sombras. Apenas eles poderiam ter liberado acesso aos Etins para quem quer que fosse. Não fazia sentido serem acusados de roubar Etins. Mas o pior era ouvir que tinham colocado um espião lá. Spark era orgulhoso demais para se rebaixar a tal ato. E o motivo de usufruir da casa da guilda era ainda mais incabível! Nenhum equipamento, poção ou item vendido pelos comerciantes da guilda era vital aos seis fundadores. E graças ao ouro de Gleed eles possuíam uma casa agora, não havia necessidade de plantar espiões. Spark balançou a cabeça e perguntou descrente.

- Como é que é? Você tem certeza que foi isso que disseram? Não tem cabimento! Onde ouviu isso?

- Um guerreiro deles acabou de dizer isso para mim de cara limpa. Exatamente, não ouvi um bochicho, ouvi diretamente de um membro deles. – A pagã andava de um lado pro outro e falava gesticulando muito.

- Será que Dizzy saberá dizer o que... Quer fazer o favor de se sentar!? Enfim, será que ela saberá dizer o que está havendo lá? – Comentou o assassino enquanto a pagã se sentava na cadeira.

- Dizzy? Você ainda confia? Ela deve estar mancomunada com eles, isso sim! – Silly disse cruzando os braços e torcendo o nariz.

- Acalme-se! Você está se esquecendo que é da Dizzy que estamos falando, e ela não faria isso. Acalme-se, vamos raciocinar.

Então, pondo-se de pé em um pulo e prendendo suas garras a cintura, Spark continuou falando apressado.

- Procure Bolt, ele saberá o que fazer.

- E o que você vai fazer? – A pagã disse se ponde de pé também.

- Ouvir diretamente dos líderes e do conselho da Senhores das Sombras que estória é essa. Não me espere.

Silly fez menção em ir junto, mas Spark a sentou novamente, convenceu-a a procurar por Bolt e partiu. Não fazia ideia de onde encontrar os líderes da sua antiga guilda, mas a probabilidade de estarem em Astenes era alta, então se dirigiu para lá o mais rápido que pode. Começaria sua busca por lá.

Mesmo sendo rápido, Spark levou algum tempo para chegar a Astenes. Já havia anoitecido e a vila estava vazia. Spark sabia pelo tempo que passou na Senhores das Sombras que eles tinham o hábito de caçadas noturnas. Então, rapidamente começou a esquadrinhar o chão com os olhos, a procura do que ele sabia que encontraria mais cedo ou mais tarde... As pegadas familiares de Thews e do resto do grupo. O solo estava uma bagunça de pegadas, mas conforme foi se aproximando da trilha oeste, um par de pegadas chamou sua atenção. E junto aquele par, outros pares familiares lhe deram a certeza que procurava.

_"Então, o grupo foi a oeste... E Veter está com eles... E Selfish, e também Maximo."._

Partiu ágil seguindo as pegadas, e a cada curva na trilha ele ganhava certeza de onde o grupo estava. A extremo oeste de Astenes havia um grupo de montanhas, sobre as quais vários ursos faziam suas tocas. Caçá-los a noite era um desafio e tanto. Mesmo com sua visão élfica privilegiada, a noite de Astenes era escura demais, e era difícil se guiar com perfeição, mas Spark seguia firme em direção a encosta da montanha. Quando chegou, se pôs a escalar com velocidade. Era uma escalada tranquila, a montanha acidentada possibilitava fendas e apoios que tornavam a subida simples. Em poucos minutos chegou ao topo e encontrou os membros do grupo oferecendo combate a dois ursos cinzentos. Os animais tentavam a todo modo ferir Maximo, mas não ofereciam perigo ao guardião. Maximo era habilidoso demais para ser ferido por dois ursos cinzentos. Segurava um enquanto empurrava o outro com o escudo. Enquanto isso, os outros membros do grupo desferiam golpes violentos contra os enormes ursos. Ao final, ambos os animais caíram abatidos, e Maximo sorriu para Veter. Spark foi se aproximando e escutou o final da frase do guardião.

- ...Mas quase que este aqui me acertou com a pata esquerda. Uahahaha.

Com a aproximação de Spark, Selfish olhou para trás, e pelo rosto do pagão, Spark percebeu que ele sabia o motivo de estar ali. Maximo e Veter também se viraram e reconheceram o assassino em meio às sombras. O guardião, sempre bem humorado, rapidamente abriu os braços, e ainda sorrindo, gritou.

- Spark! Há muitos dias não o vejo! Como vai essa força?

Spark gostava de Maximo. Ele e Veter foram os únicos que tentaram de verdade entender o lado do assassino e apoiaram sua decisão. Por mais que nenhum dos dois aprovasse a atitude, não julgaram, ou repudiaram, mas deram força. A amizade foi mantida. Spark retribuiu o sorriso do grande guardião e disse de volta.

- A força vai na mesma, mas pelo visto a sua está a todo vapor!

- Ahh que nada, eram apenas ursinhos! Se bem que este último quase levou um pedaço de mim com ele.

E então o guardião mostrou uma chapa de metal preta de sua armadura marcada por um arranhão fundo provocado pelo urso. Ambos sorriram. Então Veter se aproximou, colocou o punho em frente ao peito e fez uma reverência. Spark repetiu o feito e a cumprimentou. Selfish continuou de longe, apenas olhando... Vigiando em meio às trevas da montanha. Veter, sempre firme e objetiva, logo disse alto e claro.

- O que faz aqui Spark? Obviamente veio nos procurar. Algo de errado?

- Sim Veter, aconteceu. Recebi a notícia hoje de que fui acusado de plantar espiões entre vocês e de ter roubado os Etins da guilda antes de sair. Vim humildemente perguntar quem nos acusou disso? E principalmente, baseado em que!

Maximo olhou para Veter e seu sorriso minguou. Ele olhou para Spark e com uma careta de confusão fez um gesto de ombros que indicava que não sabia de nada e investiu contra outro urso que saía de uma caverna. Ao segurá-lo, gritou.

- Selfish, me de uma ajuda aqui, rápido!

Selfish correu para atacar também. Maximo sorriu para Veter com uma piscadela, e ela rapidamente puxou Spark para um cantinho. Escondidos por uma árvore, a caçadora olhou para os lados e começou a falar de modo ágil.

- Não devia estar te falando isso, mas gosto de você, sou quem sou hoje por convivência com você, então preste atenção pois não vou repetir. A partir do momento que vocês saíram da guilda, recebemos ordens de não passar nenhuma informação para vocês. Está acompanhando?

- Sim, prossiga. – Spark disse sério.

- Então, ontem houve uma reunião a respeito da situação de vocês. Infelizmente eu cheguei atrasada e perdi o começo. Quando comecei a acompanhar a reunião, o assunto de vocês terem roubado nossos Etins e colocarem um espião entre nós já estava em debate. Acho que foi um nordein, guerreiro, quem passou a informação ao conselho, mas não sei quem foi. Mas durante a reunião, uma conselheira disse que a informação partiu de dentro da própria Re-Connect. Então eu que te pergunto de onde saiu isso? Vocês roubaram mesmo?

- Não Veter, não roubamos. E antes que pergunte, também não coloquei nenhum espião entre vocês! Tanto não coloquei que vim até aqui perguntar o que houve. Se eu tivesse um espião entre vocês eu já saberia. – Spark rosnava irritado.

- Faz sentido. – A caçadora concordou com a cabeça, e novamente olhou em volta antes de voltar a olhar para o assassino.

- Sim, mas, se disseram que a informação partiu de dentro da Re-Connect, duas opções são aceitáveis. Primeira é que o tal conselheiro está mentindo para angariar votos de confiança contra nós. A segunda é que um de nossos membros é um espião ou um traidor. O que duvido muito, pois possuímos poucos membros... E todos vieram... Será possível?

- Possível o que Spark? – Veter pareceu confusa.

- Será que um dos membros que veio conosco é um espião?

- Não pense bobagens Spark! Thews nunca faria uma coisa dessas! – A caçadora fincou sua lança no chão e cruzou os braços.

- Sim eu sei Veter, Thews não faria, mas e se alguém fez sem ele saber? Alguém influente... Inteligente... E ardiloso feito uma cobra?

O olhar de Spark caiu sobre Selfish. O assassino acreditava nesta possibilidade. Selfish sempre teve um caráter duvidoso, e porque não tentar ganhar a confiança do líder da guilda destruindo os, assim chamados, traidores? Thews havia perdido um dos seus dois braços direito, precisaria de um novo vice-líder. O que impediria Selfish de tentar subir na confiança do líder acabando com a reputação deles e ganhar aquele cargo? Veter continuou.

- Spark, vou ser sincera, sua versão da história é mais duvidosa. Difícil não acreditar que você planejou a saída da guilda para junto com o sumiço dos nossos Etins. E dois dias depois vocês abrem uma casa da guilda... É muito estranho.

O assassino foi obrigado a concordar.

- Sim Veter, mas alguém armou este sumiço dos Etins. Tanto que levou vários dias para esta notícia ser dada. Se fossemos nós, vocês dariam falta dos Etins no mesmo dia ou no dia seguinte, mas pelo contrário, já fazem pelo menos sete dias que criamos a Re-Connect e só deram falta de Etins agora! Quem tem cuidado dos Etins?

- Três conselheiros, Alfa, Bojhack e Selfish. – A caçadora disse apontando por sobre o ombro.

Spark sorriu. Estava explicado. Tudo estava claro feito dia. O sumiço dos Etins, as acusações infundáveis... Tudo se encaixava. Então ele olhou para ela, e ainda sorrindo, disse.

- Veter, eu a admiro por ter conversado comigo. Você é uma grande líder, justa e honesta. Não sou estúpido, sei que esta estória foi bem montada contra mim, mas vou provar que somos inocentes. Aguarde e verá.

- Spark, se você diz que pode, então prove. Estou torcendo para que prove. No momento está difícil encontrar pessoas que confiem em você. Qualquer novidade me deixe informada.

- Claro, você será a primeira a saber. Obrigado.

Despediram-se rapidamente. Veter voltou ao seu grupo, e Spark partiu de volta para a vila. Esta noite, dormiria em Astenes.

Bolt estava impaciente. A noite já avançava muito e Spark não havia voltado ainda. Durante a tarde, Silly havia lhe explicado o acontecido, e ele não se surpreendeu. Sabia que isso podia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Na verdade, esperava que acontecesse mais cedo do que mais tarde. Queria logo encontrar o irmão e repassar as informações com ele. Raciocinava melhor na presença do irmão mais novo, e temia que Spark fizesse alguma besteira sem pensar, como atacar alguém. E além do mais, sentada na pequena sala deles, estava uma convidada a procura de Spark. Uma jovem caçadora. Perceptivelmente era nordein, possuía pele bronzeada e feições fortes. Mas não era tão alta quanto os outros de sua raça. Era quase da altura de um vail. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos por um rabo-de-cavalo e seu olhar firme contribuíam para um belo rosto. Ela havia chegado há bastante tempo, e já estava um pouco aflita. Batia levemente o pé no chão, e hora ou outra se inclinava para ver pela janela. Passados mais alguns minutos ela se levantou e olhou para Bolt com um pequeno sorriso de descontentamento.

- Bolt, eu preciso ir. Quando ele chegar você pode dar meu recado a ele?

- Claro, eu dou sim. Foi bom rever você.

Com um breve sorriso e uma reverência, a jovem caçadora partiu. Bolt continuou sentado em uma cadeira, esperando... Até que a fadiga o venceu, e ele adormeceu. Abriu os olhos depressa, algo o balançava pelos ombros. A claridade da manhã de sol atrapalhava sua visão e tornava tudo um borrão de luz. Aos poucos conseguiu definir seu irmão ao lado dele.

- Bom dia Spark, onde esteve?

- Astenes. Fui atrás de alguém que pudesse me dar algumas explicações. Vou te contar desde o começo de ontem.

Rapidamente, Spark repassou o dia anterior, e, a pedido de Bolt, repetiu várias vezes a conversa com Veter. O pagão gargalhava a cada vez que Spark contava e recontava.

- Então quer dizer que depois que saímos colocaram Selfish para administrar o cofre de Etins da guilda? Isso explica porque os Etins não desapareceram junto conosco. Demorou tanto tempo assim... Óbvio. E como eles não perceberam esse lapso de tempo? Mas uma coisa ainda me incomoda. Tem certeza que Veter disse que foi UMA conselheira que afirmou que o boato saiu daqui? – Perguntou Bolt rindo e pondo uma das mãos na testa.

- Não me lembro ao certo, mas sim, acho que sim. – Respondeu Spark coçando a cabeça.

- É... Isso complica um pouco as coisas. Ou Selfish distorceu a mente de alguém ou alguém está aliado a ele. Precisamos descobrir o que se passa.

- Vou avisar Veter imediatamente. Ela precisa levar isso até Thews. Ele precisa tomar uma atitude! – O assassino disse pulando novamente e se precipitando em direção à porta, mas Bolt o segurou.

- Não Spark! Acalme-se. Sente-se. Não se meta nisso. Vamos nos preocupar em limpar nosso nome e eles se preocupam com os líderes e conselheiros deles. Não se meta nos assuntos que não são mais de nossa conta. E não me olhe com essa cara. Tenho uma notícia inusitada.

Spark olhou curioso. Bolt estava sorrindo e recomeçou a falar antes que o assassino perguntasse algo.

- Se você tivesse voltado ontem para casa, teria encontrado uma visita para você aqui.

- Uma visita? Quem? – Spark sentou-se olhando curioso para o irmão.

- Uma velha amiga sua, e conhecida minha. Era da Senhores das Sombras conosco, mas saiu durante um dos surtos de Lehti. Veio perguntar se havia espaço aqui para ela. Eu disse que por mim estava tudo ok, mas ela queria falar com você. Ela deve te procurar hoje.

- Fale logo, quem era?

- Era a Nimble, se lembra dela?

Spark se lembrava. A jovem caçadora, sempre que podia, pedia conselhos a Spark, e ele havia supervisionado o treinamento dela várias vezes. Ela era divertida e sua beleza era rara, mas ainda era jovem. O assassino apreciava as conversas com ela, pois sempre se divertia, mas não eram exatamente amigos. Foi uma surpresa descobrir que ela queria se juntar a eles. Ainda mais tendo em vista que Spark sabia que ela tinha entrado para uma das maiores e mais poderosas guildas de Teos. Preferiu garantir.

- Mas ela não havia entrado para a Invictus por causa daquele guerreiro que ela namorava?

- Ouvi algo a respeito sim, mas ontem ela não possuía guilda nenhuma quando veio. Deve ter acontecido algo. O que você acha mais provável?

- Não sei não, e nem quero pensar nisso agora. Mais tarde tento contato com ela e descubro. – Respondeu Spark apanhando uma maçã que estava sobre a mesa.

- Ela vai te procurar de novo hoje, tenho certeza.

E Bolt, mais uma vez, não estava enganado. Nimble procurou Spark naquela tarde, mas não o encontrou. O assassino havia partido cedo para as masmorras de Chaos Ruber. Andar sozinho por lá e travar pequenos combates com os zumbis e pesadelos o ajudavam a colocar as ideias no lugar e acalmar a mente. Mas, por mais que tentasse se acalmar e raciocinar, não encontrava um modo de provar sua inocência... E desse mesmo modo, alguns dias se passaram.

Era meio de tarde, o sol cobria as terras da Fúria com uma luz dourada e quente. O céu queimado brilhava com um tom alaranjado. Bolt estava feliz como nunca antes esteve. O dia em Iris tinha sido proveitoso, vendeu muitas de suas mercadorias, e, em determinado momento, um comerciante de montarias passou carregando um grande leopardo negro, de atitudes amistosas. Bolt era hábil para negócios, e com alguns minutos de diálogo, comprou o leopardo do homem. Naquele momento, seguindo pela trilha que conectava Iris e Starfumos, montado em seu leopardo, apenas aproveitava o momento. Não tinha pressa. Seu leopardo era amistoso e muito bem treinado. Não se assustava com os outros soldados que passavam, não andava descompassado... Uma ótima montaria para combates. Bolt queria mostrar seu novo animal a Spark... Quem sabe não o animava a comprar um também. Mas, quando ia chegando ao centro de Starfumos, Bolt avistou Nimble sentada em um pedestal de pedra, afastada das pessoas que iam e vinham. O pagão se aproximou e desceu de seu leopardo. A jovem caçadora fez um cumprimento amigável e disse em tom animado.

- Uau, belo leopardo!

- Obrigado. Paguei baratíssimo nele.

Bolt falava enquanto dava uns afagos e tapinhas no flanco direito do leopardo, e o animal foi deitando e ronronando como um pequeno filhotinho de gato. Era um animal muito amistoso. Nimble sorriu, e, olhando novamente para Bolt, perguntou.

- Sabe algo de Spark?

- Sim, por acaso ele está em casa... Você não passou lá?

- Para falar a verdade, ainda não. Estou um pouco nervosa de falar com ele... Será que ele me aceitará na guilda? Mesmo eu tendo abandonado vocês na Senhores das Sombras?

- Creio que sim, pois se for pensar desse modo, todos nós saímos de lá também... Relaxe, ele aceitará sim. – Respondeu o pagão com uma piscadela e um sorriso.

Bolt e Nimble foram até a casa dos dois irmãos, nos limites de Starfumos. Spark estava lá, conversando com Gleed enquanto polia sua coleção de garras, hábito que tinha adquirido. Assim que Bolt entrou, Gleed sorriu, olhou para Spark e disse que era hora de partir, pois estava escurecendo. Despediram-se e ela partiu. Bolt olhou para o irmão e perguntou.

- Interrompi algo? – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Não seja tolo, estava confirmando com ela como conseguimos os Etins. Ela tem os registros de compra com ela, graças aos deuses. Temos como provar que foram comprados.

- Você ainda está teimando em provar nossa inocência? Esqueça isso. Em toda Teos somente eles acreditam nesta estória. Ok, Ok... Vamos fazer um trato? Você esquece este assunto por algumas horas e eu te ajudo a pensar nisso depois? Pode ser?

- Por que eu ignoraria isso por algumas horas? – Respondeu Spark cruzando os braços e encarando o pagão.

- Tenho duas coisas para te falar. A primeira é uma surpresa, comprei algo interessante, depois vamos lá fora que te mostro. A segunda, Nimble está aqui, mas acho que está com vergonha de falar com você. Seja gentil.

Spark repousou suas garras de lado, levantou-se rindo e foi até a porta da frente. Abriu-a velozmente, e surpreendeu a caçadora. Nimble olhou para ele e rapidamente desviou o olhar para o chão. O assassino sorriu e fez uma reverencia que foi rapidamente retribuída pela caçadora. Então, ele começou sorrindo e falando calorosamente.

- Nimble, finalmente nos encontramos... Bolt me disse que você tem me procurado há alguns dias. É bom rever você. Diga-me, o que posso fazer?

- É bom rever você também... Eu... Eu gostaria de saber se... Se, por acaso, assim... Tem lugar para mim na guilda de vocês. – A caçadora apertava seu arco nervosamente com as duas mãos enquanto falava encarando o chão.

- Mas você não tinha ido para a Invictus? – O assassino questionou curioso.

O rosto dela minguou, e Spark notou que havia tocado em algum assunto delicado. Ela respondeu baixinho.

- Sim, mas não deu muito certo. Não era o que eu imaginei. Deixe isso para lá... Então, isso quer dizer que não entro?

- Espere, não me entenda mal, só tive curiosidade. Perdão ter tocado neste assunto, não sabia que era delicado. Claro que será bem vinda aqui conosco. Para ser sincero, não esperava que você se juntasse a nós.

- Posso te contar um segredo? – Ela disse agora levantando a cabeça e soando mais confiante.

- Claro. – Spark piscou rapidamente. Ouvir a palavra 'segredo' aguçava sua curiosidade.

- Me lembro da época que eu me decidi abandonar a Senhores das Sombras, todos me trataram como uma traidora. Você tentou entender meu lado, e foi o único que realmente se importou comigo. Nunca vou me esquecer disso.

Após breves palavras e receber sua bandeira da Re-Connect, Nimble se foi, e então Bolt foi até Spark, e perguntou rindo.

- Então, você foi o único que realmente se importou com ela?

- Se fui, não me lembro. Era a época que eu estava tentando manter os jovens e recém-formados na guilda, e impedir que Lehti espantasse eles... Talvez tenha sido, mas, de verdade, não me lembro. – Respondeu Spark dando de ombros.

- É, eu imaginei. Até hoje não sei como você não esquece o próprio nome.

E os dois irmãos ficaram rindo. Com um rápido puxão pelo braço, Bolt conduziu Spark até os fundos da casa deles. Ali, amarrado a um pilar de madeira, estava o grande leopardo negro que agora pertencia a Bolt. Spark ficou maravilhado. O leopardo era amigável, embora fosse adulto e forte, era brincalhão e calmo como um filhote. Uma enorme vontade de comprar um para ele cresceu em sua mente. Então ele virou rindo para o irmão e disse.

- Posso dar uma volta?

- Sim, claro, mas primeiro eu devo uma resposta para você... Era nosso trato. Sabe como poderemos provar a inocência da Re-Connect? Através de Dizzy. Soube que ela anda com Thews o tempo todo, e ela estava presente quando conseguimos os Etins e ela também estava conosco o tempo todo para saber que não temos espiões lá. Ela pode ser testemunha na reunião de conselho deles.

Bolt tinha razão, e agora Spark sabia o que fazer.

Thews estava sentado em uma pedra, na beirada de uma montanha em Astenes. A noite começava a cair e em breve eles sairiam em uma caçada. Dizzy andava de um lado para o outro. Fazia uma semana que ela havia voltado para a Senhores das Sombras, e com exceção de Thews, todos os membros a tratavam como uma traidora. Ela estava triste, sentia falta dos amigos. Mas lembrar deles a fazia lembrar das palavras de Silly... _"você e eles se merecem!"._ Então, após um suspiro, seu pensamento saiu alto demais, e escapou por seus lábios.

- ...Sinto saudade deles.

Thews a olhou de esguelha e fechou seu semblante. Sua voz saia quase como um rosnado.

- Eu a aceito de volta e você sente falta daqueles traidores ladrões?

- Thews, não diga isso. Você me aceitou de volta, mas nenhum outro membro me aceitou... Sou tratada muito mal. – Ela disse tristemente, se aproximando da borda da montanha.

- Nós tratamos as pessoas mal? Eles colocaram um espião entre nós! – Rosnou o guardião.

Dizzy fechou ainda mais seu semblante. Apertou firme as mãos. Sua voz soou tristemente.

- Não fale deles assim. Eles são muito melhores do que parece.

Thews fechou o rosto ainda mais. De braços cruzados, rosnou.

- Você é impressionante mesmo. Depois de tudo, depois de voltar e tudo envolvido, você ainda fala isso? O que você pretende Dizzy? Não quero perder 'nosso homem' lá de dentro.

A pagã não acreditou no que ouviu. Para confirmar, resolveu perguntar novamente.

- Como assim? Pode repetir? O que quer dizer com perder 'nosso homem' lá de dentro? – Dizzy pôs as mãos na cintura e encarou firmemente o guardião.

- Não mandei ninguém ir para lugar algum. Somente não recusei as informações que quis nos passar informações... – A forte voz de Thews soou um rugido raivoso.

Dizzy não podia acreditar. Sua repulsa causou náusea, e seu estômago capotou. Ela apertou com força seu cajado e cerrou os dentes.

- Como assim? Repete isso de forma mais clara.

- Você me entendeu muito bem. – Respondeu o guardião virando o rosto.

A pagã olhava firme para o guardião, mas ele não olhava de volta. Seu rosto continuava voltado para o vale abaixo deles. Então Dizzy compreendeu. A Senhores das Sombras que ela sentia falta, aquela que ela amava, já não existia mais. A Senhores das Sombras que ela sentia falta, agora, se chamava Re-Connect. O arrependimento mais forte que alguém pode sentir queimava seus músculos e congelava seus ossos. A agonia de ter compreendido isto tão tarde a acometeu a um pânico. Queria voltar para os amigos. Queria novamente estar com eles. Mas ela não via como seria aceita de novo na Re-Connect, ou aceita de novo pelos amigos. Não depois de tudo... As palavras de Silly ainda ricocheteavam em sua mente. Estava se apavorando. Definitivamente não ia ficar mais na Senhores das Sombras, mas e se não aceitassem-na de volta na Re-Connect? Sua mente não pensava mais em ordem. Flashes, imagens e memórias explodiam por trás de seus olhos. Seria tarde demais para se arrepender? Ela levantou o rosto, e com a voz embargada, se desculpou com o guardião. Ele sorriu, mas não um sorriso de prazer e felicidade, foi um sorriso irônico. Ela queria ter dito _"Me arrependo muito de ter voltado e de tudo o mais que fiz aqui"_, mas ela não disse. Foi a voz de trovão de Thews que rompeu o silêncio.

- Acha que te aceitarão depois que souberem?

Dizzy continuou perdida em seus pensamentos. Não se preocupou em responder o que quer que fosse, apenas se despediu e saiu aos tropeços, correndo o máximo que suas pernas lhe permitiam, rezando à Deusa para que não fosse tarde demais. E para que Silly a perdoasse. Nunca antes o arrependimento havia machucado tanto.

Spark acordou no susto. Ainda era madrugada, e alguém esmurrava a porta. Bolt passou veloz pelo seu quarto, e Silly, que havia dormido na casa deles aquele dia, também se punha de pé. Bolt abriu a porta e encontrou uma trêmula e ofegante pagã... Uma ruína do que um dia foi Dizzy. Quando entrou pelo corredor, Silly desviou o olhar, e saiu para a sala. Spark e seu irmão trocaram um rápido olhar. Ela não falou nada. Spark não sabia se era por não conseguir ou por não querer. Deixaram-na no sofá, e quando ela fez menção em se levantar e falar, Spark apenas escorou-a sentada, e disse firme.

- Só descanse. Amanhã conversamos.

Enquanto ela dormia, Spark, Bolt e Silly discutiram a possibilidade de uma segunda chance para Dizzy. Os dois irmãos eram a favor, mas ficaram apreensivos de Silly não querer. Mas a pagã foi a primeira a sussurrar.

- Vamos lá, entregue logo a bandeira dela. Sinto falta dela.

Mas Spark precisava ser justo com Gleed e Kang também, e, durante o resto da madrugada, ele foi até Gleed, enquanto Bolt foi atrás de Kang. Todos foram a favor de reintegrar Dizzy a Re-Connect. Voltaram para casa as pressas, e esperaram o dia raiar. Dizzy acordou depressa. Não estava mais tão agitada, e quando Spark abriu sua bolsinha e retirou a bandeira de fundador que um dia pertenceu a própria Dizzy, ela abriu um sorriso, e aceitou a bandeira com extrema felicidade. E ela sabia, não havia mais dúvidas... Era ali que ela queria estar. Após uma breve comemoração, Dizzy quis dizer exatamente tudo o que havia feito na Senhores das Sombras, mas teve medo de estragar tudo. Preferiu se calar. Bolt foi o primeiro a comentar.

- Dizzy, não queria ter que forçar esse assunto com você, mas tem algo me incomodando. Juntando os dados que Veter passou para Spark, temos um guerreiro da Re-Connect e uma conselheira da Senhores das Sombras envolvidos nesse rolo. Sabe algo?

Dizzy apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e se calou. Bolt continuou.

- Isso complica. O único modo de descobrir quem é essa conselheira é através de algum deles. Enfim, vou me concentrar no guerreiro. Acho que sei de quem eles podem estar falando.

- Quem? Me diga que vou atrás dele agora! - esbravejou Silly ao fundo prestando atenção no que os dois conversavam.

- Calma, é o tipo de coisa que necessita sutileza. Eu mesmo cuido disso. – Bolt gesticulou para Silly se sentar.

E quando Bolt ia saindo com Silly em seus calcanhares, Dizzy tomou coragem e se aproximou de Spark.

- Spark... Me desculpe, fiz...

Mas o assassino a interrompeu levantando uma das mãos.

- Não se desculpe. Você sentia falta da Senhores das Sombras, eu entendo. Como eu disse antes, o que estiver bom para você, estará duas vezes melhor para mim. Vem cá...

Após um rápido abraço, Spark partiu para tentar conter Silly, que a esta altura fazia um escarcéu para que Bolt dissesse quem era o guerreiro do qual ele suspeitava. Dizzy riu, um sorriso sem graça. Não era sobre isso que ela ia se desculpar. Vendo os três amigos embolados enquanto Spark puxava Silly de cima de Bolt, não conseguiu acreditar que aguentou passar uma semana sem ver uma cena como aquela. Ela se sentia completa novamente, e agradeceu por não ter sido tarde de mais. E abrindo um sorriso discreto, foi se juntar aos amigos.


	18. Capítulo 17 – O Primeiro Contato com a L

**Capítulo 17 – O Primeiro Contato com a Luz**

- Não sei mesmo gente. Não me disseram muita coisa enquanto eu estava lá. Para falar a verdade, apenas Thews me tratou descentemente. Não me incluíam em muita coisa.

Então Silly se levantou da cadeira de forma espalhafatosa e se virou para Dizzy, que tentava explicar ao grupo que não sabia quem era a tal conselheira ou o guerreiro espião.

- Não é possível Dizzy, você ficou lá uma semana inteira, e não ouviu nada a respeito de um guerreiro infiltrado aqui?

- Como acabei de dizer, não me contavam nada lá. Não ouvi nada a respeito mesmo.

- Ahh ninguém me conta nada! Nem você, nem Bolt! – Disse Silly cruzandos os braços e fazendo bico.

Spark levantou o rosto e não conteve um sorriso. Calmamente disse.

- Silly, sente-se quieta aí!

A jovem pagã se sentou, mas continuava reclamando baixinho, um murmúrio quase inaudível.

- Mas ninguém me conta nada mesmo... Estão me deixando de fora... Só comigo...

Spark, Dizzy e Kang começaram a rir, então Spark virou novamente para a jovem pagã e disse com um sorriso torto debochado.

- Ahhh meus deuses! Onde fica o botão de desligar?

Após alguns minutos rindo, uma batida rápida na porta antes de ser aberta chamou a atenção, e Gleed entrou sorrindo. Silly levantou num salto, mas sua expectativa de ser Bolt foi despedaçada. Então ela murchou, sentou-se novamente e perguntou frustrada.

- Encontrou Bolt pelo caminho, Gleed?

- Não, me esqueci do tempo enquanto matava algumas larvas para um grupo de soldados ali atrás... Ahh Spark, falar nisso, eles querem se juntar à Re-Connect... Posso aceitá-los?

- Você acha que eles são confiáveis? – Spark perguntou se levantando da cadeira.

- Sim, eles são. – Respondeu a assassina prontamente.

- Então, claro. Não precisava ter vindo consultar, você também é uma vice-líder, fique a vontade. – Spark respondeu sorrindo e dando de ombros.

- Ok, vou voltar lá para transmitir as notícias... Silly, quer que eu tente encontrar Bolt?

A pagã deu de ombros, olhou de esguelha pela janela e disse.

- Não, deixa pra lá. Já não quero mais saber também.

Quando já estava à porta, Gleed voltou, sorriu para o grupo e disse.

- Hoje a noite eu irei caçar em Astenes, vocês querem vir comigo?

Astenes era um local de caça de monstros extremamente poderosos. Somente os mais fortes e poderosos se aventuravam por lá. Kang levantou uma das sobrancelhas e perguntou.

- Será que nós juntos aguentaremos bem em Astenes? É um pouco perigoso.

- Eu tenho caçado lá sozinha. É bem tranquilo. Mas sozinha não tem muita graça. Querem vir comigo? – Rebateu Gleed com um sorriso inocente.

Todos toparam prontamente, e então Gleed saiu correndo porta afora. Um breve silencio se abateu sobre a sala pequena, até que, em determinado momento, Spark apanhou suas garras e as prendeu à cintura, e olhando pela janela disse para os amigos.

- Vou dar uma volta lá fora, esperar por Bolt aqui está começando a me entediar.

Silly olhou de modo desinteressado e disse pausadamente acenando com uma das mãos.

- A vontade, eu vou continuar aqui. Só não vá muito longe, pois quando ele chegar quero saber imediatamente o que ele tem em mente.

Kang se levantou também e disse enquanto ajeitava sua cota sob a armadura negra.

- Espere Spark, também vou. E você Dizzy?

- Não, vou ficar aqui com Silly. Vão vocês. – Respondeu a pagã com um sorriso.

- Ok, vamos ficar aqui fora, na praça de Starfumos mesmo. – Spark apontou para a janela.

Durante algum tempo, os dois amigos ficaram sentados no monumento central jogando conversa fora, até que em determinado momento Spark olhou para Kang de modo analítico. O guerreiro o encarou e perguntou curioso.

- O que foi?

- Você é um nordein dos grandes, e um dos guerreiros mais fortes que conheço. Eu quero uma batalha. Quero uma batalha pra valer.

O riso escapou os lábios de Kang e o acometeu a uma crise de risos. Spark ficou sério, se levantou e, vagarosamente, prendeu suas garras aos antebraços.

- Você está falando sério? Spark, com um golpe do meu machado, mesmo sem usar a lâmina, posso te machucar de verdade. – Disse o guerreiro arregalando os olhos.

- Para isso você precisará me acertar primeiro, e te garanto que não será fácil. – Spark sorriu e pulou de cima do monumento central.

- Ahh é? Veremos.

Kang se levantou, colocou seu capacete negro e apanhou seu grande machado. Face a face os dois se encararam, e por um momento o resto de Starfumos sumiu à vista deles. Kang levantou seu machado que imediatamente ardeu em chamas e perguntou.

- Está pronto?

- Sempre! Lembre-se, é para valer!

Spark colocou também seu capacete negro com adornos avermelhados e arqueou os joelhos, adquirindo sua posição de ataque baixa. A respiração de Kang parecia demorada. O simples fato de inspirar profundamente e expirar parecia levar uma eternidade. Spark notou os músculos da perna direita do amigo se retraindo enquanto brandia o machado a frente, e se preparou para receber o golpe.

Quando Kang deu um forte impulso com a perna direita e se lançou a frente com o machado em punho, Spark apenas desviou da trajetória, e passando por baixo de um dos braços estendidos do guerreiro, lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas. Mesmo protegido pela grossa armadura, Kang sentiu o golpe. Aproveitando o movimento do impulso, o nordein começou a girar com o machado estendido a sua frente.

Ao ver o machado girando em sua direção, Spark dobrou os joelhos, e se jogou ao chão. Kang girava freneticamente e não percebeu que o amigo havia escapado por baixo. Conforme começou a reduzir o giro, ainda um pouco tonto, tentou localizar Spark, mas foi tarde. O assassino apenas esticou uma de suas pernas e aplicou um forte chute nos joelhos do nordein, derrubando-o. Aproveitando a queda do guerreiro, Spark levantou-se num pulo, e com a garra cortando o vento, atacou.

Kang só conseguiu tempo para desviar a garra do assassino com seu machado, que ia firme em sua direção. A garra desviada fincou no chão de terra, e foi o tempo que Kang precisou para se levantar. Seu joelho direito ainda estava um pouco dolorido, mas não o impediu de atacar. Assim que se pôs de pé, virou rápido e saltou com o machado acima da cabeça. Brandiu a enorme arma com violência em direção ao chão. Spark notou o ataque e soltou sua garra presa ao chão, e ágil como uma víbora, se jogou para o lado, rolou e ficou de pé. O machado de Kang bateu no chão causando uma grande fissura na terra, e separou o assassino de uma de suas garras. Agora, apenas com a garra da mão esquerda, Spark teria mais trabalho. Mas o machado pesado afundou muito no solo, e o assassino percebeu que aquela era a hora. Investiu veloz... Mas não o suficiente. Kang retirou o machado do solo, e girou. Mas, percebendo que a arma atingiria Spark em cheio, reduziu seu impulso e retirou o machado de trajetória. O assassino sorriu, e com um salto, atingiu uma joelhada no peito do nordein e o jogou ao chão. Subiu rapidamente em seu peito e colocou a lâmina de sua garra no pescoço de Kang. O guerreiro engoliu em seco, e Spark sorriu e disse.

- Nunca hesite. Hesitação leva a dor. Não tenha pena do seu adversário, pois ele não terá de você.

- Vai mesmo tentar ensinar um guerreiro a como guerrear?

Spark se levantou e estendeu a mão para o amigo e o ajudou a levantar-se. Kang levantou, bateu a terra da armadura e sorriu dizendo maliciosamente.

- Você sabe que eu ia ganhar. Fui derrubado pois interrompi meu ataque.

- Eu te disse para vir sério. Sem intenção de me ferir você só irá perder. – Respondeu Spark dando de ombros.

- Então vamos mais uma. Topa?

- Claro. – Spark respondeu sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam estreitos.

Mais uma vez tomaram distância. E mais uma vez tudo começou com Kang se lançando contra Spark, mas o assassino facilmente esquivou e saltou, esticando o pé e pisando no cabo do machado do guerreiro, e usando o cabo do machado de apoio, o vail se lançou no ar, mas Kang pensou rápido, e soltando uma das mãos do machado desferiu um poderoso soco no peito do assassino, e o jogou deitado a uns dois metros para trás. Aproveitando-se da queda do adversário, Kang puxou novamente seu machado, e desferiu um golpe para o chão, mas Spark rolou a tempo de evitar o golpe, e se pôs de pé. O guerreiro controlou bem a força do golpe para não prender novamente seu machado ao chão, e com isso, rapidamente se virou para o assassino, e começou uma sequência de ataques velozes cortando o ar com seu machado.

Porém, os reflexos de Spark eram inacreditáveis. Ele se esquivava facilmente dos golpes. Abaixava, girava, saltava e se movia rápido demais para o machado de Kang acompanhar. Porém, os golpes rápidos e poderosos do guerreiro não abriam espaço para um ataque do assassino, e Spark não poderia apenas se esquivar para sempre. Conforme Kang atacava furiosamente com seu machado, Spark se esquivava e recuava com curtos saltos para trás. Em determinado momento, o guerreiro lançou um golpe horizontal na altura do pescoço do assassino, que abaixou-se rapidamente. Então, Kang apenas completou um giro e lançou seu machado para um golpe horizontal rente ao chão. Novamente o assassino desviou saltando com um mortal para trás... Mas algo que estava fora dos planos de Spark aconteceu... Ao terminar o salto, bateu de costas contra uma parede. Não havia mais como recuar. E com um grande sorriso de satisfação, Kang colocou a poderosa lâmina de seu machado contra o peito de Spark, e em tom de triunfo, disse.

- Pule agora que eu quero ver.

Spark sorriu e afastou o machado e olhou para trás, encarando a parede atrás de si. Sorriu com gosto. Era realmente raro ser derrotado, mas seu amigo havia feito isso com maestria. Foi obrigado a reconhecer que em cada derrota aprende-se mais do que nas vitórias. Fizeram uma reverencia longa, e ainda rindo e fazendo piadas dos movimentos um do outro, voltaram para junto de Dizzy e Silly. Com a aproximação de Spark e Kang sujos, suados e ofegantes, rindo e imitando os golpes da luta, Silly perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- O que aconteceu com vocês?

- Apenas fazendo uns exercícios. – Kang respondeu retirando o capacete.

E ambos se contorceram com profundas gargalhadas. Havia sido uma batalha proveitosa, e Spark estava feliz. Perdera, é verdade, mas serviu como lição. "_Melhor passar a olhar o terreno antes de decidir escapar de algum golpe._"

O sol quente se punha no horizonte quando Bolt chegava descendo de sua montaria. Silly se levantou e correu até a porta. Nem esperou o pagão respirar quando entrou.

- E aí? Pegou o espião? Ao menos tem certeza de quem é?

Todos os outros cinco amigos olharam firme e ansiosamente para Bolt. O pagão sorriu e disse.

- Não o peguei, mas sim, tenho certeza de quem é. Cobrei uns favores, conversei com alguns amigos, encontrei algumas pistas e as segui. Não há erro, cheguei exatamente em quem eu imaginei que fosse.

Silly passou a mão em seu cajado, que inflamou de chamas fantasmagóricas.

- Fale de uma vez!

- Juntem as pistas, vocês verão que é óbvio... Quatro guerreiros saíram da Senhores das Sombras junto conosco. Supondo o que sabemos como verdade, nosso campo de busca se reduz. Dos quatro guerreiros, um deles é o Kang, desnecessário contar, excluímos então... O segundo, que eu já não ouvia notícias dele há alguns dias, descobri que morreu em batalha na fronteira semana passada. Sobram duas opções básicas.

Então Spark sorriu e disse.

- Sobram Kraak e Gutukus.

Kraak era um guerreiro novato, mas se mostrava sempre prestativo e astucioso. Mesmo tendo pouca experiência, conseguia oferecer combate a monstros mais poderosos. Gutukus, também um guerreiro novato, mas era o oposto do outro. Era a ignorância e a estupidez em pessoa. Pensava com os músculos e com a lâmina do machado. Sempre se jogava contra inimigos sem medo de retaliação, e com isso colocava a própria vida em risco inúmeras vezes.

- Exato Spark, então, resolvi observar de longe os dois. O que descobri, obviamente, todos já sabemos. Gutukus é inocente e ignorante demais para ser um espião. Minha suspeita estava em Kraak o tempo todo. Rastreei alguns contatos dele, cobrei uns favores e obtive confissões. Kraak tem conversado bastante sobre nós com um parente distante dele, que continua na Senhores das Sombras. Agora falta descobrir qual dos dois tem inventado as calúnias sobre nós, se é ele ou o primo. – Disse Bolt terminando de retirar sua malha de couro e sentando-se em uma cadeira.

- Acho que ouví Selfish comentar uma vez que Kraak era seu irmão de criação. – Disse Dizzy com os olhos estreitos.

Spark começou a rir. Era óbvio agora quem inventava as calúnias. Provavelmente Kraak apenas contava o que realmente acontecia na guilda, ou não... Mas a verdade é que o guerreiro havia se tornado perigoso, pois seu 'primo' de caráter duvidoso já mostrou diversas vezes anteriores que não hesitaria para passar por cima de qualquer um para conseguir o que queria. Sendo inocente ou não, não podiam correr o risco de ter Kraak por perto, pois ele era a ponte entre Selfish e a Re-Connect. Esta ponde precisava ser desfeita. Então Gleed se virou e perguntou.

- E então, o que faremos?

- Pegá-lo e matá-lo! – Disse Silly se colocando de pé.

- Não! Silly, espere. – Bolt rapidamente respondeu com voz séria.

- Esperar o que Bolt? Vai deixar por isso mesmo? – Perguntou a pagã visivelmente irritada.

- Não, de modo algum. Mas isso é extremo demais. Acho que devemos encontrá-lo e ter uma conversa com ele, para descobrir exatamente o que houve. Até lá, vamos desvinculá-lo da guilda. Quando separarmos o joio do trigo nós o reintegramos. O que acham?

Unanimemente, concordaram em desvincular o guerreiro da guilda, e no dia seguinte, Spark falaria com ele.

Assim como havia dito, Gleed foi para Astenes naquela noite. Kang, Spark e Bolt foram com ela, mas Dizzy e Silly ficaram nas redondezas de Starfumos. Silly estava um pouco chateada ainda, e Dizzy resolveu lhe fazer companhia, e para vigia-la. E assim, a noite chegou ao fim, quando após uma longa e produtiva caçada, os quatro amigos se despediram em Astenes e tomaram o cansativo caminho para casa.

Os raios de sol quentes que o acordaram não incomodavam tanto a Bolt quanto os risinhos vindos da porta de entrada. Calmamente o pagão se levantou e vestiu sua malha vermelha, passou a mão pelos cabelos, esfregou os olhos escuros e foi caminhando em direção à porta. Imediatamente Silly correu e o agarrou pelo braço, e o arrastou para a porta. Dizzy o cumprimentou, mas o aceno passou despercebido. A atenção de Bolt estava voltada para outra coisa. Assim como ele, Dizzy havia se animado a comprar uma montaria, e naquele exato momento, estava montada em um belo e poderoso animal. Um enorme lobo negro. O animal trajava uma cota de aço cinza chumbo e uma armadura roxa e púrpura. A respiração ruidosa causava pequenas nuvens de vapor no ar frio da manhã. Bolt sorriu e olhou para ela perguntando assombrado.

- Uau Dizzy, um Lobo Sombrio... Nunca havia visto um tão de perto... Eles são bem raros, como conseguiu?

- É uma longa história, ia comprar um lobo comum, mas uma série de coisas aconteceram depois que saíram ontem, uma coisa levou a outra, e eu meio que ganhei este lobo aqui. – Respondeu enigmaticamente a pagã.

Bolt chegou perto para examinar o animal, mas conforme se aproximou, o lobo negro exibiu os dentes e soltou um rosnado rouco. Bolt recuou devagar e sorriu. Então levantou o rosto para a amiga e perguntou.

- Spark já viu isso?

Silly vinha arrastando o assassino pelo braço, visivelmente irritado por ser acordado. Ouvindo seu nome ser mencionado ele disse rosnando, esfregando um olho.

- Se eu vi o que?

Mas a resposta foi entregue aos seus olhos. O grande e poderoso animal negro prendeu sua atenção, e, durante alguns segundos, ele o esquadrinhou com os olhos. Então Dizzy perguntou.

- E então Spark, o que acha?

- Não tenho palavras... É o animal mais deslumbrante que eu já vi. É amigável?

- Nem um pouco. – Respondeu a pagã.

Após alguns risos, Dizzy desceu de seu poderoso novo aliado, e, segurando firme uma pedra de invocação, disse pequenas palavras quase inaudíveis, e seu lobo negro desapareceu diante dos olhos do grupo em uma explosão de vácuo. Os três amigos olharam para ela e para a pedra azulada em sua mão. Bolt disse em tom superior.

- Você fez um feitiço de invocação com seu lobo?

- Sim. Um pouco do sangue dele, um altar para servir de âncora para onde enviar, as palavras e a energia e certa e pronto! A pedra é o canalizador. – Disse a pagã orgulhosa erguendo a pedra.

- Depois precisamos de um desse com meu leopardo. - Bolt disse sorrindo.

- Sim, fazemos um altar aqui, é mais seguro enviá-lo para casa. Algum de vocês tem algo em mente para hoje? – perguntou Dizzy.

- Na verdade não. Ontem a noite foi muito produtivo em Astenes, acho que hoje a noite vou até lá novamente. Topa Bolt? E dessa vez, vocês duas vão? – Disse Spark se espreguiçando.

- Eu vou. – Disse Silly.

- Então hoje também vou. – Disse Dizzy.

- Então até a noite estamos atoa. – Spark respondeu voltando para dentro de casa.

- Silly, quer dar uma volta de lobo? – Dizzy perguntou com empolgação.

- Claro!

Então, novamente segurando firme sua pedra de invocação, o espaço a sua frente estourou em uma onda de vácuo, e o grande lobo negro se materializou, grande e imponente. Dizzy montou e ajudou Silly a subir na garupa, e rapidamente partiram. Bolt entrou fechando a porta, encontrou Spark de pé vestindo-se. Após colocar o peitoral da armadura, o assassino deu de ombros e disse vagarosamente.

- É... E então, está com fome?

- Vou ver o que temos para comer.

O café da manhã foi improvisado. Enquanto comiam, Spark puxou assunto.

- Ontem lutei com Kang.

- Eu sei, Dizzy me contou. Foi empate não é?

- Foi sim.

- Sério? – Perguntou Bolt incrédulo.

- Foi... – Respondeu Spark cabisbaixo.

Bolt então engasgou com pão enquanto ria. Não era comum Spark perder uma batalha. E Bolt não perdia a oportunidade de rir disso quando acontecia. O assassino olhou para o chão e refletiu por um tempo. Bolt então parou de rir e olhou para o irmão.

- Não fique nervoso. Só não posso deixar de achar graça em como você fica com o orgulho ferido. Mas leve em conta, era uma luta contra um amigo, nenhum dos dois lutou para matar.

Então Spark levantou o rosto, e sorriu. Aquele sorriso repuxado de lado, de um modo insano. Bolt conhecia bem aquele sorriso. O assassino havia tido uma ideia, e, definitivamente, boa coisa não devia ser.

- Vamos para a fronteira. Lá poderemos enfrentar os vermes da Luz. Assim vamos lutar para matar e sobreviver. Isso sim será um bom desafio.

- Spark, não seja tolo. É loucura. – Bolt acenou negativamente.

- Você não vai, OK, mas eu vou!

Engoliu a metade restante de seu pão, levanto num pulo e entrou para pegar suas garras. Calçou os sapatos, afivelou suas grevas e seus braçais, apertou firme as amarras do peitoral negro e vermelho de sua armadura e apanhou seu capacete de mesma cor. Se virou para sair e viu Bolt passando pelo estreito corredor da pequena casa segurando seu capacete em uma das mãos e seu cajado de madeira incandescente de chamas fantasmas na outra.

- Ué, achei que você não fosse. – O assassino soou em dúvida.

- Eu disse que era loucura, mas não disse que eu não iria. – Bolt respondeu dando de ombros.

Spark sorriu, retirou os cabelos cor de gelo do rosto e colocou seu capacete. Bolt também sorriu, colocou seu capacete vermelho e afivelou a última presilha de sua cota também vermelha. Sem mais demoras, partiram para o castelo de Raigo. O sol ainda não havia chegado ao meio do céu quando os dois chegaram aos amplos portões do castelo. Imediatamente procuraram pelo responsável do local, um grande soldado nordein ancião de armadura dourada e negra. Os dois irmãos chegaram até ele e fizeram uma curta reverência, com o punho sobre o peito. O grande general respondeu a reverência e esperou que falassem. Então, Spark falou de modo firme e eloquente.

- Algum esquadrão da Luz foi avistado? Algum grupo da Fúria caçando?

- Hoje a fronteira não é um bom lugar para dois jovens elfos negros como vocês. Um grupo poderoso de guerreiros havia sitiado a entrada do Castelo Karis, a fortificação da Luz. Mas acabo de receber a notícia que entraram em combate com uma poderosa equipe da Luz e que as baixas para ambos os lados foram grandes. Muitos humanos e elfos se espalharam, podem estar em qualquer lugar. – Soou com voz rouca o general.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Spark sorriu. Haviam humanos e elfos à solta... Imediatamente fixou suas garras feitas de grandes presas de dragão e sorriu para Bolt, que agarrou firme seu cajado que imediatamente acendeu em chamas fantasmas. Ignorando os avisos do grande general nordein, os dois partiram pelos portões negros de Raigo. Sua direção... O castelo élfico Karis.

A terra da fronteira era cortada de norte a sul por um largo rio, que desembocava no grande oceano de onde vieram os humanos. Ao norte da fronteira, ficava uma grande cordilheira, conhecida como Monte Dente de Dragão. Ao sul, um grande desfiladeiro, conhecido como Desfiladeiro da Maga. O Castelo Raigo ficava na extremidade sudeste da fronteira, exatamente oposto ao Castelo Karis, na extremidade noroeste. Embora o terreno fosse irregular, cheio de aclives e declives, não possuía vegetação. O pouco eram gramíneas e pequenos arbustos rareados. As trilhas eram bem definidas, com sinais de que batalhões marcharam por ali. Bolt seguia firme sobre o lombo de seu grande leopardo negro, Spark corria ao lado, tão rápido quanto o leopardo disciplinado. Após alguns minutos de corrida, subiram um pequeno monte, e se viram no topo de um penhasco com cerca de trinta metros de altura. Abaixo do penhasco, uma grande planície se estendia vasta, até as trilhas que margeavam os portões de Karis. Graças a seus olhos élficos, os dois irmãos avistaram um grupo de cinco soldados da luz atravessando veloz a planície. Bolt desceu de seu leopardo. Ambos deitaram à beirada do penhasco e observaram os humanos atravessando a planície. Spark olhou para baixo, e bem abaixo de onde estavam, ficava uma entrada para algum tipo de ruínas subterrâneas.

- Abaixo de nós, uma entrada de caverna. O que acha? – Perguntou o assassino.

- A julgar pela direção deles, provavelmente é para onde vão.

Rapidamente, Spark teve uma ideia. Se pôs de pé e com um grande salto, se jogou penhasco abaixo. Cerca de três metros do chão, cravou suas garras no paredão de barro, e, suavemente, desceu escorregando até o chão. Bolt fez menção em seguir, mas Spark olhou para ele, e através de rápidos códigos silenciosos, fez com que o pagão desse a volta pelo monte e se preparasse escondido para atacar quando chegasse a hora certa. E então, se disfarçou nas sombras, e desapareceu de vista.

Os cinco humanos corriam a uma velocidade relativamente alta para simples humanos. Quando estavam a cerca de cem metros da entrada da ruína, um dos humanos, o que parecia o capitão do esquadrão, deu ordem para que os demais parassem. E assim foi feito. Foram até uma pequena árvore seca e pararam para um rápido momento de refresco. Beberam água e descansaram rapidamente, então, o capitão fez com que os homens se levantassem e se preparassem para partir, mas, algo inesperado fez com que os lutadores se alarmassem. Uma garra vinda do meio do nada atravessou o peito do lutador que dava as ordens ao grupo. E segurando a garra, Spark apareceu no meio do grupo. Os lutadores perderam o tempo de reação, o suficiente para Spark se jogar ao chão e aplicar um chute circular, derrubando três dos quatro sobreviventes. Então ele levantou a cabeça e gritou.

- Agora Bolt!

Seu irmão saiu de trás do pequeno monte e começou a conjurar um feitiço contra o pequeno grupo de lutadores, que finalmente tinham entendido o que estava acontecendo. O lutador que ainda estava de pé, sacou sua enorme espada e colocou-a sobre o antebraço, com a longa ponta a frente, e se lançou contra o pagão. Bolt interrompeu o feitiço a tempo de se livrar da estocada do humano, mas não rápido o suficiente para se livrar do segundo golpe. Um giro circular da espada atingiu o ombro direito do pagão. O sangue respingou sua malha vermelha. Imediatamente levou a mão esquerda ao ombro, e, caindo ao chão, se virou para cima. O lutador havia pulado, e estava descendo em queda livre com a espada rumo ao chão. Bolt se concentrou no feitiço mais veloz que conhecia, e, conjurando uma esfera de energia condensada que atingiu o peito do lutador e o arremessou a alguns metros para trás, ganhou tempo suficiente para levantar. Checou rapidamente o ferimento no ombro... Era mais feio que ele esperava, mas não era letal. Um grito de dor chamou sua atenção para onde Spark dava combate aos outros lutadores. Sangue manchava a planície a toda a volta dos corpos dos lutadores. Spark havia feito uma carnificina, porém, enquanto despedaçava o último lutador já caído, não notou um elfo arqueiro que chegou furtivamente por trás, e com uma flecha certeira, atingiu as costas do assassino.

_"Maldição! Eles não param de aparecer!"_ pensou rápido o pagão.

Ao ver o elfo puxar a segunda flecha, Bolt pensou rápido. Em uma fração de segundo, dobrou o ar em volta do arqueiro, e com um grande turbilhão, arremessou o elfo a vários metros de altura. Mas a magia não foi rápida o suficiente, e não impediu o arqueiro de atirar, apenas desviou sua mira. A segunda flecha atravessou a perna esquerda de Spark. Ainda com o arqueiro dando cambalhotas no ar como um boneco de pano, Bolt conjurou uma grande nuvem negra que despejou uma tempestade de raios no elfo, que o arremessaram com força contra o chão. De uma maneira notória, o elfo continuou vivo, porém, se contorcia caído. Para finalizar o serviço, Bolt fez com que grossas raízes saíssem do chão e, enrolando o pequeno elfo, partiram os ossos de seu corpo frágil. Então, o pagão sentiu uma grande fisgada, seguida de dor intensa e um calor abrasante em suas costelas. Ao olhar para baixo, viu a ponta de uma espada se projetando por trás de seu braço. O lutador que o havia ferido anteriormente e que ele havia rechaçado estava atacando novamente. O lutador puxou a arma com violência, e Bolt sentiu o sangue quente jorrar para fora da enorme ferida aberta. Sua visão ficou turva. Enjoou. Conseguiu distinguir o movimento circular da longa espada que arrancaria sua cabeça.

Então, tudo aconteceu rápido de mais. Bolt viu Spark se jogar contra o lutador e os dois irem ao chão. E na tentativa de se por de pé, o lutador foi interceptado por uma enorme garra feita de dentes de dragão que atravessou sua armadura, sua cota, sua malha e seu peito. Spark estava caído ao lado do lutador, embora ferido, continuava a pressionar a garra contra o inimigo. Puxou a garra para o lado, e despedaçou as costelas do lutador já morto. O sangue respingou no rosto de Bolt, mas ele quase não pode sentir. Fez esforço para se manter acordado. Sua vista falhava, mas ele ainda tinha algumas forças. Pressionando o grande ferimento nas costelas, falou seriamente.

- Spark, rápido, precisamos voltar a Raigo. Estamos em situação crítica, e mais soldados podem aparecer...

E então Bolt ficou em silêncio e olhou firme por cima do ombro do irmão.

- Tarde demais, já chegaram.

Spark olhou rapidamente por cima do próprio ombro. Não conseguia se movimentar livremente. As flechas do arqueiro estavam perfurando músculos e tendões que transformavam o ato de se mover um verdadeiro sacrifício. De relance, pode ver dois humanos parados no alto de uma colina a não mais de vinte metros deles. Ambos seguravam espadas largas capazes de dividir um bisão ao meio sem a menor dificuldade. Suas armaduras prateadas refulgiam ao forte sol de meio dia. Com Bolt extremamente ferido e perdendo muito sangue, e com ele não conseguindo se mover livremente e também perdendo sangue, não tinham a menor chance. Iriam morrer ali...


	19. Capítulo 18 – Os Soldados Dragões

**Capítulo 18 – Os Soldados Dragões**

Com grande esforço, Spark tentou se virar, mas a flecha que dilacerava sua coxa esquerda não o deixava se movimentar perfeitamente. Ainda com os olhos fixos nos dois humanos parados no alto da pequena colina contra o sol, o assassino agarrou firme a haste da flecha para fora de sua perna, cerrou os dentes e a puxou. Um pequeno filete constante de sangue descia até seus pés. Agora estava perdendo mais sangue, porém conseguiria movimentar suas pernas com mais facilidade. O tempo parecia parado. Uma densa poça de sangue já se formava larga sob Bolt. Lentamente se virou e encarou os dois humanos. A respiração de Spark era curta. A flecha em suas costas havia perfurado um pulmão, e respirar era profundamente doloroso. Ainda de pé encarando os dois humanos, começou a sentir suas mãos e seus pés dormentes. Sua perna esquerda ferida falhou sob seu peso, e ele caiu sobre o joelho. Apoiou as pontas das garras no chão e se sustentou nelas, mas não tirou os olhos dos lutadores. Então, algo que nenhum dos dois irmãos esperavam aconteceu... Um dos humanos falou algo para o outro e ambos embainharam as espadas. Graças a audição privilegiada dos elfos, Spark e Bolt ouviram o que disseram, mas o idioma da Luz era muito diferente do deles. Então, os dois desceram a colina e tomaram a trilha para Karis. Spark se projetou para tentar gritar algo, mas Bolt o parou.

- Não Spark, deixe que vão. Não temos muito tempo, precisamos de um oráculo curandeiro.

Mas Spark ainda estava com a atenção fixa nos dois lutadores que montavam em seus cavalos. Uma bandeira com um grande dragão estampado pendia em um curto estandarte preso a cela das montarias. Bolt aproveitou o pouco de força que ainda tinha, assoviou alto, e viu seu leopardo descer o penhasco aos saltos e correr até eles. Reprovou-se mentalmente por não ter feito um feitiço de invocação antes de irem para lá. Com enorme dificuldade, gastando as últimas forças que lhe sobravam, Bolt se arrastou para cima do lombo do animal e disse a Spark com dificuldade.

- Se mais soldados aparecerem, não daremos a mesma sorte de não sermos atacados. Consegue correr?

Spark cerrou os dentes com força, se erguendo com dificuldade, e falou com grande esforço.

- Lógico que posso correr... Quem você... Pensa... Que eu sou?

Spark levou a mão às costas, e assim como com a primeira flecha, agarrou firme a segunda e a puxou. Sentiu seu pulmão se enchendo de sangue. Só o que restava era dor, e com dor ele podia lidar. A flecha que prendia seus músculos, já não prendia mais. Bolt deu um pequeno toque no leopardo e caiu sobre o lombo do animal que partiu em disparada. Não tinha mais forças para ficar ereto. O grande ferimento em suas costelas sangrava de mais. Sua malha havia sido rasgada em pedaços, assim como seus músculos. Os ossos das costelas haviam partido e seu ombro estava fora do lugar. Sua cabeça pendia de um modo nada natural sobre o flanco da montaria. A cada passo rápido do leopardo, sangue respingava pelo chão.

Spark deu o primeiro passo para seguir o leopardo e sua perna esquerda deu uma fisgada. Inspirou rápido demais e o ar expandiu seu pulmão perfurado. Ficou tonto. Não havia tempo a perder. Firmou a perna direita no chão e se concentrou para correr o mais rápido possível. Se preparou para apoiar o pé esquerdo. Novamente uma fisgada repuxou seus músculos, mas não o impediu de dar mais um passo. E foi acelerando. Sua corrida manca não era tão rápida quanto normalmente, mas conseguiu alcançar o leopardo. Olhou rapidamente para o lado e notou que se irmão havia desmaiado. Precisava se apressar. Mas sempre que tentava forçar mais o ritmo, a dor em sua perna o forçava a desacelerar. Após algum tempo de corrida, não sentia mais sua perna esquerda, seu peito queimava, por vezes uma tosse seca enchia sua boca com sangue. Não aguentava mais continuar... Mas, ao ver os soldados nordein que formavam a guarda do castelo Raigo, juntou as últimas forças que possuía e manteve o passo. Sua visão falhava. Já não conseguia respirar. Continuou correndo até entrar pelos portões do castelo, e, com um misto de medo e alívio, se entregou à escuridão gélida que o abraçava.

Spark abriu os olhos e viu Bolt sentado ao lado, olhando de modo curioso para os encantos curativos que um oráculo conjurava. Por mais sujo de sangue que estivesse, o pagão estava sem nenhum ferimento. Estava visivelmente abatido pela perda de sangue, mas fora de perigo. Spark ainda estava receoso em respirar. Com cautela, inspirou devagar uma pequena quantidade de ar... Não sentiu nada. Então, com um grande suspiro, respirou fundo novamente. Em vista que o assassino também se encontrava fora de perigo, o oráculo levantou, fez uma reverência diante do agradecimento de Bolt e partiu. O pagão então virou sério para o irmão, mas seu tom de voz foi paciente e até um pouco cômico.

- Realmente, suas ideias sempre são as piores. Eu não sei como sobreviveu até hoje.

- Eu nunca disse que eram boas. Se sabia que era furada, por que veio? – Perguntou Spark dando de ombros.

- E deixar você morrer sozinho? Não, prefiro vir para salvar sua pele, como sempre.

- Não fique tão animado, gênio, eu salvei a sua também.

Então, Bolt parou para pensar um segundo, e notou que Spark também estava com o olhar vago pensando em algo. Provavelmente no mesmo que ele.

- Spark... SPARK! Sabe quem eram aqueles dois lutadores? – Perguntou Bolt estreitando os olhos.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, aquele olhar sério de Spark havia voltado ao seu rosto. Bolt havia visto aquele olhar sério muitas vezes durante sua juventude, mas desde que acordaram, Spark havia deixado a seriedade de lado. Ver aquele olhar estreito novamente era alarmante. O assassino sacudiu a cabeça e apertou as mãos, respondendo um tanto aéreo.

- Estava pensando nisso... Não os conheço. Também nunca tinha visto aquela bandeira de dragão. Notou que a de um deles era lilás?

- Sim, como toda bandeira de liderança de clã.

- Exatamente. O que me deixa ainda mais curioso. Por que não nos mataram? – Spark soou um tanto nervoso.

- Não entendi o que disseram, mas de uma coisa sei. Ou foi por misericórdia ou por orgulho.

- Misericórdia até entendo vindo de humanos, mas o que tem orgulho a ver com isso? – O assassino se virou para o pagão pela primeira vez, e estava mortalmente sério.

- Soldados orgulhosos não lutam com inimigos a beira da morte. – Explicou Bolt pacientemente.

- Bolt, você sabe tanto quanto eu que sou o mais orgulhoso dentre todos os soldados, mas nem mesmo eu pouparia um inimigo... Estando ele saudável ou ferido.

- Mas Spark, você sabe tanto quanto eu que você é um carniceiro com sede de sangue. Você não pode ser usado como exemplo.

Spark sorriu de modo torto, mas rir ainda era difícil. Ele também estava fraco pela perda de sangue. Era melhor ficar ali sentado e se recuperar um pouco. Ainda mais agora, estava concentrado em descobrir quem eram os lutadores do estandarte de dragões. Precisava descobrir. Não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse.

A Deusa da Fúria estava excitada. Seu plano estava caminhando sem a influência dela, então há muito ela havia se distanciado dos soldados da União. Mas por que não colocar um plano paralelo em andamento. Ela compreendia muito bem o idioma da Luz, e ouviu o diálogo dos dois lutadores. Não por misericórdia ou por orgulho as vidas dos dois filhos haviam sido poupadas. Compaixão. Sentimento unicamente humano. Sentimento da Luz. A Deusa gargalhou ao lembrar desta palavra. Aos seus olhos flamejantes, compaixão era uma fraqueza. Mas, naquela situação em especial, ela poderia usar desse sentimento. A Deusa já havia corrompido poderosos soldados da Luz em prol da União, mas uma nova ideia corroía sua mente com uma alegria louca e furiosa... Não corromper os soldados e trazê-los para as trevas, mas mantê-los na Luz, e usá-los como elo para desestruturar os planos da Deusa inimiga, e destruí-los de dentro para fora. Ela só precisava bolar um novo plano.

Dizzy olhou para Spark, e dele para Bolt. Seu rosto estava furioso. Sua voz, diferente do costume, explodia a cada palavra. Duas noites já haviam se passado desde o fatídico encontro dos dois irmãos com os soldados da Luz nas redondezas do castelo Karis, e que quase havia lhes custado a vida. A pagã então reiniciou seu sermão.

- Essa foi a pior ideia que vocês já tiveram! E olha que você, Spark, já teve muitas ideias idiotas! Mas essa foi, de longe, a pior delas! Por que foram sozinhos à fronteira? Perderam o juízo?

Silly ficava lado a lado de Dizzy e concordava com a cabeça com tudo que ela dizia. A pagã de sangue nordein mantinha os braços cruzados e seu rosto fechado típico. Dizzy gesticulava enquanto dava seu sermão sobre o quão tolos foram em irem sozinhos e sem avisar. Kang e Gleed, sentados no sofá simples de pele e feltro mais afastado da sala, assistiam atentos à explosão de fúria das duas amigas. Mas, para falar a verdade, a situação possuía seu toque cômico. Kang evitava olhar para Spark, pois ambos se esforçavam em prender o riso. Bolt mantinha um olhar sério, mas também se segurava para não rir. Gleed, séria e compenetrada, assistia a tudo com extrema atenção, e, por fim, se levantou e começou um esforço em vão para acalmar as duas pagãs.

A conversa aquela noite foi boa. Mesmo após o grande sermão de Dizzy e Silly, ainda riram e se divertiram durante muito tempo, até que os dois irmãos narraram o acontecimento envolvendo os dois lutadores da guilda que carregava um dragão como símbolo. Teorizaram durante muito tempo sobre quem eram e o motivo de terem poupado as vidas dos dois vails feridos.

Kang já havia partido quando Dizzy se levantou e se despediu. Com todos se despedindo da pagã, Gleed se levantou, foi até Spark e disse.

- Podemos conversar?

- Claro Gleed. Fale. – Spark respondeu com um sorriso curioso.

- Prefiro que seja apenas com você.

- Mas aqui estamos entre amigos, pode falar abertamente.

- Não, não quero. Quando você puder, conversamos.

- Está bem então, vamos lá fora. – Disse Spark deixando de sorrir e se ponde de pé.

Então, acompanhando Dizzy até a porta, os dois assassinos saíram e pararam a beirada da janela, para que a luz do interior da casa pudesse iluminá-los. A noite escura estava quente, mas a leve brisa noturna tornava a sensação térmica bem mais baixa. Gleed encostou na parede de pedra e cruzou os braços. Spark sorriu, olhou em volta e disse.

- Pronto, diga.

- Spark, vou ser direta com você. Sempre procurei entender o que faço aqui... Já tentei de tudo... Caçar, lutar, comercializar... Mas nada me faz sentir mais completa que ajudar outra pessoa a conquistar um objetivo. Sinto-me completa ao completar outras pessoas. Será que você consegue me entender?

- Até aí sim, não me lembro de uma única vez sequer te ver fazendo algo que não fosse ajudar outras pessoas. Era isso que tinha para dizer?

- Não... O que quero dizer, na verdade, é que a Re-Connect está crescendo. Os soldados que carregam esta bandeira estão ficando poderosos... E já não sinto que precisam da minha ajuda. Não sei Spark, já sentiu que está em um lugar mas ninguém ali precisa de você?

- De onde tirou isso Gleed? – Perguntou o assassino estreitando os olhos.

- Não sei, é apenas algo que eu sinto...

- Então tire da cabeça, seu lugar é aqui ao nosso lado. Não é questão de precisar, é questão de querer.

Spark sorriu, e então Gleed sorriu em resposta, mas o assassino percebeu que a amiga não estava contente. Embora seus lábios sorrissem, seu olhos ainda transpareciam confusão e dúvida. Após despedirem-se, Gleed tomou a trilha oeste de Starfumos e partiu. Ao voltar para dentro da pequena e aquecida casa, Spark foi interceptado por Bolt, que esperava em silêncio sentado em uma cadeira próxima a janela. O assassino entrou e olhou para o irmão. O pagão sorriu e então Spark perguntou.

- Ouviu a conversa?

- Só o finalzinho. E então, o que acha da situação?

- Sinceramente? Não faço ideia. Ela parece estar descontente.

- Vamos esperar para ver. Kang é o melhor amigo dela, talvez ele saiba de algo. Amanhã eu tento descobrir. Silly já dormiu, e vou fazer o mesmo... Boa noite.

- Ela dormiu aqui? Ela não tem casa? – Perguntou Spark despreocupadamente indo até a amiga e a cobrindo com uma pele de leopardo.

Bolt foi rindo para seu quarto, despiu sua camisa de algodão e olhou tristemente para a cadeira onde a sua cota de malha vermelha, agora transformada em trapos de pano e elos de aço retorcidos, jazia enrolada. Deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos. Agora, deitado em silêncio, podia sentir suas costelas repuxarem sob sua pele quando se mexia. Enquanto se entregava ao sono, pensava no dia seguinte... Iria a Íris... Precisava de uma nova cota de malha.

Bolt abriu os olhos e se esticou por baixo da fina coberta de lã. O início da manhã estava quente e o sol iluminava as campinas áridas das terras da União. O pagão se sentou na beirada da cama e apoiou os pés descalços no chão de pedra fria. Ficou ali um tempo esfregando os olhos. Levantou-se estranhando o silêncio. Nem Spark, nem Silly estavam mais em casa. Respirou fundo, colocou uma camisa de algodão, pegou sua bolsinha de pano que guardava suas pepitas de ouro e sua nova pedra de invocação com o feitiço que havia feito com seu leopardo e partiu. Íris estava lotada. Rapidamente identificou os negociantes que vendiam armaduras e malhas, e, sem olhar nenhuma outra barraca a sua volta, foi direto a eles. Enquanto negociava com um soldado uma peça de uma cota de couro muito poderosa, avistou Gleed correndo próxima a torre central de Íris. Notou quando ela se abaixou junto de um oráculo que mantinha sua pequena banca. O oráculo se levantou e a guiou até o ponto mais afastado da torre, onde um nordein vigiava o depósito pessoal dos comerciantes. Bolt, curioso, decidiu se encaminhar até eles e cumprimentar Gleed. Ao chegar perto, sentiu o forte cheiro de terra, ervas e cadáver que emanava do oráculo.

"_É um necromante."_ Percebeu Bolt.

Necromantes eram oráculos que se especializavam em feitiços de ressurreição e animação de cadáveres. O oráculo necromante pegou a bolsa de ouro das mãos da assassina e a entregou uma gema esverdeada. A gema reluzia com uma luz escurecida. Bolt ouviu apenas as últimas palavras do oráculo.

- ...Leal e poderoso como nenhum outro ser vivo é capaz de ser. Você vai ficar satisfeita, tenho certeza.

Dito isso, o velho elfo negro necromante fez uma reverência e se afastou. Sem olhar para trás, de olho ainda em sua gema esverdeada, Gleed cumprimentou o pagão carinhosamente.

- Olá Bolt, bom dia. O que te traz a Íris tão cedo?

- Bom dia... Estou a procura de uma cota de malha nova. A minha foi destroçada na fronteira.

Então, olhando para a gema nas mãos da assassina, Bolt ergueu as sobrancelhas e indicou a pedra com a cabeça.

- Linda gema. É uma pedra de invocação, correto? Parece com a que fiz essa semana para meu leopardo. Mas a minha é vermelha e não brilha. O que comprou? Um lobo ou um leopardo?

Gleed olhou para ele e sorriu. Esticou o braço e apertou com força a gema. De forma quase inaudível, murmurou algumas palavras de um idioma antigo. Uma típica explosão de vácuo abriu espaço entre eles. Por um leve momento, a poeira bloqueou a visão de Bolt, porém, seus outros sentidos élficos continuavam aguçados. Sentiu o cheiro de cadáveres e ouviu o relincho fantasmagórico que precedeu a criatura. Um enorme cavalo fantasma. Não havia carne ou músculos, pele ou pelo. Apenas os ossos e uma aura espectral. Nos globos oculares em seu crânio queimava uma chama azulada tremeluzente. Com a aproximação de sua nova mestre, ele se inclinou e exibiu o dorso esquelético para que a assassina o montasse. O animal morto-vivo bufava e escoiceava o chão. Gleed o montou e sorriu. Com um leve toque nas rédeas o cavalo partiu. Inabalável, causando espanto e assombro em todos os que o viam. Ao longe, a assassina puxou sua montaria para o lado, forçou o cavalo a fazer uma curva fechada, e voltou em direção de Bolt. Ao chegar perto, piscou o olho de modo astuto, sorriu e partiu veloz. O pagão ainda estava abobalhado com a cena, esqueceu de sua cota de malha nova... Esqueceu que precisava encontrar Kang.

Uma flecha certeira de Nimble atravessou a testa de um enorme orc que se aproximava por trás de Kang. O guerreiro olhou para trás e viu a criatura esverdeada tombar sem vida. As criaturas de Astenes eram extremamente poderosas naturalmente, mas os orcs, criaturas humanoides deformadas, que mais lembravam miniaturas de trolls, estavam entre os piores. Possuíam inteligência e costumes quase sociais. Viviam em uma pequena vila chamada Naluncas, ao extremo oeste de Astenes. Seus costumes tribais eram extremamente violentos. Kang e Nimble haviam se tornado grandes amigos em Astenes. Caçavam juntos sempre que possível. E naquela manhã, Kang queria testar o poder dos famosos Orcs.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu sem graça o enorme guerreiro.

- Não foi nada... Mais um xamã, cuidado. – Disse a caçadora apontando com o queixo para trás do amigo.

A caçadora havia puxado outra flecha, e, com um disparo certeiro, acertou o peito do orc e perfurou alguns de seus órgãos vitais. A criatura caiu de joelhos abalada, mas ainda se preparava para levantar. Mas foi o suficiente para Kang se lançar sobre ela com machado em punho e começar uma sequência de ataques furiosos. O orc feiticeiro não teve a menor chance. Outro orc já havia saído de uma cabana mais afastada no vilarejo e apanhado um enorme machado. Ao ver seu semelhante sendo despedaçado pela fúria dos golpes de Kang, a criatura quase esperta agarrou a portinhola de uma jaula e libertou o que parecia ser seu animal de estimação... Agora, um orc armado de um enorme machado e um leopardo amarelado rajado de laranja com dentes do tamanho de punhais atacavam os dois amigos. Kang correu para os dois, mas o leopardo escapou de sua machadada e continuou investindo contra Nimble. Já o orc, continuou correndo, e com toda sua força, colidiu contra Kang. O guerreiro desequilibrou e tombou de lado. O orc girou seu machado e bradou um grande grito de guerra. Kang levantou seu próprio machado e bloqueou o golpe do orc. Aproveitando os segundos que havia adquirido, o nordein se colocou de joelhos e se jogou contra a criatura. Com um golpe emergente frontal que acertou o peito do orc, Kang despedaçou a grossa armadura da criatura, e a deixou sem ter como se defender do mortífero golpe de machado que abriu uma enorme fissura em seu abdômen.

Mais atrás, Nimble atirava contra o leopardo, mas ele era ágil e esguio, corria veloz junto ao chão. A caçadora sacava e disparava rapidamente, mas o animal saía da trajetória das flechas com extrema facilidade. Ela pensou rápido, e sorrindo, começou a recuar enquanto disparava. A apenas alguns poucos metros dela, o leopardo saltou.

- Peguei!

Ela já estava com duas flechas retesadas no arco, e agora que o animal estava no ar, não havia como escapar. Puxou as flechas com firmeza e disparou. As duas flechas atingiram simultaneamente a garganta do animal em salto. O grande felino se contorceu no ar e caiu desajeitado no chão. A caçadora rolou para o lado desviando da queda do animal, e, sacando mais uma flecha, disparou a curta distância da cabeça do leopardo que se debatia. Kang se juntou a ela. O guerreiro estava ofegante, limpando o barro e sangue de orc de sua armadura. Nimble checou sua aljava e pegou mais uma flecha que rapidamente armou no arco. Ainda tinha flechas suficientes para eliminar metade de Astenes. Mas olhando ao redor, notou que não havia mais nenhum inimigo. Relaxou a flecha e perguntou a Kang ainda esquadrinhando o perímetro.

- Já matamos todos?

- Não, eles são violentos e combatentes, mas não são tão burros. Estão escondidos em suas cabanas. – Respondeu Kang sorrindo e colocando o machado sobre o ombro.

- Então vamos pegá-los! Ainda tenho flechas o bastante. Você derruba a porta das cabanas e eu entro disparando. – Bradou a caçadora animadamente.

- Não, desnecessário. Vamos recuar por hora. Estão com medo, vamos deixá-los. Não seria justo.

- Você tem medo de orcs? – A caçadora provocou torcendo o nariz e cutucando o guerreiro com o dedo indicador.

- Não, mas não faz sentido lutar contra um inimigo que não vai se defender. Sou um guerreiro, não um assassino!

- Então só os de uma cabana... Uma cabana só... Só mais um orc então, nem precisa ser dos grandes, pode ser pequeno... Ahh Kang! Só mais um!

Mas o guerreiro já partia lentamente. A caçadora suspirou fundo, guardou a flecha e partiu junto com o amigo. De relance, olhou para trás, e viu a porta de uma das grandes cabanas se entreabrindo. Imediatamente sacou uma flecha e disparou rápido. A flecha atingiu o meio da porta, que voltou a se fechar com violência. Nimble se divertiu com a pequena brincadeira e continuou correndo enquanto ria. Kang sorriu. Era divertido estar com a jovem caçadora. Chegando ao portão oeste do pequeno forte de Astenes, os dois amigos avistaram Spark e Dizzy. Os dois vinham em direção do portão, então, o guerreiro e a caçadora resolveram esperar. Kang e Spark se cumprimentavam com enorme bagunça, assim como Dizzy. Nimble porém, ficava mais afastada dos três. O assassino notou a caçadora e, sorrindo, deu um grande aceno. Timidamente, ela retribuiu com um pequeno aceno e uma curta reverência. Dizzy também a cumprimentou, e os quatro começaram a conversar. Até que Spark os convidou com uma piscadela.

- Kang, Nimble, têm certeza que não querem vir conosco?

- Não Spark, acabamos de vir da vila dos orcs, estou um pouco cansado. – Disse Kang pondo a mão na nuca e dando um sorriso bobo.

- Eles são poderosos? – perguntou Dizzy.

- Pouca coisa. Bem menos do que imaginei. Nimble até se empolgou. – Respondeu o guerreiro apontando para a caçadora por cima do ombro.

- Por mim matávamos todos... Mas ele cismou que não era justo. – disse Nimble em tom de deboche.

Spark começou a rir. Ele também teria matado todos. A caçadora também ria. E então, de uma maneira inesperada, Spark notou algo novo para ele. Ficou ali, olhando para a caçadora, com seu cabelo loiro preso e olhos brilhantes, tentando entender porque não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. E por algum motivo que não podia explicar, o sorriso dela pareceu iluminar o entardecer dourado de Astenes. Perdeu a noção do tempo. Perdeu a noção do espaço. Sentiu vontade de estar com ela. E quando Kang e Nimble se despediram, ele quase foi junto. No entanto, Dizzy o chamou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Spark... Ei... Spark.

O assassino virou-se pra ela. Dizzy esperou um certo tempo, para que Kang e Nimble ganhassem distância. E então continuou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Então... Quem diria. Não pense que não notei seu olhar para ela. Achei que você fosse a prova de sentimentos como esses. Há quanto tempo você sente isso por ela?

- Para ser sincero, não sei. Não entendo exatamente o que é. Mas foi estranho. – Respondeu o assassino estreitando os olhos.

- Ahh Spark, claro que entende! Você está apaixonado, está escrito na sua testa! Ela sabe?

- Não... Acho que não... Afinal, não tenho tanto contato com ela. E pensando bem, só agora me dei conta do que sinto. Do que acho que sinto. Se é que sinto. Acha que eu devia falar com ela? – Disse Spark visivelmente confuso.

- Acho que sim.

- Mas... E se ela não sentir o mesmo... Pode ficar um clima estranho. Ahh não sei se devo falar algo. – Gaguejava o assassino, levando as mãos à cabeça.

- É divertido te ver confuso assim. Eu acho que você devia falar. Sei que ela gosta de você. Também está escrito na testa dela.

E os dois partiram. Durante o resto da tarde, os dois amigos caçaram poderosas criaturas do norte de Astenes. E conforme a noite ia chegando, o cansaço se abatia sobre ambos. Por vezes Spark voltava a assuntos que envolviam a caçadora, e em todas essas vezes Dizzy ria, não acreditando que o assassino pudesse de fato estar apaixonado. E quando a noite se alongou, foram embora.

Mal sabiam que o dia seguinte seria mais longo do que esperavam.

A manhã chegou pálida, com sol frio. Spark acordou e notou Bolt partindo para Iris. Um rápido _"Bom dia... Estou indo!"_ e o assassino ficou sozinho em seu quarto de pedra. Vestiu uma camisa de algodão, passou a mão pelos cabelos cor de gelo e foi procurar algo pra comer. Estava mordendo uma maçã quando Bolt entrou novamente. Seu rosto era pensativo. Fechou a porta ao passar. Em vista ao comportamento do irmão, Spark perguntou.

- O que houve?

- Encontrei com Gleed agora, a caminho de Iris. Ela me disse algumas coisas... Como posso dizer... Um tanto quanto complexas.

- E o que é?

- Melhor sentar-se, temos muito o que conversar.


	20. Capítulo 19 – A Primeira Grande Baixa

**Capítulo 19 – A Primeira Grande Baixa**

- Melhor sentar-se, temos muito o que conversar.

Então, Spark se sentou, sustentou o olhar firme, segurou a impaciência e disse.

- Pronto, diga.

- Vou contar a situação inteira e você tire suas próprias conclusões. Eu a ví parada perto da muralha oeste e fui até lá para cumprimentá-la. Notei pelo seu rosto que estava apreensiva. Ela ficou meio sem jeito para falar, então a estimulei...

Spark odiava o modo como seu irmão era subjetivo ao se pronunciar. Sempre dava muitas voltas para chegar a alguma conclusão. Então o apressou.

- Sem rodeios! O que foi?

- Se lembra daquela conversa que você e ela tiveram? Pois é, ela se abriu para falar o mesmo comigo. Mas desta vez foi mais conclusiva.

- Conclusiva em que sentido? Bolt, pare de enrolar, diga de uma vez.

- Ela vai deixar a guilda. Resumindo, disse que não se sente útil, que somos autossuficientes e não precisamos mais dela. De acordo com ela, existem outras pessoas mais necessitadas que nós precisando de sua atenção.

Aquilo pegou Spark de surpresa. Para ser honesto, não estranhou isso vindo de Gleed. Seu altruísmo não era comum, mas ainda mais que ajudar ela gostava de reconhecimento. Gostava do agradecimento e do reconhecimento das pessoas que ajudava. Era como um vício. Mas, ainda assim, Spark ficou surpreso. Ele nunca foi de acreditar em lendas, mas acreditava, honestamente, que Gleed era a encarnação da própria Deusa. Apreciava ela por perto. Seus conselhos, sua inteligência, sua forma de pensar e agir. Sentiria sua falta, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

- Ela disse o que tem em mente? – Perguntou o assassino passando a mão pelos cabelos claros retirando-os do rosto.

- Não. Mas sabe que quando ela avisar isso para os outros membros que irá partir, Kang irá com ela. Você sabe que a ligação entre eles é forte, não sabe? Então, sabe que não costumo estar errado. E digo mais, Kang é carismático, está sempre interagindo com os aprendizes e supervisionando os treinamentos dos recém-formados. A saída dele vai afetar a interação dos membros, você sabe disso não é?

Spark concordou com a cabeça. Realmente a saída de Kang era complicada. Ele havia se tornado o carisma em pessoa, e entre os generais, o mais próximo dos novatos. E algo preocupava o assassino. A amizade muito próxima dele com Nimble. Deixou a pergunta escapulir seus lábios.

- Se Kang sair, acha que Nimble sai com eles?

- Nimble? Não. Mas porque o interesse nela em especial? Ahh, não me diga que você... Justo você? Ahh, não faça esta cara! Ela anda sempre junto de Kang sim, são melhores amigos, mas você nunca notou o modo que ela olha para você? Vai me dizer que nunca percebeu? Nossa, tem certeza que você é meu irmão?

Então o pagão começou a rir, o que deixou o irmão mais novo ainda mais confuso. 'Sentimento' era um assunto novo para ele, e todos a sua volta apenas o confundiam mais. Fechou o semblante e levantou praguejando, enquanto Bolt se contorcia em gargalhadas. Eles com um assunto sério nas mãos, e tudo o que o irmão mais velho conseguia fazer era se divertir com a crise sentimental do assassino. Irritado, resolveu procurar por Dizzy, e avisar a ela sobre a intenção de Gleed.

Pouco tempo havia passado desde o meio dia, o sol pálido havia sido encoberto por espessas nuvens cor de chumbo, e o céu cor de cobre da União se tornou escurecido chumbo. Dizzy ouviu atentamente tudo que Spark havia lhe contado. Concordou que a saída de Gleed causaria um grande impacto. Quando o assunto chegou a Nimble, a pagã suspirou e levantou o rosto para o teto. Ouvir o assassino só falar na caçadora o tempo todo estava começando a lhe cansar. Respirou fundo, sorriu e baixou o rosto, interrompendo Spark.

- Olha, nunca imaginei em te ver desse modo. Esperava isso de qualquer um, menos de você. E você está conseguindo me irritar, não muda o disco. Faça um favor para si mesmo e a mim, e vai falar com ela!

Spark detestava que falassem daquele modo com ele. Gostava de se sentir no controle das situações. Resmungou um agradecimento o que divertiu a amiga, se levantou e foi embora, tomando coragem pelo caminho. Estava decidido, iria falar com a jovem caçadora como se sentia. Iria falar. Mas seu olhar perdido encontrou um nordein familiar andando em direção a Starfumos também. Era Kang, e ao vê-lo, se lembrou que tinha assuntos importantes a tratar. Falar com Nimble ia ter de esperar.

- Spark... Spark! Está indo para casa? – Perguntou o nordein com um aceno e se apressando para se aproximar.

- Sim Kang, porque a pergunta?

- Nada em especial. Só perguntei para saber se tinha planos para hoje. Escute, Gleed falou com você?

Spark não podia se ver, mas pela reação do guerreiro, sabia que seu rosto tinha transparecido alguma insatisfação.

- Não, não falou comigo, mas acho que sei do que se trata. Bolt que encontrou com ela hoje.

- Entendo. Ele disse que ela quer falar conosco amanhã à tarde?

- Não deu tempo, eu saí no meio da nossa conversa. Mas tudo bem, amanhã a tarde nos encontramos. Onde? Minha casa?

- Não, no esconderijo da guilda eu acho.

- Ok, estarei lá.

Durante a noite daquele dia, Spark e Bolt se prepararam para como reagir no dia seguinte. E conforme o tempo passava, o barulho dos trovões e da chuva espessa foi silenciando. E a manhã começou melancolicamente nublada e fria, com cheiro de terra molhada. Spark não estava com disposição para levantar, ficou na cama. Notou quando Bolt passou por ele em direção a Iris, carregando nada mais que seu cajado ardendo em chamas, sua bolsa de ouro e sua gema para invocar seu leopardo. O assassino apenas puxou mais a coberta de pele de leopardo e cobriu a cabeça. Fechou os olhos e esperou adormecer novamente.

Bolt desceu de sua montaria e olhou as barracas em volta. Precisava de uma malha nova. De sua antiga armadura, apenas o capacete vermelho ainda sobrava. Depois de certo tempo procurando, encontrou um comerciante que carregava uma cota de aço escuro muito leve, e uma malha cor de cobre. Era rígida, revestida com couro, digna de admiração. Todo esse luxo era caro, e ao contar seu ouro, era exatamente o que ele possuía. Mas, em vista da armadura nova, não pensou duas vezes, e esvaziou sua bolsa. Ficou alguns minutos examinando as luvas bem definidas e macias, também feitas do mesmo couro cor de cobre. Os sapatos tinham a ponta afinada, mas era confortável. Ao terminar de afivelar sua nova cota e sua nova malha, notou desapontado um pequeno detalhe. Sua armadura nova era de uma cor marrom amarelado, e sua cota de um cinza muito escuro. Não combinavam com sue capacete vermelho. Ao olhar em volta notou mais adiante um capacete de pagãos pendurado em uma estaca na borda da barraca do ferreiro da cidade. Era impecavelmente da mesma cor, do mesmo material resistente e da mesma luxuosidade de sua nova malha. Imediatamente foi até ele e puxou assunto com o ferreiro.

- Bom dia. Belo capacete este. Está a venda?

- Está sim garoto, quanto paga nele?

Bolt olhou deprimido para sua bolsa de ouro vazia. Não tinha mais ouro para negociar o capacete, e nem para negociar qualquer outro artefato para trocar com o ferreiro. Começou então a tentar negociar favores com ele, até que em determinado momento o nordein olhou para o pagão de modo analítico e disse.

- Olha, vamos fazer um acordo então? Você me parece alguém de confiança, então façamos o seguinte. Vê aquelas armaduras que estou fazendo ali, então, preciso de algumas gemas para adorná-las. Se você me trouxer algumas eu troco com você pelo capacete.

- Claro, trago sim. Alguma gema em especial?

- Se puder, traga pedras de magos das trevas.

As pedras de magos das trevas eram gemas muito raras, e muito especiais. Eram de uma cor rosada, e possuíam um sutil brilho próprio cor turquesa. Era uma linda gema. E extremamente poderosa. No início dos tempos seu nome era Pedra Giliam, mas devido a seu grande poder de concentrar energias e canalizar magia, vários magos e pagãos começaram a usá-las em seus encantos e feitiços. E sempre que uma gema Giliam era vista, estava nas mãos de um feiticeiro negro. E com o passar do tempo, as pedras Giliam passaram a ser conhecidas como as pedras dos magos das trevas. Bolt sabia que conseguir algumas delas não era uma tarefa simples, mas se esse era o preço pelo capacete, então era disso que ele iria atrás. Despediu-se do ferreiro, apertou a pedra de invocação de seu leopardo e sussurrou o feitiço. Montou no dorso do animal e partiu. Queria as pedras de magos das trevas o quanto antes.

Spark despertou de seu sono leve com passos no corredor. Imediatamente levou o braço a beirada da cama e puxou uma de suas garras. Continuou imóvel, agarrado a sua garra em baixo da coberta de pele de leopardo. Os passos vinham em direção ao quarto do assassino, e com sua proximidade, reconheceu de quem eram. Silly entrou, e sem a menor cerimônia, puxou a coberta do assassino. Ao vê-lo segurando sua garra, não se conteve, e com seu habitual tom zombeteiro, alfinetou.

- Conheço pessoas que dormem abraçadas a ursinhos, mas dormir abraçado a uma garra é novidade.

Spark sempre acordava de péssimo humor. Levantou os olhos verdes e encarou a pagã por baixo das pálpebras pesadas. Mas Silly continuava com aquele sorriso zombeteiro. Ela enrolou a coberta e a atirou num canto do quarto, pegou a cota do assassino e sua armadura e colocou aos pés da cama. Virou para ele e continuou.

- Vamos, levante logo. Já passou do meio dia, temos trabalho a fazer. Daqui a pouco temos uma batalha pra travar, e acabei de passar por Kang. Ele disse que teremos reunião hoje no casa da guilda. Posso saber por que você não me disse nada sobre reunião?

- Bom dia pra você também. Falei com Dizzy, imaginei que ela te avisaria. Está bem, não precisa me olhar com essa cara, sei que queria ser avisada diretamente, mas ontem foi um dia corrido. Quer parar de me olhar desse jeito? A reunião foi ideia de Gleed e não minha e é hoje a noite.

A pagã suspirou, sentou na beirada da cama, e sem dizer nada, agarrou a cota de aço e colocou no colo do assassino. Ela sorriu, se levantou e saiu andando. Da porta, gritou.

- Vê se não se atrasa!

Vagarosamente o assassino se vestiu. Pensou que seria melhor preparar Silly para a notícia, mas rapidamente varreu essa ideia da cabeça. "_É provável que ela faça um escândalo antes mesmo de Gleed dar a notícia. Melhor esperar."_

Dizzy foi a última a chegar ao esconderijo da guilda. Desceu de seu lobo negro e o mandou de volta para casa. Guardou a pedra de invocação apressada e pediu desculpas pelo atraso. Spark estava um pouco cansado. Tinham participado de uma enorme batalha em nome da guilda, e ela tinha sido cansativa e desgastante. Quando Dizzy se acomodou, começaram então a conversar sobre assuntos triviais, e sem grande importância. Falaram da organização da equipe durante a batalha, discutiram formas de mudar a estratégia, até que Spark disse.

- Mesmo eu sendo assassino, preciso reconhecer uma coisa. Nós, assassinos, somos inúteis neste tipo de combate. No mano a mano contra um adversário, não perdemos. Mas para enfrentar grande número de inimigos é perda de tempo. São os guerreiros como Kang que seguram este tipo de batalha. Assassinos são desnecessários em batalhas de larga escala.

Todos concordaram, exceto Gleed. Seu rosto minguou, e ao vê-lo, Spark notou que tinha falado algo que não era para ser dito. A assassina já estava se sentindo pouco útil, e ao ouvir que assassinos eram inúteis, ela desabou. Spark imaginou que ela iria falar, magoada e cabisbaixa, que iria deixar a guilda. Porém, sua face mudou e sua voz saiu carregada de raiva.

- Então, sou inútil mesmo não é. Vocês são fortes, vão lidar bem com as coisas sem mim. Ninguém aqui precisa mais de mim.

Dito isso, ela se levantou e soltou sua bandeira da Re-Connect presa em sua armadura. Todos já esperavam por isso. Exceto Silly. Ao ver Gleed fazer isso, a pagã levantou também. Seu rosto expressava surpresa. Começou a falar rápido e sem pausas.

- Você só pode estar brincando. Que frescura é essa? Como assim... Não estou entendendo. É sério isso? Você vai sair da guilda porque se sente inútil? Todos nós sabemos que é mentira. O que você quer mesmo é pessoas dependentes de você. Você quer ser bajulada por aqueles a quem ajuda. Desculpa, mas é isso que está me parecendo!

Nesse momento Gleed se enfureceu. Mas sua raiva não era demonstrada como as das outras pessoas. Ela apenas virou as costas e saiu andando. Mas Silly era insistente e saiu no encalço, gritando tudo o que queria dizer. Gleed começou a responder todas as ofensas, e então Dizzy entrou na discussão. Spark olhou para Bolt, e o pagão levantou uma sobrancelha. Kang se aproximou dos dois.

- Eu... Eu vou com ela. A Connect sempre foi, e sempre será minha casa. Vocês sempre foram minha família. Mas Gleed é minha melhor amiga. E ela talvez precise de mim. Desculpem-me por isso, mas vou sair também, ajudar ela.

Spark e Bolt sorriram. Já esperavam por essa atitude. Por mais que seu corpo fosse bruto e bestializado, Kang possuía sentimentos muito calmos e serenos. A amizade nele era forte, e sempre que era preciso, sacrificava seu próprio bem-estar pelo dos amigos. Com cuidado, soltou a bandeira da Re-Connect da ombreira de sua armadura, a dobrou com carinho e entregou a Spark. E os três foram em direção as três vails descontroladas para tentar acabar com a discussão. Com muito custo, separaram as três. Gleed e Kang foram embora, tomaram direção de Gliter e comunicaram para o restante da guilda sobre suas intenções. Dois soldados foram com eles, e isto surpreendeu Bolt. O pagão esperava que muitos fossem com eles, mas apenas dois foi uma surpresa.

E naquela tarde fria e nebulosa, a Re-Connect perdeu sua general mais poderosa, e seu general mais carismático.

Várias semanas se passaram do fatídico acontecimento. O brilho dourado do sol poente iluminava as planícies de Astenes. Uma leve brisa fazia com que os ramos de capim nas bordas das trilhas dançassem. Dizzy dobrou uma trilha correndo. Alguns gnomos de Naluncas corriam atrás dela. Devido a suas pernas curtas, eles não eram mais velozes que ela. Ao notarem que nunca a pegariam, desistiram. Ela sorriu com graça dos pequeninos tentando pegá-la. Em outra ocasião teria dado combate a eles, mas precisava encontrar Spark, e rápido. Continuou correndo até chegar a vila dos orcs, a tempo de ver o assassino pendurado sobre as costas de um orc com as garras cravadas na nuca do monstro. Ofegante, parou a certa distancia e chamou Spark, que se distanciou do grupo para falar com ela e subiu numa pequena colina. Após um breve abraço, ela tentou falar, mas suas frases eram pontuadas pela respiração dificultada.

- Lembra daquilo... Que você me pediu... Sobre a bandeira de dragão... Da Luz...

- Lembro sim. Calma, respire primeiro.

- Então... Andei recolhendo alguns boatos e descobri uma coisa. A bandeira de dragão pertence a uma guilda chamada Order Draconis. Seu líder é um humano chamado Andrius. Ele está ficando famoso, pelo que ouvi. Não por sua força, mas dizem que é justo como nenhum outro humano e também muito sábio.

- Interessante. Foi ele próprio que eu vi aquele dia. Mais alguma informação?

- Algumas, mas apenas boatos. Vou confirmá-los e te respondo.

- Ok, obrigado. Ahh, Dizzy, poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro Spark, não precisa perguntar, só peça.

- Me ensine o dialeto dos humanos?

Aquilo divertiu Dizzy. Ela conhecia muito bem o assassino. Conhecia seu hábito de usar as garras antes das palavras. Não entendia porque ele queria aprender a falar com os humanos e os elfos, mas, se queria, então queria.

- Ok, eu ensino. Não é difícil, é bem parecida com a nossa. Em alguns dias você aprende. Começamos amanhã!

Após uma rápida despedida a pagã foi saindo. Spark se virou para o acampamento dos orcs, e viu Silly e alguns soldados novatos gesticulando para ele descer, pois precisavam dele. Mas então, o assassino foi novamente chamado por Dizzy.

- Ahh, Spark, já ia me esquecendo. Minha cabeça está a mil. Três novatos me procuraram querendo entrar na guilda, tentei conversar com eles mas um dos nossos membros veio me entregar algumas moedas Etin. Enquanto resolvia isso com ele, outro membro veio me pedir auxílio para terminar uma pequena missão que ele estava com dificuldade, só que neste intervalo os novatos não aguentaram esperar e foram embora... Está complicado e me sobrecarregando. Precisamos de novos generais.

Silly vinha subindo. Ouviu apenas o final e, de modo ríspido, disse ser contra. Mas antes que pudessem falar sobre qualquer outra coisa, Nimble veio até eles. Ela seguia a caminho do acampamento, e pareceu a Dizzy que estava vindo de Ranhar, principal vila de Astenes. Ao vê-la se aproximando, Silly disse.

- Nossa, já foi até o ferreiro? Foi voando?

A caçadora riu, de modo um pouco tímido. Sempre ficava daquele modo perto de Spark. Desceu a colina e sacando algumas flechas foi auxiliar o combate. Dizzy respirou fundo e disse com impaciência.

- Não falou com ela ainda, não é? Se você não fizer nada, eu vou fazer, fui clara?

Silly olhou confusa para ambos. Não tinha entendido o assunto.

- Falar o que com quem? Como assim fazer alguma coisa? Nossa, nunca me contam nada.

Então Dizzy falou de modo seco. Esse assuntou já a tinha cansado.

- Nunca notou como Spark olha para ela, ou como ela fica tímida perto dele? E nenhum dos dois fala nada! E sobra pra mim, ficar ouvindo...

Silly olhou fundo para Spark, seu queixo caído. Começou a gargalhar. Sua voz embargada pelo riso.

- O assassino malvadinho está apaixonadinho! Que gracinha... E justo por uma nordein! Há, eu disse! Se lembra que eu disse... Eu disse! Pague sua língua e vai lá falar com ela bobalhão!

O assassino apenas observava como as duas faziam chacota dele. Sua intimidade era tanta, que de certa forma, aquilo não o incomodava. Juntou coragem e decidiu falar com ela naquela noite. Só não contava que a tarde fosse passar tão rápido, e a noite chegasse tão cedo. Então, conforme o grupo lutava contra os orcs, discretamente chamou a caçadora e a levou para um canto isolado no acampamento. Um tanto confusa, ela perguntou.

- O que foi Spark, algo errado?

- Não, não, só queria conversar mesmo.

- Está bem, conversar sobre o que?

Spark gaguejou. Tudo aquilo era novidade para ele. Sentiu o rosto arder. Olhou para o chão. A caçadora também estava sem jeito. Mas manteve o olhar curioso para o assassino. Ele continuou.

- Sabe, desde a época na Senhores das Sombras, quando nos conhecemos, é bom sua companhia. Você é divertida. E, não sei bem como dizer. Você já deve saber.

- Você sabe que sou meio devagar para algumas coisas, não é?

- Ahh, não sei bem como dizer, agradeço muito ter te conhecido.

- Não me acha irritante?

Spark começou a rir. Era uma pergunta inesperada. Ajudou a diminuir sua tensão.

- Não, claro que não.

- Sempre pensei que você me achasse irritante.

- Não, claro que não. Na verdade é o contrário... Eu... Como posso dizer isso? Eu... Sou apaixonado por você.

Nimble ficou sem graça, olhou para o chão também, mas estava sorrindo. Olhou para os lados, apertou seu arco com força e ficou distraída olhando para umas pedrinhas no chão de terra. Com muita vergonha falou.

- Ah, isso eu acho que percebi algumas vezes. Mas não sei muito o que falar. Eu sinto um carinho enorme por você. Gosto de você de mais. Mas somos só amigos. Apenas isso.

Spark sentiu o estômago capotar. Não foi bem como ele esperava. A noite pareceu ter ficado ainda mais escura. Continuou sorrindo para não revelar o que se passava em sua cabeça. Para falar a verdade, nem ele sabia o que sentia. Tinha um nó na garganta e um vazio no estômago. Seu rosto e seu peito ardiam. A voz de Nimble estava mais doce que o normal, e o chamou de volta a realidade.

- Desculpa, não queria te magoar. Vai ficar tudo bem?

Spark hesitou. O nó em sua garganta dificultava falar qualquer coisa. Na verdade, dificultava qualquer coisa. Faltava ar pra respirar. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu com a voz mais natural possível.

- Claro que está tudo bem. Eu precisava dizer mesmo porque estava indo embora. É que, na verdade, eu tenho umas coisas pra resolver, daí preciso ir lá... Bom, boa sorte para vocês.

Rapidamente Spark se levantou, despediu do grupo com pressa e se pôs a caminho de casa. Queria pensar em outra coisa. Queria mesmo. Mas não dava. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Tinha que andar. Não sabia para onde, mas tinha que andar para algum lugar.

A Deusa da Fúria estava atenta. Sua ideia em usar os lutadores humanos da Luz necessitaria de menos atenção do que ela pensava. Seus dois filhos estavam naturalmente interessados nesta questão sem ela precisar colocar algo em suas cabeças. Mas ao olhar para a mente dos filhos, sentiu raiva. A mente do filho mais novo estava uma zona. Nada fazia sentido fluindo por seus pensamentos. Só via o rosto de uma caçadora. E a mente do filho mais velho estava vazia. Não tinha ideias, nem se importava muito com as informações que Dizzy havia contado a ele. Então, mesmo indisposta, a Deusa resolveu dar uma mãozinha. Colocá-los cara a cara. E só havia um lugar para isso... O Mercado Negro. Alguns poucos archotes de tochas mal cuidadas faziam a iluminação do salão da taberna escura e ensebada. A precária iluminação deixava grande parte do salão do bar às escuras, e as poucas coisas iluminadas eram alguns barris de cerveja antigos e um balcão de madeira gasta, todos escurecidos pela sujeira do lugar. Havia um rosto estranho por trás do balcão. Não dava pra dizer se era homem ou nordein. Parecia uma mistura dos dois. Era grande e abrutalhado como um nordein, mas possuía feições humanas e um sotaque ríspido e arrastado da língua dos come-mortos. Uma placa grande pendurada próxima ao balcão indicava em ambos os dialetos que ali era um lugar neutro. E graças a isso, vários comerciantes contrabandistas, de ambas as facções, se juntavam próximos as tochas, para negociar itens e informações, ambas moedas de muito interesse. Aqueles que tentavam romper a neutralidade facilmente eram subjugados pelo taberneiro mal encarado. A localização da taberna era muito misteriosa, em um local remoto. Spark não sabia bem como tinha chegado ali. Há algum tempo já não prestava atenção em nada, e sua distração era tamanha que se lembrava apenas de andar por Iris até uma praça distante, flashes borrados de memória. Sentiu então o calor do toque abrasante da Deusa deixando-lhe.

_ "Então a Senhora me trouxe até aqui? O que quer de mim?_". Ralhou Spark em pensamento, olhando em volta, tentando se focar na situação.

Alguns humanos negociavam adagas enfeitiçadas com dois vails. Conversavam de um modo atrapalhado. Entendiam apenas algumas palavras uns dos outros, e a conversa era por vezes mal interpretada. Spark não entendia absolutamente nada. Com cautela, foi andando entre os contrabandistas, olhando suas mercadorias, ouvindo alguns cochichos. Em determinado momento, a porta da taberna se abriu, e a pessoa que entrou chamou sua atenção. O lutador, com a bandeira de dragão lilás presa a cintura acabava de entrar. Ele foi diretamente até um pequeno vail encolhido próximo a uns barris de cerveja. O vail falou algo inaudível com o lutador, mesmo para a audição élfica do assassino, e Andrius lhe deu algumas moedas. Imediatamente o pequeno vail saiu apressado, e sumiu no interior da taberna escura e suja. Spark foi de encontro ao lutador. A meia distância, Andrius o percebeu, e ao olhar para a bandeira lilás da Re-Connect do assassino, se lembrou dela suja de sangue, em um dia ensolarado, numa planície da fronteira. Vendo o assassino vindo em seu encontro, agarrou firme o cabo de sua espada. Spark andava rapidamente e determinado. Ao ver a movimentação dos dois, o taberneiro se levantou e vigiou. Mas a poucos metros de Andrius, Spark parou, colocou o punho contra o peito e fez uma reverência. O lutador conhecia o cumprimento dos vails, e, com um breve aceno, retribuiu de forma típica dos humanos. Esperou até que o assassino falasse. Spark não sabia bem em que idioma devia falar, mas como só conhecia o da Fúria, então não mediu palavras.

- Salve Andrius, líder da Order Draconis.

O lutador ficou um pouco surpreso, mas surpreendeu ainda mais o assassino ao também falar no idioma da Fúria.

- Salve. Então, você me conhece?

- Ouvi boatos. Seu nome é famoso.

- Talvez seja. Vejo que também é líder de uma guilda, mas não sei seu nome.

- Me chamo Spark, e a guilda chama-se Re-Connect. Eu tinha curiosidade em te conhecer. Talvez não se lembre, mas já nos encontramos antes.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Não esperava que ainda estivesse vivo. Espere, acho que não é isso... Não me compreenda mal, não me expressei bem. Falar no seu dialeto não é tão simples como no meu. Sua situação era crítica. Não imaginei que fosse capaz de sair com vida. Ainda discuti isso com meu segundo em comando durante nossa volta para Karis naquela tarde. É impressionante ver que está de pé.

- Me lembro de outro lutador com você naquela tarde.

- O próprio. Seu nome é Carlus. E o feiticeiro com você, também saiu com vida.

- Meu irmão Bolt, sim, saiu inteiro. Nossos oráculos curandeiros são especialistas nesse tipo de situação.

- Não tão bons quanto nossos clérigos.

- Seus clérigos nem sonham com o tipo de feitiço de cura que é feito por aqui.

- Não usarmos artes das trevas não significa que não a conhecemos.

O lutador sorriu. Spark olhou em volta. Os contrabandistas continuavam concentrados às suas coisas, mas, o assassino notou que alguns deles, com o canto do olho, prestavam muita atenção à conversa. Ficou intrigado. Aproximou-se mais do lutador e cochichou.

- Parece que seu nome atrai atenção, pois não creio que seja o meu. Não sei por que me poupou naquele descampado, mas seja qual for o motivo, foi burrice. Assim que nos encontrarmos na fronteira, seremos inimigos novamente, e você pode não dar tanta sorte.

- Ainda somos inimigos agora. Isso não significa que devo entrar em combate sempre que avistar algum inimigo. Até mesmo inimigos têm objetivos em comum, basta olhar em volta.

Spark deu alguns passos para trás, colocou seu punho em frente ao peito e fez uma longa reverência. "_Andrius... Realmente é sábio como dizem_." Pensava ele. Conforme foi saindo pela taberna escura, o lutador bradou, em alto e bom som.

- Spark da Re-Connect. Vou me lembrar desse nome.

Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Spark. _"Objetivos em comum... Quem sabe..."._ A Deusa estava em êxtase. Seu plano corria como Ela queria. Faltava muito pouco, muito pouco, para que sua influência se espalhasse pelas terras da Aliança da Luz. E nada a impediria, Spark estava focado no encontro com o lutador, havia esquecido o evento com a caçadora, e estava indo conversar com Bolt, e formulariam uma forma de promover um encontro. Nada podia impedir agora... A não ser...

- Spark, Spark, espere. Espere! – Disse Dizzy ao se aproximar do assassino.

- Oi Dizzy, o que houve? Estou com um pouco de pressa, pode falar enquanto andamos?

- Não Spark, não posso. Nimble quer falar com você. E tem que ser agora.


	21. Capítulo 20 – O Pacto das Guildas

**Capítulo 20 – O Pacto das Guildas**

O assassino olhou surpreso para a amiga. Por alguns segundos não conseguiu raciocinar. Afastou os cabelos claros do rosto, hábito que havia desenvolvido sempre que estava indeciso ou nervoso, tentou formular uma frase que fizesse sentido e fosse algo mais inteligente do que realmente falou...

- E o que ela quer?

- Não tenho ideia. Ela quer falar com você, não comigo. Só me pediu pra te avisar que está te procurando.

- Está bem, e onde ela está?

- Forte de Arena.

Após uma rápida despedida, Spark partiu. Corria baixo, cortando o ar a sua frente. Sua velocidade habitual era tão alta quanto à de um leopardo, mas, em especial naquele momento, parecia estar ainda mais rápido. Olhando o amigo se distanciar, Dizzy montou em seu lobo negro, seu sorriso era amplo. Chegou até escapulir alguns risos baixinhos. Lentamente foi guiando seu lobo até Starfumos, e se misturou à multidão. O assassino tinha feito exatamente o que ela imaginou que faria. Seu pequeno plano corria conforme planejado.

Bolt estranhou. Ainda era início de manhã. Seu irmão ainda não havia chegado. Spark não era do tipo que se preocupava em avisar o que fazia ou onde estava, mas notícias dele sempre corriam rapidamente. Fosse por se meter em confusão, ou por terminar alguma. Para Bolt, as coisas estavam quietas demais. Vestiu sua malha cor de cobre, prendeu o cabelo cor de esmeralda muito liso em algumas tranças e saiu. Mal havia fechado a porta, viu Dizzy passar vagarosamente montada em seu lobo, e foi de encontro a ela. Após um breve abraço e algumas palavras, Bolt perguntou.

- Dizzy, sabe onde Spark se meteu?

- Encontrei com ele em Iris há alguns minutos. Ele estava no grupo de caça com Silly ontem à noite, deve ter ficado até hoje de manhã. Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco ele chegará por aqui feliz e contente.

- Como tem tanta certeza que ele chegará feliz? – O pagão perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Dizzy riu. Deu um leve toque em sua montaria negra, e, enquanto o enorme animal ia saindo, olhou para o pagão por sobre o ombro e falou de modo doce.

- Oras, alguma vez você já viu seu irmão triste?

Ainda não era meio dia, mas o sol estava forte. O céu das terras da União, sempre escuro e encoberto, riscado pelas trevas, deixava vazar o brilho intenso da luz do sol. Spark corria pela trilha tortuosa e acidentada ao norte de Merukes sem se preocupar com cansaço. Cruzou o riacho raso que se estendia das montanhas que rodeavam o laboratório de magia negra ao extremo oeste, e se perdia no desfiladeiro da resistência Spinterr, a leste. Subiu as escadas do forte pulando alguns degraus. Ao entrar no forte, esquadrinhou o lugar com os olhos. Algumas pessoas passavam por ali. Nenhuma delas era a caçadora loura que ele procurava. O forte ficava sobre uma alta colina, de modo que, de seus portões, graças a sua visão élfica, podia ver até os limites da região de Adeurian. Procurou por movimentações. Ao longe viu um pequeno grupo dando combate a algumas aranhas gigantes, mas não havia caçadores entre eles. Correu até o portão oeste. Imediatamente encontrou o que procurava. Sorriu.

Próxima à encosta da colina, uma caçadora travava uma batalha feroz contra um grupo de Landers, criaturas muito parecidas com trolls, mas ainda mais bestializados e mais distorcidos. Eram enormes, d metros de altura. Musculosos. Carregavam consigo qualquer coisa que pudessem usar como armas, como grandes pedras, pilastras de construções ou até árvores inteiras. Apesar do corpo descomunalmente grande, suas cabeças eram muito penas, com um par de olhos bem pequenos, dentes tortos e pontiagudos, narinas largas e um feixe de pelo que ia da nuca até o quadril. Embora a aparência e o tamanho dos inimigos, Nimble não se deixava intimidar. O lander próximo a ela brandia uma árvore, e ergueu a arma improvisada como se fosse um brinquedo. Percebendo o golpe iminente, a caçadora sacou uma flecha e aguardou. Com enorme brutalidade, o monstro desferiu um golpe vertical, visando esmagar a pequena criatura que o incomodava com pequenos gravetos pontiagudos. Nimble esperava pelo golpe, e apenas rolou no momento certo, se escorou sobre o joelho e desferiu uma flechada certeira, entre os pequenos olhos do lander enorme. Embora seu couro fosse duro, a flecha cravou até a metade no crânio do monstro, que desabou inerte. Assim que se pôs de pé, preparada para enfrentar os dois landers restantes, percebeu que já estavam mortos. Rodeando um deles vinha Spark. Nimble bateu o pó de sua armadura, colocou a mecha de cabelo louro que lhe caía sobre o rosto atrás da orelha e o cumprimentou. Spark sorriu, colocou o punho em frente ao peito e se curvou. Olhou para o lander com a flecha presa entre os olhos e disse.

- Bela flechada. Não sei se ele ficou mais feio ou mais bonito...

A caçadora riu de modo meio sem jeito e Spark desejou não ter dito aquilo. Concentrou-se em tentar agir naturalmente. Ficava repetindo isso pra si mesmo em sua mente. Quase não percebeu quando a caçadora o convidou a sair dali, em direção ao forte. Após poucos metros de caminhada em silêncio, o assassino resolveu falar.

- Então, Dizzy me disse que você estava me procurando e que era urgente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu sim. Estou com um problema, e preciso de sua ajuda. – disse a caçadora, sem parar de andar ou olhar para o assassino.

- Claro, sem problema, o que houve?

A caçadora olhou em volta, estava visivelmente tímida, e Spark começou a achar estranho. Então, com um tom de voz bem mais baixo que o habitual, ela falou.

- Eu descobri uma coisa. Descobri que sou apaixonada por uma pessoa. Mas não sei como falar, e não sei bem o que fazer agora. Como conseguiu juntar coragem para falar comigo ontem?

Spark ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não era o tipo de situação que ele esperava. Coçou a cabeça. Muitas coisas passavam por sua mente. O pior era a sensação de constatar que ela gostava de outra pessoa.

- Olha, não sei se sou a melhor pessoa pra te dizer o que fazer.

- Provavelmente sabe sim, você o conhece melhor que ninguém. Ele se faz de durão, mas todo mundo já percebeu quem ele é de verdade.

O assassino tentou pensar em quem era. Rapidamente analisou todas as pessoas que eles conheciam em comum. Não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém que batesse com a descrição. A caçadora parou, encarou, perplexa, o rosto de Spark, que ainda se esforçava para descobrir quem era. Um pequeno riso escapuliu seus lábios, sacudiu a cabeça e disse.

- Você consegue ser mais devagar que eu pra esse tipo de coisa. É você, tolinho. Percebi que sou apaixonada por você.

As coisas, já confusas antes, ficaram completamente bagunçadas na cabeça de Spark. Afastou os cabelos claros do rosto, piscou algumas vezes, gaguejou, começou a sentir muito calor. E... Feliz.

- Mas... Ontem... Você não disse... Mas... Ué...

Nimble começou a rir. Sua visão perdida no horizonte de montanhas. Sua voz, sempre doce, não estava mais tímida. Ela havia liberado um enorme peso.

- Dizzy veio conversar comigo ontem, após você sair. Percebi que eu tinha medo de admitir isso para mim mesma. Tive medo de colocar para fora. Mas é como dizem, o medo rouba nossas oportunidades de sermos felizes, não é?

- É... É o que dizem.

A tarde quente deu lugar a uma noite abafada. A lua cheia iluminava as terras da União com uma luz prateada. Spark olhava de Bolt para Silly enquanto conversavam. Os dois pagãos riam e faziam piada de como o assassino estava se comportando ultimamente. Spark havia contado a eles sobre a conversa com Nimble, e anunciado o namoro dos dois. Dizzy interrompeu as piadas dos amigos.

- E o pior, eu tive que fazer alguma coisa, senão iam os dois ficar como estavam. – Disse Dizzy retornando à sala, com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos.

- E o que exatamente você disse para ela? – Perguntou Spark de nariz torcido, entrando na conversa pela primeira vez.

- Nada de mais. Agora, a pergunta que não quer calar... O que eu não faço por você?

Dizzy se levantou, deu um rápido abraço em Spark, e com uma das mãos, bagunçou o cabelo do assassino. Voltou rindo do amigo. Ele sacudia a cabeça para arrumar a bagunça que a amiga tinha feito. Sorria. Estava feliz.

Dias se tornaram semanas. O laço de Spark e Nimble ficava cada vez mais forte. Passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos. E Spark compreendeu. Não era preciso derramar sangue para ser feliz. Havia outras formas. E ele estava gostando de descobri-las.

Bolt desceu de seu leopardo negro. Alguns guerreiros da Re-Connect recém-formados estavam a sua espera. Levou a mão acima dos olhos para bloquear a luz do sol. Reconheceu os três e os cumprimentou. De uma forma meio sem jeito, um deles pediu ajuda para uma varredura em uma masmorra, a meio dia de caminhada de Starfumos. O pagão olhou em volta. Não gostava de ter que negar alguma coisa, mas tinha um compromisso com seu irmão. Então, de modo singelo, pediu desculpas, e prometeu ir com eles no início da semana seguinte. Após os guerreiros irem embora, Bolt empurrou a porta de casa. Não esperava encontrar Spark. O provável seria que ele estivesse com Nimble. Mas Bolt se surpreendeu. O assassino já estava arrumado. Com o pé sobre uma cadeira, terminava de afivelar sua greva esquerda. Colocou o pé no chão com firmeza, passou a mão em suas garras e capacete, se virou para o irmão, levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Estava agitado. Agitação que Bolt conhecia muito bem.

- Você demorou.

- Não imaginei que você fosse estar em casa. Achei que fosse estar com Nimble.

- Ela tem uma caçada para ir com Kang. E eu não iria perder isso por nada.

Na manhã anterior, Bolt havia recebido uma notícia de Dizzy. Ela havia conseguido um encontro com Andrius, líder da Order Draconis. Haviam marcado um novo encontro para aquela tarde, e era para esse encontro que Bolt e Spark estavam indo. A fronteira com as terras da luz era ao extremo norte da União, e as trilhas que seguiam até lá eram extremamente acidentadas. Bolt seguia montado em seu leopardo negro e Spark corria tão veloz quanto. O pagão não estava muito seguro quanto a esse encontro. Mas se mantinha firme. O assassino, por outro lado, estava ansioso. Para ele não fazia muita diferença se o encontro fosse um sucesso ou um desastre. Só queria uma aventura, pois há semanas não tinha nenhuma. Bem próximos da fronteira avistaram Dizzy. Ela esperava pelos dois montada em seu enorme lobo negro. Visivelmente impaciente, com tom de voz insatisfeito, cobrou dos dois amigos.

- Poxa, onde estavam? Super atrasados! Spark, você tem todos os dias para ficar com Nimble, precisava ficar pendurado nela hoje?

- O atraso não é culpa minha! Não estava com Nimble. Foi Bolt quem se atrasou.

Bolt se desculpou. Ele realmente não teve pressa naquele dia. Esperava que o assassino fosse se atrasar. Pediu algumas desculpas e apressou o grupo. Entraram no castelo de Raigo, a fortaleza que ficava nos limites das terras da União. O grande comandante do castelo, um guerreiro nordein, um dos primeiros da raça, comunicou-os de que haviam poucos soldados da Luz se aventurando pelas terras de fronteira. Ainda assim, uma vez fora de suas muralhas, estariam vulneráveis a ataques da Aliança da Luz. Precisariam ficar atentos. Dizzy havia combinado com Andrius um local remoto, onde nenhuma viva alma se aventuraria, um descampado no meio de um desfiladeiro. Ainda assim, a pedido de Bolt, organizaram um esquema tático, para prevenir emboscadas.

- Dizzy, o lugar que você marcou com eles é uma clareira no meio das montanhas. Se eles esconderem soldados em suas encostas, uma vez que entrarmos na clareira estaremos sob fogo cruzado. Não há como sair vivo. Somos apenas três.

- E o que sugere? – cortou Spark.

- Antes de entrarmos na clareira, patrulhemos as encostas. Você pode fazer isso Spark, é o mais furtivo e o mais rápido de nós. Pode se disfarçar as sombras da montanha. Uma vez vendo que está tudo bem, dois de nós vão até lá, e um fica em algum ponto cobrindo a retaguarda. Não garante sobrevivência caso seja uma emboscada, mas pelo menos teremos alguma chance.

- Está bem, é um plano útil. Você mesmo fica na retaguarda Bolt? – Perguntou o assassino.

- Fico. É melhor assim. Eles conhecem você e Dizzy. É melhor que sejam vocês a irem de encontro a eles.

E assim foi decidido. O céu da fronteira não era tão escuro e chuvoso quanto o do resto das terras da União. Um azul esbranquiçado cobria o horizonte, e ia se tornando mais forte conforme avançavam em direção ao castelo Karis, a fortaleza da Luz. Seguiram por trilhas acidentadas e íngremes por cordilheiras ao sul. Mantinham um passo rápido e iam o mais silenciosos possível, sempre atentos a eventuais inimigos. Após alguns minutos, finalmente começaram a ver algumas ruínas de um antigo povoado neutro, chamado Lupes, que fora dizimado décadas antes durante um confronto entre humanos e nordeins. Spark riu ao passarem pelas casas destruídas. Não aceitava bem a palavra neutralidade. Se esgueiravam por entre as ruínas. Desciam as montanhas rapidamente. Do alto de uma colina, os três vails tinham uma visão perfeita de toda a extensão do rio Rivalis, que partia de uma represa nas muralhas da Luz e seguia serpenteando pela terra da fronteira até se perder nas cordilheiras sul. Atravessando o rio, a alguns quilômetros à frente, ia um elfo. Imediatamente Spark sorriu. Suas garras já estavam presas aos punhos por segurança, de modo que só precisava atacar. Mas quando se preparava para correr de encontro ao elfo, Dizzy o segurou. Não estavam ali para chamar atenção. Precisavam seguir cautelosos. Contornaram a colina e seguiram pelas montanhas que ladeavam o rio. Seguiram o leito do rio. Após certo ponto, Dizzy os parou. Em silêncio, apontou para uma fissura entre as encostas da montanha. Com um rápido aceno de cabeça, Spark sumiu entre as sombras. Após alguns minutos o assassino surgiu novamente diante dos dois amigos. Sussurou, quase inaudível, ao ouvido dos dois.

- Não há emboscada. As encostas estão vazias. Quatro deles no centro da clareira. Honram o acordo.

Ainda assim, Bolt se posicionou em uma colina próxima e se manteve alerta. Dizzy deu um pequeno toque em seu lobo, e ele se precipitou pelas fendas na encosta da montanha e foi descendo. Spark ia veloz à frente. Ao vê-los descendo, Andrius se levantou, assim como seus três companheiros. O assassino reconheceu o lutador ao lado de Andrius. Era o mesmo que estava presente em seu primeiro encontro. Carlus era seu nome. Ao lado deles estava uma humana. Seu rosto escondido por um elmo prateado polido, assim como sua armadura. Carregava um enorme e pesado escudo. A defensora inclinou o rosto para o lado e cochichou algo com um elfo. Ele sorriu, piscou para ela e se apoiou em seu cajado. Suas vestes de mago, brancas e verdes, combinavam com seus cabelos louros quase brancos e seus olhos muito verdes. Com a proximidade dos dois vails, Andrius os cumprimentou com um aceno. Spark colocou o punho contra o peito e fez uma breve reverência. Dizzy desmontou de seu lobo, e, sussurrando o feitiço em sua pedra de invocação, fez com que o animal sumisse em uma explosão de vácuo. Durante as várias semanas que haviam se passado, ela e Spark haviam treinado muitos diálogos no dialeto da Aliança da Luz. Andrius deu as boas vindas.

- Salve Spark e Dizzy da Re-Connect. Achei que não fossem aparecer.

- Desculpe o atraso, tivemos alguns contratempos. – disse Dizzy olhando rapidamente de modo seco para Spark. Andrius notou o olhar, e decidiu continuar.

- Deixem-me apresentar a vocês meus generais. Este é Carlus. Dizzy o conheceu ontem e Spark deve se lembrar dele. Esta defensora chama-se Mika. O mago ao lado dela chama-se Eruanon.  
>Todos fizeram uma reverência quando apresentados. Apenas os olhos castanhos da defensora eram visíveis por trás de seu elmo. O elfo mago, Eruanon, tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Andrius retomou a palavra.<p>

- Spark, ontem conversei com Dizzy sobre um possível acordo entre nós. Eu disse para você aquele dia que, ainda que inimigos, possuímos os mesmos interesses. Não quero perder minha vida ou a de meus companheiros em lutas desnecessárias, nem quero o desperdício de certos artefatos. Creio que pense como eu, se for inteligente. Aliança é uma palavra forte, não creio que seja esse nosso caso. Mas um acordo, sim, é bem viável.

- E o que você propõe? Que tipo de acordo seria esse?

- Bem simples. Acredito que, assim como nós, vocês devem se pegar às vezes com alguns artefatos, armas ou armaduras da Luz entre vocês devido aos espólios de guerra. Pois nós também com artefatos da Fúria. Sugiro que troquemos estes itens. Como gesto de boa fé, trouxe comigo algumas coisas que tínhamos para darem uma olhada.

Carlus abriu um grande saco que trazia consigo. De lá, tirou um par de botas de guerreiros, muito raras. Apenas os mais elevados mestres possuíam tais botas. Logo após as botas, Carlus tirou do saco uma adaga curva, típica arma usada por assassinos, e tão rara quanto as botas. E por último, um capacete de caçadores, adornado com várias pedras preciosas. O lutador colocou os itens diante dos dois vails. Andrius continuou.

- Estes são alguns dos itens que nós possuímos da sua facção. Fiquem. E aposto que entre vocês também deve haver alguns itens tão raros quanto, próprios da nossa facção. Eu preciso destes itens para fortalecer meus soldados, e sei que você também quer fortalecer os seus.

Spark sorriu. Analisou os itens a sua frente. Olhou novamente para o lutador e disse.

- Estaria disposto a trocar itens como estes com seus inimigos? Itens estes que poderiam causar sua eventual morte?

- Spark, sei que é inteligente. Depois de nosso encontro juntei algumas informações sobre você. Se eu não pudesse proteger a mim mesmo e aos meus companheiros, nunca teria sugerido algo do tipo. Mas, por garantia, entramos em uma segunda parte do acordo. Paz.

Spark riu. Não apenas um sorriso, mas riu. E com gosto. Sacudiu a cabeça.

- Paz? Como espera que dê certo? Como um encontro desses pode gerar paz? Saiba uma coisa que aprendi, paz forçada não é paz verdadeira.

- Eu te disse antes. Somos inimigos, mas não precisamos nos odiar. Até mesmo inimigos podem se respeitar. Essa ideia pode não ser verdadeira vinda de um acordo, mas pode plantar a semente da paz verdadeira nas gerações futuras. Elas só precisam de um exemplo.

Spark sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir aquilo. Soava bem aos ouvidos e realmente fazia sentido. Talvez, quem sabe, o lutador não teria razão? E se, caso eles se esforçassem em manter um acordo de paz, os novos soldados nas fronteiras se vissem tentados a fazer o mesmo? Seria o fim da guerra? O assassino gostava da organização do pensamento daquele lutador. Ele pensava num futuro. Tentava salvar seus companheiros, e não jogá-los num campo de batalha. Durante toda a vida, Spark considerava esse tipo de pensamento uma completa fraqueza. Mas, naquele momento, pensou nas pessoas que tinha a volta, e que ele não queria perder. Não gostaria de arriscar suas vidas. Pensou em Silly, pensou em Dizzy, pensou em Bolt... Pensou em Nimble. Sorriu. Respirou fundo. Olhou nos olhos de Andrius, o encarou por alguns segundos e disse.

- Andrius. Você é um grande líder. Talvez esteja certo. Talvez este seja o caminho. Sim, mesmo inimigos podem se respeitar.

Andrius estendeu a mão a Spark. O assassino conhecia o cumprimento cordial dos humanos. Imediatamente apertou firme a mão do lutador.

Durante a volta para casa, naquela tarde, Spark e Dizzy colocaram Bolt a respeito do que havia sido conversado e do que havia sido tratado. O pagão também concordou. Realmente, em teoria, aquele poderia ser o caminho para a paz verdadeira. Mas, como Spark viria a descobrir, a paz e a serenidade são frágeis como cristal. Outro alguém assistia aquela conversa, e não estava satisfeita. A Deusa da Fúria queimava. Não entendia como, por que razão, ao invés de convencer os soldados da Luz a se jogarem num combate que não poderiam vencer, seus filhos fizeram um acordo de paz. Ao invés de seduzi-los para um motim interno, prolongaram suas vidas. Não aceitava isso, principalmente de Spark. Sabia que o filho mais novo era rebelde, mas sempre pôde confiar em sua sede de sangue. Mas ele estava mudado. Estava mais sereno. O que estava diferente? E conforme a resposta vinha em sua mente, a raiva borbulhante da Deusa começou a queimar numa intensidade corrosiva. Não como ódio, mas como empolgação. Então ela riu, uma risada venenosa e cruel.

"_Você vai voltar a ser o que era. Com um pouco de dor... Só um pouco de dor... Hora de puxar as cordas"._

O assassino abriu os olhos. Pela janela pôde ver o sol começando a iluminar a terra da União. Fora despertado de seu sono muito leve e atento por passos no corredor. Ao reconhecer os passos, fechou os olhos novamente. Era Silly. A jovem pagã entrou no quarto do amigo sem a menor das cerimônias. Spark esperava que ela puxasse sua coberta de couro de pantera, ou que o espetasse com a ponta de seu cajado, ou ainda que gritasse qualquer provocação a ele. Apenas aguardou. Nada disso aconteceu. Então sentiu quando ela se sentou na beirada da cama. Ele abriu os olhos. O rosto da pagã expressava tristeza. Ela olhava para algum ponto fixo na parede de pedra do aposento. O assassino não a pressionou. Silly não era daquele comportamento, então algo sério havia acontecido. Após alguns minutos, ela se virou para o amigo e encarou firme seus olhos verdes. Sua voz estava pesada.

- Que chato.

- O que é chato Silly?

- Aconteceu uma coisa agora pouco.

- E o que aconteceu?

Ela inspirou profundamente, piscou vagarosamente. Com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, embolando um pedacinho de sua calça de cor azul bem claro, engoliu e disse.

- Preciso partir.

- Como assim? Partir para onde?

- Me cobraram um favor. Preciso auxiliar uns amigos da família em uma tarefa... Muito longe, além do mar. O barco parte hoje à tarde. Não posso recusar ajudar. Fizeram muito por meu pai há alguns anos atrás, seria uma desonra eu não responder agora.

- Muito longe onde?

- Alguns meses de viagem.

Spark sentiu um desagrado profundo. Desviou o olhar da amiga. A conexão que ele tinha com Silly era muito especial. Tinha com ela tanta intimidade quanto com Bolt. Até mais do que com Nimble. Ela não havia nascido junto com eles, mas, definitivamente, era sua irmã. Spark pigarreou e disse.

- Então, nunca mais nos veremos?

- Como assim? Você acha que pode tocar a Re-Connect sem mim? Não seja estúpido, eu volto! Você não acha que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, ou acha? Mas vai demorar alguns meses. Talvez um ano... Ou dois...

Spark sorriu aliviado. De certa forma não era uma despedida, só um 'até breve' mais longo que o normal. De certa forma, ficou reconfortado. Mas teve de admitir, ficar meses sem ver a amiga seria ruim. Muito ruim. Sorriu, e deixou escapar um leve riso contido. Entre os dentes disse.

- É, realmente, é chato.

- Eu disse. – Disse Dizzy em tom melancólico. Olhou novamente para o amigo e se deixou rir com ele.

- Já avisou a Bolt e Dizzy?

- Ainda não, acabei de receber a notícia.

- Dizzy vai ficar arrasada. Ela gosta de mais de você.

- Eu imagino. Também não gosto muito da ideia. Mas, como dizem, preciso me empenhar, fazer direito e fazer bem feito. Quanto antes terminar minha missão por lá, mais cedo eu volto! Bolt não está no quarto dele, sabe onde foi?

- A esta hora da manhã? Só pode... Estar em Iris. – Disse Spark, algumas palavras interrompidas por um bocejo.

- Vou passar por lá antes de falar com Dizzy. Vou indo. Preciso encontrar os dois e ainda preciso arrumar minhas coisas.

Então, se levantou, sorriu e saiu apressada. Antes de bater a porta, gritou.

- Vê se levanta, não vai dormir de novo em molenga!

- Não enche! – Respondeu Spark rindo ao som da porta da frente sendo fechada de modo brusco.

O assassino fechou os olhos novamente. Respirou devagar. Deu de ombros por baixo da coberta e mergulhou novamente em seu sono leve e alerta. Não tinha pressa para levantar. Não tinha nada para fazer. Bolt iria ficar em Iris, Dizzy não havia relatado nada sobre a guilda, e até Nimble tinha planos, iria em uma caçada com Kang. E através da caçadora, Spark ficou sabendo que Gleed e Kang tinham fundado uma nova guilda. A Psycho Killers. E crescia rápido. Em vista da falta de compromissos, dormir parecia uma ótima alternativa.

O sol poente coloria as terras da união de dourado e azul marinho. A paisagem crepuscular da baía, o cheiro do mar e o som das ondas batendo no casco do grande barco de velas púrpuras faziam palco para a despedida dos amigos. Rapidamente Silly deu um breve abraço em Bolt, depois em Spark, e por último em Dizzy. Agarrou seu cajado e sua bolsa, se precipitou para a tábua que servia de ponte improvisada entre o píer de madeira e a embarcação. Olhou para trás, sorrindo. Queria ter dito um "_vou sentir falta de vocês_". Mas não disse. Não fazia seu estilo. Apenas sorriu. E enquanto o barco ia se distanciando, ia ficando claro para a jovem pagã, que o grupo, aquele grupo, faria tanta falta a ela quanto um de seus braços. Em terra, Spark e Bolt já se preparavam para voltar. Estavam, de certa forma, tristes, mas não tanto quanto Dizzy. A pagã estava arrasada. Viver sem a amiga parecia insuportável para ela. Por algum tempo ficou apenas olhando para o horizonte. E, melancolicamente, seguiu os passos dos dois irmãos, e foi para casa.

E a Deusa sorriu. "_Uma já foi... Faltam três..."._

A manhã apareceu nublada, porém quente. O sol, escondido pelas nuvens riscadas das terras da União, devia estar brilhando poderosamente. Ela marcava o início de uma nova semana. Bolt ouviu alguém chamando, próximo a janela de seu quarto. Esfregou os olhos azuis, piscou algumas vezes. Mas tudo estava em silêncio. Talvez tivesse sonhado. Então Spark entrou pela porta, visivelmente irritado, como costumava ficar quando acordado. Em seu tom de voz seco e no modo inexpressivo de usar as palavras, falou.

- Alguns guerreiros novatos estão lhe chamando. Disseram que você combinou com eles de ajudá-los numa varredura pelo Covil do Fantasma, assim que a semana virasse.

- Verdade, eu tinha me esquecido. Avise a eles que só vou me trocar e estou indo.

Spark fechou ainda mais o rosto e saiu. Bolt se pôs de pé, espreguiçou e começou a se aprontar. Notou quando o irmão passou novamente para seu quarto, soltando um "_Avisados"_ entre os dentes. Colocou seu capacete, apanhou o cajado e partiu. O Covil do Fantasma era um labirinto de masmorras, nos confins da terra da união. Seu piso e paredes de pedras negras, muito gastas, deixavam claro o tempo que a construção existia. Manchas de sangue eram vistas por todo canto, inclusive no teto. Uma vez dentro, era difícil sair. Várias criaturas mortas-vivas se esgueiravam por lá. Fossem esqueletos portando espadas, cadáveres semivivos em decomposição tentando abocanhar algum ser vivo, ou ainda espíritos de elfos torturados a muitos e muitos séculos atrás. Para os recém formados, era um grande desafio. Para um pagão experiente como Bolt, não havia nenhuma dificuldade. Ele ia de sala em sala, de corredor em corredor, fulminando todo o tipo de cadáver ambulante ou espírito vingativo que aparecia. Os soldados iam logo atrás, observando, aprendendo com a experiência e a sagacidade do general. E, naquela masmorra, passaria o resto do dia.

Spark terminava de se vestir quando uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção. Sorriu. Era a batida típica de Nimble. Terminou de prender o peitoral negro de sua armadura e foi até a porta. Assim que a porta foi aberta, o assassino encontrou uma sorridente caçadora. Ela o abraçou apertado e lhe deu um rápido beijo.

- Bom dia – Disse Spark abrindo mais a porta para que ela entrasse.

- Bom dia meu amor. Não dá pra entrar não. Passei só para um beijo, e para te avisar que vou dar um passeio até a tribo de orcs de Naluncas, lá em Astenes, junto com alguns soldados da Psycho Killers. Vem conosco?

Mais afastado da porta estava Kang. Ele chegou mais perto sorrindo e fez uma pequena reverência. Spark analisou a pequena bandeira da Psycho em seu ombro. Olhou novamente para Nimble e disse de modo suave.

- Claro. Encontro com vocês lá. Vou dar uma passada em Iris primeiro, resolver um assunto, e encontro vocês lá, pode ser? E você Kang, como tem passado? Não te vejo há dias. Como tem andado? E Gleed, como está?

- Eu vou bem. Ocupado com a Psycho para falar a verdade. Para ser sincero, Gleed está um pouco... Como posso dizer... Estranha. Bom, isso é assunto longo... Precisamos ir. Te esperamos lá.

Spark passou um braço pela cintura da caçadora e a puxou para mais um beijo. Após alguns segundos, Nimble partiu. Spark voltou para dentro, pegou suas garras, seu capacete e tomou a trilha oeste que levava à Iris. Passado do meio dia, percebeu que estava atrasado. Havia perdido tempo demais negociando um par de garras novas. Queria encontrar com os amigos, principalmente com Nimble. Mas algo não estava certo. Sentia algo estranho. Uma sensação agourenta. Um frio lhe apertava a barriga. O ar entrava pesado em seu peito. Algo estava muito errado. A mesma sensação que o riso de Astaroth lhe causou há certo tempo, e sentiu a cicatriz em suas costas gelar. Preferiu se apressar. Correu para Astenes como se sua própria vida dependesse disso. Entrou em Ranhar, mas não foi preciso procurar muito. Kang vinha chegando por uma trilha lateral. Trazia alguém nos braços. Spark forçou sua vista contra o sol. Cerrou os olhos. Reconheceu os cabelos louros de Nimble. Reconheceu sua armadura, suja de sangue. Os braços dela pendiam de forma nada natural. Kang entrou correndo, a procura de um oráculo, curandeiro ou qualquer um que pudesse curar ferimentos. As coisas estavam em câmera lenta para o assassino. Deu por si parado olhando para a cena bizarra. Não acreditava no que via. Não aceitava o que via. Começou a caminhar lentamente para onde Kang havia parado e repousado o corpo da caçadora. Seus passos lentos foram ganhando velocidade. Já tinha ganhado ritmo acelerado quando chegou ao lado do guerreiro. Não conseguia falar, apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Kang, muito embaraçado, tentou explicar o que havia acontecido com voz embargada.

- Não entendo o que houve. Tínhamos matado todos os orcs. Então, de repente, ouvi o grito dela atrás de mim. Literalmente do nada. Não foi algo normal Spark. Tentei encontrar a causa, mas já era tarde demais. Não entendi o que houve, então corri com ela o mais rápido que pude.

O assassino havia debruçado sobre o corpo da caçadora. Não podia acreditar... Não queria acreditar. Notou um grande e profundo ferimento na lateral de seu corpo que ia até as costas. Sentiu a visão embaçar. Nenhuma palavra. Colocou a mão sobre o peito da caçadora e pressionou algumas vezes. Sabia que era inútil, mas não podia aceitar. Ouviu a voz embargada de Kang.

- Spark... Não há mais o que fazer. Ela se foi.

Spark ergueu-se, se pôs de pé. Seu olhar era frio. Sua expressão dura feito mármore. Sua voz, porém, estava mansa e serena. Então, sorriu aquele sorriso repuxado e distorcido, e disse.

- Errado. Existe uma coisa que eu posso fazer.

* * *

><p><strong>Notinha:<strong>

E aiii jovens, tudo bom com vocês? Caraca, chegaram até aqui comigo, sério, se estão lendo isso, é uma honra para mim =] Saiba que já te amo kkk enfim...

Esse capítulo foi meio intenso né? É, eu sei. Mas como diria um certo personagem famoso, as vezes, as coisas são exatamente o que parecem... Mas só as vezes... Mua ha ha! Contorçam-se com isso kkkk brinks... Deixar algumas passagens mais claras:

**- "Poxa Rase, logo agora que teve um romance a estória avançou semanas sem narrar o romance em si!"**

Então jovens, isso ocorreu por dois motivos, 1° pq escrever romance não era bem o foco dessa estória, foi só para dar um certo toque, tempero, wathever... 2° pq o relacionamento dos dois é meio zuado kkkkkk Ela é um pouco melosa sim, mas Spark ele fazia pose de durão nessa época, então ele não era do tipo de correr atrás dela, então meio q fica sem nexo aprofundar essa relação nele, não é da natureza dele ainda. Ainda. Mua ha ha, vem muita coisa pela frente ainda padawans, aguardem!

**- "Esses soldados dragão, da Order Draconis... Qual a deles? Querem trair a Luz?"**

Não, longe disso. Eles querem acabar com a guerra, querem de fato paz e sossego. Andrius é, naquele momento, o humano vivo mais sábio, e Carlus é o mais poderoso. A Order viria a ser a guilda da Luz mais famosa, e tudo graças ao Andrius. Ele é de fato muuito astuto e muito inteligente. Mas relaxa, de fato, o que ele quer é o fim da matança. Ele quer a paz entre as raças. (Ele quer a paz mundial... Oh meu deus, ele é uma miss universo! kkk tá, parei!)

**- "Achei que Gleed fosse gente boa... Ela se acha! É isso mesmo produção?"**

Não kkkkk talvez um pouco kkk mas não, tipo, é complicado. Gleed ao mesmo tempo que tem o altruísmo divino, ela tem o orgulho mortal. Então ela é dificil de decifrar. Ela sente prazer em se sacrificar pelos mais fracos, mas ainda mais prazer em vê-los agradecendo e reconhecendo e talz. Na Connect entretanto, ela chegou ao ponto em que todos são fortes o suficientes para não recorrer a ela o tempo todo para missões. Então ela ficou ociosa. E como diz o ditado, mente vazia oficina do capeta. Ela achou que não fosse mais necessária, que ngn precisava mais dela... Mas relaxa, ela é legal sim. E logo vcs vão ver.

Por enquanto é isso galera! Desculpem a demora pelos capítulos, mas minha alma foi vendida ao Skyrim por conta da **Fkake **ter me apresentado esse jogo muuito dahora... Mas prometo voltar a postar com regularidade! É isso ai, abraços a todos, bjos e bye!


	22. Capítulo 21 – Traição

**Capítulo 21 – Traição**

Spark virou-se para Kang. O guerreiro enxugava uma pequena lágrima enquanto se culpava baixinho pela desatenção em não ter visto nenhum inimigo surgir pela retaguarda. O assassino pôs a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e sorriu.

- Acalme-se Kang, não foi culpa sua. Essas coisas acontecem. Não há motivo para ficar triste, sei exatamente o que fazer.

Kang não entendeu. Spark ria sozinho. Diante a cena bizarra, só podia pensar que o assassino havia perdido a sanidade. O corpo da caçadora ainda continuava inerte aos pés deles. Kang levantou o rosto em busca de alguma explicação, mas Spark já se precipitava para sair. E o assassino saiu desembalado, com os cabelos claros emaranhando com o vento. Kang pensou ter ouvido o assassino dizer algo como "_cuide do corpo dela, ela vai precisar_". Devia estar delirando.

Spark corria como se fadiga não existisse. Rapidamente percorreu a trilha de Arena até Merukes, e em poucos minutos havia chegado à Aumeros, um porto próximo ao canal. Continuou correndo para o oeste, em direção a capital Starfumos. Porém, em determinado momento, se desviou da trilha e subiu uma pequena colina, se deparando com a grande escadaria de Aidion Neckria, o grande templo da Deusa da Fúria, sua mãe. Lembrou da aventura de alguns meses anteriores, onde ficou frente a frente com Astaroth. Subiu as escadas de pedra polida saltando os degraus. Contornou o grande salão de mármore negro e parou diante de uma estátua de pedra. A imagem e semelhança da Deusa. Os longos cabelos negros e o rosto impecavelmente belo. Spark se colocou de joelhos, cerrou os punhos, e antes que falasse qualquer coisa, sentiu a Deusa tocar seu espírito. A mesma voz doce, suave, mansa e venenosa que ele conhecia tão bem.

- O que houve meu querido filho? Por que está tão aflito?

Um pequeno risinho abafado saiu por detrás de suas palavras. Spark começou a falar. Não queria ter nada a tratar com sua mãe, mas, situações extremas pediam medidas desesperadas.

- Nunca pedi nada à senhora, e que fique claro, gostaria de não estar aqui tanto quanto a senhora. Sei que está se divertindo. Mas por favor... Traga ela de volta.

- Ahh meu querido, você sabe que não posso. E não posso por um motivo bem simples... Mas, espere... Não, é contra as leis da natureza e do destino, nem mesmo eu posso revogar uma decisão deles...

Spark começava a se enfurecer. A Deusa falava com um tom de ironia mais típico que o normal. Ela estava se divertindo. Escapulia risinhos enquanto falava. As palavras do assassino começavam a sair como rosnados.

- Você está se divertindo...

- Sim, estou! Sabe, é divertido ver o grande assassino, que se gaba por não ter fraquezas, não ter falhas, que não admite erros... Assim desse jeito... De joelhos implorando... Patético.

A Deusa ria com vontade. Spark não se enraiveceu. Apenas abaixou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam ardendo. Faria o que fosse preciso. Fechava as mãos com tanta força que suas articulações começaram a estalar. Levantou o rosto e disse.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que pedir. Apenas traga ela de volta.

A Deusa parou de rir. Ele havia chegado ao ponto que ela queria. Apertou o abraço ao espírito do assassino. Spark sentiu o calor ardente de sua respiração de chamas queimar seu rosto como se ela estivesse presente frente a frente com ele. Ela sussurrou em sua cabeça.

- Pois bem. Posso fazê-la ficar bem, mas terá um preço. Traga todo o ouro que possuir e oferte no meu templo.

- Será feito imediatamente.

Spark se pôs de pé em um salto e se preparou para sair, mas a Deusa o apertou.

- Querido, espere, não terminei. Além do seu ouro, você deverá abrir mão de outra vida para que eu a deixe nova em folha. Está disposto a isso?

- Sim, qualquer uma, escolha.

A Deusa sorriu.

- Pois bem. Eu quero a vida do seu irmão.

Spark ofegou. Continuou imóvel olhando para o chão. Mas não via o chão. Não via absolutamente nada. Sua mente se anuviou, e parecia que uma sombra negra havia coberto seus olhos. Não conseguia raciocinar a respeito. Percebeu que esqueceu de respirar quando seu peito queimou e sua cabeça latejou. Não sabia dizer se tinham passado alguns segundos ou algumas horas. Deixou as palavras escapulirem seus lábios.

- Como quiser.

A Deusa suspendeu o toque. Estava explodindo de excitação. A rebeldia dos filhos estava na união dos dois. Ela pensou que nunca seria capaz de quebrar tal união.

"_Esta caçadora me saiu melhor que a encomenda! Ahh, quando ele descobrir será tarde de mais! Talvez não seja tão inútil assim_..." Ela ria. Gargalhava.

Os céus da União da Fúria iluminaram-se. Os soldados sentiam uma brasa queimar em seus corpos. Se sentiam mais fortes, mais dispostos. A Deusa farfalhava seus véus sobre a terra, e a cada balançar de seus braços campos se incendiavam. E ela ria. Finalmente tinha a chance de acabar com a rebeldia dos filhos. Era hora de agir.

Os ossos das costelas de um esqueleto vivo foram retorcidos por uma esfera de magia condensada. Enquanto a criatura se desmontava, Bolt bateu a poeira de sua malha de couro cor de cobre. Estava naquelas ruínas desde manhã. O pequeno grupo de soldados que ele estava guiando haviam aprendido tudo o que podiam sobre o combate contra as criaturas do Covil do Fantasma. Ele estava no centro de uma câmara com duas entradas. Alguns ossos entulhados pela sala era agora o que sobrava de um grupo de esqueletos vivos que foram destruídos pelas poderosas magias do pagão. Os soldados conversavam distraídos perto de uma das saídas quando uma movimentação no corredor escuro fez Bolt se alarmar. O pagão se virou de costas para a parede e encarou o corredor. Seu posicionamento de combate chamou a atenção dos soldados, que se viraram a tempo de ver alguns zumbis e alguns esqueletos vivos emergirem das sombras do corredor. Os soldados sacaram seus machados e adagas, mas desnecessariamente. Entre eles e os monstros, o ar começou a se dobrar, e quando as criaturas entraram em seu centro, um grande turbilhão as jogou para cima. Bateram no teto baixo com grande estrépito, e, antes de atingir o chão, Bolt fez com que o teto se rachasse, e enormes blocos de pedra desabassem sobre as criaturas. Os soldados respiraram aliviados. Bolt apoiou a ponta de seu cajado no chão e sorriu...

E então...

Sentiu algo que não devia sentir. Sentiu algo volumoso em seu peito. Sentiu calor e frio ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu sua malha empapar de algo molhado e quente. Vagarosamente baixou os olhos e notou algo comprido brotando de seu peito. A ponta de uma espada larga. Os soldados gritaram algo que ele não conseguiu discernir. Sentia o sangue escorrer por suas pernas. Lentamente olhou por sobre o ombro, e, por trás dele, um esqueleto vivo empunhava a espada. Ficou confuso. Ele havia se posicionado de costas contra a parede. Não era possível um esqueleto passar por ele sem que notasse. A criatura então girou a espada enquanto puxava para trás. Bolt soltou uma exclamação por entre os dentes. A dor irradiava do peito para todas as áreas do corpo. As coisas estavam em câmera lenta. Apoiou-se no cajado a tempo de ver a criatura se desfalecer em ossos novamente. Fez força para falar, mas não conseguia juntar ar nos pulmões. Em sua mente repetia o momento... Suas pernas cederam e ele caiu sobre os joelhos. Não sentia mais nada. Nem dor, nem frio, nem calor, nem chão... As mãos cederam do cajado, e ele tombou para o lado. A visão ficou turva, e então ele se entregou ao abraço escuro do vazio.

Spark corria. Havia deixado seu ouro no altar do templo e seguia para Astenes com velocidade. Tinha que dar certo, precisava dar certo. Atravessou Forte Arena em segundos. Saltava o terreno com facilidade. Rapidamente chegou a Astenes. O corpo de Nimble jazia no mesmo lugar ao lado da árvore onde estava, mas alguém havia coberto com uma pele de leopardo. Kang continuava em pé ali, de cabeça baixa e olhar perdido. Spark passou correndo por eles e tocou Kang no ombro. O guerreiro era muito mais alto que ele, de modo que para tocar o ombro do amigo Spark precisava levantar o braço acima da cabeça. Kang pigarreou e disse o mais suavemente que sua voz nordein permitiu.

- Spark, nós cobrimos ela, mas não podemos deixá-la aí para sempre.

- Ela não vai ficar aí para sempre.

Spark abaixou-se, segurou firme a ponta da pele negra de leopardo e puxou. Seu olhar encontrou com o olhar vago da caçadora. Ela piscava com dificuldade e parecia em choque. Spark sorriu aliviado. Abraçou-a e a beijou. Nimble ainda estava perdida. Piscava e respirava com dificuldade. Olhou para Spark, depois para Kang, e após isso para os curiosos em volta. Parecia confusa. Tentou falar algo, mas o assassino deteve seus lábios. Ela estava fraca. Um jovem oráculo se aproximou e começou a conjurar encantos de cura. Aos poucos a cor foi retornando às faces de Nimble. O oráculo se virou para Spark e Kang e disse sorrindo.

- Ela ficará bem. Só precisa descansar.

Kang comemorou dando vivas ao ar, rindo e gesticulando. Spark continuou ao lado apenas sorrindo. Um sorriso forçado. Sua consciência estava pesada. Pesada demais. Não sabia o que se passava com seu irmão, mas um peso na sua mente não indicava boa coisa. As palavras da Deusa ricocheteavam em sua mente _"...eu quero a vida do seu irmão_.". Começava a se sentir preocupado com suas ações. Não deixava de pensar "_Será que fiz a coisa certa_?"...

Spark deu um beijo em Nimble, puxou um pouco seu cobertor de pele de leopardo por sobre ela e saiu do quarto, para que ela descansasse mais. Algumas horas haviam se passado desde que voltaram de Astenes. O sol, ainda forte e quente, dava cor de bronze a tudo o que sua luz banhava. Fechou a porta com delicadeza. Andava suavemente pelo corredor quando uma batida forte na porta o alarmou. Abriu depressa e encontrou uma Dizzy aflita. Seus olhos estavam fundos e avermelhados. Seu rosto marcado por lágrimas derramadas. Spark imaginou que fosse pela partida de Silly. Dizzy estava agitada. O assassino a segurou pelos ombros. Dizzy tentava falar com ele, mas parecia estar um pouco aérea.

- Bolt... Bolt... Ele... Ele está... Não, não pode...

Os olhos de Spark se arregalaram. Ele prendeu a respiração. Sua consciência pesada dava pontadas em seu estômago.

- Ele está o que? Diga Dizzy! O que ele está?

Mas ele já imaginava a resposta que Dizzy deixou escapulir.

- Morto...

Bolt se viu em um lugar escuro. Muito escuro. Uma sombra densa o envolvia. E então, sem mais nem menos, seus pés tocaram algo sólido. Não era exatamente chão. Era a mesma sombra que o envolvia. Andou a esmo, mas a cada passo dado não saía do lugar. Percebeu que não estava respirando, e que não fazia diferença. Fechou e abriu as mãos algumas vezes. Se lembrou então da fenda em seu peito e instintivamente levou a mão até a ferida... Nada. Olhou para baixo e notou que sua malha estava limpa, e seu peito intacto. Pensava e raciocinava com clareza. Sentia a energia do ambiente fluir por seu corpo. Ele não mais era um canalizador de energia. Ele era parte da energia. Sua aura mágica o permitia entender exatamente onde estava. Era o mundo dos espíritos. O mundo dos mortos. Sentou-se. Cruzou as pernas, fechou os olhos e pensou. O que iria fazer? E enquanto pensava, uma mão suave tocou seu ombro. Alarmado abriu os olhos e levantou. Viu-se frente a frente com uma mulher de cabelos negros e lisos, tão compridos que chegavam aos seus tornozelos. Um rosto suave e belo, de feições femininamente meigas. Seu corpo, de curvas delineadas, coberto por véus negros. Sua pele era clara, tão clara quanto Bolt se lembrava ser a lua. Seus olhos escuros possuíam um brilho avermelhado. Dela emanava um calor sobrenatural. O pagão a reconheceu imediatamente, e nunca imaginou que fosse ficar cara a cara com a própria mãe. A voz dela não soou etérea em sua mente, mas soou física em seus ouvidos.

- Meu filho. Estou feliz em te ver. Não me entenda mal, não estou comemorando sua morte, mas há tempos eu queria poder ficar mais perto de você. Senti sua falta.

Bolt não era ingênuo. Sabia que, por mais doce e suave que fosse a voz e a aparência de sua mãe, a Deusa da Fúria era extremamente astuta. Mas ele não era imprudente como o irmão, e seguia o jogo dela.

- Eu entendi mãe, a senhora me passou sua sabedoria e inteligência.

- Você me orgulha meu filho. Jamais haverá um filho mais perfeito que você.

Bolt sorriu. Não um sorriso feliz, mas um sorriso irônico e forçado. Sua voz saiu sutil, quase tanto quanto a da própria Deusa.

- E ainda assim você me matou. É irônico.

A Deusa sorriu de volta, e manteve a voz firme e doce.

- Não sei do que está falando meu querido.

- Acabo de lhe dizer que não sou ignorante querida mãe. Eu analisei os fatos novamente. Analise comigo agora, por favor. Posicionei-me de costas para a parede em uma quina da sala de modo que eu pudesse ver as duas únicas saídas e a sala inteira. Nada poderia vir para trás de mim, afinal, eu estava de costas para a parede. Mas ainda assim, um dos esqueletos que eu já havia destruído, de alguma forma, se remontou atrás de mim e foi controlado e forçado a me matar. Feito isso, o feitiço foi desfeito, e assim como uma marionete que tem seus fios cortados, ele voltou a cair imóvel. Me pergunto, quem mais além da senhora tem poder para reviver uma criatura, controlá-la e forçar a matar alguém por simples prazer?

A face da Deusa endureceu. Ela olhou para o lado. Suprimiu um sorriso, e, de forma melancólica, disse colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Seu irmão. Tudo isso foi um pedido dele. Ele me pediu para que tomasse sua vida. Fiz isso a contragosto meu filho.

Bolt não conteve o riso. Gargalhou. Era até cômico ver a Deusa da Fúria falando daquele modo. Se esforçando para conter o riso, respirou fundo e disse com a voz arrastada.

- E desde quando você faz alguma das vontades de Spark?

- Desde que temos um combinado. E foi isso que ele me cobrou.

- Sabe querida mãe, o problema dessa sua estória é que conheço muito bem a você e a Spark. E sei qual dos dois faria uma coisa dessas.

A Deusa olhou para ele, os olhos do pagão tinham a mesma cor dos dela. Um tom de azul muito escuro, como o céu à noite. Numa voz calma e triste, ela se aproximou dele enquanto falava.

- Eu jamais mentiria para você meu querido. Venha, deixe-me mostrá-lo.

E então ela pôs a mão sobre o peito do pagão, e os dois se viram imediatamente em um grande salão de mármore negro. Pilastras cilíndricas de pedra polida se erguiam desde o chão até um teto abobadado cerca de seis metros acima. A luz do sol escurecida pelas nuvens queimadas do céu da União dava ao ambiente uma cor sombria. Ao redor do grande salão, várias imagens de objetos estranhos. E ali, no centro do altar com uma grande estátua de pedra polida da própria Deusa estava Spark, de joelhos e mãos cerradas junto às pernas. Bolt não entendeu. Sabia que estava em Aidion Neckria, o templo da Deusa, mas não entendeu o que fazia ali.

- O que exatamente é isso. Não estou entendendo.

- Estou lhe mostrando exatamente o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo. Venha, vamos chegar mais perto.

Ela conduziu Bolt através do salão e parou junto ao altar. O pagão ouvia a voz do irmão abafada mas, decididamente, era a voz de Spark.

- ...faço qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que pedir. Apenas traga ela de volta.

Bolt virou-se para a Deusa e perguntou.

- Trazer quem de volta? O que houve?

A Deusa, ainda com feições tristes e voz melancólica respondeu.

- Nimble foi morta hoje pela manhã, uma tragédia. Ele veio negociar pela vida dela. Eu precisava de um sacrifício poderoso para que desse certo. Trazer alguém de volta a vida não é simples. Quando o perguntei sobre o sacrifício, veja o que ele me respondeu.

Bolt tornou a se virar para o altar. Novamente voltou a ouvir a voz abafada de Spark.

- ...meu irmão é poderoso. Sacrifique ele. Leve-o com você e traga Nimble de volta. Só ela me importa agora.

O pagão apertou a vista. Seria aquilo possível? Spark não era de pensar em outras pessoas, mas não a esse ponto. Por trás de Bolt, a Deusa sorria. Sorria com gosto. E quando o filho se virou para ela, suas feições tristes e melancólicas eram as únicas a marcar a face bela novamente. Bolt estava confuso.

- Ele não falaria isso. Conheço meu irmão melhor que ninguém. Entendo que ele tenha passado todo o tempo com ela, e pouco temos nos visto, mas não chegaria a isso.

Mas a cena atrás dele apenas se repetia. "_Sacrifique ele, leve-o com você"... "Sacrifique ele, leve-o com você"... "Sacrifique ele, leve-o com você"... "Só ela me importa agora"... "Sacrifique ele, leve-o com você_"... Bolt colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. As vozes ficavam mais altas. Mais barulhentas. A Deusa segurou seu queixo e levantou seu rosto.

- Ele quis sua morte. Ele pediu para que eu fizesse isso. Ele abandonou você, filho. Veja, está tudo na sua frente. Há quanto tempo ele não tinha mais tempo para você? Há quanto tempo ele te evita? Ele queria isso, foi desejo dele que você morresse.

Bolt apertava a cabeça com força. Estava confuso. Queria sair dali. Sentia ódio. A raiva queimava em sua mente memórias da Deusa, memórias de feitiços... E memórias de Spark. Queria vingança. Ainda segurando firme a cabeça ele gritou.

- ME DEIXE EM PAZ! ME TIRE DAQUI!

- Ele deveria ter caído, não você. Ele armou para você. Posso dar a você uma vida nova. Vá meu filho, viva novamente, encontre seu irmão, e como você vai saudá-lo?

Os olhos de Bolt estavam injetados. Suas pupilas negras dilatadas. Um sorriso repuxado mascarava seu rosto. E quando ele falou, sua voz saiu rouca, quase como um rosnado.

- Com uma morte lenta e certa.

Bolt abriu os olhos. Respirou, sentiu ar frio invadir e expandir seus pulmões. Se viu nu, sentado em uma colina de grama cerrada. Apertou os olhos e reconheceu as pequenas muralhas de Aridon, um vilarejo dos elfos negros próximo de Gliter. Sentia sua mente pesada. Sentia calor. Como se ele fosse feito de chamas e nada mais. Seu cabelo liso e longo, preso em tranças, antes verde como esmeraldas, agora eram vermelhos como rubis. Seu corpo, antes magro e pequeno, agora era definido e forte. Se levantou, olhou em volta. Alguns javalis se alimentavam perto dali. Bolt não conseguia mais sentir sua energia. Notou que não conseguia mais sentir energia de nada ao redor dele. Nem das árvores ou da grama. Só o que queria era ver o sangue dos javalis se espalhar sobre a colina. Deu alguns passos, sentiu a enorme capacidade dos seus músculos. Analisou os braços definidos. Só então reparou que ao seu lado, fincada na grama, repousava uma adaga, de metal liso e fosco. Puxou-a sem muito esforço. A manteve voltada para trás, e, sorrateiramente, foi se aproximando do grupo de javalis que pastava. Ficou surpreso com a leveza de seus passos. Era silencioso como uma sombra. Andou até bem próximo de um deles, e, saltando por cima da criatura, desceu a adaga com velocidade. Ao pisar no chão novamente, um dos flancos do animal havia sido aberto, e muito sangue começava a se espalhar pela grama. O guincho agudo chamou a atenção dos outros. Um deles avançou em direção às costelas esquerdas de Bolt, mas ele fez uma finta, e, enquanto girava, cravou a adaga no dorso do animal. Seus reflexos estavam aguçados. Pisou no corpo do javali que se debatia com a lâmina presa ao corpo e puxou a adaga. Os outros javalis do grupo haviam corrido. Olhou para si mesmo. Riu. Respirou fundo e riu mais. Precisava de roupas.


	23. Capítulo 22 – Rota de Colisão

**Capítulo 22 – Rota de Colisão**

A tira de couro corria rápido entre as fivelas dos braçais de aço negro. As grevas tinham lhe caído perfeitamente bem. As botas, também de aço negro e adornos vermelhos, combinando com o restante da armadura, muito agradou Bolt. Ao olhar para si mesmo riu. Estava a cara do irmão mais novo. Apanhou o capacete negro, e, puxando as tranças de cabelo vermelho para trás, o colocou na cabeça. Seus olhos escuros ardentes eram as únicas coisas visíveis agora. Jogou a pequena adaga lisa de lado e experimentou um punhal curvo dentado que lhe foi oferecido pelo comerciante a sua frente. Ela era bem mais longa que as outras adagas, quase uma espada, e sua lâmina era larga e curva, afiadíssima. Fez algumas manobras com a arma e percebeu que a dominava com facilidade. Iria ficar com ela também. Após entregar a grande bolsa de ouro para o vail com quem negociava, se virou e partiu. Tinha outros negócios a tratar.

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde a morte de Bolt. Spark continuava sério demais. Mais sombrio que o costume, e silencioso como nunca. Não havia contado a ninguém sobre sua escolha. Nimble havia se recuperado plenamente, e continuava suas aventuras com Kang, seu melhor amigo. Ainda assim, o assassino não tinha animo para ir com eles. Silly havia mandado notícias, o que deixou Dizzy muito feliz. Mesmo com a morte de Bolt, as pessoas se recuperaram aos poucos. Mas Spark continuava sucinto. E aquilo incomodou Dizzy. Dado sua sagacidade, resolveu descobrir o que tornava o falador e animado Spark em um fantasma corroído. Numa manhã, quando o sol quente tentava abrir espaço no céu escurecido da União da Fúria, Dizzy foi até Starfumos, e bateu à porta da pequena casa de pedra. Ouviu a voz de Spark dizendo que estava aberta, e entrou. O assassino estava junto à janela, polindo suas garras de dentes de dragão. Com a entrada da amiga, ele levantou o rosto, a cumprimentou e voltou a polir suas garras. Dizzy percebeu que ao abaixar o rosto novamente, o sorriso de Spark desapareceu, e sua face anuviou-se novamente. Ela não sabia exatamente por onde começar. Puxou assunto sobre Silly, mas Spark permanecia monossilábico. Durante bastante tempo tentou algum assunto, mas, vendo que seria inútil, tentou uma abordagem mais literal.

- Então Spark, vai me falar ou vamos ficar nisso o dia todo? Desembucha. Sei que sente falta de Bolt, todos sentimos, mas você está estranho até de mais. O que houve?

- Já tomou alguma decisão no calor do momento, e depois se questionou se era o correto?

Dizzy olhou pela janela para o longe, e seu rosto se anuviou também. Respondeu suspirando. Ela sabia, e muito mais do que Spark podia imaginar.

- Nós dois sabemos que sim, já tomei. Então, ninguém melhor que eu para entender o que se passa. Vamos, conte. O que houve.

Com muito custo, Spark foi revelando para Dizzy o acontecido. Contou sobre a corrida até o templo de sua mãe em Aidion, contou sobre o sacrifício do ouro, contou da chantagem... Hesitou ao contar sua escolha. Dizzy não gostava de Nimble. Sempre a suportou por causa de Spark, a verdade era essa. Ao ouvir que o assassino havia escolhido a vida dela à do próprio irmão, a pagã se enfureceu. Piscou algumas vezes para assimilar o que havia ouvido. De repente, quem sabe, só tinha entendido errado. Levou a mão à testa e alisou os cabelos. Sua voz estava claramente exaltada.

- Espere. Retroceda. Como assim você escolheu? Me explique isso com calma.

- Exatamente como lhe disse antes. Ela me obrigou a escolher um dos dois. Eu não raciocinei. Queria Nimble comigo. Respondi no impulso. Escolhi ela.

Spark falava calmamente, olhando para o chão. Sua voz cheia de pesar e culpa. Dizzy andava de um lado para o outro com passadas pesadas. Elevava o tom da voz a cada frase.

- Você está me dizendo que você, VOCÊ, é o culpado pela morte do seu irmão? Como pode? Como pôde escolher ELA ao invés do seu próprio irmão? Spark, eu esperava tudo de você, qualquer coisa no mundo, menos isso.

Spark concordou com a cabeça. Uma sacudidela sutil. Dizzy continuou.

- E agora? Você a trouxe de volta. Ela sabe disso? Ahh, ela sabe... E mesmo assim foi se divertir e deixou você largado aí? Que pessoa legal, não acha? E ainda assim, você escolheu ela ao seu irmão! Como pôde?

- Eu não sei te responder Dizzy, sinceramente.

- Os outros já sabem a respeito de Bolt? ELA sabe disso?

- Ninguém sabe. Você é a única.

- Mas vão saber. Vão sim. Espero que esteja feliz.

Spark olhou de esguelha pela janela. Starfumos estava iluminada pelo sol pálido matutino. Ficou perdido olhando para fora. Ouviu quando Dizzy saiu. Sabia que ela ainda estava falando alguma coisa, mas não prestara atenção. Foi quando, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, viu um rosto em meio à multidão que ia a vinha em Starfumos. Era um rosto familiar, fino e acentuado como o do próprio Spark. Sorridente. Parecia estar olhando diretamente para ele. Mas então, se perdeu na multidão. Podia jurar que era o rosto de Bolt. Continuou olhando. Em frente à janela passou um vulto, um vulto negro com detalhes vermelhos. Definitivamente era uma armadura de assassino, igual a sua própria. Raro ver outro assassino de mesmo patamar que ele. Estava curioso. Apertou a correia de couro de seu peitoral, pegou suas garras, correu até a porta, e ao abrir, deu de cara com um assassino, regulava altura com ele, uma armadura similar a sua própria, e um capacete negro que só permitiam que seus olhos escuros fossem vistos. O cabo de uma adaga curva reluzia ao sol embainhada na cintura dele. Conhecia muito bem aqueles olhos escuros. Devia estar delirando. Visivelmente confuso, esboçou um sorriso. Olhou diretamente para o outro assassino, que encarou seu olhar. Começou a se sentir estranho. Ficaram assim, parados, a poucos metros um do outro, apenas se olhando.

Então, Spark piscou...

Na fração de segundo que Spark fechou os olhos, o assassino sacou sua adaga curva e avançou. No reflexo, Spark fintou para o lado, mas o assassino era tão bom quando ele, e o chutou. Spark desviou o chute, saltou para trás e sacou suas garras. Não estava entendendo nada. O outro assassino era ágil, não tanto quanto Spark, mas era muito ágil. E acima de tudo, era forte. Sua adaga, por não acertar o alvo, atingiu a parede de pedra da pequena casa. Cravou na pedra até o meio de sua lâmina. Com um urro, puxou a adaga da pedra e partiu furioso contra Spark novamente. Os golpes dele eram fortes demais para Spark defender. Esquivava-se com precisão, via a adaga colidindo contra o chão, contra pilastras, e o rastro de coisas destruídas. Atacou. O outro assassino desviava-se bem também. Parecia um espelho dele, só que atacando com mais ódio. Spark tentou saltar de lado, mais foi interceptado pelo braço livre do adversário, que o agarrou e segurou firme. Spark viu a adaga cortar o ar em direção ao seu pescoço. Com esforço, abaixou-se a tempo, sentiu o vento projetado pela arma passando veloz. Pisou no pé do outro assassino, que gritou e soltou o aperto. Completou a finta com uma cotovelada no peito do adversário desconhecido e um mortal para trás. O inimigo recuperou o fôlego e investiu novamente, batendo de cima para baixo verticalmente. Spark, com as garras cruzadas, prendeu a adaga entre suas lâminas e a torceu de lado, desarmando o atacante. Saltou sobre o braço do inimigo e chutou a lateral do seu corpo. Caiu sobre ele e o imobilizou. Respirando rapidamente, perguntou.

- Qual seu problema? Por que está me atacando? Perdeu a cabeça?

- Por que estou te atacando? Simples... Porque você me matou. – Rosnou o desconhecido.

- Quem... Quem é você?

- Não reconhece mais seu irmão? É, parece que não.

Spark gaguejou. Não falou coisa com coisa. Distraiu-se. Aproveitando-se disso, Bolt girou o corpo, e ficou sobre o irmão. Viu sua adaga a alguns metros de distância, mas não se deu o trabalho de ir pegar. Apertou forte o punho e desferiu o mais violento soco que pode. Spark saiu do primeiro, mas estava imobilizado. O segundo soco não pode escapar. E depois do segundo levou o terceiro. Seu rosto latejava. Bolt sorriu. Foi então a vez de Spark se aproveitar do momento. Por trás das costas do irmão, chutou sua nuca, o que fez Bolt desequilibrar. Soltou o braço direito e segurou firme a lateral da cabeça de Bolt. Puxou com força, e só parou quando sentiu a cabeça do irmão colidir com o chão. Bolt rolou para frente, limpou o sangue que escorria sua testa. Spark se pôs agachado e tentou saltar até suas garras, mas Bolt foi tão rápido quanto e trombou com ele no ar. Os dois caíram rolando pelo chão. Se pondo de pé em pleno rolamento, Bolt agarrou Spark pelo peitoral da armadura e o ergueu. Soltou a meia altura, e, enquanto o irmão caía, chutou. O chute atingiu Spark pouco acima da cintura. Voltou ao chão rolando e colidiu com uma parede. Levantou a tempo de evitar um salto de Bolt, com o intuito de pisoteá-lo. Spark girou o corpo e tentou acertar um soco, mas Bolt estava tão rápido quanto ele, que se abaixou e tentou chutar as pernas de Spark, que saltou. No ar, Spark chutou, e acertou o peito do irmão. Bolt caiu de costas, rolou para trás e saltou sobre Spark, e novamente os dois foram para o chão. Bolt socava cada espaço que conseguia encontrar. Spark o evitava. Em um dos socos, mais lentos que os outros, Spark segurou o braço de Bolt e o puxou. Com o cotovelo livre, acertou o queixo do irmão. Jogou-o para o lado, se pôs de pé e recuou. Bolt sacudiu a cabeça, viu Spark recuar, se pôs de pé e partiu atrás do irmão. Spark subiu no monumento central de Starfumos e passou para o outro lado. Bolt seguiu atrás. Mas Spark corria, passava por colunas, saltava obstáculos e contornava casas. Bolt gritou.

- Pare de correr e me enfrente, seu covarde!

Viu Spark contornar uma casa, e foi atrás. Ao virar a esquina da construção, não viu Spark. Continuou correndo, voltou para o centro de Starfumos, mas não o localizou. Preparou-se para soltar um urro de raiva, quando sentiu o metal gelado de uma lâmina contra seu pescoço. A ponta de uma segunda lâmina estava em suas costas. Atrás dele, Spark respirava com dificuldade. Um filete de sangue escorria de uma das narinas, e a ponta de sua orelha direita estava mutilada.

- No seu lugar, eu não cometeria o erro de pensar que pode me derrotar no meu próprio estilo de combate. – Disse Spark ofegante.

- Vamos, faça, corte meu pescoço. Mate-me. Sabemos que você consegue, não é mesmo? Afinal, já o fez antes.

- Sei que não mereço, mas ainda assim, peço perdão. Os outros sabem que você está vivo?

- Não. E responda-me, por que deveriam?

- Porque todos se importam. Todos pesaram muito desde sua morte. E afinal, o que aconteceu com você?

- Para azar seu, sua mãe também é minha mãe, e atende seus pedidos assim como atende aos meus. Ela me mostrou a verdade. Ela me mostrou o quão repugnante você foi.

Spark começou a desconfiar de algo errado. O que ele havia feito de fato havia sido baixo, e seu irmão possuía todos os motivos para estar com ódio, ainda assim, parecia algo exagerado. Ele não estava mais consciente. Sua sanidade havia sumido. Parecia alguma lavagem cerebral. E sabendo que a Deusa da Fúria estava envolvida, fazia ainda mais sentido.

- O que exatamente ela mostrou pra você?

- A sua ida ao templo, e seu pedidinho sem escrúpulos!

- Certo, mas o que exatamente aconteceu?

- E faz diferença?

- Sim Bolt, faz diferença. O que você viu?

- Vi ela lhe contar do sacrifício mágico para fazer o feitiço, e vi que você me indicou! Eu vi tudo!

Spark cerrou os dentes. Suavemente baixou as garras. Com a voz mais calma, disse.

- Não disse isso. Sim, eu errei, e sim, eu fui ao templo naquela tarde, e, sim, por culpa minha você foi levado. Mas não, não fui eu que lhe indiquei. Ela me cobrou que fosse você. E eu, infelizmente, aceitei. Esse era o plano dela o tempo todo. Ela matou Nimble, e aproveitou meu pedido para causar sua morte, te mostrar uma cena falsa, mas que possuísse um fundo de verdade, para que se encaixasse em um circo já montado. Te trouxe de volta, te deu habilidades necessárias para vir atrás de mim e nos jogar um contra o outro. Não enxerga? Bolt, em todos esses anos, você melhor que ninguém sabe. Posso ser frio, cruel, ou até mesmo sádico, mas não sou mentiroso.

Bolt deu alguns passos para longe do irmão. Estava mais confuso que antes. Sua mente ardia. Doía. Apertou os ouvidos, conseguia ouvir a voz da Deusa sussurrando para ele. Cambaleou até onde sua adaga estava caída e a recolheu. Olhou para Spark. Embainhou a adaga, se apoiou em um muro próximo e, com dificuldade, se projetou para fora da cidade. Spark tentou segui-lo, mas ao contornar o muro, viu Bolt desembainhar a adaga novamente, apontá-la para ele, e com a mão livre, apertar a cabeça. Ele piscava repetidamente, como quem sofre em dor aguda. Se apoiou curvo sobre os joelhos. Spark recuou, e Bolt embainhou a adaga novamente. E, numa caminhada torta e difícil, partiu.

Dois dias depois da colisão entre os dois irmãos, Bolt ainda estava confuso. Acima de todos os traços da personalidade do irmão, a sinceridade era a mais marcante. Estava com raiva, queria sangue, mas ao mesmo tempo estava confuso, queria sossego. Era típico de sua mãe fazer aquilo. Pedindo por respostas, recebeu o toque abrasante da Deusa em sua alma, e ouviu a típica voz melodiosa e doce em sua mente.

- Filho, o que houve? Por que está confuso?

- Quero entender melhor o que houve!

- Eu já lhe mostrei o que houve... Seu irmão é um mentiroso. E é mais fraco que você... Quem é ele para lhe dizer o que fazer? Eu te dei força, mais força que ele. Você é poderoso, pode fazer o que quiser! Volte lá e mate-o, mate-o...

- Não, obrigado. Ele vai ter o que merece, mas não será agora.

- Meu filho, eu lhe devolvi o sopro de vida, eu posso tirá-lo. Obedeça-me, volte lá e acabe com seu irmão.

Bolt então começou a rir. Gargalhada típica de Spark. Aquilo irritou a Deusa, e por um segundo seu espírito queimou, e Bolt sentiu seus músculos estremecerem. Mas continuou firme, com respostas rápidas e diretas.

- Ele não manda em mim, e tampouco a senhora. Sei me virar.

- Como ousa? – A voz da Deusa não soou melodiosa, mas um rosnado furioso.

- Meu irmão não é de mentir, sempre falou a verdade sem se importar com quem a ouve, sem se importar se a verdade machucaria ou não. Já o passado da senhora, esse sim é duvidoso. E ameaçar me matar não vai me intimidar, a senhora já devia saber. Aliás, por que quer tanto me intimidar? Medo que eu descubra algo?

- Insolente! Já foi longe demais!

- Spark falou a verdade, não é? E você, que se diz toda poderosa, tem medo de dizer uma simples verdade? Medo que eu possa me virar contra a senhora? Relaxe, não sou como meu irmão. Tenho inteligência. Sei que ainda posso precisar da senhora. E sei que ainda precisa de mim. Não pretendo declarar guerra a você. Pretendo manter a boa relação. Mas saiba, você não é melhor que um ladrão mentiroso qualquer...

Queimando em ódio, a Deusa rompeu o contato com o filho. Não se deu o trabalho de responder. Não tinha muito o que dizer. O céu se escureceu, trovões romperam o silêncio das planícies. Todos na União sentiram o ódio vivo da Deusa da Fúria. E com um largo sorriso de satisfação e insanidade, Bolt voltou a Starfumos.

A batida forte e firme na porta foi respondida por uma reclamação de Spark. Ainda sentia a orelha mutilada latejar e uma dor incômoda nas costelas. Lentamente se aproximou e abriu a porta. Não houve tempo para reação. Estava sem armadura, sem armas, e frente a frente com Bolt. Mas antes que pudesse assumir posição de combate, Bolt passou vagarosamente por ele casa adentro, e, com tom de indiferença, perguntou.

- Ainda tem comida nessa casa ou você acabou com tudo no tempo que estive fora?

Sem entender, Spark respondeu gaguejando.

- Ha... É... Tem sim... Umas... Umas maçãs, creio eu... Bolt, não vai me atacar?

- Não pretendia não, mas já que insiste, podemos fazer um pequeno espetáculo novamente ali no pátio antes do almoço. Só espere eu comer algo, estou faminto. A propósito, esse pano enrolado na orelha, está lançando alguma moda?

E rindo, Bolt entrou em casa. Spark continuou parado à porta, olhando para dentro de casa onde o irmão acabara de entrar e para fora, de onde viera. Ainda era seu irmão ali dentro. Estava diferente, um tanto lunático quanto ele próprio, com pontadas de humor sarcástico, mas ainda sentia, era seu irmão ali dentro. Se pareciam mais agora. Sorriu de modo disfarçado, fechou a porta e entrou. Pegando uma grande maçã vermelha, e jogando de uma mão para a outra, Bolt iniciou a conversa.

- Olha, desculpe por ter perdido a cabeça. Entendo o que você fez, aliás, entendo o motivo pelo qual você fez. Sei que não mentiu. E, de certa forma, é bom estar de volta. Eu sabia que você era um bom assassino, mas só notei o quanto quando lutamos. Eu não conseguiria te derrotar. Enfim, o que estou tentando dizer...

- Relaxe Bolt. É bom ter você de volta. Também senti saudade.

- Nossa, você parece uma princesinha falando dessa maneira.

E rindo, deu uma grande mordida na maçã, fez uma reverência com o punho em frente ao peito e saiu para seu antigo quarto. Spark piscou e coçou o queixo. Saber que Bolt estava ali lhe dava confiança, entretanto, sabia que precisava ficar atento, pois a mente do irmão ainda não estava estável. Mas por hora, não podia se concentrar nisso, precisava descansar, a semana seria cheia.

O sol opaco da União da Fúria aquecia suas planícies. Spark havia dormido um sono mais leve que de costume. Mesmo após duas semanas, ainda não se sentia seguro com o fato de Bolt dormir no quarto ao lado. Pelo canto do olho notou o irmão passar pelo corredor, ouviu a porta ser aberta, e logo depois ser fechada. Não tardou a se por de pé também. Esfregou os olhos e pôs o cabelo liso cor de gelo para trás. Vagarosamente vestiu sua malha. Calçou suas grevas, atou seus braçais. Queria encontrar Nimble, pois há dias não a via, mas compromissos lhe aguardavam. Precisava supervisionar o treino de alguns soldados, nas redondezas de Aumeros.

Barulho de machados colidindo com armaduras de troll enchiam o ar, e aumentavam o tédio de Spark. Detestava supervisionar treinamentos. Era a única parte de ser líder que ele não gostava. Sentado do alto da pedra, dava dicas de modo distraído aos soldados em batalha. Até que, em certo momento, um dos soldados se apresentou onde estava, e um tanto tímido, lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Ehr, Spark, eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta. Não tem muito a ver com o treinamento... Eu ouvi falar nos Grandes Sábios, os Eremitas da Terra. Não entendi o que são. Poderia me explicar?

Enfim, uma pergunta que animou Spark. Adorava tocar naquele assunto. Os Sábios. Apenas os vails e nordeins mais antigos recebiam aquele título. Seus conhecimentos eram inigualáveis. Estavam sempre um passo a frente em qualquer assunto que viessem a tratar. Eram, de fato, grandes sábios. E Spark entendia muito bem sobre esse assunto. Já tivera muito contato com um deles certa vez, procurando pistas sobre o passado de Gleed. Sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta do pequeno soldado. Se acertou na pedra onde sentava e começou seu discurso, que aos poucos atraiu mais pessoas para prestarem atenção.

- Então, os Grandes Sábios. Atualmente existem seis deles na Fúria. Não façam estas caras de dúvida, eles existem sim. Andam por aí, misturados ao povo, escondidos sob outro nome. Eles são os mais sábios do nosso povo, como o nome já diz. Seus conhecimentos sobre a terra, a energia, a força, enfim, sobre qualquer assunto, supera em muito o das outras pessoas...

Naquele momento, Spark notou um nordein se aproximando. Não pode definir quem era, nem se era homem ou mulher, pois vestia uma capa e uma manta que cobria todo seu corpo. Um capuz escondia seu rosto, e, junto com um lenço, tornava apenas seus olhos visíveis. Spark notou a bandeira da Re-Connect presa à capa do indivíduo. Continuou seu discurso, mas com sua atenção voltada para o personagem estranho à sua direita. Enquanto falava, notava que a figura desconhecida concordava silenciosamente com a cabeça. O mais pertinente era que não conhecia aquela pessoa. Estava com uma bandeira da própria guilda, e não fazia ideia de quem era. Estranho. Continuou falando.

- ...Uma vez escolhidos pelo conselho de anciões, os sábios devem auxiliar o povo. Esse é o principal dever deles. Transmitir sabedoria e conhecimento para todos que os procurarem...

Então, uma voz rouca soou à sua direita, e Spark notou ser do encapuzado.

- ...E, zelar pela paz. Só complementando Spark, mas, foi perfeito seu discurso.

Algumas pessoas, as mais curiosas, perceberam enfim a figura misteriosa. Spark então virou-se e o encarou fixamente. O nordein então se aproximou mais, suavemente baixou a máscara e retirou o capuz. Spark notou então que conhecia aquele rosto. O guerreiro nordein, magro, baixo, de aparência jovial que não batiam com sua idade, de músculos finos, um corpo quase feminino. Feições amigáveis, que não condiziam com o temperamento dos nordeins. Cabelos castanhos claros e lisos desciam até seus olhos. Era Crush. Um dos seis Grandes Sábios. Spark estranhou. O que ele fazia com a bandeira da Re-Connect? Até onde sabia, todos os sábios estavam afiliados à Invictus, a maior e mais poderosa guilda da Fúria. Seu olhar denunciou sua dúvida, pois Crush se aproximou mais e disse.

- Você sabe quem eu sou, não é Spark?

- Sim, eu sei. Você é Crush, um dos Grandes Sábios.

Os soldados se alarmaram. Um buchicho começou. Olhavam uns para os outros e de volta para Spark e Crush. O sábio sorria alegremente, mas Spark mantinha um ar sombrio. Crush notou.

- Algo o incomoda Spark?

- Não exatamente. Vejo a bandeira da Re-Connect com você. Quando entrou para nossa guilda? Não me lembro deste fato.

- Ontem à noite. Conversei com Dizzy. Somos muito amigos, você deve saber. Perguntei se eu poderia fazer parte, ela disse que sim, e aqui estou eu. Facilita meu contato com ela, e por conseguinte, com todos vocês.

- Para ser sincero, não sabia que você e Dizzy eram assim tão amigos. Ela comentou seu nome sim algumas vezes, mas não imaginei que eram tão chegados. Me sinto honrado, de verdade, por você ter escolhido nossa guilda ao invés da Invictus.

- Não escolhi. Veja, faço parte das duas.

E então, Crush abriu sua capa, e a enorme bandeira da Invictus, com o brasão de machados cruzados se fez visível. Ele fechou a capa novamente e continuou sorrindo. Spark apenas se anuviou mais. Participar de várias guildas ao mesmo tempo era terrivelmente contra seus princípios. Sempre acreditou que não se tem como ser de duas famílias ao mesmo tempo. Não inspirava confiança. E um dos primeiros e principais termos escritos nas regras da Re-Connect era justamente este. Ela deveria ser a única guilda do soldado. Precisava ser exclusiva. E os soldados sabiam disso, e começaram a surgir cochichos como "_porque ele pode ser de várias guildas e nós não?_". Spark precisava pensar rápido. Surgiu uma teoria. Precisava jogar verde. Simulou então inocência, para descobrir o que se passava.

- Então Crush, bem vindo. Não me lembro de Dizzy ter me falado a respeito, mas eu poderia estar sonolento. Talvez algo assim. Qual foi mesmo o acordo de vocês?

- Então, ela disse apenas para não andar com a bandeira da Invictus a mostra, para que certas pessoas não notassem. E para que evitasse dizer quem eu sou. Imagino que para não causar tumultos e perguntas desnecessárias.

- É... Imagino que seja isso realmente... Ela disse quais pessoas não poderiam ver a bandeira ou saber sua identidade?

- Na realidade não, mas obviamente deve ser para não chamar atenção demais para a guilda de vocês.

- Sim, sim... Realmente deve ser isso... Ela chegou a deixar um exemplar das regras da guilda com você?

- Na verdade não. Existe um exemplar?

- Sim, mas o dela não deve estar com ela, eu acho.

Nesse momento, um dos soldados se ergueu entre os outros e disse.

- Spark, por que ele pode passar por cima da regra de pertencer exclusivamente à Re-Connect e o restante de nós não? Mesmo ele sendo quem diz que é.

Várias vozes concordaram com o soldado. Crush então percebeu no que havia se metido.

- Olhe Spark, não queria causar problemas. Começo a entender o que houve. Tome, pegue a bandeira da Re-Connect novamente. Percebi que não posso fazer parte das duas. Perdão se causei problemas.

- Jamais. Você não tem culpa. Vou averiguar mais tarde o que aconteceu. – Spark respondeu polidamente, mas seu rosto estava sério e fechado.

- Spark, só o que eu e Dizzy pretendíamos era facilitar o contato entre nós.

- Eu entendo Crush, ainda assim, uma regra foi quebrada. De um soldado, é até compreensível. De um general não. Eu preciso ir, tenho novas prioridades a resolver.

Spark então se levantou e partiu. Corria leve e veloz. Mesmo com Bolt ainda variando, o irmão era o único a quem queria encontrar para colocar as ideias em ordem. Afinal, velhos hábitos são difíceis de morrer. Em minutos percorreu as trilhas que levavam de Aumeros até Starfumos. Atravessou os portais de pedra e manteve o ritmo com direção oeste. Subiu a grande rampa de pedra que dava acesso a Iris, a capital comercial da Fúria. Seu irmão certamente estaria por ali. Sempre estava por ali. E não tardou a encontrá-lo. Rapidamente expôs o acontecido. Ver Bolt rindo quando problemas aconteciam era novidade, e ainda estava se acostumando.

- Desculpe, mas tem que admitir, é engraçado. Então, Dizzy quebrou as regras para beneficiar um amigo. Em outras época eu não acreditaria, mas hoje em dia, não duvido de mais nada. O que vai fazer? Cobrar dela uma explicação?

- Na verdade não. Vou esperar ela vir me dizer.

- E se ela não disser?

- Então nós faremos uma reunião, e eu pressiono até ela contar.

Bolt ficou rindo e voltou a seus negócios com um estranho e suas moedas de ouro. Spark então se decidiu. Iria encontrar Dizzy. Quando se preparava para sair, notou um pequeno guerreiro, recém-formado, negociando suas moedas Etin. Mas o que chamou atenção era a bandeira da Re-Connect sobre seu ombro. Se aproximou para averiguar. Já havia visto ele em algum lugar... Se estava correto, num treinamento guiado por Dizzy. Sacudiu a cabeça. Estava com esse assunto tão impregnado que devia estar ligando tudo a ela. Era coincidência demais para um dia só. Andou até a barraca, pigarreou e indagou o soldado.

- Ei, soldado, me perdoe, mas como se chama mesmo?

- Salve Spark. Me chamo Shyrui, não se lembra?

- Salve Shyrui. Perdão, não me lembrei. Já está há muito tempo na guilda?

- Na realidade não. Entrei há pouco mais de dois dias. Sou amigo da Dizzy, se lembra?

Spark começou a se lembrar. Realmente, era o guerreiro que pensou ser. E confirmou, era amigo de Dizzy. Começou então a pensar rápido. Disfarçando um sorriso, resolveu entrar no estratagema. Forçou uma voz pouco normal e se esforçou para parecer o mais natural possível, o que era difícil.

- Entendo. E estes são os etins que sobraram, que eram para ser vendidos?

- Não sei. Estes são os etins que eu consegui com algumas missões. São bem valiosos. A guilda os usa?

- Usa sim, mas isto está escrito nas regras que Dizzy passou para você, não é?

- Quais regras? Existem regras? Não, não sei de regras. Veja, somos amigos há bastante tempo, moro perto da casa dela. Ela disse que estava tudo certo e me deu a bandeira da guilda.

Spark começou a se enfurecer. Havia perdido a paciência na Senhores das Sombras por causa dessas preferências e ajudas dos generais para com seus amigos mais íntimos. Não negava que amizades mais íntimas sugavam mais a atenção e a dedicação, entretanto, como líder, era preciso saber quando ser um amigo liberal e quando ser um líder firme.

- Sim, existem regras, e sim, vender etins é contra elas, e sim, quando regras são quebradas, você perde afiliação com a guilda.

Com extrema raiva, retirou a bandeira do soldado, que ficou sentado no mesmo lugar sem entender o que se passava. Spark espumava de ódio. Haviam criado a Re-Connect para que isso não acontecesse. E por causa de preferências, o guerreiro que não sabia das regras as quais estava quebrando pagou um alto preço. Não se apressou em correr. Foi a passos firmes até Starfumos, chamou um jovem vail e lhe incumbiu a tarefa de levar a mensagem de uma reunião de emergência na casa da guilda, tanto para Bolt quanto para Dizzy. Seria na casa da guilda, e em alguns minutos.

Bolt chegou à casa da Re-Connect calmamente. Spark já estava lá, andando de um lado para o outro com o cenho franzido. Sorriu, sentou em um degrau e disse.

- Ei, quer se acalmar? Para quem não queria dar na pinta, não está nada discreto.

E então rapidamente Spark contou o acontecido com o guerreiro vendedor de etins. Bolt não sorriu, mas cerrou o cenho também.

- Bolt, foi por isso que saímos da Senhores das Sombras. Sabemos onde isso termina. O que acha?

- Acho que ficou mais grave então. Não é um caso isolado. No primeiro momento levei em consideração que ela abriu uma brecha apenas para Crush, por causa do seu título de Grande Sábio e o renome que isso traria para a Re-Connect. Mas parece que me enganei. Dois casos no mesmo dia, já não é mais coincidência. Já tem algum plano?

- Nenhum. Vou falar tudo que precisa ser dito e ponto.

- Seja sutil. Percebi que ela tem andado frágil por causa da partida de Silly. Tente não ser muito duro. Encorajá-la a contar a verdade parece uma boa ideia, não jogue tudo na cara dela, vai machuca-la. – Disse Bolt esfregando os olhos.

- Ela precisa ouvir o que precisa ser dito... E não me olhe assim... Está bem, está bem! Não vou ser duro. Vou tentar não ser duro. Quando ela chegar eu descubro se consigo.

- É, vamos ver já, já. Dizzy está chegando, trate de se acalmar.

Passando pelo portal de pedra que dava acesso ao esconderijo da Re-Connect, vinha Dizzy montada em seu lobo negro. Ela e todos os outros já haviam se encontrado com Bolt, ouviram sua história, sobre sua raiva, e sobre como encontrou a si mesmo dentro daquele caos que estava sua mente. Desmontou de seu lobo, e, apertando a pequena gema verde que continha o encanto de invocação do animal, o mandou de volta para casa. Com ar de pressa, perguntou.

- E então, o que houve? Por que a urgência? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que estes rostos sérios?

Bolt olhou para Spark e esperou para ver o que ele faria. Sorriu e olhou para o chão. Esperou que o irmão falasse.

- Só uma reunião normal mesmo. Peguei um guerreiro dos nossos vendendo etins. Todos concordam que é contra nossas regras, correto? Então, eu o retirei da guilda imediatamente, agi corretamente?

Mediante a resposta afirmativa dos dois, Spark continuou.

- Pois então, comigo foi isso. Bolt, tem algo a informar?

- Não, de maneira alguma. Voltei agora ao cargo, ainda estou um pouco por fora dos acontecimentos.

- Pois bem. Dizzy, tem algo que queira dizer? – Perguntou Spark tentando soar natural.

- Não, creio que não, a semana foi normal.

- Nada mesmo? Nem um detalhe?

- Não Spark, por que insiste na pergunta?

Bolt continuava sentado em um degrau de pedra. Se arrumou, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, cruzou as mãos em frente ao rosto de modo que escondia sua boca e feições. Pelos olhos do irmão, Spark sabia que Bolt estava sorrindo, então continuou.

- Eu cruzei com o Grande Sábio Crush esses dias. Sabe dizer algo sobre ele?

- Não, não sei dizer, não o vejo há alguns dias.

Spark percebeu que Dizzy ainda não sabia que ele havia encontrado Crush e descoberto seu deslize. Percebeu inclusive que ela também não desconfiava que já havia entendido o esquema todo. Mas estava decidido a esperar ela contar a verdade.

- Então, eu encontrei com ele aqui na guilda, algum dos generais o aceitou sem saber quem ele era, e permitiu que ele ficasse membro de duas famílias. Pelas nossas regras, eu o removi. Algum de vocês sabe de algo?

Spark usou seu tom de voz mais natural e calmo quanto possível. Bolt negou com a cabeça. Dizzy não esboçava reação alguma, mas hesitou em responder, e a resposta era um tanto falhada de nexo.

- Não, só o que sei é que ele estava tentando, conversou comigo, vocês sabem que somos amigos, mas disse a ele que não seria possível, e, vocês sabem, é tudo que eu sei.

Spark começou a ficar revoltado. Eram amigos há tanto tempo, e, ainda assim, ela insistia em omitir que havia privilegiado outros amigos, e mentia para sustentar uma estória falsa. O assassino começou a falar em meio a rosnados.

- Aliás, não comentei o nome do guerreiro que eu removi da guilda hoje por venda de etins. Era Shyrui. Acho que você o conhece, não é Dizzy?

- Sim, eu o conheço, é meu vizinho e um grande amigo. Onde você quer chegar?

Dizzy parecia ter compreendido. Começou a elevar o tom de voz como o amigo. A discussão começou a ficar acalorada. Spark respondeu um tanto alterado.

- Onde quero chegar? Você sabe onde quero chegar! Você tem privilegiado seus amigos! Quebrando regras, permitindo deslizes deles, omitindo isso de nós... Todos os soldados estão perguntando por que alguns podem quebrar regras e os outros não! Somos amigos Dizzy, podia ter nos contado!

- Ahh sim, falou o assassino do próprio irmão que escondeu isso de todos! Que grande moral você tem pra falar disso ein Spark!

- Touche... – Disse Bolt.

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra Dizzy! O que eu fiz não implicou aos outros membros. Foi baixo, foi covarde e foi imperdoável, eu entendo. Mas foi pessoal, entre eu, Bolt e Nimble. O que você tem feito diz respeito à Re-Connect como um todo! Não percebe?

- Ahh Spark, não me venha com essa. Você fala de Nimble como se ela fosse uma santa, e ela não está nem aí para você! Está tudo na sua frente e você é o único que não quer enxergar! Sempre vendo tudo como quer e não como é realmente! Aliás, não sei o que ainda faço aqui, Silly já não está mais conosco.

- Se quer ir, então vá! Um general que quebra regras criadas por ele próprio, não manter a própria palavra, é tão baixo quanto... Quanto... Quer saber, deixa pra lá. Não vou brigar com você.

E virando as costas, Spark saiu. Dizzy estava furiosa. Andava de um lado para o outro e reclamava em silêncio. Bolt continuava sentado em seu degrau, mas agora olhava para a amiga. Após certo tempo, falou de modo calmo.

- Dizzy, nós dois sabemos que Spark é insensível no modo de falar. Ele não tem... Tato... O que ele tentou dizer é que, mesmo ele tendo feito o que fez, o impacto que isso causou na guilda foi minúsculo, quase imperceptível. Mas brincar com as regras, é algo sério, e causa um impacto profundo na guilda. Um general pode ter a vida pessoal que quiser, desde que cumpra seu dever para com o corpo da guilda. Consegue acompanhar o raciocínio?

- Consigo Bolt, não sou idiota. Mas ele não tinha o direito de falar dessa maneira comigo. Ele nem se importou com nossa amizade, falou da maneira que quis, como se eu fosse uma qualquer e tivesse rompido o mundo em dois.

- A mente dele é difícil de compreender Dizzy. Eu já me acostumei, não me surpreendo nem me choco mais com isso, mas sei que incomoda. É um grande erro dele, entretanto, todos cometemos erros. E uma discussão de moral, quem aqui tem direito de dizer quem tem ou não tem moral? Spark escolheu que eu fosse levado, eu quase o matei e destruí Starfumos sendo enganado, você vem quebrando regras da guilda escritas por nós mesmos... Todos nós erramos, nenhum é melhor que nenhum.

- É exatamente por isso que digo, ele não tinha o direito de falar comigo daquela maneira.

- Dizzy, entenda, creio que o que estressou ele foi o fato de você ter insistido em nos enganar. Eu, particularmente, não ligo. Você quis privilegiar os amigos, e teria feito o mesmo por mim, e até por ele mesmo. Entretanto, lembre-se, foi por isso que saímos da Senhores das Sombras. Foi para evitar isso que criamos a Re-Connect. Enxugue essa lágrima meu amor, não fica bem uma mulher forte como você chorando.

Dizzy engoliu o choro, limpou o rosto de maneira envergonhada e disse.

- Não acredito que me encaixe mais nesse perfil Bolt. Tome, fique com isso.

E, singelamente, ela retirou sua bandeira da capa e entregou a Bolt. O assassino assentiu com a cabeça, apanhou a bandeira e assistiu a amiga montar eu seu lobo e partir. Pensando com calma, notou que, junto com Spark, eram os últimos fundadores ainda presentes. Respirou fundo, e com estrema facilidade, deixou isso para trás e sorriu. Se espantou por um segundo com como conseguia relaxar após uma crise. Gostou da sensação. Com cuidado, dobrou a bandeira, e, com o canto do olho, notou um guerreiro chegando. Era Ubunifu, grande amigo de Bolt e um dos soldados mais participativos e populares da guilda. Sem tirar os olhos da bandeira que dobrava, cumprimentou o guerreiro que se aproximava curioso.

- Salve Ubunifu. Como vai essa sua força?

- Salve Bolt. Vou bem, obrigado. E você, como vai? Já recuperado?

- Me acostumando ao estilo de combate novo. Mas então, sobre o que veio falar?

Ubunifu era um guerreiro inteligente, o que não era padrão de sua raça. Não possuía músculos tão poderosos como os seus iguais, mas era extremamente criativo, e principalmente justo. Era alto, bronzeado, com cabelos castanhos acobreados, e olhos analíticos e pequenos, que esquadrinhava tudo ao seu redor. Gostava de observar as coisas e criar uma solução ou uma melhoria para elas. Várias das estratégias de combate da Re-Connect haviam sido sugeridas por ele. Seu sonho era se tornar general, e nunca media esforços para isso, nem escondia isso de ninguém.

- Eu vi quando Dizzy lhe entregou a bandeira. Perdão, não queria ser intrometido, mas não tive como evitar. É uma pena ela ter saído, de verdade. Vai causar um baque na maioria dos membros. Justamente por isso acho que precisamos de um novo general, para redirecionar o foco. Vocês já têm algum nome em mente?

- Ainda não pensamos nisso, e, aliás, não tenho como citar nomes. Andei afastado durante um tempo, não reconheço todos ainda. Essa questão somente Spark poderá dizer. Creio que ele estará em Gliter.

- Gliter? Não em casa?

- Não, em Gliter mesmo. Ele estava com raiva. Sempre que isso acontece ele vai para Gliter descontar a raiva em alguma rinha de luta. De tão típico chega a ser previsível.

- Obrigado Bolt. Boa sorte!

- Você precisará mais que eu, Ubu... Você precisará mais que eu.

Chegando à Gliter, não tardou a encontrar Spark. Estava bem no meio da cidade, perto de alguns guerreiros travando combates. Ubunifu se aproximou e singelamente iniciou o assunto.

- Salve Spark. Gostaria de falar sobre um assunto impróprio para a ocasião, entretanto, muito importante. Podemos conversar?

- Claro, diga Ubu. – Respondeu Spark de braços cruzados e rosto fechado.

- Dizzy deixou a guilda depois que você saiu.

- Eu já esperava por isso.

- Então... Como ela era a general mais presente ultimamente, a saída dela vai causar grande impacto sobre os soldados.

- É verdade.

- Você já tem algum nome em mente para substituí-la? Sabe, eu gostaria muito de...

Spark, entretanto, cortou bruscamente a frase do companheiro, e de modo ríspido respondeu.

- Não faz nem cinco minutos que perdemos uma general, mais que isso, uma amiga, e você está pensando apenas no cargo? Preste atenção no que vou te falar Ubu, e reflita bem. Você é um dos soldados mais participativos e criativos nesta guilda, entretanto, o manto da liderança serve melhor sobre os ombros daqueles que nunca o buscaram. Pense nisso.

E virando-se, foi embora. Ubunifu ficou ali parado. Estava um tanto chateado. Não conseguiu concluir seu raciocínio. Havia sido mal compreendido. Respirou fundo, chutou uma pequena pedra e voltou a passos vagarosos para a casa da guilda. Em seu íntimo entendia Spark, sabia que o amigo estava chateado demais para conversar sobre aquele assunto. Dando de ombros, seguiu seu caminho sob a fina chuva que começava a cair.

Spark entrou em casa batendo a porta. Andou de um lado para o outro pelo corredor. Retirou o capacete e o atirou a um canto. Estava agitado demais. Ouviu a porta se abrir, virou-se rápido, e viu seu irmão entrar sacudindo o cabelo vermelho trançado, molhado pela chuva fina. Ao ver o rosto de Spark, Bolt parou de sacudir os cabelos, o encarou por alguns segundos e brincou.

- Que cara é essa? Fome?

- Não enche. Não estou bem Bolt.

- Entendo. Quer sair pra quebrar algo?

- Não, obrigado. Só quero ficar um pouco sossegado.

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção, e Spark praguejou baixinho. Justamente quando queria sossego, era tudo que não tinha. Bolt abriu a porta, e se deparou com um jovem caçador se protegendo da chuva que apertava. A voz do rapaz soava pesarosa e um tanto melancólica.

- Err... Eu procuro por Spark... Ele está?

Bolt assentiu, e abriu mais a porta, para que o jovem visse Spark no corredor. O assassino encarou o visitante, e sob a luz do corredor, percebeu que o conhecia. Era primo de Nimble. Não se lembrava o nome, mas definitivamente, era o primo de Nimble. O nordein parecia não saber o que dizer. Tentou iniciar algumas frases, mas desistia no meio e começava de novo. Com muito custo ele resolveu ser direto.

- Spark, aconteceu algo terrível. Não gosto de ser portador de más notícias.

- O que houve? Diga logo.

- Nimble... Ela... Ela... Morreu Spark. E desta vez não conseguimos encontrar seu corpo. Somente... Somente... Pedaços dele.

- Espere, não entendi. Repita isso pra mim.


	24. Capítulo 23 – Máscaras

**Capítulo 23 – Máscaras**

- Ela morreu Spark. Eu ia encontrá-la no Covil do Fantasma, mas quando cheguei lá... Havia muito sangue, por todo o lado... Pedaços... Pedaços de... Trouxe uma parte de sua armadura...

E retirando um minúsculo fragmento de armadura suja de sangue da pequena bolsa, o nordein se deixou entregar ao choro. Bolt ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou Spark, que estava perplexo. Sentiu vontade de fazer uma brincadeira, mas segurou o impulso de simular um sacrifício dele próprio. Spark caminhou até um canto do corredor onde repousava uma cadeira, e deixou-se desabar. Ficava olhando para um ponto fixo no escuro. Balbuciava algumas palavras, baixinho. O nordein continuou entre as pausas do choro.

- Encontrei Kang a caminho daqui e contei a ele. Ficou extremamente chateado.

Spark, de cabeça baixa, mantinha seu rosto no escuro. Tremia levemente. Não ouvia mais o que o portador das más notícias dizia. Bolt reparou quando o irmão esfregou rapidamente o rosto. Com a partida do nordein, Bolt fechou a porta e se aproximou do irmão. Segurava entre os dedos o pedacinho de armadura retorcida e suja de sangue. Cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede. Com a voz calma, introduziu o assunto.

- Sinto muito. Na verdade, pela primeira vez, não sei o que dizer a respeito. Não saberia dizer como se sente.

- Não sinto. – Rosnou Spark.

O irmão mais novo apertou o peito. Bolt rodou o pedacinho de armadura entre os dedos. Então algo chamou sua atenção. Aproximou o pedacinho de armadura do rosto e o examinou. Então, virando para Spark, continuou.

- Interessante... Muito interessante... Spark, esse tipo de notícia espalha rápido. Fique atento amanhã. Por hora, tente dormir. Não há mais nada que você possa fazer. Se estou certo, não desta vez.

- Não quero dormir. Estou sem sono.

- Como quiser.

Indo para o quarto, Bolt olhou por cima do ombro. Spark ainda continuava na mesma posição, largado na cadeira de cabeça baixa. Pensou consigo "_é agora que ele vira uma flor de vez..._" e se retirou ao seu quarto.

A chuva ainda caía pela manhã. Bolt, como de costume, havia partido para Iris, seu habitual comércio matinal. Algo não estava certo para ele. Tinha criado uma teoria na cabeça, por mais que não quisesse acreditar nela. Resolveu esperar para ver o desenrolar do dia. Suas teorias não costumavam estar erradas. Contudo, era bizarro demais.

A batida sutil na porta não condizia com o visitante. Após o _"entre_" sussurrado de Spark, Kang entrou pela porta. Estava cabisbaixo, mas ainda mantinha a compostura. Andou devagar até o amigo e tocou seu ombro. Spark então olhou para ele e disse.

- Perdemos nossa garota.

- Pois é... Spark, se precisar de algo, saiba, estamos por aqui, somos amigos, e amigos são pra essas coisas.

- Eu entendo Kang. Obrigado, mas de verdade, prefiro ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Claro, eu entendo. Só queria te pedir uma coisa. Aquela minha antiga bandeira da Re-Connect ainda está por aí?

- Claro, perto da mesa, sob a pilha de tranqueiras de Bolt. Mas agora, deixe eu fazer uma pergunta. O que houve para querer sair da Psycho Killers? A última notícia que tive era que você e Gleed estavam obtendo sucesso na guilda.

- A guilda está ótima. 'Estava' melhor dizendo. Quase não vejo mais Gleed, aliás, quase ninguém a vê mais. Ela desconfiou de mim há um tempo atrás, sabe. Quer dizer, não disse isso para mim, mas senti que ela desconfiou de mim.

- Como assim?

- Alguém roubou algumas coisas dela. Coisa pequena, bugiganga, mas não soubemos quem foi. Senti que ela desconfiou de mim, pelo modo como falou comigo. Mas enfim, é passado. Mas sinto falta da Re-Connect. Meu lugar sempre foi aqui. Minha família é essa.

- Será bom ter você de volta.

E naquela manhã melancólica, a Re-Connect comemorou a volta de um grande amigo. Entretanto, tanto para Kang quanto para Spark, a comemoração tinha um gosto amargo.

A chuva cessou no final do dia. O entardecer, escuro e sombrio, apenas deixava Spark mais melancólico. Estava com preguiça de pensar. Quando Bolt entrou, o cumprimentou, e continuou largado em um canto. O irmão mais velho se aproximou, e, com um sorriso repuxado, perguntou.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, criatura mórbida? Ouviu alguma notícia sobre o massacre no Covil do Fantasma?

- Não, e acho que nem gostaria de ouvir.

- Pois é. Não acha estranho que um dia já se passou e ninguém comentou nada sobre alguém ser mutilado, desmembrado, despedaçado naquele Covil? Ele está sempre cheio de grupos treinando.

- Onde quer chegar Bolt?

- Em lugar nenhum. Só acho estranho. Só não sei o que é mais estranho, o fato de ninguém, nenhum curioso de plantão ficar comentando sobre um fato desses... Ou, o fato de que o sangue no pedaço de armadura que o primo de Nimble deixou aqui ser de javali... Pois é, estranho, não é? Não existem javalis no Covil do Fantasma. Será que acharam que você não notaria a diferença de sangue de nordein para sangue de javali? Acho que contavam com o fato de que você estaria tão em choque que não notaria isso. De fato, verdade, você não notou.

Spark estava confuso. Pela primeira vez desde a visita do primo de Nimble se arrumara na cadeira. Seu rosto estava compenetrado. Tomou o pedaço de armadura e o examinou. Olhou pela janela para o vazio do horizonte escuro. Realmente, o questionamento de Bolt fazia sentido. Uma pessoa despedaçada era um assunto que chamaria curiosos. Boatos voariam para todos os cantos. E até então não ouvira nada. Passou novamente os olhos pelo pedaço de armadura retorcida que Bolt lhe passara e analisou o sangue. Estava seco, quase sem nenhum traço identificativo, mas, para alguém que entendia do assunto, reconhecia olhando de perto. Inegavelmente, não era sangue de nordein. Começou a ficar curioso. Sentiu o comichão da dúvida crescer em seu âmago. Levantou-se da cadeira com velocidade, rapidamente atou seus braçais e afivelou o peitoral da armadura. Calçou as grevas, apertou as botas, passou a mão nas garras e se preparou para partir. Bolt ergueu as sobrancelhas e esperou que o irmão terminasse de se arrumar.

- Quanta energia. O que tem em mente?

- De fato, são perguntas estranhas. Esta situação está curiosa demais, e você sabe que sou curioso. Vou até lá.

- Até o Covil do Fantasma?

- Sim.

- Ok, vá com fé. Se, quando voltar, eu estiver dormindo, não me acorde. Posso esperar até amanhã para descobrir o que houve.

Spark saiu em correria. Ágil, incansável. Cruzou rapidamente a Floresta Araky, não se importando com as criaturas que ali viviam. Algumas arachnes tentaram atacá-lo e amarra-lo com suas teias, mas ele apenas esquivou-se com facilidade e continuou correndo. Não se preocupou em contornar a trilha descendo a montanha até o lago, de modo que manteve a corrida e se jogou lá de cima, entrando na água como um dardo. Saiu da água e continuou a corrida. Atravessou o Pântano Sombrio se esquivando de armadilhas e emboscadas impostas pelas víboras do pântano. Rapidamente estava se aproximando da entrada do Covil do Fantasma, uma prisão élfica há muito esquecida, que com o tempo virou lar de todo tipo de mortos-vivos e almas torturadas sedentas por vingança. Spark se lançou dentro dela sem se preocupar com as criaturas ali presentes. Alguns esqueletos vivos armados com espadas curtas lançaram estocadas em sua direção, mas ele apenas se desviava e escapava. Dobrava curvas e atravessava calabouços, e a cada corredor juntava mais inimigos atrás de sí. Procurava por alguma evidência de massacre, talvez uma sala totalmente brutalizada de sangue, ou pedaços de corpos e armaduras, ou qualquer coisa que chamasse sua atenção a esse sentido. Atravessava corredores, entrava em salas, e nada. Em determinado momento, chegou a um salão central, onde uma poça de sangue estava perto da parede. Aproximou-se para examinar, mas alguns inimigos continuavam atrás dele, e atacaram quando ele parou. Girando o corpo, desviou da espada do primeiro esqueleto, e abaixou-se para desviar da espada do segundo. Com garra em punho, começou a atacar furiosamente, pontuando cada ataque com uma palavra.

- Vocês... Querem... Parar... De... Me... Incomodar!?

Ao virar-se novamente para a poça, quatro esqueletos estavam despedaçados no chão, e um zumbi procurava pela cabeça e por uma perna decepadas. Spark examinou o sangue, mas era recente, e de vail. Não era o que procurava. Voltou a sua busca incansável. Depois de algum tempo havia revirado o Covil, e perguntado a várias pessoas se haviam visto alguma sala em tais condições ou se haviam ouvido algo sobre uma morte brutal por ali. Nada. Estava ficando cada vez mais curioso. A cena que lhe havia sido narrada, lembrava com clareza, _"...__Havia muito sangue, por todo o lado... Pedaços... Pedaços de..."_, entretanto, nada se condizia com isso.

Já era madrugada quando saiu pelas portas de aço do Covil e desceu a escadaria de pedra áspera. Já não chovia mais, porém, o céu negro da União estava ainda mais escuro por causa das nuvens. Se dirigiu sem pressa para casa. Aproveitou para refletir durante o caminho. Os fatos não se encaixavam e passavam como um filme em sua cabeça. E faziam conexões com eventos passados, muito passados. Quanto mais pensava, mais confuso ficava. Flashes de memória pipocavam em sua mente. Quando deu por si estava de pé em frente à porta de casa. Entrou sem cerimônias, mas não foi suficiente para acordar Bolt. Passou direto, deitou em sua cama e se forçou a entrar em seu leve estado de sono. Logo amanheceria, e tinha muito que conversar com o irmão.

Bolt levantou cedo. Contrariado, afivelou sua armadura, apanhou sua adaga e partiu. Pensou em dar uma passadinha em Iris antes de ir para Astenes participar de uma caça com os jovens soldados em treinamento, mas se atrasaria, e como Spark não estava muito são, ele próprio resolveu fazer as tarefas do irmão. Com um longo suspiro colocou o capacete, e se apressou para a caçada. Os soldados esperavam impacientes no centro da principal vila de Astenes. Assim que chegou, Bolt organizou uma incursão às Montanhas Kruisian, para a caça de ursos. Rapidamente repassaram a função de cada um, as dicas, os detalhes e partiram. Caçaram ursos a manhã inteira. Era simples para Bolt, mas não para os soldados jovens, e o assassino a todo momento precisava fazer milagre para salvar um dos companheiros de longas garras ou abraços mortais dos animais. Havia passado de meio dia quando Bolt ouviu seu nome ser chamado e se virou. Spark vinha subindo a montanha com extrema facilidade e agilidade. Os soldados cumprimentaram o general, que retribuiu o cumprimento. Pediu licença para roubar o irmão, e o retirou da caçada por alguns minutos.

- Bolt, eu fui lá ontem, e não encontrei nada. Nada mesmo. Nem um sinal, nem um rastro de que alguém fora mutilado. Vail ou nordein, mulher ou homem. Não havia nada.

- Humm, já imaginava que não encontraria nada. Bom, se, e somente se, a história for verdade e alguém limpou tudo... Tá, eu sei que é impossível, não precisa olhar assim... Mas em uma situação hipotética, se levarmos em conta que alguém limpou tudo, quem poderia limpar uma bagunça desse tipo? Pedaços de carne seriam devorados pelos monstros, mas e o sangue espalhado por todos os cantos? Limpar isso seria difícil. Quem se daria ao trabalho de limpar tal coisa em um lugar daqueles? Consegue pensar em alguém?

- Não, claro que não.

- Pois é, eu também não. Procure pelas pessoas que costumam treinar por lá, andam sempre por Gliter. Procure principalmente pelos oráculos. Talvez existe algum com obsessão por limpeza, vai saber. Mas voltando ao sério, procure também pela família dela. Ela deve ter família.

- Ela nunca comentou nada. Só conhecia o primo dela e uma amiga íntima dela. Nunca havíamos tocado no assunto família.

- Você pode procurar então pelo nome. Se estou certo, você não achará nem um, nem outro. Entretanto, posso estar enganado.

- Certo, farei isso de uma vez. Até que horas vai ficar aqui?

- Até cansar. – Respondeu Bolt dando de ombros.

- Ok, deseje uma boa caçada para todos por mim.

Spark saiu apressado montanha abaixo e partiu. Bolt voltou então sua atenção para os ursos e seu grupo de soldados. Dava dicas, mostrava golpes, ensinava estratégias e treinava posicionamentos. Durante algumas horas treinaram com afinco. Pouco antes do pôr do sol declarou o treinamento por encerrado, e se encaminhou para casa.

Mal havia chegado a Starfumos, Bolt percebeu Ubunifu sentado perto da porta da pequena casa que dividia com Spark. O guerreiro, ao ver que o amigo se aproximava, levantou-se, e fez uma grande reverência, que foi correspondida por Bolt.

- Salve amigo, esperava justamente por você.

- Salve Ubu. Esperava por mim? Me sinto até importante agora... Brincadeiras à parte, aconteceu algo?

- Não, não exatamente. Aliás, sim, aconteceu, mas nada sério. Meu irmão mais novo discutiu com um companheiro mais cedo, deu certo trabalho amenizar a situação... Mas enfim, não é sobre isso que vim falar.

- Diga então Ubu, não temos mistérios.

- Eu conversei com Spark aquele dia. Não saiu muito como eu esperava.

- Imagino. Eu avisei que precisaria de sorte. – Disse Bolt com um sorriso torto.

- Então, meu sonho é ser líder, você sabe. Spark tem o pensamento de que quem busca muito o poder pode deixar que esse lhe suba à cabeça. Parece que não vai me tornar general.

- Então é isso, é? Sem demagogias, seu nome, para mim, é o mais indicado atualmente para o cargo de general, assim como o de outras duas pessoas, não vem ao caso o nome. Mas você é o que mais se encaixa. Spark está revoltado e confuso com o que tem acontecido na vida pessoal dele.

- Eu entendo, por isso não quis pressioná-lo. Mas então, devido à briga hoje cedo, meu irmão quer deixar a guilda. Insisti para que ele não saísse, mas sabe como são as crianças. Então ele me sugeriu uma ideia, para que ficasse ainda junto comigo. Ele me sugeriu criar uma guilda. Poderei liderar finalmente. Nunca havia pensado nisso pois não me vejo pertencendo a outra família que não a Re-Connect, mas o fato de poder liderar me atrai. Eu quero seguir esse sonho Bolt. Queria saber sua opinião à respeito.

- Bom, creio que não mudará seu ponto de vista o que eu diga, correto? Se você ainda estiver em dúvida eu prefiro não falar nada.

- Não, já estou certo. Eu, meu irmão e outros quatro companheiros já combinamos, temos até um nome... Stark, o que acha?

- Nome de impacto, forte pronuncia da letra R, indica força e poder. Gostei. Bom, eu acho que é precipitado o que está fazendo, acho que você em breve será escalado para ser general por aqui, mas, seu sonho é seu sonho. Vai fundo, tem meu apoio.

- Sempre um grande companheiro Bolt.

Após mais algum tempo de conversa, Ubunifu se levantou para sair. Batendo a terra de sua armadura, falou para Bolt.

- Você avisa Spark por mim? Achei que fosse encontrar ele ainda, mas preciso ir agora. Eu gostaria de usar as regras da Connect, o sistema de hierarquia, as funções, o modo de pensar. Gostaria da autorização de Spark para isso.

- Já está autorizado Ubu. Relaxe. Eu falo com ele sim.

E com uma reverência, o guerreiro partiu, deixando para trás sua bandeira da Re-Connect. Bolt havia acabado de entrar em casa e se sentar em uma cadeira quando a porta foi escancarada por um Spark aflito, de sorriso repuxado. Bolt sorriu também, conhecia aquela cara, Spark estava satisfeito. Resolveu perguntar.

- E então, o que descobriu?

- Tudo! – Gesticulou Spark com as mãos para cima.

- Humm, então ficou interessante! Conte-me, o que é tudo?

- Para resumir, sou um idiota, o idiota mais patético do mundo, mas um idiota patético com um pouco de sorte. Só um pouco.

- Tá bem... E a novidade, qual é? Ou foi isso que você só descobriu agora?

- Calma, vou contar. Seguinte, depois que saí daqui fui procurar por alguém que pudesse ter presenciado o massacre ou estivesse lá para ver os indícios. Não encontrei. Já havia praticamente desistido de procurar quando encontrei um grupo de soldados conversando, e, por desencargo de consciência, perguntei a eles. Adivinha, eles ficaram na porta do Covil do Fantasma a tarde inteira e grande parte da noite, e não viram nenhuma caçadora ou caçador entrando, e tampouco souberam de alguém sendo mutilado. Depois disso fui para Merukes e Forte Arena, procurar pela família dela. Ninguém conhecia pelo nome. Acredita nisso? Ninguém conhece seu nome! Simplesmente não existe. Minha curiosidade foi forte, arrombei a casa que ela costumava morar... Adivinha? Vazia.

- Oh, não diga. Esperava mesmo encontrar pessoas lá?

- Não seja estúpido Bolt, não digo vazias em termos de pessoas. Digo vazia de vazia mesmo, sem nada dentro! Nada, nadinha, nem poeira.

- Humm, está ficando interessante. Continue. – Bolt recostou-se na cadeira e juntou as pontas dos dedos em frente ao peito.

- Procurei então pelo primo dela. Ninguém conhecia também. Nada, não existe essa pessoa.

- Então, ou opção A, convivemos com fantasmas esse tempo todo... Ou, opção B, fomos enganados esse tempo todo... Acho que já sei onde isso vai dar. Continue.

- Resolvi procurar pela amiga dela. Aquela oracula que treinou conosco uma vez... Chegou a ser da guilda até... Lembra dela? Então, resolvi procurar por ela. Demorou, mas encontrei. Ficou surpresa de me ver, percebi na hora. Acho que mais surpresa ainda por não me ver chateado. Ela estava normal, não percebeu que eu me aproximava. Quando eu a chamei, que ela viu que era eu, mudou de fisionomia na hora, e se debulhou em choro. Quando viu que não surtiu efeito em mim, parou na hora. Eu a pressionei, e ela perguntou se como prova queria o endereço da casa dela ou o nome da família dela. Então eu respondi que já havia procurado ambos, e que havia descoberto a farsa. Ela então decidiu fugir.

Bolt havia começado a rir, aquela história estava realmente curiosa. Queria saber o restante.

- E então, fugiu?

- Tentou. Por um instante eu a perdi de vista, mas você sabe que nada passa por mim tão fácil. Persegui e a peguei. Quando a pressionei ela me contou o esquema deles.

- Qual esquema e deles quem?

- São uma gangue. O caçador que se passava por primo é o líder do grupo. Junto com Nimble, esse não é o nome dela, e a oracula, eles aplicam vários tipos de golpes por aí. Não consegui descobrir qual era o objetivo deles a princípio, mas, quando eu me declarei para Nimble, vou chamá-la assim já que não sabemos seu nome, me tornei uma presa fácil para eles. O plano, ao que parece, era usar a morte dela como distração e roubar tudo que tínhamos.

- Mas espere, qual morte?

- A primeira, em Astenes. Foi tudo uma encenação e algumas ervas que paralisam o corpo por um curto período de tempo. Não houve ataque de orc nenhum, ela enganou Kang.

- Então, espere, você fez um trato com a mamãe para que ela revivesse uma pessoa que ela sabia estar viva. E pediu que me matasse. Nossa, ela foi ardilosa. E brilhante. Aproveitou-se da situação. Mas então, por que não deu certo?

- Justamente porque não fiquei lá distraído como os demais. Corri em casa para fazer o trato com nossa mãe, o que quebrou o plano deles. Comigo vindo em casa, o caçador não pode invadir.

- Realmente, não foi feito de bobo por pura sorte. Mas então por que desistiram do plano?

- Parece que encontraram alguém que vale mais a pena do que eu. Um alvo mais valioso, que renda mais lucro para eles. Resolveram então forjar uma segunda morte. Ela morta não me instigaria a procurar por ela nunca mais, e eles estariam livres para sair por aí a vontade. E se por acaso eu pensasse ter visto ela em algum lugar, todos diriam para mim que era trauma. É a desculpa perfeita!

Bolt ria com gosto. Gargalhava. A história estava inacreditavelmente fora dos padrões. Era, de fato, bizarro.

- Spark, desculpa dizer, mas os sinais disso estavam todos na nossa frente. Você não quis enxergá-los.

- Eu sei, fui um tolo, o maior de todos. Confiei cegamente. Mas por sorte não perdemos tudo.

- Última pergunta, por que a oracula te contou tudo e traiu os comparsas?

- Não sei. Isso não me passou pela cabeça em perguntar. Mas sei que os outros dois foram embora de barco pelo mar, e o propósito é nunca mais voltar.

- Estranho então essa ter ficado para trás. Será que abandonaram ela por não ser de confiança? Ou traíram ela? Essa parte está sem resposta... O que ela ganha ficando para trás?

- Não sei, e para ser sincero, não quero saber. Não estou mais chateado, apenas com raiva agora, muita raiva. Não deles, mas de mim mesmo. Como pude ser tão idiota? Logo eu, como pude me deixar levar, deixar que me fizessem de bobo assim tão simples? Não treinei tanto para ser derrotado tão facilmente. Me sinto péssimo, com nojo de mim mesmo.

- Acalme-se Spark, acontece. Que bom que descobrimos à tempo. Poderia ter sido pior. Muito pior. Falar em pior, tenho notícias que podem te fazer se sentir pior ou melhor... Qual você quer primeiro, a notícia boa ou a notícia ruim?

- Comece pela ruim vai, já estou numa semana ruim mesmo...

- Ok, Ubu vai sair da guilda junto com meia dúzia de soldados e vão criar uma guilda chamada Stark. Vai seguir o sonho de ser um líder. Eu o falei para esperar um pouco mais, mas ele estava decidido. Perdemos um dos nossos melhores guerreiros.

Spark, que já estava com raiva, ficou ainda mais decepcionado. Sabia que Ubu havia saído por causa do sermão que o próprio assassino tinha dado desnecessariamente. Começou a se sentir mais culpado. E graças a isso começou a ficar com mais raiva de si mesmo. Resmungou.

- Quando achei que não poderia ficar pior, descubro que faço asneiras até indiretamente. Enfim, qual a notícia boa, pelo amor dos deuses?

- A boa? Eu trouxe maçãs e estão deliciosas... Quer uma? Não? Ok, sobra mais pra mim.

As semanas passaram depressa. Kang havia retomado o cargo de general fundador, e junto com Bolt levavam a guilda. Spark andava numa fase autodestrutiva, se metendo em confusões e batalhas para esquecer o fato de que havia sido feito de bobo por tanto tempo e de maneira tão fácil. Tentava desesperadamente se provar novamente. Vivia nos campos de batalha da fronteira, enfrentando inimigos da Luz. Numa tarde fria, ao voltar para casa dolorido e machucado dos combates, encontrou Ubunifu em uma trilha nos arredores de Starfumos, monitorando o treino de alguns guerreiros novatos. Todos com a bandeira da guilda Stark. Ao ver o assassino se aproximando, o guerreiro fez uma grande reverência, que foi correspondida.

- Salve Spark! Há quanto tempo não o vejo. Por onde tem andado?

- Salve Ubu! Tenho ficado mais nos campos de batalha da fronteira. Impedido a Luz de avançar. E você, gostando do trabalho e da responsabilidade que esta bandeira lilás carrega?

- Para ser sincero, sim, e muito. Não sei explicar. Isso que estou fazendo agora, liderando, é o que me faz feliz. O que te faz feliz Spark?

O assassino hesitou. Não sabia responder esta pergunta. Piscou algumas vezes e respondeu mais para si próprio que para Ubunifu.

- Não sei... Ainda não descobri, creio eu.

O guerreiro ficou sem graça, preferiu encerrar por ali com um breve aceno e voltou ao trabalho com o treino dos jovens novatos. Spark continuou seu caminho para casa. Starfumos estava lotada, vails e nordeins, com e sem montarias, passavam para todo lado. Comerciantes gritavam seus anúncios, e algumas vail dançavam a um canto afastado da cidade. Spark andava cabisbaixo com si próprio, passou por todas as pessoas com indiferença, e empurrou a porta de casa. Encontrou Bolt e Kang conversando no pequeno hall de entrada. Após cumprimentar o irmão e o amigo, Bolt falou enquanto o conduzia para entrar.

- Venha ver uma coisa, temos visita.

Quando entraram na sala, Gleed se levantou. Ela sorriu para Spark. O assassino fez uma mesura com o punho em frente ao peito e uma leve reverência, mas a amiga correu e o abraçou. Soltou o abraço, segurou seu queixo e virou o rosto dele para a luz, para enxergar melhor os arranhões e hematomas de combate. De modo critico e analítico, disse em tom maternal.

- Senti saudades de você Spark. Por onde tem andado? Você não parece muito bem.

Durante algumas horas conversaram. Ela contou para eles que havia embarcado em jornadas de autodescobrimento, para descobrir quem era de fato, mas todas infrutíferas. Contou que havia se perdido para só então conseguir se encontrar. Eles, por sua vez, contaram tudo sobre a gangue e como a guilda andava. Contaram sobre o que acontecera com Dizzy e Silly. Spark procurou discretamente pela bandeira lilás da Psycho Killers que a assassina costumava usar, mas não a encontrou. Gleed percebeu e comentou.

- Não estou mais usando bandeira de guilda, não precisa procurar.

- Fui tão óbvio assim?

- Até que não, disfarçou bem. – Respondeu a assassina com uma piscadela.

E os dois sorriram. Gleed então perguntou.

- Por que só Kang pode sair da Psycho Killers e voltar para a Re-Connect? Cadê minha bandeira antiga?

- Estávamos esperando você pedir.

Bolt pegou a bandeira dobrada e entregou à amiga. Com muito gosto ela prendeu novamente os grampos em seu protetor e sorriu. Estava em casa de novo. E a Re-Connect estava novamente com mais um dos generais fundadores. Os velhos amigos estavam de novo ali, e era bom tê-los por perto. Sentiram falta de Silly. Sentiram falta de Dizzy. Depois de certo tempo conversando, Bolt surgiu com uma questão.

- Mas verdade seja dita, eu e Kang temos levado a guilda nas costas. Spark, mesmo seu nome sendo referência externa, aqui dentro está complicado. Você está o tempo todo em combates ultimamente, e agora temos Gleed de volta, mas somos poucos generais para tantos soldados. Precisamos de mais generais, pelo menos até Silly voltar e Dizzy, bom, se decidir talvez. Vocês têm alguém em mente?

- Muitos nomes bons, mas acho que indicar um pronto para ser general é difícil – Disse Kang.

- Exatamente Kang, mas acho que temos dois nomes que podemos usar. Só precisam de modelagem.

- Quais Spark? – Perguntou Gleed.

E então Bolt concluiu.

- Acho que sei quais. Um certo pagão e um certo caçador?

Spark sorriu, e Kang escondeu o rosto nas mãos rindo.

- Sim Bolt, os próprios.


	25. Capítulo 24 – O Templo do Caos

**Capítulo 24 – O Templo do Caos**

Rifalyn abriu os olhos vagarosamente. As coisas estavam em câmera lenta. Várias explosões ao seu redor jogavam terra e poeira sobre ele. Com dificuldade, o pagão experiente engatinhou até uma trincheira próxima e se sentou. Respirando com dificuldade, apertou o capacete vermelho na cabeça. Sua malha vermelha também estava intacta. Era um bom sinal, não estava ferido. Olhou rapidamente por sobre a barricada e viu que o confronto da pequena tropa de nordeins contra um grande pelotão da Luz ainda estava intenso. Em um canto mais afastado do combate avistou seu cajado, um bastão longo de mogno negro com uma escultura de morcego na ponta. Rifalyn era inteligente, um dos feiticeiros mais inteligentes que já nascera na Fúria. Entretanto, não era sábio. De um lado, seu fiel cajado jazia caído em meio a uma batalha feroz. Do outro lado, os portões do Castelo de Raigo e a segurança. Ele sabia que poderia sair dali e comprar outro cajado depois, mas não seria a mesma coisa. Seu cajado tinha um passado com ele. Não queria deixá-lo ali. Sua capa estava embolada às suas costas por conta da explosão que o arremessou. Percebeu que sua bandeira de guilda tinha sido embolada junto. Alisou o pano vermelho de sua capa, e com um novo nó, prendeu a bandeira da Re-Connect à ombreira. Contou até três, e com grande agilidade, correu novamente para o meio do combate.

Novas explosões de magia e flechas transformavam a paisagem ao seu redor. Rifalyn mergulhou em direção ao cajado, o apanhou e rolou para o lado. Ficando em pé, notou um lutador humano se lançando em direção a ele com uma grande espada em punho. Rapidamente conjurou uma enorme bola de fogo que explodiu no peito do inimigo. Aproveitando-se da poeira, correu para trás de uma árvore e analisou o campo de batalha. Os soldados da Fúria já haviam perecido. Ele e um guerreiro de extremo poder eram os únicos ainda de pé, porém, o guerreiro estava cercado por um grande número de humanos. Várias espadas desceram sobre o nordein, e Rifalyn se viu sozinho. Por sorte, não tinha sido visto, entretanto, as tropas da Luz estavam entre ele e o Castelo de Raigo. Não havia como voltar para o castelo sem passar pelos inimigos, e tampouco havia como passar por eles sem ser notado. O único modo seria aguardar ali até que tropas aliadas viessem do castelo dar combate à Luz, e aproveitar da confusão para voltar à segurança.

Era apenas questão de tempo...

Porém, enquanto respirava fundo e se escondia atrás da árvore, uma jovem elfa ranger, de um grupo de patrulheiros das árvores, passou ao seu lado em direção à uma pedra próxima para se sentar. Rifalyn ficou imóvel. A elfa loura de armadura leve e esverdeada sentou-se na pedra, puxou um dos pés para cima e começou a desafivelar uma bota, quando ergueu o olhar e viu o vail de pé encostado na árvore. Em seu primeiro impulso, a elfa apertou os olhos e abriu levemente a boca, parando as mãos de desafivelar a bota. Rifalyn não se mexeu, apenas ficou encarando-a. Após alguns segundos imóveis, a elfa abaixou o pé bem devagar, e lentamente levou uma das mãos ao cabo de sua adaga embainhada. Rifalyn não podia desviar os olhos dela, um segundo de distração poderia ser fatal. Então, rápida como uma cobra, a elfa sacou sua adaga curva e brilhante e saltou baixo em direção do pagão. Rifalyn rolou para o lado, e por pouco a adaga não pegou em sua perna direita. Virou-se para encarar a elfa, e notou que seu rolamento o tinha colocado à vista de todo o pelotão da Luz ali parado. Eles se encararam, os humanos e elfos trocavam olhares confusos. O pagão ficou imóvel, respirou fundo e disse para si mesmo.

- É... Agora complicou.

Os inimigos da Luz se levantaram e gritaram. Rifalyn se virou e começou a correr, para cada vez mais longe do castelo de Raigo e sua única fonte de segurança. Os soldados da Luz corriam atrás dele. Uma flecha passou assoviando perto de seu ouvido. Seguiu correndo a trilha colina acima, até que, à esquerda, notou várias pixies colhendo flores em uma planície. Rapidamente bolou um plano. As pixies eram criaturas curiosas, possuíam corpos de fadas, tão altas quanto uma mulher adulta, com enormes asas rosas ou azuis. Seus rostos eram deslumbrantes, e por mais que parecessem pacíficas, adoravam pregar peças em viajantes desavisados. A peça favorita delas era enfeitiçar suas vítimas, deixá-las em câmera lenta enquanto faziam o alvo de brinquedo. A vítima, totalmente lenta e atordoada, não conseguia se livrar das peripécias a tempo. Rifalyn sabia que era arriscado, mas era sua melhor alternativa para escapar. Ainda correndo, saiu da trilha em direção à planície onde as pixies se amontoavam. Como imaginou, os soldados da Luz o seguiram. Quando o pagão chegou perto o suficiente para ser notado, algumas pixies largaram suas flores e começaram a sorrir e cochichar. A alguns metros delas, percebeu que uma pixie grande e rosada começou a fazer pequenos gestos com as mãos...

"_É isso, deve ser o feitiço!_" pensou ele.

Rapidamente se jogou em meio às flores e moitas e sumiu em meio à relva. A pixie rosa fez uma careta de insatisfação e se precipitou para procurar a criatura vail que se escondera de seu encanto. Porém, algo mais interessante chamou sua atenção e de todas as outras pixies ali reunidas. Descendo da trilha vinham os soldados da Luz. As pixies ficaram maravilhadas com a possibilidade de pregarem várias peças simultâneas. Todas elas soltaram suas flores e voaram em direção aos soldados da Luz. Os lutadores tentaram atacar com suas espadas, mas sem sucesso, acabaram caindo no feitiço de lentidão das fadas. Algumas flechas élficas dos arqueiros conseguiram derrubar uma pixie, mas também acabaram enfeitiçados. As pixie não eram criaturas sanguinárias, muito pelo contrário, eram apenas brincalhonas, com um senso de humor um tanto cruel. Rifalyn sabia que elas não ofereceriam perigo de morte para os soldados da Luz, mas conseguiu o que queria. Seus perseguidores estavam entorpecidos e se moviam em câmera-lenta, ou acabavam amarrados por raízes de flores. Aproveitando-se disso, levantou e correu para a entrada de um antigo calabouço próximo. Antes de entrar, olhou para trás. Não conseguiu conter o riso. As pixies voavam em volta dos soldados pendurando-lhes flores nos cabelos e pintando seus rostos com pós coloridos e brilhantes.

O calabouço estava vazio. Rifalyn sabia que era ali que os soldados vinham para procurar gemas de poder, chamados Lapis. As ruínas do antigo calabouço se tornaram uma caverna de mineração ao longo do tempo. Alguns esqueletos vivos vagavam por ali. Rifalyn não queria chamar a atenção, queria apenas procurar em esconderijo e ficar até a poeira baixar. Sabia que as pixies não segurariam seus perseguidores para sempre. O mais silencioso que podia andava pelos corredores mal iluminados, contornava câmaras e evitava as criaturas que ali habitavam. Tentou penetrar o mais fundo e distante possível, para que não fosse encontrado. Em determinado momento, enquanto se esgueirava por um corredor deserto, se deparou com portas de pedra esverdeada, esculpidas e trabalhadas. Pela aparência já não eram abertas há muito, muito tempo. Rifalyn era inteligente, mas sua curiosidade falava mais alto. Precisava saber o que havia por trás daquelas portas. Tentou empurrar, mas eram pesadas de mais para ele. Com delicadeza, conjurou uma pequena raiz, que brotou do chão, próxima a soleira da porta. Lentamente ela foi crescendo, e conforme crescia, fazia pressão na porta. O som da pedra cedendo estalou pelo corredor. Aos poucos a porta foi se abrindo. Pela pequena fresta aberta, Rifalyn olhou o interior da câmara, mas estava escuro de mais para ver qualquer coisa. O cheiro não era bom, e sua aura mágica detectou algo muito poderoso vindo dali, mas não era energia viva, nem em movimento.

"_Provavelmente um artefato mágico_." pensou ele.

Continuou conjurando a raiz e abrindo a porta. Quando estava aberta o suficiente para passar, o pagão rompeu sua magia, apertou forte o cajado e entrou na sala se apoiando na agora grossa raiz invocada. Estava muito escuro. Andou um pouco mais adiante apertando os olhos. Levantou seu cajado e conjurou uma pequena bola de fogo tremeluzente. Conseguiu avistar o centro do grande salão, um altar com um grande candelabro a óleo. Novamente no escuro, andou até ele. Conjurou uma segunda bola de fogo e acendeu o óleo. As chamas percorreram o candelabro, até que chegaram ao chão e se alastraram por algumas canaletas que Rifalyn não tinha notado até então. As canaletas levaram o fogo até novas canaletas nas paredes, que por sua vez acenderam tochas no teto. Em segundos, toda a câmara estava iluminada. O pagão estava deslumbrado com a beleza do lugar quando ouviu a porta se fechando atrás de si. Sentiu então a energia mágica se movimentando até ele, e sentiu sua espinha gelar. Lentamente se virou. Um grande ser encapuzado flutuava a alguns centímetros do chão logo atrás dele. Suas mãos esqueléticas seguravam uma grande foice. Por baixo do capuz, Rifalyn notou dois pequenos pontos brilhantes olhando para ele. Prendeu a respiração, apertou o cajado e pensou em voz alta.

- Hoje não é meu dia.

A criatura abriu uma das mãos. Muita poeira se desprendeu de suas juntas. Apontou um dos dedos esqueléticos para o pagão e uma voz sobrenatural falou em sua cabeça.

- Obrigado por me despertar, jovem criatura inferior.

Rifalyn ficou surpreso. Dadas às circunstancias, não esperava ouvir um agradecimento. Algo não parecia certo. Precisava sair dali. Olhou para os lados, coçou a cabeça, sorriu de modo forçado e disse.

- Não foi nada... Senhor..?

- Sou Lich... O Lich, Rei Lich dos necromantes. Deus da Morte e da Escuridão!

- Ahh, nossa... Digo... Alteza... Deus! Fico feliz em ajudar. Mas sabe, está ficando tarde, e eu preciso mesmo ir.

Rifalyn lentamente pôs um pé na frente do outro, para contornar a criatura e ir em direção à porta. Entretanto, uma foice foi colocada em sua frente.

- Ir? Não, você não pode ir jovem criatura. Eu preciso de algo mais de você.

O pagão não estava gostando daquilo. Precisava sair, precisava pensar em algo... Tentou falar o mais natural possível.

- Precisar de mim? Ahh, o senhor é Rei dos... Deus aliás, Deus! Eu sou apenas uma criatura inferior, não sirvo para o senhor, melhor eu ir embora e deixar o senhor em paz para fazer... O que quer que seja que o senhor faz.

- Estou há muito tempo trancado. Preciso de uma alma!

- Que pena, adoraria ajudar, mas não tenho nenhuma sobrando no momento.

Rifalyn apertou firme seu cajado. A situação estava indo de mal a pior.

_"Saí do fogo direto para a panela... O que Bolt faria?"_ pensava ele.

Rifalyn aprendeu muito de sua magia com Bolt, se dedicava a estudar tudo que o pagão havia feito. Se inspirava nele, e quando Bolt perdeu sua aura mágica, Rifalyn se dedicou a se tornar um pagão tão extraordinário quanto ele acreditava ter sido Bolt, e fazer a frente mágica da guilda. A criatura falou com ele, mas não prestou atenção. Estava criando uma teoria para sair dali. Teve então uma ideia, e com um sorriso disfarçado, ergueu a voz em tom respeitoso.

- Ei, vossa alteza, eu possuo aura mágica. Gostaria muito de saber se posso servir ao senhor. Como posso lhe entregar uma alma?

- É preciso fazer o ritual.

- Ritual? Parece complicado. O senhor não pode simplesmente me ensinar e eu consigo uma alma para o senhor lá fora?

- Não, drenar uma alma é algo complexo, pequena criatura. Não é uma arte para pequenos e jovens vails. E além do mais, a alma precisa estar corrompida.

- Entendo, eu acho. E como posso corromper uma alma?

- De várias maneiras... Uma alma que se corrompe ao cometer um crime ou ao se entregar às trevas.

Rifalyn estreitou os olhos. Não gostou de ouvir isso.

- Se entregar às trevas... Então os nordeins e os vails já possuem a alma corrompida?

- Não, nem todos. Os que nasceram vails possuem almas completas. Os elfos que se tornaram vail por corrupção sim.

O pagão sorriu e suspirou. Por um segundo pensou que seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo.

- Pois então senhor, eu sou puro elfo negro, nasci vail, e nunca cometi nenhum crime. Minha alma não serve ao senhor. Refaço minha oferta, posso conseguir uma alma lá fora?

- Existem maneiras de se corromper uma alma jovem criatura. Sofrimento... Raiva... Inveja... Orgulho... Caos. Ahh sim existem maneiras... Você descobrirá. Ahh sim, você descobrirá...

Rifalyn não teve tempo de conjurar magia alguma, ou de responder, ou perguntar. Sentiu uma força o puxar pelo estomago, de dentro para fora, e foi arremessado com força contra algo sólido e escuro. Sentiu-se sendo sacudido, e então tudo que conseguia ver a sua frente era escuridão. Com dificuldade, se apoiou nos joelhos e nas mãos, levantando o corpo do chão. Piscando, se viu cara a cara com um chão de pedra, marcado por desgastes e manchas. A pedra era antiga, antiga de mais. Levantou o rosto e se choque foi vacilante.

"_Que diabos é esse lugar! Onde é que vim parar?"_

Definitivamente não estava mais no calabouço de mineração. Estava em uma ampla sala redonda, toda em pedra muito antiga. Ao redor, contou sete portas idênticas, e acima delas, algumas frases talhadas na pedra, em várias línguas estranhas. Em meio às palavras desconexas, reconheceu um padrão, uma linguagem élfica. Com dificuldade, leu em voz alta.

- 'No início só existia o caos... E o caos é tudo que restará no final. '. Caos... O que é esse lugar.

Olhou ao redor e notou algumas ossadas, ainda vestidos com trapos, outros com sobretudos e botas, em um tipo de roupas que Rifalyn nunca havia visto antes entre nenhum vail, nordein, humano ou elfo. Eram finas, e não mostravam costuras, inteiramente de algum tipo de pano... A situação estava estranha de mais. Do outro lado da sala, umas peças de armadura jaziam espalhadas. O pagão se aproximou delas e pegou um peitoral do chão. O metal muito enferrujado era simples, mas também diferente de tudo que Rifalyn conhecia. Na ombreira, uma escrita estranha. Não era élfico, nem linguagem humana, ou dracônica, muito menos vail ou nordein... Soltou a armadura que caiu no chão com estrépito. Parado ali, olhando ao redor, o pagão de cabelos negros começou a se sentir diferente. Queria se agachar e ficar encolhido, apenas esperando... Sentiu-se sozinho e triste, e por incrível que pareça, com frio. Não havia animo para mais nada. Então, olhou mais uma vez para a frase... Caos... Portas idênticas... Lugar desconhecido, objetos estranhos... Sua curiosidade aos poucos injetou ânimo em suas veias, e com muito custo, caminhou até uma das portas. Repousou a mão sobre a maçaneta, mas antes de girar, apertou firme seu cajado, invocou uma chama e fez uma marcação na beirada da porta. Feito isso, girou a maçaneta e entrou na sala escura.

Aos poucos a escuridão foi dando espaço para uma claridade aconchegante. Sob seus pés, o chão de pedra deu lugar a uma espécie de tapete fofo e macio, que podia ser sentido mesmo através das botas de couro do pagão. A temperatura estava diferente, mais quente que a sala redonda. Alguns postes de madeira sustentavam camas de redes. Uma melodia calma e concisa chegou aos seus ouvidos. Aos poucos foi sentindo seus músculos pesarem. Notou que segurava fracamente seu cajado. Seus braços pesavam toneladas. Se perguntou quando foi a última vez que havia dormido. Ou pelo menos descansado. Arrastando o cajado pelo chão, andou até um dos postes e se sentou em uma das redes. Foi então que notou uma porta, do outro lado da longa sala. A porta parecia tão longe... E ele se sentia tão cansado... E a rede parecia vibrar sob ele, um balanço gostoso... Ele queria saber o que havia atrás daquela porta, mas, estava tão bem ali sentado, e se sentia tão cansado...

"_Se eu descansar só um pouco... Vou me sentir melhor... Mesmo estando neste lugar estranho... Mas, e se a resposta estiver atrás daquela porta? Não parece tão longe assim. Vamos lá Rifalyn, mostre do que você é feito. Só alguns metros... Muitos metros... Que podem ser andados depois... Não, levante e ande!"_

Então, se forçando de pé, com muito custo e se escorando no cajado, começou a se arrastar em direção à porta. E a cada passo dado, sentia sua energia sendo revigorada. Ao seu redor, a sala pouco a pouco começou a mudar. A luz se tornou escura, o chão se tornou duro, áspero e gelado. As redes se tornaram amontoados de pano esfarrapadas, e por todo o lado jaziam corpos de soldados em roupas estranhas. Reconheceu uma armadura élfica em um dos esqueletos. O ar estava começando a se tornar insuportavelmente frio, e um ruído agudo irritava seu ouvido. Andou até a porta, e, antes de girar a maçaneta, olhou novamente ao redor e constatou uma sala totalmente diferente da acolhedora e sedutora de antes. Uma sala de morte.

Quando a porta abriu a sua frente, se viu novamente na sala redonda com sete portas. Os mesmos corpos esqueléticos jaziam em seus lugares, e as mesmas palavras em vários tipos de linguagem se encontravam sobre as portas. E então, o sentimento de vazio o tomou por completo. Sentiu-se perdido novamente, e beirando a desolação.

"_Por um segundo me senti cansado, como se a sala quisesse que eu ficasse e descansasse. Vencer a sensação me mostrou que eu não estava cansado de fato. E então a sala se transformou no que ela era de fato. Definitivamente não saí pela mesma porta que entrei, disso tenho certeza. Mas esta sala é idêntica. Já sei!"_

Analiticamente prendeu sua atenção às portas idênticas, e rapidamente notou que uma delas não estava igual às outras. Assim como a sala, a porta havia se revelado como de fato era, da mesma cor e padrão que todas as demais, mas cheia de marcações. Se aproximando mais, o vail notou todo tipo de marca, e entre elas, a marca que ele próprio havia feito com fogo. Na maçaneta, um X gravado à lâmina era bem recente. Passou os dedos pela superfície e ficou mais confuso. Sacudiu a cabeça e decidiu que descobriria o que estava acontecendo ali. Então, foi até a porta da direita aquela, e assim como a anterior, fez uma marcação a fogo em sua lateral, tomou força e abriu a porta se jogando no negrume.

A primeira coisa que sentiu ao mergulhar na escuridão da sala foi o cheiro salgado de carne assada. E aos poucos, o cheiro da carne se misturou ao de pão recém-feito, um aroma quente... E então um cheiro adocicado cítrico de maçãs... E Rifalyn notou que sua barriga parecia um buraco negro. A escuridão foi clareando, substituída por uma sala retangular de teto alto, completamente iluminada por tochas e fornos. No chão polido, mesas longas atravessavam a sala, e sobre elas, todos os tipos de comidas se encontravam. O pagão repousou sua mão sobre a barriga, e tentou se lembrar quando fora a última vez que havia se alimentado. Sentiu seu estômago se revirar e emitir sons guturais. Olhou mais uma vez para as mesas e seus olhos caíram sobre um javali inteiro assado, perfeitamente dourado, uma obra prima da culinária. Por ali perto, queijos redondos e amarelos, com uma textura perfeita. Ao lado, garrafas de vinho que cheiravam a mais pura uva. Nunca, em toda sua vida, havia visto comidas tão perfeitas. A cada segundo se sentia com mais fome. Salivava tanto que precisou engolir. Vagarosamente andou até uma das mesas próximas e se pôs ao lado de um cesto de pães. Esticou uma das mãos e agarrou um pão. Estava quente e macio. Sem pensar duas vezes, levou o pão à boca e mordeu um pedaço. Sentiu a massa desmanchar na boca enquanto mastigava. E quando notou já havia mastigado o pão inteiro e pego mais um. Soltou o cajado sobre o banco e arrancou um naco de carne assada de javali. Seu êxtase foi quebrado por uma voz ao longe, era uma voz feminina, gritando algo que ele não pôde discernir.

_"O que está havendo comigo?"_ pensou largando um dos pães.

Finalmente notou que sua fome não diminuiu. Apenas aumentou. Sentiu o cheiro das comidas se intensificar. Notou que mais pães apareceram no cesto e que o javali estava inteiro novamente.

"_Não consigo parar... Este lugar foi feito para não me deixar parar... Eu não estou com fome... EU NÃO ESTOU COM FOME_!"

Largando o pão e apanhando o cajado, se precipitou para a porta do outro lado, quando a sala escureceu e se transformou. A pedra polida e límpida se tornou gasta e suja. A luz brilhante era falha, e as mesas estavam agora cobertas de alimentos estragados, com vermes e moscas. Pelo chão, corpos de soldados mortos que sucumbiram à tentação, vísceras espalhadas e poças de líquidos podres. O cheiro de vômito e bile empesteou a sala rapidamente, e a náusea subiu à cabeça de Rifalyn com velocidade extrema. Sem pensar, se jogou contra a porta, e novamente se viu no centro de uma sala redonda, com sete portas idênticas, a não ser pelo fato de que agora duas estavam cobertas de marcações.

- Mas que diabos... Fome, cansaço... Ou não... Eu não tinha fome, apenas vontade de comer, e não estava cansado, apenas vontade de descansar. Caos...

Novamente olhou a inscrição em dialeto élfico que dizia 'No início só existia o caos... E o caos é tudo que restará no final'. Andou até uma das portas ainda limpas e a marcou com foco mágico de seu cajado no canto. Feito isso, assim como as duas primeiras, girou a maçaneta e entrou em uma sala escura.

Tudo clareou rápido demais. Um brilho dourado ofuscou sua visão, e Rifalyn levou a mão acima dos olhos. Até onde podia ver, numa sala alta de mármore branco aparentemente sem fim, montanhas de moedas de ouro se acumulavam. Em meio ao ouro, pedras preciosas e gemas mágicas davam ao dourado tons coloridos. Rifalyn sentiu seu queixo cair. Nunca havia tido posses o suficiente para luxo, e ver todo aquele ouro ali... Ao seu lado, presa em um suporte, havia uma bolsa de couro. O vail analisou a bolsa e a pegou nas mãos.

_"Tem tanto ouro nessa sala... Preciso seguir em frente. Mas, se eu encher esta bolsa com um pouco de ouro, só um pouco, já é suficiente para eu ter um conforto. Aqui cabe mais que o dobro que jamais tive. E algumas dessas gemas parecem ser ótimos canalizadores de magia. Posso levar algumas comigo..."._

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Rifalyn caminhou até uma pilha de ouro, ajoelhou-se e começou a encher a bolsa com punhados de ouro. E quanto mais ouro colocava na bolsa, mais espaço aparecia nela. Após certo tempo, notou que a bolsa estava praticamente vazia ainda. Achou estranho, então começou a juntar ouro com as duas mãos e mais rápido, pois precisava seguir em frente. Alguns minutos depois, notou que a bolsa continuava praticamente vazia. E quanto mais rápido a completava, mais rápido notava ela esvaziar. Rodando uma moeda dourada nas mãos, sentindo o calor e a textura do ouro, começou a se perguntar.

_"O que eu faria com todo esse ouro? Compraria uma casa e uma montaria... Um cajado novo, uma armadura mais poderosa..."_ e enquanto pensava assim, imagens de treinos com os soldados da Re-Connect apareciam em sua mente. Imagens do dia que recebeu seu cajado negro em uma missão pela guilda. Imagens de Bolt lhe ensinando a combinar elementos... Então percebeu uma coisa vital, que o despertou. Tudo que ele precisava, tudo o que gostaria, não precisaria de todo aquele ouro para ter. Ele já tinha. Já tinha uma família, amigos, um cajado e uma malha que nunca o haviam desapontado. Então, se pondo de pé e largando a bolsa, sentiu o calor da sala esvanecer. Aos poucos, percebeu que se encontrava em uma sala minúscula, de teto baixo, suja e empoeirada, e as montanhas de ouro eram agora pilhas de serragem e pó. Amontoados no chão da sala apertada vários esqueletos agarrados a bolsas de couro, caixas e caixotes jaziam. Pessoas que amaram demais os objetos ao seu redor e se esqueceram de seu objetivo, sair dali. A porta de saída estava ao seu alcance, então, com confiança, girou a maçaneta, e não foi surpresa ao se ver novamente em uma sala redonda de portas quase idênticas.

Começou a se desesperar. Não entendeu o motivo. Mas à medida que compreendia pelo que estava passando, mais desolado ficava, e mais sozinho se sentia. Caiu de joelhos e se apoiou em seu cajado. As coisas começavam a fazer sentido em sua cabeça.

"_Vontade de continuar comendo... Vontade de deitar e não fazer mais nada... Vontade de coletar bens materiais incessantemente... Gula... Preguiça... Avareza... Sete portas... Ahhh, só pode ser brincadeira!"._

Percebendo então o que havia pela frente, não teve vontade de lutar mais. Se lembrou então das palavras da criatura autoproclamada Lich, Rei dos Necromantes. _"A maneira de quebrar um espírito puro, uma maneira divertida"_. Se pôs de pé e olhou ao redor mais atentamente. Agora que sabia vagamente o que enfrentava, podia tentar vencer. Passou o olhar pela frase gravada na pedra em vários idiomas estranhos. Abaixou-se e analisou um cadáver em roupas estranhas de pano, botas de couro e um sobretudo escuro. Definitivamente não era de Teos. Lembrou-se da voz feminina que ouvira gritar algo que não compreendeu. No início achou ser fruto de sua imaginação, mas agora, podia ser que não estivesse sozinho ali. E que aquele lugar, aquele templo dedicado ao Caos, não fosse um purgatório apenas para Teos, mas de várias terras, planos, ou realidades. Rifalyn começou a tremer. Aquela sala redonda sugava sua vontade de seguir em frente. Com muito custo, foi até uma das portas ainda não marcadas e repetiu o processo das anteriores, conjurando uma chama e a marcando, para logo em seguida engolir em seco e girar a maçaneta.

Ao começar a clarear, notou que pisava em um tapete avermelhado, que cobria todo o chão. A grande sala possuía um calor aconchegante, e pequenas velas projetavam meia luz no ambiente. Dois degraus levavam a sala para um desnível. Vários véus vermelhos, rosas e brancos pendiam do teto. Uma larga cama estava no centro da sala. Sobre ela, duas lindas vail estavam deitadas, seminuas. Assim que Rifalyn entrou, elas lentamente se levantaram e caminharam até ele, e, sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo, entrelaçaram seus braços nele. O pagão não pode deixar de notar o perfume de morango das duas lindas mulheres. Sentiu o desejo ferver seu sangue, mas apenas riu e levantou a cabeça, falando em voz bem alta.

- Ok, ok, Luxuria, estou certo? Eu adoraria que tudo isso fosse real, mas tenho mais o que fazer. E só para constar, prefiro perfume de melancia!

Ainda rindo, notou quando a sala se transformou lentamente, se tornando escura e empoeirada. Muitas teias de aranha pendiam do teto, e um ruído metálico irritava seus ouvidos. Novamente, notou muitos esqueletos espalhados pelos cantos, e talvez mais corpos do que nas salas anteriores. Não se surpreendeu por isso. Simplesmente andou até a porta na parede oposta, e com confiança, girou a maçaneta.

Das sete, quatro portas já estavam marcadas, e exibiam vários tipos de marcação, que Rifalyn supôs serem das várias pessoas que passaram por ali antes dele. Não pôde deixar de notar inclusive um X marcado na maçaneta redonda de cada porta, que claramente haviam sido marcados recentemente. Estranhamente, estar ali lhe dava uma sensação de desolação. Seu ânimo era sugado. Sentia-se impotente diante da situação. Mesmo que vencesse as sete salas, o que garantia que ele sairia dali? E se ficasse ali para sempre? Estava prestes a sentar-se e desistir, quando ouviu uma voz feminina gritar.

- CONNOR!

Olhou ao redor. Apertou seu cajado com força e se pôs em posição de combate. Aquele lugar já era assustador o suficiente sozinho. A simples possibilidade de haver inimigos fez o sangue de Rifalyn gelar. Escutou novamente a voz gritar algo que não compreendeu. Pareciam súplicas. De forma estranha, aquilo compadeceu o pagão. Rapidamente procurou a fonte da voz, e imaginou ter ouvido através de uma das três portas desmarcadas. Sem pensar duas vezes, se jogou contra a porta, que cedeu sob seu peso, e se escancarou para a escuridão.

Antes de ver qualquer coisa, sentiu um aperto no peito, uma sensação ruim. Um ruído metálico incessante, seguido por batidas já o estavam irritando. À medida que a sala foi clareando, percebeu estar pisando em um chão escuro e enfumaçado. Percebeu que a fumaça cobria grande parte da sala. Uma iluminação azul brilhante se encontrava perdida no meio da neblina grossa. Esquadrinhou a sala com os olhos, na esperança de identificar a fonte da voz feminina, mas em vão. Encontrou apenas uma porta, no que parecia a parede oposta, não muito longe de onde estava. Estava prestes a se direcionar para ela, quando seu queixo caiu e sua voz sumiu. Ouviu uma voz conhecida... Ouviu a voz de Bolt.

- Bolt... BOLT! BOLT, VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI? SOU EU!

Através da fumaça, uma silhueta se vez visível, e aos poucos se solidificou. Rifalyn viu então Bolt passar por ele, com uma armadura de mestre ancião em magia, e um cajado negro brilhante, que crepitava em poder. Rifalyn sentiu o poder imenso do pagão quando este passou ao seu lado. Começou a ouvir vozes chamarem por Bolt e enaltecerem seu nome, dando vivas e o consagrando o maior de todos os pagãos existentes. Bolt passou por ele e se perdeu na fumaça novamente. Rifalyn ouviu as vozes sussurrando _"Quem é esse pagão aqui? Não é ninguém... Nunca será ninguém... Vamos atrás de Bolt, ele é um pagão de verdade..."._ Sentiu seu sangue ferver. Mas uma nova silhueta se formou na névoa, e se fez visível um Spark que olhou diretamente em sua direção. Com um sorriso malicioso, passou por ele, e da névoa, algumas mulheres vail surgiram, e todas correram em direção ao assassino. Rifalyn ouviu vozes dizendo _"Vê como ele é poderoso? Vê como ele é famoso? Qualquer garota quer ficar ao lado dele... Que garota gostaria de ficar ao lado de um perdedor como esse?"._ Rifalyn apertou firme as mãos. Começou a sentir raiva, se sentir estranho. O aperto em seu peito, o som metálico, as vozes, estava se enfurecendo. Percebeu que começou a sentir raiva. Começou a ouvir várias vozes desgrenhadas sussurrando coisas que queria em seu íntimo. Deu um passo em direção para onde uma nova silhueta se manifestava, quando sentiu esmagar algo com seu pé, e ouviu um som de vidro. Abaixou e recolheu um estranho objeto. Uma armação metálica circular, com duas lentes de vidro, uma quebrada, e duas hastes dobráveis. Girou nos dedos o estranho objeto, e notou que a cada lado do vidro seus dedos mudavam de perspectiva. Era um objeto estranho, e aparentemente o único ali realmente sólido. Aquele estranho objeto havia tirado sua atenção da névoa, e ao olhar novamente, viu Bolt e os títulos, viu Spark e as garotas, viu Kang e os amigos, viu Gleed e o ouro... E apenas riu.

- Então, essa é a sala da Inveja? É tudo que pode fazer? Esse barulho infernal para irritar e então mostrar essas coisas sem sentido? Não invejo Bolt, sei que ele foi um pagão incrível, e ele fez questão de me ensinar tudo que pôde. Ele é meu mentor, não o invejo por isso. Eu o admiro. Quanto aos amigos, já os tenho, e por sinal, são os mesmos de Kang, por que eu o invejaria? O ouro, já ficou claro que não preciso, ou vamos refazer a sala da Avareza? E as mulheres, não preciso de muitas, me basta uma, e sei que ela está lá fora esperando por mim.

Rifalyn terminou seu discurso com tanta confiança que se sentiu até mais seguro do que antes. Automaticamente a sala mudou. Assim como as outras, era escura e empoeirada, entretanto, o frio era mais intenso. A névoa clareou bastante, mas ainda embaçava um pouco os cantos da sala. Por todo lado, esqueletos e corpos de pessoas jaziam de bruços pelo chão. O pagão achou curioso o fato de todos sucumbirem de costas para o que viam. Apalpou sua malha e sentiu que o estranho objeto ainda estava ali, e o apanhou. O girou novamente nos dedos. Viu duas letras gravadas do aço de uma das hastes, mas de um alfabeto que não conhecia. Guardou novamente o objeto, agarrou firme seu cajado e partiu com confiança para a porta.

Como de costume, o pagão se viu de volta à sala redonda. E como de costume, sentiu suas forças minando. Decidido a não esperar sua vontade ser vencida, foi até uma das portas e não se preocupou em marca-la, apenas girou a maçaneta e foi para o próximo desafio.

Um calor exagerado e abafado beijou seu rosto. Parecia uma sauna. Um tambor tocava muito alto. De uma hora para outra, uma forte luz brilhou, e Rifalyn se viu em um grande salão de piso de madeira, com colunas de pedra. O calor era insuportável. Estava sentindo seu sangue correr rápido pelas veias. Muitas tochas iluminavam demasiadamente a sala. Estava começando a respirar mais rápido. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem e seus pelos se arrepiarem. Parecia que estava levando choques. Começou a sentir uma vontade incontrolável de correr sem parar. Percebeu então que estava em um choque de adrenalina. Muita, muita adrenalina. Seus braços tremiam, sua testa suava, e seu raciocínio estava rápido. Percebeu a porta do outro lado da sala e quis correr até ela, ou apenas correr em círculos. Mas foi aí que algo inusitado aconteceu. O pagão só então notou alguns elfos parados a certa distância dele. E quando os viu, os elfos gritaram para ele, e correram em sua direção. Sem pensar duas vezes, Rifalyn soltou seu cajado e se atracou com os inimigos. Distribuía socos e chutes, empurrões e encontrões. E a medida que olhava ao redor, mais inimigos apareciam, até que em determinado momento se viu entre dezenas de elfos. Não que isso o intimidou. Pelo contrário, apenas aumentou sua fúria. Se jogava sobre os inimigos apertando-lhes a garganta com as mãos, chutando e pisoteando, empurrando e sendo empurrado. Seu coração batia freneticamente, a ponto de sair pela boca. Quando deu por si, estava sobre um elfo caído, batendo com a cabeça dele no chão. De olhos arregalados, olhou ao redor. Vários inimigos gritava com ele, mas não o atacavam. Apenas corriam até ele e de volta para trás. O calor dificultava seu pensamento.

- Estou brigando feito um animal... É isso que essa sala quer me transformar, em um lutador berserker? TERÁ QUE SE ESFORÇAR MAIS! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? NÃO... ESTOU... EM... IRA!

Colocando-se de pé, Rifalyn se jogou contra um elfo próximo, e novamente caiu engalfinhado com outro inimigo. Percebeu novamente que atacava furiosamente um deles, e novamente se levantou. Com custo, fechou os olhos e sentiu o coração batendo rápido de mais. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu o máximo que pôde para frente. Sentiu trombadas de elfos, mas não parou, até que trombou com força em uma superfície sólida. Abriu os olhos e se viu de cara com uma parede de pedra. A porta estava a alguns metros dele. Se forçando mais uma vez a fechar os olhos e tatear, encontrou uma maçaneta, e a girou. Enquanto passava, olhou para trás, e rapidamente teve um vislumbre de uma sala ampla e empoeirada, com muitos esqueletos e cadáveres por ali, e algo que lhe chamou a atenção, mas que só percebeu o que era quando era tarde de mais. Seu cajado.

A porta fechou atrás dele, e ali, na sala redonda, teve motivo para ficar desapontado. Desolado. Seu cajado, sua arma condutora de poder, seu amuleto precioso de confiança... Jazia no chão empoeirado de um mausoléu amaldiçoado. Sentiu-se nu sem seu cajado. Era um vazio estranho para ele. E em pensar que tudo até ali tinha começado por causa do mesmo cajado. Por desencargo de consciência, tentou forçar a porta, que não abriu. Só havia agora uma opção, uma última porta ainda intacta. E o pagão com muito pesar foi até ela, e a abriu.

Uma sensação de ar fresco invadiu seus pulmões. Uma melodia de vento soprando seus ouvidos era a única coisa que diferenciava da sala da Inveja. Rifalyn se viu em um ambiente caloroso, porém, com uma forte névoa. Luzes brilhantes amareladas se perdiam na fumaça. A névoa era forte demais para se ver qualquer coisa. Sentiu falta de apertar seu cajado. Notou uma silhueta se formar na névoa e se aproximar. E então, várias outras. Então, se fizeram visíveis vários vails e nordeins, homens e mulheres. Sorriam para ele e o aplaudiam. Rifalyn estranhou, e tentou recuar, mas dois nordeins próximos o seguraram e o ergueram até o ombro. O pagão ouvia bravos e gritos de glória, aplausos e vivas. Vozes gritavam em seu ouvido e por toda a sala coisas como "_Viva Rifalyn, o pagão mais perspicaz que já existiu! Vejam, ele passou por todas as casas do Templo do Caos! Ele é incrível! E sem um cajado, ele fez a magia fluir! Ele não precisa de arma, ele próprio é poderoso o suficiente! Vejam, ele venceu o Templo, ele é incrível! Glórias à Rifalyn!". _O pagão começou a sorrir. Era divertido ver tudo aquilo. Os nordeins o jogavam para cima, e todo aquele povo o tratava como herói. Viu então um Bolt aparecer de meio à névoa, e gritar que ele tinha orgulho de ter ensinado o que sabia, e que havia sido superado. Rifalyn não estava entendendo, mas estava feliz, muito feliz. Todos gritavam seu nome, todos o reconheciam. Mas ainda assim, tentou apertar seu cajado, seu amuleto, e não o sentiu. Na falta do que segurar, apanhou o objeto metálico em sua malha, e ficou olhando para as lentes de vidro. Acabou se desligando do que todos diziam. Observando os próprios dedos por trás das lentes, sorriu, e pensou em voz alta.

- Esse reconhecimento é divertido... Mas não tenho sossego para ver quem me importo. Eu abria mão disso tudo...

E ao terminar a frase, notou que estava sentado em um chão de pedra escuro e frio. Alguns esqueletos jaziam largados pelo chão, e alguns corpos apodreciam sentados na mesma posição ao longo das paredes. Com um breve sorriso melancólico, se pôs de pé. Em silêncio, fechou os olhos e fez uma prece a todos os que sucumbiram naquele lugar. Andou até a porta, e, de olhos fechados, girou a maçaneta.

Abriu os olhos e se viu em um amplo salão brilhando com fogo de um candelabro a óleo. Em um grande altar, o ser que o havia mandado para aquele lugar nefasto. Estava novamente em Teos, no calabouço que havia se escondido. Se deu conta que nunca havia saído dali. Estava preso em uma poderosa ilusão do inimigo. Ainda com os olhos arregalados, notou o ser encapuzado flutuar em sua direção, e ouviu a voz rouca se dirigir a ele.

- Que truque é esse pequena criatura inferior? Como conseguiu escapar do Templo?

Rifalyn não estava disposto a responder o poderoso inimigo, ou a ficar ali por mais um segundo sequer. Respirou fundo, se virou e saiu em disparada. Sentiu uma grande quantidade de energia sendo canalizada atrás de si, mas não parou de correr. Se jogou pela abertura da porta e correu pelo corredor. A alguns metros, parou e olhou para trás, a tempo de ver uma explosão de hálito de fogo desmoronar as portas. A magia do próprio Lich o havia selado. A câmara a sua frente estava repleta de esqueletos vivos. O pagão não se preocupou em não chamar a atenção. Passou correndo por eles, que chiaram e seguiram com espadas em punho. Em sua memória sabia qual caminho percorrer para voltar à superfície e rapidamente encontrou o corredor que levava à saída do calabouço. Entretanto, devido à fuga desembalada, não se lembrava mais do motivo pelo qual havia entrado ali. Se esqueceu completamente do pelotão da Luz.

Estava começando a entardecer quando pisou novamente na colina. Ofegante, Rifalyn apoiou a mão nos joelhos e sorriu. Limpou a poeira de sua malha, aprumou a capa e começou a andar para voltar ao castelo, quando notou que a paisagem havia mudado. Na planície onde antes as pixies colhiam flores, muito sangue cobria a grama. Corpos de pixies, soldados da Luz e alguns soldados da Fúria se espalhavam. Rastros de combate seguiam a trilha que levava até o castelo Karis. Intrigado, Rifalyn decidiu investigar, mas não precisou ir muito longe. Ao virar a colina mais próxima, viu um esquadrão de soldados da Fúria descendo a trilha. Entre eles estavam alguns membros de sua própria guilda, os quais Rifalyn conhecia muito bem, Spark, Bolt, Kang e alguns soldados novatos. O pagão sorriu, se sentiu finalmente em segurança. Spark andou até ele, retirou o capacete e disse rindo.

- Chegou atrasado. A diversão acabou cedo hoje.

- Você nem sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por saber disso!

Bolt vinha logo atrás, com sua adaga pendendo ao lado. Assim como o irmão, retirou o capacete. Próximo ao queixo, um arranhão vermelho vivo combinava com a cor de seu cabelo. Ele analisou o pagão e disse.

- Algo me diz que você não chegou agora... Malha suja, aparência exausta...

- Sim Bolt, hoje não foi meu dia... Aquele pelotão da Luz na campina estava atrás de mim. Fui me esconder no primeiro calabouço e quase virei sacrifício de Lich... E essa magia estranha do Templo... Sério, hoje não foi meu dia!

- Sacrifício de Lich... Acho que já ouvi falar sobre isso... Como escapou?

- Ahh Bolt, nem eu entendi ainda... Foi tudo um... Caos.

Bolt sorriu, olhou para Spark e disse rindo.

- Imagina como seria irônico um general da Re-Connect virar sacrifício antes mesmo de receber a patente.

Rifalyn piscou, olhou para Bolt, e dele para Spark. Novamente olhou para Bolt e ficou piscando confuso. Spark passou a mão pelos cabelos cor de gelo e disse.

- Então Rifalyn, não é coincidência estarmos aqui. Procurávamos por você. Perguntei aos soldados que você treinou hoje pela manhã e me disseram que você estava vindo pra cá. Quando chegamos, o comandante de Raigo disse que um combate havia ocorrido perto do portão. Você não estava entre os feridos, e vimos rastros de uma perseguição. Seguimos e encontramos alguns soldados da Luz combatendo pixies. Entramos combatendo eles... E as pixies. Eu interroguei uma ranger antes de matá-la, que disse ter seguido um pagão até aquele ponto, mas perderam ele de vista. Daí pra frente você deve deduzir.

- Mas o que queriam falar comigo?

Kang veio correndo atrás e disse para os amigos.

- As outras guildas vão montar um cerco em Karis. E aí, ele já aceitou?

- Aceitei? – Perguntou Rifalyn desconfiado olhando para Bolt.

- A guilda precisa de novos generais. Com a saída de Dizzy, e com Silly ausente, precisamos de generais que conheçam a guilda e que sejam familiarizados com os novatos. Você é respeitado por eles Rifalyn. E você é inteligente, conhece nosso sistema. Convivi com você mais de perto que Spark ou qualquer outro general, treinei você, sei que é capaz. Você tem potencial para ser um pagão melhor que fui. A guilda precisa que você a lidere. O que me diz?

Rifalyn sorriu. Sempre quis ser um general, comandar os exércitos, sonhava com isso a noite quando ia dormir. Queria ser o pagão de referência, almejava isso. Mas finalmente vendo a chance de perto sentiu medo de não conseguir. Se lembrou da sensação vivida no Templo.

- Bolt, eu agradeço de coração, mas sinceramente, não sei se consigo.

Spark sorriu, olhou para cima e disse.

- Claro que consegue. Perdemos grandes oportunidades na vida por medo de não conseguir, por medo de não dar certo. Você não estará sozinho. Eu, Bolt, Gleed e Kang também estaremos liderando. Qualquer problema, e você terá alguns sim não vou mentir, estaremos ali para resolver juntos.

Rifalyn sorriu. Sacudiu a cabeça e disse empolgado.

- Então tudo bem, eu topo sim. Vamos fazer isso. Só me digam o que eu preciso fazer exatamente.

- Fique tranquilo. Precisamos encontrar outro possível general ainda. Spark vai atrás dele hoje? Enfim, se ele topar também, reunimos os generais, incluindo vocês dois, para discutir o que precisa ser feito e dar os detalhes administrativos.

- Tudo bem Bolt. E até lá, o que faço?

- Tudo que você fazia antes...

- Ah, isso é fácil. Por hoje, só quero deitar na minha cama e descansar.

Após se despedirem, Rifalyn partiu para casa. Kang liderou os soldados da Re-Connect que foram participar do cerco junto com as outras guildas em Karis, enquanto Spark e Bolt voltavam para Raigo. Após alguns minutos, Spark comentou.

- Ele está inseguro.

- É, eu percebi. Dê tempo a ele, para ele pegar segurança. Ele consegue.

- Não sei se ele vai se impor como líder, Bolt.

- É possível. Ele não é de personalidade forte ou imponente. Ele é muito parecido comigo. Talvez um pouco mais pacífico e observador... E imprudente.

- Eu estava pensando numa possibilidade. Com dois novos generais, ficamos novamente com seis. E se colocarmos mais um? Se ficarmos com sete generais na linha de comando... Mesmo que Rifalyn não se sinta seguro para liderar plenamente nesse inicio, ainda teremos seis generais. Quando ele pegar confiança, a linha de comando ficará completa.

- É uma boa ideia, de fato. Emoldure esse momento Spark, você teve uma boa ideia sozinho, e não envolve matar ninguém! Hahá, não me olhe com essa cara. Voltando ao assunto, precisamos perguntar a Gleed e Kang o que eles acham disso.

- Acho que eles concordarão. De qualquer forma, nosso tempo está curto. Eu vou atrás do segundo nome da nossa lista. Tem como você checar com Gleed o que ela acha? A opinião de Kang será a mesma que a dela. Se ela topar, faz uma nova bandeira de general. Te encontro em casa!

Despediram-se e Spark partiu. Já haviam conseguido um novo general. Faltavam dois.

Rifalyn entrou em casa e se deixou cair na cama. Suspirou e lembrou que precisava retirar sua malha e colocar uma camisa para dormir. Como de hábito, foi até o suporte em sua parede para deixar seu cajado... E só então percebeu que não estava com seu cajado. Sentiu um frio na barriga e olhou ao redor, na esperança de tê-lo deixado cair no cansaço. Nada. Sua mente se anuviou. Lentamente levou a mão até o bolso de sua malha, e sentiu um suave volume. Colocou a mão, e sentiu seus dedos envolverem o objeto de armação metálica e lentes de vidro. Sentou-se na cama e ficou observando o objeto de olhos estreitos. Lembrou-se das palavras do Lich... Escapar do Templo... E se, e apenas se, havia sido real, e não uma ilusão?

"_Rifalyn, é apenas cansaço... Seu dia foi difícil, você precisa descansar. E é perfeitamente normal você falar com você mesmo em pensamento nessas condições..."._

Então, retirando a malha, repousou o objeto curioso na mesa, deitou-se na cama, e se entregou ao sono.


	26. Capítulo 25 – O Nordein da Lança Envenen

**Capítulo 25 – O Nordein da Lança Envenenada**

Bolt sorriu ao reconhecer o som da porta se fechando. Elevou a voz e perguntou.

- E então, encontrou?

- Claro, acha que eu teria voltado sem encontrá-lo? – Respondeu Spark entrando no quarto.

- E o que ele disse?

- Pediu um dia para pensar, mas vai aceitar. Precisava ver o rosto dele...

- Ele ficou surpreso? – Perguntou Bolt começando a rir.

- Sim, inclusive pediu para que eu o entrevistasse, para termos certeza de que ele era uma boa escolha a general, merecedor de estar ali foi o que ele disse...

- Sabia que ele pensaria assim! De fato, você escolheu um bom aspirante a general dessa vez. Esperava que Ubu ainda estivesse aqui para ser escolhido também...

- Ubu está feliz liderando a Stark, falei com ele há alguns dias atrás. Mas enfim... Ter um general caçador será novidade na Connect. Ele virá aqui amanhã para informar a decisão... Acho melhor eu preparar minha armadura.

Bolt riu. De fato, era uma situação inusitada. Toda vez que Spark e Boris se encontravam, competiam por alguma coisa. Fosse qual competição fosse, desde quem saltava o obstáculo mais alto, uma competição de corrida, ou até uma batalha. Spark via em Boris um rival à altura, e acima de tudo, um amigo leal. Bolt segurou o riso e perguntou.

- Você se lembra quando conheceu Boris?

- Como se fosse ontem... – Disse Spark sorrindo, e flashes de memória passaram por sua cabeça.

...

Spark, mais jovem, com a bandeira de uma recém criada Re-Connect, despediu-se de seu irmão, na época um pagão, e saiu para a praça de Starfumos. O sol contornava com dificuldade as nuvens escuras do céu da União. O assassino se dirigiu despreocupado até o portão norte da cidade, e tomou uma trilha em direção ao Templo de Sangue. A trilha, ladeada por muitas árvores e plantas altas, era infestada de lobos e goblins, mas isso não significava perigo para o assassino, nem sequer desafio. Resolveu cortar caminho por entre as árvores. Enquanto andava, percebeu que alguns goblins o espreitavam das moitas. Sorriu e continuou seu caminho. Um goblin atirou uma pedra contra ele com sua funda, mas Spark apenas desviou e continuou andando. Outra pedra, e mais outra, e o assassino continuou seu caminho. As pedras cessaram, Spark imaginou que os goblins haviam desistido. Ao cruzar uma moita mais alta, se deparou com um lobo morto, e era recente, pois uma lança estava fincada no dorso do animal, e o ferimento estava apenas começando a sangrar. O olfato de Spark era bastante sensível, mas era estranho, o cheiro de sangue do animal estava misturado a um cheiro cítrico. Era um cheiro convidativo, dava vontade de experimentar... Inclinou-se para perto do lobo, e então uma voz rouca chamou sua atenção.

- Eu não tocaria nele se fosse você.

Spark olhou em volta, e notou um magro caçador sentado em um galho de uma árvore de meia altura. Sua armadura azulada e marrom contrastava com uma garrafa de líquido verde reluzente em suas mãos. Em suas feições nordein, um sorriso debochado e um cabelo loiro curto e espetado davam a ele uma impressão de prepotência. Sua voz e o modo com que balançava a garrava entre os dedos não agradaram a Spark. O vail estreitou os olhos e perguntou ríspido.

- Quem é você?

O caçador sorriu ainda mais. Spark notou que uma lança repousava no galho próximo, e que de sua ponta escorria o mesmo liquido verde da garrafa. Não era bom sinal. O caçador continuou apenas sorrindo. Diante do silêncio, o assassino continuou.

- Então, sem-nome, eu não pretendia tocá-lo. Não sou tão inocente.

- Sim, você pretendia, e, ei, eu acabei de salvar sua vida, um obrigado seria educado!

Spark começou a se irritar. Levantou-se e passou pelo lobo. Por cima do ombro, notou o caçador saltando do galho e se precipitando para segui-lo. O assassino parou e se virou. Lentamente levou a mão às suas garras. O caçador levantou as duas mãos e disse.

- Ei, acalme-se! Meu nome é Boris. E o seu, acho que não é 'Sou-o-mais-espertalhão'. Como se chama?

- Meu nome é Spark. Você não me conhece. Não é inteligente provocar alguém que você não conhece...

- Ei, ei, ei, não estou provocando ninguém, Rei-mistério! E eu acho que conheço você... Cabelos lisos e claros, olhos verdes... Espere, já sei! Não foi você quem ganhou o concurso de Miss União da Fúria?

Spark sacou suas garras e encarou fixamente o caçador que continuava rindo. Boris apertou sua lança, mas não parou de rir enquanto disse.

- Eu guardaria as garras se fosse você... Como você mesmo disse, você também não me conhece. Eu poderia acabar com você apenas raspando a pontinha da minha lança na sua pele.

- Adoraria te ver tentar acertar.

- Isso é um convite? Pois eu também adoraria tentar acertar.

- Então não passe vontade!

Com um rápido salto, Spark se lançou contra o caçador. Boris era notavelmente rápido também, com o cabo da lança repeliu uma das garras do assassino, e com um giro, tentou acertar com a ponta da lâmina, porém, Spark já não estava mais a vista. Boris ergueu sua lança e olhou ao redor. Nenhum sinal do assassino. O nordein estava acostumado a caçadas, estava acostumado a localizar suas presas em meio à mata densa. Mas o assassino não deixava rastros. Um som chamou a atenção do nordein para uma moita e sem pensar duas vezes atirou a lança. Um goblin acabou empalado preso a uma árvore. Boris sorriu. Porém, sem tempo para perder o sorriso, viu Spark saltar de trás de uma árvore, e com um rápido chute, derrubar o caçador. Boris rolou a tempo de evitar um ataque das garras do assassino. Estava sem sua lança. Por sorte, próximo a ele estava o lobo morto, com uma lança ainda cravada em seu dorso. Spark notou o olhar do caçador para a lança e sorriu. Atacaria no momento que o caçador tentasse alcançá-la. Boris se atirou para frente na esperança de pegar a arma, e Spark deu um passo à frente para acertá-lo com as garras, porém, ao pisar em uma moita rasteira, sentiu a perna ficar presa em algo dentado e serrilhado. Boris sorriu. Spark havia pisado em uma de suas armadilhas escondidas. O assassino não conseguiu notar quando o caçador havia colocado a armadilha. Ele havia sido rápido e astuto, criando uma emboscada dentro da emboscada de Spark. Sem perder tempo, o assassino se abaixou e abriu os dentes da armadilha para liberar o próprio pé, porém, quando levantou o rosto, notou a lança de Boris sendo atirada em sua direção. Sem tempo para pensar, ergueu as garras e desviou a lança, que cravou em uma árvore ao fundo. O assassino saltou até o caçador, agarrou seu braço, derrubou-o e pôs uma garra em seu pescoço. Boris estava com os olhos bem abertos e a respiração rápida. O assassino era rápido, o primeiro a conseguir desviar de uma de suas lanças à queima roupa. Sentiu a lâmina gelada pressionar o pescoço. Se preparou para dizer algo quando o assassino o interrompeu, recolhendo a garra e estendendo a mão para o caçador levantar, e dizendo de modo calmo.

- Como eu disse, não é inteligente provocar quem não se conhece. Mas tenho que reconhecer, você é inteligente. Aquela armadilha, quase acabou comigo. Você sabia que eu atacaria em sua tentativa de apanhar a lança...

Mas Spark não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sentiu sua voz se perder. Ficou tonto, as árvores pareciam dançar ao seu redor. Sentiu seu braço dormente, e ao olhar, notou um corte perto de seu ombro esquerdo. A lança que desviou havia arranhado seu braço. Sentiu sua perna fraquejar, e então tudo escureceu.

Abriu os olhos e viu fumaça. Olhou ao redor e viu Boris com uma pequena tigela de argila esmagando um pouco de ervas verdes e criando uma espécie de pasta sobre o fogo. Olhou para o próprio braço e viu um pouco de pasta verde sobre a ferida. Ergueu o tronco e sentou-se. Boris sorriu e disse.

- Ok, você é durão. Esse veneno é bem potente. Mata células exponencialmente. A cada segundo sem o antídoto, as chances de sobreviver diminuem pela metade. Você aguentou bastante tempo. Eu acho que já ouvi falar de você.

Spark sorriu e disse com dificuldade e tom de deboche.

- Então... Você também participou... Daquele concurso de Miss?

- Não. Mas pode ficar certo que se eu tivesse participado você ficaria em segundo!

Boris começou a rir. Spark sorriu. Acabou por achar interessante a competitividade do caçador. Levantou-se e olhou para o céu. Virou-se para o nordein e disse.

- Quanto tempo passei apagado?

- Dois dias! Nahh, brincadeira, apenas alguns minutos, talvez uns cinco.

- Entendo. Bom, preciso me apressar, vou ajudar um membro de minha guilda com os espectros do Templo. E se cuida... Talvez o próximo inimigo que você faça termine o serviço que comecei.

Boris sorriu. Ficou ali parado vendo o assassino ir embora. Gostou do desafio. Num impulso, correu até ele.

- EI, SPARK! Espere!

- Aprendeu meu nome, 'Garoto-do-graveto'?

- Esse apelido não faz sentido. Aqueles espectros são meio casca grossa. Vou te ajudar, vai que você quebra uma unha...

- Você realmente não tem medo de morrer cedo, não é?

- Quem chegar pro último ao templo é a Miss União!

Spark disparou antes que Boris terminasse de falar, sumindo de vista em poucos segundos. Quando o caçador chegou ao Templo, Spark já estava sentado na rampa de acesso, trocando informações sobre os espectros com um soldado novato. Boris chegou ofegante e disse.

- Ei, você roubou! Saiu antes que eu falasse "_já_"!

- Você não especificou as regras. Não me culpe, 'Miss União'.

O caçador sorriu. Precisava de uma nova disputa. Olhou em volta, notou vários espectros.

- Quem matar menos espectros vira a Miss?

E naquela tarde, Boris entrou para a Re-Connect sem pensar duas vezes. Sempre que podia, inventava uma competição com Spark. Fossem combates, corridas, tudo o que pudesse pensar. E Spark gostava. Com o tempo se tornaram grandes amigos, e em várias ocasiões as lanças envenenadas de Boris levaram a Re-Connect a vencer guerras de clãs e a salvar soldados novatos durante treinamentos. Aos poucos, Boris juntava conhecimento, e, quando Dizzy deixou a Re-Connect, Boris era admirado por seu carisma e irreverência, e por gostarem dele, os soldados recém-formados e novatos o respeitavam, e seguiam suas dicas.

...

Spark foi retirado de seu passeio por suas memórias quando Bolt pigarreou. Ele olhou para o irmão, que sorriu, soltou o cabelo e disse.

- Está tarde, vou dormir. Com Boris aceitando, temos dois novos generais. Pretende ir até o terceiro?

- Não tenho ninguém em mente. Talvez Ryuza, ela é uma assassina experiente, e sabe dar ordens. Mas não queria a promover. Precisamos pensar em um terceiro nome. Bom, mas antes, preciso me preparar para uma luta com Boris amanhã.

Bolt sorriu. Passou pela porta em direção ao escuro interior da casa. Era questão de tempo. Estariam com o corpo de generais novamente completo. Sabia que Boris aceitaria. E sabia que, por baixo daquele semblante arrojado, debochado e cômico, Boris era virtuoso, valorizava a família, sua nova família, e faria de tudo para proteger a todos sob sua bandeira. Era uma sábia escolha de Spark, e era raro Spark tomar escolhas sábias. Deitou em sua cama e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Spark acordou Bolt de forma ágil. Seu rosto estava impaciente. Bolt perguntou sonolento.

- O que houve?

- Boris está aqui.

- Ele recusou?

- Não.

- Então por que me acordou com essa cara?

- Ele quer ser entrevistado. Vai lá, por favor! – Spark soava aflito.

- Por que eu?

- Você tem mais tato pra essas coisas.

- Spark, faça quaisquer perguntas, nós dois já sabemos que ele dá conta de liderar as equipes. Ele quer provar para si próprio que consegue, como uma prova de fogo. Vá lá e faça o que lhe vier a mente.

Saprk voltou até o caçador, pigarreou e começou sua entrevista.

- Então, qual seu nome, pequena 'Miss União'?

- Boris, e entre nós dois, quem passa cremes no cabelo? – Boris sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Não passo creme no cabelo. Enfim... O que você faria caso alguém lhe irritasse?

Boris sorriu, olhou para o lado e disse em tom cômico.

- Eu conheço meu inimigo ou ele é um estranho?

Os dois começaram a rir. Spark pegou a bandeira de general da Re-Connect e a colocou sobre a mesa. Boris pegou a bandeira, fez uma reverencia, deu um tapa no ombro de Spark e saiu. Pela janela, Spark viu o caçador fixando sua bandeira nas presilhas de sua cota de malha e ficar admirando por um tempo. O assassino riu, levantou-se e foi equipar-se de sua armadura. Dia de supervisionar treinos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notinha:<strong>

E aii jovens, tudo bom com vocês? Rase aqui quem vos fala! Antes de mais nada, obrigado por estar acompanhando até aqui! Sério, te amo, s2 coraçãozinho! Nah, brincadeira, nem te conheço kkk nah, agora q foi brincadeira! Não, mas sério, vlw estar acompanhando até aqui, significa bastante =]

Então, vamo lá, algumas curiosidades pra vcs:

**- "Poxa, você não acha que forçou a barra com essa doidera ai da Nimble? Morre, não morre, morre, não morre..."**

Pior, acho sim! Mas posso contar um segredo (que vai deixar de ser segredo agora né!) isso aí aconteceu mesmo kkk. Como vcs podem ter notado (ou não!) o título do livro é "Uma estória de uma história", essa brincadeira de palavras arremete ao seguinte fato: o livro é baseado em eventos que de fato aconteceram, e os personagens do livro são baseados em pessoas e em como de fato elas são. E Nimble e Spark foi um casal de amigos meus na vida real onde de fato rolou esse caso, onde ela fingiu morrer e tudo o mais (sim, juro por tudo q é mais sagrado! Vai por mim, a realidade as vezes é mais bizarra q a ficção!), então, é isso, é bizarro além da conta, eu concordo, mas foi mais ou menos isso que rolou. Só o q fiz foi dramatizar e adaptar à temática do livro. Tenso né?

**- "Porque toda hora aparece algum personagem novo na Re-Connect?"**

É que no caso não é novo, mas é a primeira vez que o nome do personagem passa a ser importante. A Re-Connect é uma guilda de soldados bem grande, nesse ponto da história é a 6ª maior e mais famosa guilda da União da Fúria. Então, ela possui muuuitos soldados, de todos os níveis de poder. Então, não é que o personagem está chegando agora, ele já estava lá, mas não era importante falar sobre ele até então.

**- "Mais personagens importantes vão aparecer?"**

Sim, pelos meus cálculos mais 6... É, acho q é isso... E tem 2 personagens antigos que vão aparecer novamente (adivinham quais são?)

**- "Eu já joguei Shaiya, não existe nenhum personagem reencarnação de Deusa nem existe um Templo do Caos! Que papo é esse?"**

Então, como eu disse antes, a estória é baseada apenas em fatos que rolaram com amigos enquanto jogavam. Mas várias coisas, várias mesmo, são ideias criativas. O mundo de Teos do jogo e o mundo de Teos do livro são um pouco diferentes. Aqui, liberte sua imaginação. Aqui, quem manda é a criatividade, e não o dinheiro.

**- "Ryfalin no Templo do Caos encontrou um óculos e duas vezes ouviu uma voz feminina chamando um tal de Connor... Que parada foi aquela?"**

TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN! Essa é uma surpresa muito bacana inventada junto com a minha amiga Fkake, que também é escritora (brilhante por sinal).. O Templo do Caos é o que podemos chamar de Purgatório. Lá, você paga seus pecados na terra. Lá, você sofre até a morte em agonia. O Sete Pecados Capitais são os mandantes. E acontece que o Templo não é uma realidade exclusiva de Teos. Ele existe em todas as realidades, todos os planos e todos os universos. Só existe um paraíso, só existe um inferno e só existe uma penitência, e todas as almas são direcionadas para elas.

Essa voz feminina é por sinal de uma personagem de Darknesses, livro da Fkake. (SIM, ESSE TEMPLO É UM CROSSOVER!) Para saberem mais, sugiro que leiam o livro dela, q é brilhante, sério! O óculos que ele acha é dela, e o cajado que ele perdeu, adivinhem... Sim, ela usará! NÃO É INCRIVEL ISSO? CAAARA, EU TO SURTANDO! Enfim kkk

Bom galera, é isso! Quaisquer dúvidas, quaisquer curiosidades, postem =] E comentem sempre, deixem reviws... Seus comentários são nosso estímulo para escrever! Abraços galera, até daqui 5 capítulos!


	27. Capítulo 26 – O Encontro de Luz e Sombr

**Capítulo 26 – O Encontro de Luz e Sombra**

Um clarão pode ser visto ao longe. Do pé da alta colina, um lutador assistiu ao último gárgula ser abatido pela jovem elfa feiticeira. Ele ficou surpreso. Aquelas criaturas humanoides, com corpos de pedra, dentes e garras longas, eram bem trabalhosas, mesmo para soldados experientes, ainda assim, a elfa estava tranquila. Continuou subindo a colina, se aproximando da maga. Seu cabelo era louro, de um tom dourado como o sol da Aliança da Luz, muito liso e longo. Seus olhos eram claros, e aquela distância, não podia dizer se eram verdes ou azuis. A maga não era uma menina, já era uma mulher, e uma das elfas mais belas que o lutador já havia visto. Trajava um vestido branco, com bordas e babados verdes, que contrastavam com seu longo cetro, de uma madeira clara, e com a figura de uma pequena águia na ponta. Era uma vestimenta de feiticeiros graduados, e o lutador reconheceu imediatamente. Os sentidos élficos dela permitiram que ela notasse sua aproximação. A poucos metros de distância ela sorriu, e o cumprimentou com uma voz doce e alegre, que deixou o lutador humano com poucas palavras para dizer.

- Olá. Tudo bom?

- É... Sim, digo, sim. Tudo sim. E você? Ahh perdoe-me, me chamo Drake, Lord Drake. Como você se chama?

A elfa fez uma mesura com os dedos sobre os lábios e se inclinou. Tradição que mostrava respeito entre os elfos. Ainda sorrindo, respondeu.

- Meu nome é Renee, apenas Renee. Muito prazer Lord Drake.

- Ahh, não precisa me chamar de Lord, eu só disse por força do hábito... Enfim, me chame apenas de Drake.

Drake, embora fosse bem mais jovem que os líderes de sua raça, já possuía um título de respeito. Ganhara o título de Lord ao ajudar o rei dos humanos em algumas missões nada ortodoxas, onde pôde demonstrar grande criatividade e sabedoria. Mas não gostava de ser chamado de Lord. Liderava uma guilda chamada Anjos Kings. Elfos não costumavam ser tão sociáveis quanto Renee, e isso o pegou de surpresa.

- Posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta? Por que uma maga graduada como você está combatendo estes pequenos gárgulas? Normalmente os feiticeiros mais graduados procuram ir a lugares mais... Como posso dizer... Desafiadores.

- Vou lhe contar um segredo. Até possuo um conhecimento mágico acima do normal, mas... Sou um pouco atrapalhada. Me confundo com rotas, caminhos, monstros e equipamentos. E sabe, não tenho companhia. Não gosto de fazer as coisas sozinha.

Imediatamente o lutador se prontificou a ajudá-la, e, a partir daquele dia, se tornaram grandes amigos. Drake ensinava a Renee tudo o que podia sobre atalhos, trilhas, covis e cavernas de monstros, e tudo o que podia sobre assuntos triviais. Renee era extremamente inteligente. Pegava as coisas com facilidade, e somado a sua habilidade em magia, se tornava cada vez mais uma exímia maga feiticeira. E o que mais incomodava a elfa havia passado. Ela não estava mais sozinha.

Alguns meses se passaram, e Drake, agora um lutador mais experiente e sábio, havia juntado muitos soldados seguidores. A guilda crescia. E Renee se tornara uma membro influente. Prontamente entregou um cargo de oficial general à elfa, e assim, Renee se tornou uma das líderes da Anjos Kings. Diferente do que os elfos normalmente eram, Renee era eloquente, carismática, gostava de fazer amigos e queria estar sempre cercada deles. Rapidamente se tornou um dos principais nomes da guilda. Porém, com as responsabilidades que liderar uma guilda implicavam, Drake passava cada dia mais e mais distante dela, e, aos poucos, ela foi se sentindo solitária novamente. Até que em uma manhã, Drake se aproximou, e com um discreto sorriso no rosto, fez a apresentação de uma humana de vestido branco a seu lado.

- Renee, esta é Stephany, minha futura esposa. Stephany, esta é a elfa de quem lhe falei, e minha grande amiga.

Renee fez uma mesura com o indicador e o dedo médio sobre os lábios, e a leve inclinada em sinal de respeito típico dos elfos, e foi respondida por uma mesura com a barra do vestido pela humana. O lutador estava empolgado. Renee conversava alegremente com a humana. Mas algo não soava direito. Evitava esse sentimento, temendo ser ciúmes do amigo ligado ao sentimento de solidão que voltava a sentir aos poucos. Mas seus sentidos élficos notavam algo na voz da humana. Não era somente sua imaginação, nem ciúmes. Era uma fala arrastada, palavras venenosas. Uma angústia crescia no peito dela por estar perto da mulher que acabara de conhecer. Mas não perdeu a educação e os modos élficos. Uma vez anunciada a partida de Drake e da parceira, Renee se levantou, cumprimentou-os, e, com o máximo de rapidez e sutilidade, se pôs ao lado do amigo, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Cuidado Drake, tem algo que não soa correto. Fique de olhos abertos.

- Oras, dê uma chance a ela pelo menos, é uma mulher incrível.

E enquanto o lutador se afastava com sua mulher, Renee pensava. Havia algo de estranho naquela mulher, e ela descobriria o que era.

Durante algumas semanas ela procurou por indícios, provas ou qualquer coisa para sustentar seu argumento de que havia algo errado naquela mulher. Ela notava que aos poucos, o nome da Anjos Kings foi caindo em desgraça. Por onde andava, pessoas olhavam com repugnância para sua bandeira. Numa manhã, quente e ensolarada, a elfa passava por Apulune, a capital comercial da Aliança da Luz, quando sua atenção foi chamada. A principio não percebeu o humano sentado em um canto de uma parede, encostado em um caixote, protegido por suas sombras. Mas o chamado por ela vinha dali. Aproximou-se da figura maltrapilha, e aos poucos foi enxergando-o melhor. Pelos grossos nasciam em seu rosto, e davam a ele uma barba mal feita e embolada. A pele, maltratada e suja, indicava que estava no fundo do poço. Sua voz era pesada, como quem tinha muito esforço para falar. Chegou mais perto dele. O humano parecia estar na meia idade dos humanos, mas, devido ao estado em que estava, não podia precisar sua idade. A voz dele era penosa, mas transbordava ressentimento.

- Ei elfa, você não tem vergonha alguma por carregar esta bandeira?

- Não, por que, eu deveria?

- Em uma guilda de ladrões e bandidos... Eu sentiria vergonha.

Renee se manteve muito séria. Estava curiosa. Seu rosto duro como mármore. Seus olhos claros perfuravam com atenção os movimentos do humano. Ele olhava desfocadamente para a bandeira. Calmamente ela se abaixou, e cara a cara olhou para o humano aos trapos.

- Acredito que tenha algo para me contar. Para ajudá-lo eu preciso saber. O que quer dizer com "_guilda de ladrões e bandidos_"?

- Sabe elfa, se você tivesse me visto a algumas semanas atrás, jamais me imaginaria nesta situação. Já fui conhecido como Lord Kantherburry, o grande cavaleiro algoz. Toda minha riqueza, minhas conquistas... Tudo levado por ela. Aquela ordin...

- Ela? Uma mulher? Humana?

- A que carrega a bandeira de vocês para todo lado... Stephany... Stephany da Anjos Kings. Sim, a humana ladra. Mais pessoas foram vítimas de seus furtos do que atingidas pela luz do sol.

- Você pode provar o que diz, nobre humano?

- Ela é arrogante e orgulhosa demais, a ponto de querer reconhecimento pelos seus delitos. Sempre permite que suas vítimas saibam seu nome, ou sua aparência, para que possam saber quem lhes deixou empobrecidos tão facilmente.

Renee agradeceu a informação, despediu-se, fez um pedido para que o humano permanecesse no lugar e partiu ágil e leve. Precisava levar Drake até ali para que ele próprio ouvisse a história. Mas então parou de chofre. Um rápido pensamento tomava forma em sua mente. Drake estava apaixonado pela humana, e, como ficaria ao saber daquelas coisas pela boca de terceiros. Não, ela não podia. Ela mesma precisava dar a notícia, com o máximo de tato possível. Correu para a base da guilda, onde Drake estaria. Passou veloz pelo saguão e se dirigiu para o hall dos líderes. Ao chegar às escadas, parou, respirou, e com o máximo de naturalidade, subiu-as. Ao vê-la, Drake sorriu. Mas conforme ia ouvindo a narrativa leve e suave de Renee sobre o que havia descoberto, seu rosto se anuviou, e tornou-se sombrio. Até que a interrompeu.

- Renee, chega. Até você falando essas besteiras pra mim?

- Então mais pessoas já vieram te relatar isso? E como você não dá ouvidos a elas? Se todo mundo diz alguma coisa, deve ser verdade, não concorda?

- Eu a conheço melhor que vocês. Ela é meiga e gentil, e jamais cometeria nenhum dos crimes dos quais cochicham por aí.

- Drake, nos conhecemos há muito tempo... Confie em mim, abra os olhos, ela é perigosa e falsa. Ela vai arrastar você para o fundo do poço, e se não tomarmos as providências já, ela acabará levando a Anjos inteira também. Precisamos tomar providências. E precisamos já.

- Sabe Renee, Stephany está certa sobre você. Você mudou demais. Tornou-se uma má influência.

A feiticeira não disse nada. Apenas olhou para o chão. Delicadamente soltou as amarras que prendiam a pequena bandeira da Anjos Kings na manga esquerda de seu vestido branco. Olhou para Drake e esboçou um sorriso. Pôs a bandeira da guilda sobre uma mesa lateral ao seu lado, e deu alguns passos para trás, até que se virou e desceu as escadas, decidida a não mais voltar.

Estava sozinha novamente.

A solidão torturava a mente de Renee. Durante as manhãs, ela entretia crianças com alguns feitiços simples, e a tarde se juntava a qualquer grupo de soldados para explorar cavernas e florestas. Se distraia. Mas quando todos iam embora, ela se via sozinha novamente. E conforme os dias se passavam, sua determinação e vigor minguavam. E os dias se tornaram semanas...

Numa tarde de sol crepuscular, cuja manhã havia sido banhada por uma leve chuva para alimentar a floresta, Renee novamente se viu sozinha quando os soldados do pequeno grupo ao qual se juntara foram embora. Decidida a não se deixar desanimar, tomou caminho para Skulleron, uma região hostil, de criaturas extremamente poderosas. Já era noite quando chegou à vila daquele lugar, Pandorashys. Alguns elfos iam e vinham, e uma grande concentração de humanos amontoava a pequena vila. Algumas construções élficas davam diferentes tons de lilás para as sombras das árvores. Focos de luz bruxuleantes dançavam por entre seus galhos, e iluminavam as copas das árvores. A floresta vivia a noite. A grama, muito verde e grossa, cobria todo o chão da paisagem. Renee desceu as encostas da colina e se pôs firme por uma trilha norte, uma alameda de árvores finas. A trilha serpenteava montanha acima, ladeada por um grande lago. Aos poucos, a grama foi dando lugar a terra. As árvores foram se rareando. Um forte cheiro de enxofre e cinzas encheu o ar. E aos poucos foi entrando em um terreno de terra escura. Pequenos veios de lava foram brotando das pedras. Mas a elfa não parou, continuou subindo. Estava determinada.

Ao chegar ao topo da colina, precisou pular rápido para trás de uma pedra. A poucos metros dela estava um ifrit, um demônio do fogo. Duas vezes o tamanho de um homem, com pés de cascos em chamas. Grandes chifres apontavam de sua cabeça. Um rosto maligno e uma barba negra e grossa. Braços musculosos, pele vermelha e um rabo longo. Renee agarrou firme seu cajado, respirou fundo em silêncio, e sem hesitar, se pôs em pé com um salto e disparou uma enorme esfera de energia nas costas do demônio. O ifrit nem se mexeu. Apenas olhou para trás. Sorriu ao ver a pequena elfa. Dentes grandes e amarelos. Em sua mão direita materializou-se uma lança, longa e grossa, com ponta em forma de garfo. Ele então investiu contra a elfa. A criatura era mais veloz do que seu corpo aparentava. Seu ataque pegou Renee de surpresa, e com um golpe de ombro, jogou a elfa ao chão. O demônio girou a lança em suas mãos, segurou-a firme com a ponta para baixo e se preparou para o golpe final. Renee foi mais rápida. Com uma rápida sacudida de cajado, fez o ar correr agitado, e um grande turbilhão se formou, e atingiu o monstro em cheio. Mas instantaneamente o tornado queimou em chamas, e se dissipou. O demônio sorria. Ao olhar para baixo, sua pequena nova vítima havia sumido. Renee havia utilizado o tornado para distrair o monstro e se pôr de pé. A criatura apoiou sua lança no chão e começou a olhar em volta. Ao virar o rosto para a esquerda, uma enorme pedra, vindo a uma velocidade implacável, acertou em cheio sua face. Ele desequilibrou e caiu. Renee sorriu, havia feito estrago. Mas a criatura levantou. E não estava ferida. Estava com raiva. Investiu contra a feiticeira em alta velocidade. Renee conseguiu se jogar de lado para evitar a ponta tripla da lança, mas não rápido o suficiente para evitar o giro que a criatura fez. Ao perceber que a elfa desviava, o demônio girou sua lança, e atingiu Renee com o cabo em suas costelas. Ela girou como um parafuso até colidir com o chão. Não conseguia respirar. Esticou a mão e apanhou seu cajado novamente. O monstro caminhava até ela. Cada vez mais perto. Ela disparou uma esfera de energia, mas foi repelida por um balançar da lança. O ifrit sorria. Chegou aos pés dela e repeliu uma segunda esfera de energia. Ergueu a lança. Então um golpe giratório de espada decepou a cabeça do monstro. O grande corpo musculoso desabou. Um humano, de armadura lilás, obviamente élfica, empunhava a espada. Seu rosto escondido por um capacete também élfico. Era um lutador de extremas conquistas. Elfos só presenteavam com suas armaduras aos mais bravos e experientes humanos. Pouco atrás do lutador, outros soldados empunhavam armas. Estavam sendo treinados pelo mais experiente. Renee se levantou para agradecer, mas o humano se virou para partir, e olhando por sobre o ombro, disse com desprezo.

- Saia daqui. Você não tem poder suficiente para ficar e lutar, então não ocupe meu espaço. Na próxima eu te deixo morrer.

Renee começou a sentir raiva. E somando-se com a solidão, anuviavam sua mente. Pôs-se de pé decidida a seguir o lutador. Mas de certa forma, ele tinha razão. Suas magias não eram poderosas suficientes para enfrentar aquelas criaturas. Virou-se e começou a descer as encostas da colina vermelha, quando ao longe, notou uma lutadora oferecendo combate a algumas víboras. Ela girava, saltava, batia e defendia muito bem, mas estava sendo pressionada a recuar, entretanto, não havia para onde, pois grandes pedras deixavam-na encurralada. Renee correu colina abaixo. As várias colinas e pedras pelo caminho impediam sua visão. A velocidade dos elfos era surpreendente, e rapidamente cobriu a distância entre ela e a lutadora em apuros. Ao dobrar o monte que escondia a batalha, encontrou o corpo da víbora jogado de lado e uma lutadora ofegante sentada em uma pedra. Com o surgimento repentino da elfa, a lutadora se pôs de pé num salto, agarrando firme seu escudo e espada. Mas ao perceber que não era um inimigo se sentou aliviada, e disse.

- Por deuses, que susto. Quase você me matou do coração e terminou o serviço desse bicho.

Renee sorriu. O modo da lutadora falar era divertido. Talvez seu sotaque, ou o modo como entoava as palavras. Algo nela era familiar. Ela fez uma pequena reverência em desculpas, e disse.

- Eu avistei sua batalha, pensei que estivesse em apuros.

- E estava, mas por sorte o cérebro desses aí são do tamanho de uma ervilha. Ahhh veja só, chamuscou meu escudo... Eu tinha acabado de polir. Eu vou matar esse bicho... De novo.

Renee sorriu. Algo era definitivamente familiar na lutadora. E quando ela retirou o capacete, reconheceu os cabelos castanhos longos, o rosto suave, os olhos cor de mel. Era Lucya, uma amiga de infância. Haviam sido criadas juntas. Talvez fosse daí o comportamento humano de Renee. Mas um dia, como tradição entre os elfos, Renee partiu para seu treinamento de solstício, e ao voltar, a família de Lucya havia se mudado. E nunca mais se viram desde então. A elfa ficou em choque. Sua melhor amiga, que não via há anos, estava bem ali. Havia se tornado uma lutadora habilidosa. Ela gaguejou e disse.

- Lu... Lucya?

Ao ouvir seu nome, a lutadora levantou os olhos. Até então não tinha olhado realmente para a elfa. Imediatamente reconheceu a amiga.

- Renee?

- Sim!

Lucya se levantou e deu uns pulos até a amiga. Renee deu uns passos a frente e a abraçou. As duas riam muito. Era ótima a sensação de se verem novamente. Ficaram ali conversando durante um bom tempo. Renee contou sobre sua passagem na Anjos Kings, sobre seu treinamento e sobre as coisas que via por aí. Lucya a contou tudo após a mudança da família para uma cidade humana, e como havia se tornado uma lutadora. Era ótimo ver a amiga de novo. Renee transbordava de felicidade. Em determinado momento, uma víbora que ia contornando a colina avistou as duas e atacou. Lucya brandiu sua espada e ergueu o escudo, a tempo de repelir um golpe de cauda da criatura. Renee deu alguns saltos para trás, subiu em uma pedra mais alta enquanto Lucya repelia alguns golpes do monstro. Por baixo do escudo, a humana desferiu uma estocada com a espada, que atingiu o abdômen. A víbora segurou o escudo com as mãos e tentou desferir um golpe de cauda contra a humana, mas seu corpo havia ficado preso em grandes fendas no chão abertas por Renee. Rapidamente, Lucya aproveitou a distração, e decepou uma das mãos que segurava seu escudo. Agora livre, pulou para trás. A criatura soltou um urro estridente enquanto segurava o braço decepado. Renee colocou as mãos sobre seus ouvidos, e rapidamente soltou uma esfera de energia que atingiu a cabeça do monstro, o que calou instantaneamente. Logo atrás da magia, Lucya saltou, e deu uma poderosa espadada no peito da víbora, e conforme pousou no chão, outra esfera de energia lançada por Renee explodiu no peito já aberto do monstro, e arrebentou seu tórax. Lucya se protegeu da chuva de pedaços com seu escudo, e, levantando o rosto para pedra, disse rindo.

- Olha, não é que formamos uma bela dupla?

E Renee respondeu sorrindo.

- Sim, formamos!

E uma ideia se formou na mente de Renee. Ela se lembrou das palavras do lutador de armadura élfica lilás. Um sorriso malicioso repuxou um canto de seu rosto. De maneira jovial falou com a amiga, explicou o que aconteceu mais cedo, e propôs um plano.

- Nós duas vamos nos dar bem, podemos oferecer combate. E vamos ver se aquele orgulhoso vai poder reivindicar alguma coisa.

Subiram a colina que levava até os ifrits, e dessa vez, não com cautela, mas com extrema confiança. Ladearam a pedra novamente, e, mais abaixo, avistaram o lutador de armadura lilás combatendo alguns ifrits. Contornaram aquela parte da montanha e seguiram para onde o lutador iria depois, se adiantando na trilha. Imediatamente, um ifrit saltou de onde estava, sobre uma pedra, e bateu pesadamente os cascos em chamas no chão. Lucya se adiantou e pulou sobre ele com o escudo em mãos. O demônio a rechaçou com a lança, mas uma pedra enorme desprendida do alto da encosta o esmagou contra o chão. Com o braço musculoso, o ifrit ergueu a pedra e ia se pondo de pé, quando Lucya desferiu um golpe de espada que acertou uma das pernas do monstro. Ele cedeu novamente. Mas, ifrits tem grande inteligência, e já imaginava que logo atrás do golpe da humana, vinha uma magia da elfa. Mesmo ferido, rolou para o lado, e evitou uma segunda pedra. Mas Lucya também já havia previsto e estava a espera, interceptando o rolamento, cravou sua espada no peito do monstro, e o prendeu ao chão. Ele agonizava. Lucya retirou a espada, e Renee pôs fim ao sofrimento com uma terceira pedra, maior que as duas primeiras, que desabou sobre o monstro.

Um a um elas varreram a colina. E quando o grande lutador de armadura élfica contornou o caminho, viu apenas os corpos mutilados de inimigos e as duas amigas, exaustas e sorridentes, no meio daquela confusão. Em sua cólera, ele foi até elas, e começou a bradar.

- Eu lhe avisei. Esta região é minha, você não tem força para matar aqui, suma! Eu reivindiquei esta terra para mim. É minha região de caça, e só minha.

- Pois é... Não me lembro de ver seu nome nesta montanha. Mas fique a vontade agora, mate o que quiser... Ahh é, nós duas matamos tudo, não é?

- Garotas arrogantes... Não são nada comparadas a mim. Como ousam falar comigo desta maneira?

Mas as duas amigas já haviam virado as costas e largado o lutador falando sozinho, naquele enorme campo de guerra, sem nenhum inimigo para batalhar. O treinamento do grande lutador havia terminado. E Renee estava satisfeita.

E durante várias semanas se sentiu feliz. Encontrava Lucya todos os dias, e as duas viviam muitas aventuras. Exploravam áreas novas, entravam em batalhas animadas, festejavam juntas, era extremamente feliz. Mas algo faltava...

O destino gosta de brincar de modo estranho com as coisas. Renee não se sentia completa. Certa tarde, ela alisava algumas dobras de seu longo vestido branco, quando uma voz conhecida lhe chamou a atenção. Era Drake, seu velho amigo e líder de guilda. Ficou feliz por vê-lo, mas manteve a expressão. De modo envergonhado ele se desculpou. Conversaram durante um tempo, e sorriram, tudo estava bem. E por mais que Renee recusasse seu convite para voltar à Anjos Kings, estava feliz. Estava junto de seu amigo novamente. Relembraram as aventuras passadas e falaram sobre possíveis aventuras futuras. E durante essa conversa em particular, Drake sugeriu a ideia de coletarem juntos gemas preciosas, os Lapis. O problema era que, as gemas em especial, só podiam ser encontradas nas proximidades de Karis, terra de fronteira com a União da Fúria. Renee sabia que era perigoso, principalmente à noite, mas algo a instigava, não sabia o que, nem porque, mas algo a empurrava para Karis. Apanhou seu cajado de madeira clara, passou os cabelos para trás das pontudas orelhas e partiu com seu amigo.

O sol já se punha atrás das montanhas da fronteira quando chegaram ao grande pátio do castelo de pedras brancas. Poucos soldados guardavam as muralhas de Karis. O major esperou que viessem até ele perguntar sobre a movimentação das batalhas, ou sobre as frotas da Fúria, mas quando Drake parou para isso, ela passou veloz por eles, se precipitou pelo portão e se pôs pela trilha estreita do vale que atravessava a fronteira. Drake se pôs logo atrás, e correram com empolgação. As gemas que procuravam eram facilmente encontradas em uma caverna subterrânea, habitada por esqueletos vivos e espíritos vingativos. Nenhum desafio para eles. Ao chegar à beirada, ela se inclinou e entrou. O saguão escavado era amplo e alto. Pequenos degraus de pedra levavam mais fundo na caverna. Era uma escavação humana, revestida com concreto e iluminada por pequenos archotes de tochas. Renee descia a frente, instigada por um sentimento que não sabia explicar. Drake tentava segui-la, mas ela ia veloz à frente, e, ao virar uma curva da caverna, a perdeu de vista. Estavam separados naquele labirinto.

Renee descia veloz. Olhou para trás para apressar o amigo, mas se viu sozinha. Sua empolgação foi minando. Estava sozinha. Gritou o nome de Drake. Nada. Chamou novamente. Nada. Ouviu passos abafados no fundo do corredor à frente. E de repente, silêncio novamente. Pensou ter ouvido um cochicho. Ou uma risada. Olhou em volta. Estava tudo quieto demais. Virou-se para sair dali, quando, saindo das sombras, uma lâmina em forma de garra se projetou contra sua garganta. Imediatamente recuou, e sentiu a mão firme de um assassino segurar a barra de seu vestido e a jogar contra a parede, e novamente pressionar a lâmina em forma de garra contra seu pescoço. À luz da tocha acima, Renee notou os profundos olhos verdes e cabelos cor de gelo do assassino que a ameaçava. Ele trajava uma armadura negra com adornos vermelhos. Ela apertou o cajado, mas ele a desarmou em reflexo. Nunca havia visto um elfo negro tão de perto. Ele possuía um sorriso repuxado. E sem dizer absolutamente nada, o assassino recolheu sua garra, se virou e seguiu o corredor. Renee estava confusa. Olhou para o assassino que corria e viu uma bandeira lilás com o símbolo de uma cruz envolto por dois travessões, e em uma escrita élfica rústica, o nome Re-Connect.

Em sua mente, muitas perguntas se formaram. Sempre ouvia dizer que os vails, os elfos negros, eram hostis e brutais. Principalmente os assassinos. Possuíam sede por sangue. Ficou intrigada. Rapidamente se pôs atrás dele. Ele era mais rápido que Renee. E mais silencioso. Ela não sabia exatamente para onde correr. Em certo momento ouviu alguns gritos e barulho de metal colidindo nas câmaras mais abaixo. Apertou o passo. Ao entrar na larga câmara de pedra, encontrou o assassino de cabelos claros e olhos verdes parado no centro. Ele olhou por sobre o ombro e viu a elfa. Sorriu novamente. Outro assassino, de armadura leve, de cor cinza e dourada estava parado mais a frente, e um terceiro assassino estava debruçado sobre o corpo de uma humana clériga que ainda agonizava. O assassino sobre ela retalhava o corpo dela lentamente, enquanto ria das tentativas desesperadas e inúteis da humana em se manter viva. Renee não se pensou duas vezes e ergueu seu cajado. Um bloco do teto se desprendeu e caiu sobre o assassino que mutilava a humana. Mas ele esquivou rapidamente e atacou. O assassino de armadura cinza investiu atrás do primeiro. O teto se encheu de nuvens cinzentas e um emaranhado elétrico se colocou entre ela e os dois assassinos. O segundo conseguiu se interromper a investida a tempo, mas o primeiro não foi tão rápido. Vários raios o atingiram, e ele caiu imóvel. De seu corpo saía fumaça e um forte cheiro de carne queimada. Mas eles eram rápidos demais para uma maga, mesmo uma experiente como Renee. O segundo assassino já havia chegado até ela, e com uma longa adaga dentada, projetou um ataque em direção ao coração da elfa. Então, do mesmo modo que antes, o braço do assassino de armadura negra surgiu das sombras e interceptou o ataque do aliado. O assassino atacante olhou para o companheiro e, visivelmente confuso, perguntou algo em um dialeto estranho. Ainda sorrindo, o assassino de armadura negra e cabelo claro disse algo, sem olhar para Renee. Sem hesitar, o outro recolheu sua adaga e seguiu o corredor. Renee estava tão confusa quanto o outro inimigo. Tentou dialogar.

- Oi. Olá... Não sei se me entende. Me chamo Renee. O que você está fazendo?

O assassino a pegou pelo braço e a guiou até um canto da sala, encostaram na parede e esperaram. E quando ela ia perguntar alguma coisa, ele a fez um sinal para que ficasse imóvel. De repente, uma grande quantidade de soldados da Fúria passaram pelo corredor em marcha. Não notaram os dois contra a parede. O assassino a soltou, deu alguns passos e disse.

- Eu entendo você. Me chamo Spark. E se eu fosse você, deixaria este lugar bem rápido.

- Não posso, eu e um companheiro viemos buscar gemas, e ele...

- Quem é seu companheiro?

- Um humano, lutador, se chama Drake. Ele carrega uma bandeira como a sua, de líder de guilda.

- Não o vi. E se eu não o vi, ele ainda está vivo. Sugiro que o encontre e deixem este lugar o mais rápido possível. Estranhamente, foi um prazer Renee.

E sem dizer mais nada, ele se virou e partiu. Algo havia chamado a atenção da elfa. Partiu por um corredor, com cautela, olhando por cima do ombro. Dobrou uma câmara e encontrou Drake dando combate a um esqueleto vivo. Ela descarregou uma esfera de energia no monstro que tombou. Drake estava com um rosto aflito. Correu até Renee e disse rápido.

- Graças aos deuses te encontrei. Vamos, precisamos sair daqui, muitos soldados da Fúria passaram por mim, consegui me esconder, mas não sei por quanto tempo. Vamos!

Dispararam rapidamente por um corredor levemente inclinado. Dobraram uma câmara larga e avistaram a saída. Assim que Drake saiu, Renee olhou novamente por cima do ombro. Estava curiosa demais. Algo chamara a atenção dela naquele elfo negro. A energia vinda dele não era fria e bruta. Se eram tão hostis, porque se comportara daquela maneira? Precisava descobrir. Precisava conversar com ele. Parou à entrada da caverna e se preparou para voltar. Drake a esperou, e ao ver que a amiga pretendia voltar para dentro, sacou novamente a espada e se preparou para entrar de novo, quando ela o parou.

- Não Drake, fique em segurança. Eu preciso checar uma coisa.

- Você não vai voltar lá sozinha! Você também não estará segura.

- Parece estranho, mas sim, estarei sim. Espere aqui, volto logo.

E dito isso, mergulhou na escuridão da caverna novamente. Pulou alguns degraus de pedra. Não precisou entrar muito fundo na caverna para ouvir o barulho das risadas altas e graves dos nordeins amontoados na antecâmara a qual estava. Olhando ao redor, notou uma estreita passagem lateral. Entrou rapidamente. O pequeno corredor serpenteava paralelo aos corredores principais, e desembocava em uma câmara central. Ela havia contornado os soldados da Fúria. Com o máximo silencio que conseguiu, andou com cautela até bem próximo do esquadrão da morte inimigo. Via as sombras enormes dos guerreiros serem projetadas pelas luzes bruxuleantes das tochas. Rapidamente debruçou o corpo e espiou. Conseguiu enxergar Spark no centro da sala, um pouco afastado do restante da tropa. Recuou um pouco, não sabia o que fazer. Já havia chegado até ali, mas não tinha criado um plano para o que fazer a seguir. Recuou andando para trás, pé ante pé, o mais silenciosa que pode. Mas suas costas bateram em algo metálico. Se virou com o cajado em punho, pronta para disparar algum feitiço. Mas foi desarmada por um veloz golpe. Encontrou os olhos verdes de Spark apertados. Ele disse muito sério, enquanto sacava uma de suas lâminas.

- Não deveria ter voltado.

- Eu só preciso saber, por que foi cordial comigo? Somos inimigos.

- Inimigos podem se respeitar.

- Você teve a chance de me matar antes. Não o fez. Porque faria agora?

Spark sorriu, e lentamente, guardou suas garras novamente.

- Você é perspicaz para uma elfa. Mas eu falo sério quando digo, este lugar não é seguro para você. Devia partir o quanto antes. Encontrou seu companheiro?

- Sim, ele está em segurança. Mas você ainda não me respondeu.

- Aqui não é um bom lugar para conversas. Encontre-me mais tarde, próximo a saída sul de Karis. Vamos, vou tirar você daqui. Não tenha medo.

Vindo pelo corredor atrás deles, dois caçadores nordein se aproximavam. Spark segurou Renee firmemente pelo braço e a puxou com um tranco em direção à sala lotada de guerreiros da Fúria. O barulho de risos, brados e conversas silenciou. Spark conduziu a maga através dos guerreiros e a levou até o corredor após a sala. Soltou o braço da elfa, e, rindo, disse de modo debochado.

- Eu aproveitaria pra correr agora.

Renee estava confusa. Sorriu, fez uma mesura com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios e partiu. Drake esperava por ela do lado de fora, e saltou aliviado quando ela emergiu da caverna. Os dois seguiram até as portas de Karis, quando Renee se despediu dele e foi até o portão sul. Não precisou esperar muito. Algum tempo depois o assassino se fez visível próximo a ela. E durante o resto da noite conversaram, não como dois inimigos mortais, mas como dois amigos que acabavam de se encontrar.

Ambos não faziam ideia, mas esse encontro mudaria a história de muitas pessoas...


	28. Capítulo 27 – Nasce uma Assassina

**Capítulo 27 – Nasce uma Assassina**

Algum tempo se passou desde que Spark e Renee se conheceram. O assassino continuava sombrio, mas aos poucos voltava a ser quem era. A companhia da elfa era estranhamente melhor que a dos outros de sua própria raça. Diferente dos demais, ela não o olhava com pena, não fazia perguntas sobre seus problemas, o que o deixava esquecer-se. Os assuntos entre os dois eram totalmente triviais. Conversavam sobre o clima em suas facções, sobre o povo, cultura, política... Spark tentava explicar a ela o que acontece quando a diplomacia falha, e porque ele gostava tanto de falhas na diplomacia. Renee por sua vez tentava ensinar ao novo amigo nada ortodoxo sobre o valor da amizade. Descobriram que ela era mais velha que ele, o que foi motivo de zomba dela durante vários e vários dias. E ambos passavam quase todo o seu tempo na região da fronteira. Renee havia contado a Lucya sobre sua nova amizade, o que causou choque na lutadora. Fora até apresentada a Spark, mas ficara alerta com a mão no cabo da espada o tempo todo. Mas depois de tantos dias, havia se acostumado com o assassino. Spark, por sua vez, havia contado a Bolt sobre Renee, mas seu irmão foi indiferente, afinal, era uma elfa. Desde sua transação Bolt havia ficado mais frio e mais travado.

Numa tarde, os dois amigos caminhavam próximos da muralha de Karis, conversavam sobre aventuras do passado e sobre os poderosos artefatos que haviam conseguido. Renee, rindo, resolveu cobrar Spark por um certo trato entre os dois.

- Ahh, falando nisso, você prometeu ir até o acampamento dos trolls na floresta e descobrir se eles têm nos tesouros deles uma armadura ou malha que me sirva.

- Se houver algo assim estará guardado pelo líder da tribo. Não será uma batalha muito simples.

- Medo?

- Não, claro que não. Somente que sozinho eu não vou.

- Ok, vamos nós dois então. Sozinho você não vai estar.

Spark hesitou um pouco, mas topou. Seria estranho. Seria a primeira vez que veria, ou ao menos ouviria sobre um elfo e um vail lutando lado a lado. Dirigiram-se para a floresta, ao extremo leste da fronteira. Mato alto crescia por todo lado ali. Árvores imensas, tão antigas quanto a própria terra, espalhavam-se por todo o lado. Grandes rios de águas escuras serpenteavam pela paisagem. O ar úmido favorecia o crescimento de musgo. Várias plantas e arbustos de cor verde muito escuro cobriam cada centímetro das encostas das colinas. Foram abrindo caminho por entre a selva. Pequenos raptores, répteis esverdeados, corriam entre o mato alto. Spark ia à frente abrindo caminho com suas garras. Andaram até a beira de um precipício. No fundo do penhasco, cerca de 20 metros abaixo, um largo e longo rio de águas negras corria veloz. Seguiram o leito do rio. Em certo momento, Spark parou de chofre. Renee ergueu rapidamente o cajado e preparou sua magia. Rodou de costas para o assassino e esquadrinhou o lugar com os olhos. Não viu nada. Precisava ficar atenta. Ambas as facções poderiam ser ameaças ali, assim como os raptores da região. Respirava com tensão. Então sussurrou.

- O que foi? Inimigos?

E Spark, sorrindo, falou com voz pesarosa.

- Não, só lembrei de um detalhe... Onde fica a tribo dos trolls?

Renee baixou o cajado, fechou os olhos e esfregou a testa com a mão livre. Virou-se para Spark e, falando entre os dentes, remendou.

- Você para dessa forma, do nada, me dá o maior susto que eu poderia levar numa hora dessas... Só para dizer que não sabe onde está indo?

- Você não sabe?

- Não, estou seguindo você.

- Então vamos pensar... Se você fosse um troll, onde viveria?

- Espere... Porque eu tenho que ser o troll? Pareço um troll, criança? – Perguntou a elfa cruzando os braços.

- Não, claro que não, você não me entendeu! Digo, forma de pensar...

- Tá, e que tal você ser o troll? Onde viveria?

- Em uma caverna... Ou em uma montanha... Ahh, não sei, trolls pensam?

- É, boa observação.

E os dois riram. Estavam perdidos, mas era engraçado. Mais a frente, o terreno se inclinava, e começava uma subida íngreme. Seguindo a linha de raciocínio, foram subindo. Andar por ali em linha reta era difícil. Numa subida era ainda mais difícil. Spark ajudou Renee a subir um trecho escorregadio. Continuaram a subida, até beirarem uma enorme clareira, com grandes cabanas mal feitas de pedra. Pareciam simplesmente pedras empilhadas. Alguns trolls andavam por ali. No fundo da tribo, um grande troll, empunhando uma clava brilhante, se fazia imponente. A rústica cabana atrás dele devia conter os tesouros da tribo. Com uma piscadela, Spark contornou a clareira abaixado, com Renee no seu encalço. Com um sinal para fazer silêncio, Spark saiu da proteção da floresta bem próximo da cabana do líder. Suavemente chegou ao lado do troll. Renee se preparou a média distância. Quando o assassino estava bem ao lado do líder, levantou-se, e com um salto, apoiou o pé no joelho do monstro, se jogou ao ar, e, enquanto girava, aplicou um forte chute no pescoço musculoso do troll. Era como chutar um bloco de concreto. O troll reparou sua presença, e olhou curioso para a pequena criatura que o incomodava. Mas era tarde demais para qualquer reação. Enquanto caía, Spark usou a queda para aumentar a força de seu golpe, e com um corte vertical, cravou suas garras nas costas do líder, mutilando sua coluna. O grande troll caiu paralisado. Renee já havia preparado o terreno. Rachou o solo em vários pontos. A queda do monstro foi abafada pela terra revirada. E ao cair, Renee continuou criando fissuras, que aos poucos enterrou metade do corpo do troll. Para garantir, ela comprimiu novamente as rachaduras. Um som abafado de ossos partindo se fez ouvir. Os outros trolls pareciam não ter ouvido nada. Em silêncio, entraram na cabana. Dentro não havia nada que pudesse ser chamado de tesouro. Ossos empilhados, trapos, pedras e todo o tipo de quinquilharia sem valor. Renee passou a mão pelos longos cabelos loiros e disse.

- Não era o que eu esperava encontrar.

- Eu entendo. Sorte que não foi uma luta difícil, senão eu ficaria realmente irritado.

- Idem.

Ainda em silêncio, voltaram para a floresta, e se afastaram do acampamento. Andaram novamente pela beirada do precipício até a trilha que haviam feito, e por ela até as bordas da floresta e aos campos de batalha da fronteira. Próximo ao forte Raigo, Spark esperou. Renee voltou-se pra ele e disse.

- E então, o que faremos agora?

- Eu não posso ficar mais, preciso ajudar uma guerreira da Connect a terminar o treinamento dela. Tarefas de líder.

- Ahh, entendo. Bom, então eu vou... Ahh, não sei, vou procurar alguma coisa para fazer. Não tenho com quem treinar.

Spark pensou durante alguns segundos, e perguntou.

- Espere, posso treinar a guerreira aqui na fronteira mesmo. Vamos para o deserto, que é isolado, treinamos lá. Você terá companhia para treinar.

Renee, sorridente, concordou com êxtase. Teria companhia. Spark despachou um mensageiro para a guerreira, dizendo onde encontra-lo. Enquanto se dirigiam para as enormes dunas de areia clara que marcavam o início do deserto, nas bordas oeste da fronteira, Renee pensou em uma hipótese pertinente.

- Spark, acho melhor você ir na frente sozinho, do tipo, bem na frente.

- Por que?

- Ela não sabe que você chegará com uma elfa. É provável que me ataque. Vá na frente e avise que eu estou indo. Depois volte e me avise.

E assim foi combinado. Spark entrou em Raigo novamente, encontrou a guerreira membro da Re-Connect e contou sobre a mudança de planos. Informou a ela sobre a presença da estranha amiga. A guerreira ficou um pouco perplexa. Seu cérebro nordein entendia apenas duas coisas, inimigo e combate. Mas confiava em Spark, se ele dizia que estava tudo bem, então estava tudo bem. Seguindo seu líder, se dirigiu ao deserto. Encontraram Renee nas bordas das dunas de areia. Instantaneamente a guerreira foi com a mão até seu grande machado, mas lembrou do que Spark havia dito. Conteve-se. Mas ainda olhava de esguelha para a elfa, de rosto fechado. Penetraram o deserto até algumas dunas perdidas, no meio do nada. Alguns escorpiões do deserto emboscavam vítimas naquela região, o que tornava o lugar perfeito para um treinamento duro. O sol castigava sem pena, nenhuma nuvem o bloqueava. Para onde olhavam, apenas areia. Muito ao longe, algumas pedras indicavam um rochedo avermelhado. Os escorpiões do deserto eram enormes. Alguns atingiam o tamanho de uma hiena. Dois escorpiões se moviam por ali, enterrando suas pinças na areia. Spark avançou contra os dois. Ambos atacaram com o ferrão na ponta de suas caudas. O assassino escapou veloz dos ataques, pisou em um deles e saltou por cima, chamando sua atenção para o lado contrário ao que estavam a guerreira e a maga. Imediatamente, a guerreira nordein se lançou contra um dos escorpiões distraídos, e com poderosas machadadas, o matou. Renee conjurou um grande raio que atingiu a carapaça do segundo escorpião, mas não o afetou tanto quanto imaginara. Começou a conjurar uma grande esfera de energia, quando, propositalmente, a guerreira girou seu machado, e matou o segundo escorpião também. Isso se repetiu durante mais três vezes. A guerreira se aproximou de Spark, e, sutilmente, perguntou.

- Spark, posso matá-la?

- Não! – Respondeu o assassino com seriedade.

- Eu faço parecer um acidente, digo que foi sem querer.

- Já disse que não. E lembre-se, estamos treinando juntos, deixe escorpiões para ela também.

Contrariada, assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a treinar. Assistia a maga matar os monstros com grande descontentamento. Após algumas horas de treinamento, voltou a chegar perto de Spark. Sua voz, típica dos nordeins, grave e pesada, permitia que Renee a ouvisse sem muito esforço. A guerreira falou ao assassino novamente.

- Spark, tem certeza que não posso matá-la? Dou só uma esbarradinha com meu machado.

O vail não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada. Negou enquanto ria. Aquela situação estava começando a diverti-lo. E, curiosamente, a Renee também. A elfa suprimiu um risinho, para não demonstrar que ouvira. A tarde foi passando depressa, e rapidamente anoiteceu. E com a noite, o frio no deserto. Adiaram o treino, e a guerreira foi embora, despedindo-se de modo agressivo, o que divertiu mais a Spark.

De volta à fronteira, os dois amigos sentaram-se em uma colina, sob a sombra da Grande Árvore Grandieta, a maior e mais antiga árvore de Teos, a origem da lenda da árvore da vida. Ficaram ali, sentados, mudos, até que Renee rompeu o silêncio.

- Spark, então... Posso te fazer uma pergunta invasiva?

- Claro, pergunte.

- Você me disse que namorava alguém, mas que tudo acabou. Me conta o que houve?

Por alguns instantes Spark hesitou. Não porque não conseguia dizer, mas porque não sabia o que dizer. Então, começou a contar, raciocinando as palavras.

- É uma longa história. Sabe, ela morreu.

- Entendo. Sinto muito. Desculpe perguntar.

- Não se desculpe, não tem problema algum. Essas coisas acontecem.

- Já tem muito tempo?

- Tem, de certa forma.

- E como você se sente?

- Bem, de maneira estranha. Chateado sim, mas não pelo motivo que você imagina, tenho certeza.

- E por que seria então?

- Erros que cometi, verdades que me neguei a ver... Tenho raiva por ter sido enganado de maneira tão estúpida. Não deles, mas de mim mesmo.

- Enganado?

- Armaram uma teia para mim. E eu caí.

- Eu não estou entendendo, desculpe.

- Desculpe a mim, não estou explicando direito... Foi uma equipe. Fizeram uma deles fingir estar apaixonada por mim. E eu caí. Acreditei. Fiz o que eu podia e o que eu não podia por ela. Principalmente o que não podia. Magoei quem realmente gostava de mim. Perdi muita coisa. Ainda estou um pouco perdido, mas sei que as coisas vão melhorar.

- Eu sei que vão. – Disse a elfa com um sorriso, passando a mirar as estrelas.

- Sim... Mas e você. Tem me feito companhia todos os dias. Seus companheiros da luz não devem gostar nada.

- Não tenho muitos. Drake, aquele na caverna quando eu e você nos conhecemos, se lembra dele? Não? Ah, sim, você não o viu. Então, ele era meu melhor amigo, mas também está sendo enganado por uma ladra. Quando ele perceber será tarde demais, você deve saber disso muito bem. Depois que ela chegou, ele não tem mais tempo para nada, nem ninguém. Já não o vejo há tempos. E Lucya, minha companheira para todas as aventuras.

- Ela não vai muito com a minha cara. – Disse o assassino torcendo o nariz.

Spark e Renee riram. Então a elfa continuou.

- Ela só acha estranho a companhia de um elfo negro. Mas ela acha você divertido. Sério, porque essa cara? Então, mas Luvya tem se ocupado muito com seus assuntos durante o dia. Só nos vemos mesmo a noite. Então tenho ficado muito sozinha durante os dias. E mesmo a noite, ela está exausta, então logo se recolhe, e eu volto a ficar sozinha. Não gosto de ficar sozinha.

- Entendo.

Spark sentia sono. O dia havia sido puxado. Mas ainda assim, não queria ir embora e deixar a amiga ali. Não conseguia. Ainda olhando para o horizonte, ouviu a pergunta da elfa, e respondeu distraído.

- Você não vai para casa?

- E deixar você sozinha? Não, fico mais um pouco.

Renee sorriu. Sussurrou um "_obrigada_", recostou na grama e ficou olhando para o céu negro. Por incrível que parecesse, se sentia segura com o assassino presente. E durante grande parte da noite ficaram ali, no silêncio. Até que o assassino começou a cochilar, e decidiu que precisava ir. A elfa assentiu, e cada um foi para um lado. Spark se sentia mais leve. Renee também. E a noite virou dia.

Bolt notou seu irmão em casa, dormindo. Quando fora dormir, a cama de Spark estava vazia. Havia chegado durante a noite. Propositalmente deixou algumas peças de armadura cair no chão de pedra, o que causou um forte som metálico. Spark levantou num pulo, o que divertiu Bolt. Estava com um humor altamente sarcástico. Aproximou-se sorrindo e, prendendo o cabelo avermelhado em tranças, comentou.

- Bom dia flor do dia. Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia. – Respondeu Spark num rosnado.

- Passou a noite com sua nova amiga?

- Sim, treinamos um pouco.

- Não se esqueça novamente que você tem outros amigos. Kang vai para Astenes hoje a noite, e me pediu pra te perguntar se você quer ir.

- Eu sei. Diga a ele que vou sim.

Enquanto Bolt saía, Spark aproveitou para se vestir. Afivelou sua armadura negra e apanhou uma maçã. Passou os cabelos cor de gelo para trás e colocou seu capacete. Iria para Raigo.

Renee acordou cedo. O céu, límpido e azul da Aliança, fazia a luz do sol matinal iluminar cada folha de cada árvore da floresta. A elfa se vestiu e rapidamente se pôs a caminho de Karis. Chegou à fronteira bem cedo, e, certificando-se que não havia inimigos, partiu para as proximidades de Raigo. Não precisou esperar muito, Spark logo apareceu por ali. Passaram horas andando atoa e conversando sobre assuntos triviais. Até que, após pensar um pouco, Spark disse.

- Renee, alguma vez já cogitou ser parte da União da Fúria?

- Uma elfa? No meio de vocês? Nunca eu acho.

- Sim, exatamente. Você diz que não tem tantos amigos entre seu povo, e que quase não os vê. Pelo menos aqui treinaríamos juntos mais facilmente.

- Não acho uma boa ideia, de verdade. Seria legal, mas não, obrigada.

- Ok, é com você. Hoje eu ficarei pouco, tenho um compromisso. Eu preciso me apressar. Até amanhã?

- Sim, claro, até amanhã. Boa sorte!

- Obrigado. Boa noite pra você.

- Pra você também.

E enquanto Spark partia, Renee foi se sentindo sozinha. Virou-se e voltou a passos vagarosos para Karis. E durante a caminhada ficou pensando no que fazer para passar seu tempo. Primeiro pensou em fazer uma incursão até a floresta, mas sem Spark não seria tão divertido. Desanimou. Então pensou em Lucya. Uma aventura com ela não seria uma má ideia. Apertou o passo e correu para Keolloseu. Já era quase noite quando chegou a maior cidade da Aliança. Demorou a encontrar a amiga humana. Mas não tiveram tempo para conversar muito. A lutadora estava muito cansada, e partiu logo. E Renee, sozinha novamente, foi para casa. Sentando-se na cama, ficou pensando nas palavras de Spark. Sozinha e no escuro, a solidão foi fazendo-se mais forte, e dominando sua alma. Notando a brecha, a Deusa da Fúria lhe tocou o espírito, e com suavidade suspendeu o toque. Renee pesou as consequências de uma decisão como aquela. Passou a noite em claro. E quando a manhã se anunciou, havia chegado a uma conclusão. Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se e começou a empacotar suas coisas. Após quase uma hora, estava pronta. Correu até os arredores de Keolloseu, onde Lucya treinava alguns soldados recém-graduados. Não entendeu bem quando Renee se despediu. E naquele dia, quando Spark chegou à fronteira para encontrar a amiga, a encontrou decidida.

- Falava sério quanto a eu ir para a Fúria?

- Sim, claro.

- Pois vamos. Eu topo.

E naquele momento, Renee abraçou o lado sombrio. Sentiu o toque abrasante da deusa da Fúria abraçar sua alma. Seu cabelo, dourado como o sol, perdeu a cor viva, clareou, uma cor de gelo, como o de Spark. Sentia o corpo queimar. Era uma sensação nova. Diferente da calmaria da Luz. Porém, no momento que abriu os olhos, descobriu algo estranho. Não percebia mais a energia do ambiente ao seu redor. Não sentia mais a magia fluir por suas veias. Apertou seu cajado e tentou fazer um feitiço. Nada aconteceu. Começou a se assustar. Tentou um feitiço mais simples, e novamente nada aconteceu. Seu poder mágico era raro, proveniente diretamente da Luz. E, no momento que abandonou a Luz, a Luz a abandonou. Assim como seu poder. Olhou para Spark procurando auxílio, e o assassino não soube o que fazer. Ainda não tinha entendido o que se passava. Ao ouvir que a amiga perdera os poderes, não se abalou. Sorriu e disse.

- Sabe, elfos sabem mais coisas que magia. Quer que eu lhe ensine?

- Não gosto do seu estilo de combate. É interessante, mas não me vejo lutando assim. Quero meus feitiços. – Disse Renee, agora uma vail, com expressões tristes.

- Vamos, experimente pelo menos, o que tem a perder?

E mesmo sem gostar muito da ideia, aceitou. Spark procurou por uma adaga e entregou a Renee. Sacou então suas garras, para mostrar alguns truques a ela. Imediatamente ela o interrompeu.

- Espere. Porque eu fico com uma adaga e você usa garras? Eu quero garras também.

- Garras são mais avançadas. Possuem uma forma diferente de empunhar, e uma forma diferente de lutar. No geral, é mais complexa que uma adaga. Poucos assassinos usam, e menos ainda dominam bem. Use a adaga, vai ser mais fácil para você. E, no futuro, se ainda quiser, treine com uma garra.

E sem prestar atenção no que o assassino dizia, ela revirou suas coisas, e encontrou um par de garras, que a muito estava tentando vender. Segurou firme o punho das garras e disse.

- Pronto, agora estou pronta. Ensine.

Contrariado, Spark sacudiu a cabeça, mas assentiu. Rapidamente, passou para ela alguns modos de esquivar-se, algumas estratégias de combate, alguns truques duvidosos... Renee aprendia rápido. E aos poucos, foi gostando da brincadeira de atacar com velocidade as árvores e o vento a sua frente. Até que Spark a parou.

- Você aprende rápido, mais rápido que eu. Vamos aumentar o ritmo então. Vamos para Starfumos. Pego umas coisas em casa e vamos para Aumeros, lá nos aventuramos por uma vila de trolls. São pequenos e bem mais fracos do que estava acostumada a enfrentar com magias, mas vai servir para pegar o jeito das garras.

E partiram. Renee estranhou aquela terra. O céu era enegrecido. Quase não havia grama, era tudo terra. E ainda mais estranho era o olhar do povo, ao ver a vail de pele clara e cabelos cor de gelo passar, cheia de itens e artefatos da luz. Vails e nordeis olhavam curiosos para a cena. Ao chegar a Starfumos, Spark a conduziu até sua casa, onde a entregou algumas mudas de roupas femininas, típicas de assassinos, e a deixou a vontade para trocar-se. Pouco tempo depois, a elfa saiu pela porta, com suas garras presas à cintura, com a malha escura de assassino recém-formado. Sorriu para Spark, dando uma voltinha.

- E então, como ficou?

- Caiu muito bem. Como se sente?

- Ah, não sei exatamente, difícil de dizer. Vamos indo? Pelo que me lembro, você, criança, ficou de me mostrar uns trolls.

Spark ia devagar, mostrando a terra e as trilhas para Renee. Contornaram Aumeros e pegaram a trilha ao sul. Os trolls por ali eram bem menores e mais fracos que os outros de sua raça. Não eram desafio algum para soldados do seu patamar, mas foi onde ele e Bolt reaprenderam a usar o corpo. Era o lugar perfeito, e ele queria ver como a amiga se sairia. Em uma curva, saíram da trilha e desceram uma colina. Não se preocuparam em não chamar atenção, de modo que, ao terminar de descer, um troll já se aproximava para examinar o que eram aquelas criaturas. E seu modo de examinar as coisas era acertando-as com seu porrete. Spark recuou um pouco e disse.

- Agora é com você. Vamos ver como se sai. Lembre-se das esquivas.

- Ok, e até quando ficamos aqui?

- Não sei, até eu estar satisfeito... Eu no seu lugar, eu olharia para o porrete.

Renee se virou a tempo de ver um porrete enorme de madeira vindo horizontalmente em direção a sua cabeça. Rapidamente se abaixou, e sentiu o vento da arma passando a centímetros de altura. Pôs-se de pé novamente e sacou as garras. Continuou olhando para a criatura em frente a ela. O grande troll sacudiu novamente o porrete. De modo ainda sem jeito, Renee se lançou para o lado, e desviou novamente. O troll começou a se irritar por não acertar a elfa, e começou a reclamar alguns sons guturais, que acabaram por atrair mais trolls curiosos. E aos poucos mais inimigos se juntaram. Renee era ágil, escapulia dos golpes com velocidade. Ainda eram esquivas desajeitadas, mas ela tinha potencial. E quando Spark se preparou para dizer que apenas esquivando ela não os derrotaria, a nova assassina investiu contra um dos monstros, e rasgou sua barriga grande de fora a fora. Ela se entortou para esquivar de um golpe, abaixou para esquivar de outro, e, escorregando por baixo das pernas de um deles, cortou seus tornozelos. O monstro ferido tombou, e numa tentativa de se manter de pé, derrubou outro companheiro. Renee subiu em um deles e chamou a atenção do último ainda de pé, que agitou nervoso seu porrete. Ao tentar esmagar a vail, ela saltou de cima do troll caído, e ouviu o som do grande porrete esmagar o crânio do monstro. Escalando rápido as costas do inimigo de pé, cravou uma de suas garras no pescoço. O monstro cambaleou algumas vezes até cair. Então ela se virou para o último, com os pés retalhados, tentando agarrar o porrete. Foi caminhando até ele e o exterminou. Voltou até Spark e disse empolgada.

- Até que foi divertido. E então, como me saí?

- Foi muito bem. Achei que fosse precisar intervir, mas se saiu muito bem mesmo. Quer tentar enfrentar um oponente de verdade?

- Como assim?

Então, sacando suas garras, Spark disse.

- Deixa eu avaliar de perto. Prepare-se.

Renee ergueu as garras a tempo de bloquear um golpe do assassino. Ela olhou perplexa para o amigo. Ele havia atacado para valer. Perguntou surpresa.

- Então é para atacar com tudo?

- Claro, se não vier com tudo o que tem, não vai conseguir me derrotar.

Renee então avançou para cima dele. Ele fez uma finta para o lado e girou o corpo, passando por trás dela para o outro lado. Agarrou seu ombro e a puxou. Ela rodou como um pião e caiu sentada, com uma lâmina em seu queixo. Recolhendo a garra, ele deu a mão para ela levantar. Ela não estava contente. Mal levantou, voltou a atacar. Spark conseguiu chegar a cabeça para o lado, para desviar de uma estocada da garra dela. Com o mesmo braço, ela girou, e Spark abaixou-se. Vendo o amigo no chão, ela levantou o pé e o chutou. Ele não conseguiria desviar, só restou defender. O chute dela pegou em seus braços, o que não causou tanto dano, mas Spark não deixou de admitir, era forte. Com o impacto, foi jogado de costas ao chão. Continuou o giro, virou por cima do pescoço e deu uma cambalhota para trás, se pondo de pé. Não tinha tempo de respirar, pois mal ficara de pé, Renee já atacava novamente. Uma das garras de Spark havia caído. Não havia tempo de pegar. A amiga tentou um golpe lateral, mas Spark interceptou seu braço e segurou firme pelo punho. Com a outra garra, Renee tentou outro golpe lateral, que foi repelido pela garra de Spark. Com os dois braços afastados, Renee pulou, e, com os dois pés ao mesmo tempo, chutou o peito de Spark. Desta vez, sem fôlego, o assassino rolou pelo chão. Estava surpreso. Conseguiu alcançar sua garra, mas tarde demais. Sentiu a pequena mão da amiga agarrar o ombro de sua cota, e puxar com força. Bateu com as costas em uma árvore e sentiu o metal gelado da garra dela contra seu pescoço. Rindo e ofegando, a vail disse.

- Se eu te disser... Que desde que nos conhecemos... Eu estava esperando... Por isso... Você acredita?

- Pior que sim. – Respondeu o assassino sorrindo.

- Obrigada... Sabe, é divertido. Gostei destas garras. E o que faremos agora?

- Não sei dizer... Realmente, não sei. Acho que você não precisa mais de treino básico.

E naquele dia, a Re-Connect ganhou mais uma assassina poderosa.


	29. Capítulo 28 – O Sentimento Amizade

**Capítulo 28 – O Sentimento Amizade**

- Você está pegando pesado demais com ela. – Disse Gleed em tom de reprovação.

- Não, sei bem como é o jeito dela. Ela aprende rápido e quer ultrapassar a si mesma sempre. É uma combinação perigosa. O desafio precisa ser duro, ou não prende a atenção dela. E além do mais, se alguma coisa acontecer, eu intervenho.

Spark respondeu compenetrado, observando a cena da qual falavam. Ele e Gleed supervisionavam um treinamento de alguns soldados em Astenes. E alguns segundos antes, Spark havia incitado dois enormes ursos com pedrinhas, e os guiado até o grupo, diretamente para Renee. Uma vez próximo a ela, Spark desapareceu nas sombras, e os ursos a atacaram. Renee rolou a tempo de esquivar de uma patada de um urso, mas o segundo se jogou por cima dela, tentando morder seu rosto. Segurando e empurrando o mais forte que pôde, tentava manter os longos dentes fora de alcance. Um enorme machado acertou o animal em um flanco, e ele caiu sobre a vail. O primeiro urso então se atirou contra o guerreiro que empunhava o machado. Com enorme custo, Renee se arrastou de baixo do urso e caído e, com suas garras, retribuiu o favor do parceiro de treino, matando o urso sobre ele.

- Viu, acho que vou provocar quatro da próxima vez... Dois foi muito fácil. – Disse Spark para Gleed, que apenas sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

Quando se preparava para atrair mais alguns ursos, ouviu a voz de Bolt chamar por eles. O assassino de cabelos vermelhos chegou perto dos outros dois e disse rápido.

- Gleed, Spark, e aí, como está o treino? Olha, sendo objetivo, tem uma pessoa te procurando Spark, e é importante. É uma possível membro para a guilda, mas pediu, se, por gentileza, a entrevista dela para entrar fosse feita por você. Boris está conversando com ela agora.

- E por que exatamente eu tenho que ir lá?

- Tem algo nela que é diferente. Ela não aparenta, mas não sei dizer... Tem algo realmente diferente nela. O olhar dela é...

- Já entendi, é diferente. Gleed, você segura a barra aqui?

- Claro, posso lidar com isso sozinha.

- Também vou ficar para revezar com você. – Disse Bolt com um sorriso torto, retribuído pela assassina.

- Certo, então vou já para Starfumos. Boa sorte. Expliquem para eles.

Com um rápido aceno para Renee, Spark se pôs em corrida. Saltou a encosta da montanha que estavam e escorregou até a trilha. Correu veloz pelo caminho acidentado até a vila, e de lá até o Forte de Arena. Em pouquíssimo tempo já havia cruzado metade da distância. Spark possuía uma velocidade assustadora normalmente, mas quando estava curioso era inda mais rápido. Atravessou a trilha e passou correndo em frente ao templo de Aidion. Em poucos minutos estava em Starfumos. Não tardou avistar Boris sentado no parapeito do monumento central da cidade. Conversando com o general, estava uma vail. Era claramente mulher, suas curvas bem definidas davam a ela um corpo belíssimo. Trajava uma armadura leve, que deixava parte de sua barriga a mostra. Uma brilhante e longa adaga repousava em uma bainha na sua cintura. Seu cabelo negro, preso em longas tranças, escapava por baixo do capacete. Ainda conversando com Boris, ela virou o rosto, e de canto de olho observou a aproximação de Spark. O assassino cumprimentou-os e disse.

- Fiquei sabendo que queria me ver. Aparentemente você sabe quem eu sou, mas eu não sei quem é você. Poderia retirar o capacete?

- Ahh, creio que você sabe. Podemos falar em um lugar mais tranquilo? Boris, foi um prazer lhe conhecer. Certamente nos veremos por aí. – Disse a vail com voz áspera, porém tranquila.

- O prazer foi meu, pode acreditar. – Respondeu o caçador, se pondo de pé e fazendo uma mesura com o punho em frente ao peito.

Spark estranhou, mas diante da reação do amigo, decidiu levar a vail até a porta de sua casa. Uma vez que entraram, Spark encostou a porta. A vail andou pelo corredor retirando o capacete, e entrou na sala. O assassino a seguiu. Quando ela se virou e deixou a luz iluminar seu rosto, Spark de fato reconheceu os olhos castanhos e o rosto rígido da vail. Era Tâmara, uma dos Grandes Sábios. A única dos seis que não era afiliada a nenhuma guilda ou partido, e a mais popular entre eles. Diferente dos outros dois vail anciões, que pareciam velhos como Spark se lembrava ser o oráculo que a muito lhe ajudou com o caso de Gleed, Tâmara era jovem, mais que muitos de sua própria raça. Seu sorriso jovial precedeu sua voz.

- Eu imaginei que me conhecesse.

- Sim, você é Tâmara. Só me perdi aqui. Não é muito comum ter um Grande Sábio me procurando. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não exatamente... Soube que teve um contato estranho com Crush há um tempo atrás. Você o retirou da Re-Connect por quebrar uma regra? Mesmo ele sendo um Grande Sábio?

- Então... Essa história é confusa. Não fui culpa dele. Ok, ele é ingênuo para um Grande Sábio, mas sim, foi complicado. Mas ele entendeu.

- Eu já fiquei sabendo do que houve. Achei uma atitude interessante. Qualquer outra guilda teria mantido ele por perto. Afinal, querendo ou não, o nome de um Grande Sábio traz atenção. E falando em chamar atenção, justamente por isso, o nome de vocês me chamou atenção.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Spark se sentando em uma cadeira de frente para o sofá onde a vail havia se sentado.

- Não é de hoje que ouço falar de vocês. Muitos soldados que me procuraram por auxilio me disseram que algum de vocês já o havia ajudado antes. Descobri que a Re-Connect resolveu muitos dos problemas que antes eu teria que resolver. E agora esse caso. Vocês me mostraram uma coisa que não vejo há muito, muito tempo. Confiabilidade.

- Obrigado Tâmara, é uma honra. Mas ainda não entendo aonde quer chegar.

- Eu gostaria de fazer parte da Re-Connect. Fui informada por Boris que precisava ser entrevistada para tal. Ele me fez algumas perguntas, mas queria te conhecer pessoalmente. Então, pergunte, tudo que quiser saber.

Durante quase uma hora Spark fez perguntas pertinentes ao comportamento dela, ao qual ela se manteve sempre calma e concisa. Spark já a aceitaria, mas uma curiosidade lhe arremeteu. Seu primeiro contato com um Grande Sábio havia sido com um oráculo extremamente velho, o que é estranho para um elfo. Imaginava que todos seriam assim. Mas após ver Crush e Tâmara, começou a duvidar disso. Decidiu perguntar.

- Tâmara, uma última pergunta, e mais pessoal que as demais. Não quero ser muito invasivo, mas, certa vez conversei com um dos anciões, um oráculo. Ele me parecia velho, idoso, como os humanos, e você e Crush parecem tão jovens. Para você é até normal, mas para Crush é também estranho, tendo em vista que ele é nordein. O que pode me falar sobre isso?

- Humm, você não conhece então das tentativas de sua mãe de vencer a guerra? Parece que não... Bom, o caso de Crush é rápido e fácil de explicar. Ele não é puro nordein, ele é filho de vail. Possui sangue imortal correndo nas veias. E até notável pela aparência dele. Já o caso de Arduin, o Grande Sábio oráculo que comentou, é mais complicado. Assim como eu, ele foi um dos primeiros de nossa raça. Por que essa cara de surpresa? Sim, sou mais antiga do que você imagina. Logo quando a guerra estava se iniciando a Deusa sua mãe imaginou que, se possuísse mais força de influência que a Deusa da Luz, ela poderia cobrir o mundo com escuridão. Então, ela bolou o plano de sugar a vitalidade e o poder dos vails, na esperança de se fortalecer. A maioria morreu. Os mais fortes ficaram com aquela aparência, e com pouquíssimo poder. Foi um golpe baixo, que não rendeu resultado.

Spark ficou perplexo. Podia jurar que sentiu o calor da risada da Deusa em sua alma, mas esperava estar enganado. Estava tremendo de raiva. A Grande Sábia apenas continuou sua narrativa.

- Eu escapei desse fardo. Ainda possuo nossa vitalidade. E gosto de pensar que ainda possuo o senso de justiça de nossos antepassados dumianas. Os vails de hoje estão mais parecidos com sua mãe do que no passado.

- Quantos planos sem sucesso minha "mãe" teve antes? – Spark disse mãe com uma careta de contragosto.

- Dois. Acredite, você não vai querer saber do segundo. Mas não fique assim tão irritado. A Deusa da Luz não é melhor, também já usou de certos meios nada ortodoxos para tentar sobrepor o poder das trevas. No fim das contas, ambas são a mesma Deusa. Só disfarçam bem.

Um raio partiu o horizonte, e o vento soprou forte. Tâmara fechou os olhos e sorriu, e com um tom de voz baixíssimo sussurrou um "_desculpe, mas ele precisa saber_". E o tempo voltou a se acalmar. Voltou a encarar o assassino e perguntou.

- Mais perguntas?

- Não, para mim está bom. Aliás, só uma curiosidade. Fazer parte da Re-Connect não vai te complicar de alguma forma?

- Não. Vocês já fazem o mesmo trabalho que eu há algum tempo. Agora só é oficial.

Spark a estendeu uma bandeira e a recitou as regras da guilda. Tâmara sorriu, prendeu sua bandeira à ombreira de sua armadura e se levantou. Com um sorriso e uma reverencia, disse.

- Se me dá licença agora, preciso resolver alguns assuntos... Meu líder.

- Apenas Spark está bom, Tâmara. – Disse o assassino rindo.

A Grande Sábia riu, e Spark notou que ela havia sido sarcástica. Ele riu, então ficou sério novamente, e voltou a rir. Percebeu que não havia entendido a piada. Guiou Tâmara até a porta, se despediram e ela partiu. Spark notou os olhares dos soldados para a bandeira da Re-Connect na ombreira de Tâmara e os cochichos seguidos. Não deixou de rir. Mal sabia ele que em questão de horas, a Re-Connect ficaria ainda mais em evidência.

No dia seguinte, os generais se encontraram na casa dos irmãos. As notícias voavam. A Grande Sábia Tâmara havia se juntado a uma guilda. A deles. Spark contou aos outros generais o que houve. Quase toda a conversa. A parte sobre a Deusa e seus planos preferiu compartilhar apenas com Bolt. Aproveitando a ocasião, o assassino perguntou.

- Bom, aproveitando que estamos todos aqui, gostaria de saber, o que acham de mais um general?

- Acho que estamos bem finalmente, estamos nos revezando sem sobrecarregar ninguém. Você tem algum nome em mente? – Perguntou Gleed.

- Talvez. Nenhum em evidência. Comentei com Bolt há algumas semanas atrás que Ryuza seria a melhor escolha, mas não está pronta ainda. – Respondeu Spark.

- Concordo. – Disse Bolt.

- Eu também. – Concordou Kang.

- Eu e Ryfalin começamos há pouco tempo, mas não achei difícil. Não tivemos dificuldade nenhuma. – Disse Boris dando de ombros.

- Sim, para colocar alguém só por ter vagas é besteira. Melhor deixar como está. – Disse Gleed.

- Então assunto posto de fora da pauta. Falta um ainda. – Disse Bolt se pondo de pé.

- Qual? – Perguntou Spark.

- Kang, trouxe os itens? Obrigado. Veja, temos alguns itens valiosos da Facção da Luz. Pretende honrar o acordo com a Order Draconis? – Disse Bolt abrindo um saco e mostrando algumas armaduras de humanos.

- Pretendo, mas não tenho contato com nenhum deles há semanas.

- Vá ao mercado negro e mande um mensageiro. Sempre tem alguns por lá querendo lucrar. – Sugeriu Ryfalin dando de ombros.

- Ótimo. Farei isso hoje. Alguém conhece o caminho até lá?

Todos os outros cinco levantaram a mão, e Spark piscou algumas vezes. Por que só ele não sabia como chegar? Boris se levantou e disse.

- Vamos lá garoto das unhas grandes, vou com você até Iris. Quem chegar por último é o grande perdedor, entre os grandes perdedores.

Os generais riram, Spark apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e sorriu, sabendo que de uma maneira ou de outra acabaria apostando corrida com Boris. Então se levantou e, junto do caçador, foi para fora.

Imaginou que haveria de esperar por horas por uma resposta, mas estava enganado. Pouco mais de meia hora depois, o pequeno garoto elfo entrou na escura e suja taberna, e procurou por Spark. O assassino havia despachado o garoto com uma mensagem para Andrius, perguntando quando podiam se encontrar para honrar o acordo, e esperava uma resposta pelo mesmo mensageiro. Pegou o bilhete que o garoto lhe estendeu e lhe entregou uma moeda de ouro. Abriu o papel e leu a seguinte mensagem.

"_Salve Spark, fico feliz com seu contato. Eu e Carlus estamos ocupados em algumas questões da guilda e não sei quando ficaremos livres. Entretanto, dois dos meus generais estarão próximos da fronteira treinando um aprendiz amanhã à tarde. Mika e __Eruanon, lembra-se deles? Direi a eles para encontrar com você na clareira das larvas, próximo à represa de Karis, logo após o almoço. É um local deserto, será seguro. Darei a eles todos os itens para a troca. Boa sorte."_

Spark se lembrava deles. Eruanon era o mago de rosto presunçoso, e Mika era a guardiã misteriosa. Ambos estavam presentes no dia que fundaram o acordo. Sentiu-se ansioso. Guardou o bilhete assinado por Andrius, o lutador líder da Order Draconis, e se dirigiu para a saída da taberna escura.

A manhã seguinte começou cedo para Bolt. Cede demais. Ainda estava escuro quando se pôs de pé e vestiu uma camisa de algodão e a calça negra e vermelha de sua armadura. Esfregou os olhos azuis escuros, bocejou e sacudiu os cabelos. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e apanhou suas grevas negras. Após afivelá-las, calçou as botas negras com detalhes vermelhos. Foi até o suporte de armadura e ficou apenas olhando. Ao lado do peitoral negro e vermelho de aço e ferro jazia uma cota de couro cor de cobre, sua antiga armadura de pagão que fez questão de recuperar. Alisou o couro rapidamente e sorriu. Agarrou o peitoral negro de aço e o apoiou contra o próprio peito. Com agilidade, prendeu as fivelas e apertou firme. Respirou fundo e mexeu os ombros sob o peso do ferro. Com um suspiro, se direcionou até seu armário de objetos para negociar. Estava abarrotado. Pegou uma bolsa em um canto e começou a escolher o que levaria a Iris. Após certo tempo, começou a separar algumas espadas de humanos para Spark levar à fronteira aquela tarde. Deixou em cima da cama, com um bilhete rabiscado. Apanhou sua bolsa e partiu rumo à Iris sob uma fraca luz de sol que começava a nascer através do céu escurecido da União da Fúria.

Spark pegou o bilhete, riu e o amaçou. Apanhou as espadas e as colocou na grande sacola que Kang havia deixado, junto com algumas partes de armaduras e umas gemas de energia, os Lapis. Jogou os cabelos cor de gelo para trás e colocou seu capacete negro na cabeça. O protetor de queixo subia até seu nariz, e apenas seus olhos verdes ficaram visíveis. Olhou pela janela e constatou que o sol já estava quase a pino. Precisava se apressar, já era quase o horário que os humanos chamavam de almoço.

Spark foi recebido pelo grande general do castelo de Raigo com muito respeito. Os poucos dias de Tâmara com sua bandeira haviam espalhado o nome da guilda como areia ao vento. O enorme nordein veterano disse que a fronteira estava tranquila, nenhum esquadrão ou batedor da Luz havia sido visto. _"Ótimo, isso facilita_" pensou Spark, mas não disse, apenas agradeceu. Saiu em correria pelos portões, deixando um rastro de poeira. Assim que deixou o vale pelas trilhas de marcha dos exércitos, se precipitou para o rio, e o começou a subir pela borda de seu leito. Não demorou muito para avistar a represa do castelo de Karis, a fortaleza da Luz. Subiu a colina e se precipitou para uma pequena clareira de uns 20 metros quadrados. Era camuflada pelas colinas e por grandes árvores aos lados, e pelo paredão da represa acima e atrás. Algumas larvas gigantes faziam ninho nas sombras do paredão e das árvores, o que dava o apelido do lugar. Spark sentou-se por ali longe de uma das larvas que se arrastava pelo chão. Não tardou a ouvir passos se aproximando. Por garantia, se misturou as sombras, e desapareceu de vista.

- Há! Ganhei Mika, ele ainda não chegou. – Disse o mago louro de vestes brancas chamado Eruanon.

A lutadora apoiou o enorme escudo no chão e, com um suspiro, levou a mão à cintura e retirou do cinto uma pequena bolsa de couro. Retirou dela uma moeda de ouro e entregou ao mago, que guardou em um bolso do robe branco. Mas, nesse momento, Spark se fez visível sentado próximo a eles.

- Se estão falando de mim, estou bem aqui. – Disse Spark sorrindo.

Eruanon tirou o sorriso do rosto, e foi a vez de Mika rir. Era um riso contido. Ela estendeu a mão para o mago, que retirou a moeda dada pela lutadora de seu robe e a devolveu.

- Está faltando alguma coisa aqui, não acha? – Perguntou sorrindo a lutadora.

Suspirando e olhando novamente para Spark com desgosto, o elfo deu uma segunda moeda para a lutadora, que as guardou em sua bolsinha de couro.

- Não podia esperar uns cinco minutos para aparecer? – Ralhou o mago.

Spark apenas riu e se pôs de pé. Cumprimentou-os e foi retribuído por mesuras educadas de ambos. Mika retirou seu capacete e Spark enfim descobriu como era seu rosto. Ela possuía cabelos negros curtos e olhos puxados. A lutadora corou ao perceber que o assassino olhava diretamente para ela. Eruanon então riu, e disse com voz arrastada.

- Então... Andrius disse para virmos para cá antes dos compromissos do dia. Trouxemos alguns itens da facção de vocês. Essa sacola com você é o que eu imagino que é?

- Imagino que sim, são espadas e peças de armadura, e alguns Lapis. – Disse o assassino arrastando a sacola até os pés dos dois generais da Order Draconis.

- Você disse espadas? – Perguntou Mika já abrindo o saco e se pondo a revirar os objetos lá dentro.

Spark apanhou a bolsa entregue pelo mago e olhou seu interior. Algumas adagas, algumas luvas e peitorais de armaduras de vails estavam por ali. Notou uma lâmina de machado desencabado também. Fechou o saco e o pôs ao seu lado. Então ele e o elfo mago passaram a encarar com curiosidade a lutadora agachada ao lado da grande sacola revirando os itens e colocando espadas para fora. Eruanon então riu e cutucou Spark com o cotovelo e disse sussurrando.

- Acho que você fez uma criança feliz... Adiantou o aniversário dela!

Spark riu, e foi seguido pelo elfo. Mika levantou os olhos e encarou os dois rindo.

- O que foi?

- Nada! – Respondeu o elfo mago forçando uma cara de inocência.

- Non, de você eu não duvido de nada, e nem adianta fazer essa cara inocente!

- Já disse pra não me chamar de "_Non_" na frente dos outros! – Disse o elfo perdendo o sorriso. E foi a vez de Spark e Mika rirem.

O assassino ficou por alguns segundos olhando para eles. Nenhum dos três havia se precipitado para sair até então, estavam só parados ali. Será que por educação estavam esperando que ele partisse? Resolveu pegar a própria sacola e se despedir, perguntando por educação.

- Bom, terminamos aqui?

- Creio que sim. – Respondeu o mago.

- Então acho que vou indo. Vocês ainda vão ficar por aqui?

- Sim, Mika e eu tínhamos três tarefas hoje, vir encontrar você, ajudar um novato a treinar e coletar alguns Lapis para a guilda. Dai eu tive a brilhante ideia de fazer as três coisas no mesmo lugar. Vê as larvas? Elas fazem seus ninhos com algumas gemas preciosas do rio e do solo. Se procurar vai encontrar alguns Lapis. E como as pinças delas ainda não oferecem perigo real, vamos usá-las para treinar o novato. Fazemos as três coisas num lugar só! Sim, eu sei, sou um gênio.

- Tirando a parte que fui eu quem tive a ideia. – Disse Mika sacudindo a cabeça.

- Detalhes, detalhes.

Spark riu, colocou a sacola nas costas e imaginou o que aconteceria se o novato tivesse decidido se adiantar e aparecido antes dos generais na clareira. A coisa teria ficado feia... Mas então... Uma nova ideia começou a se formar em sua cabeça e a repuxar seu sorriso torto e sádico. Largou novamente a sacola no chão e perguntou com o sorriso repuxado.

- Ele vai demorar muito a chegar? Ou já está chegando?

Eruanon olhou curioso para o assassino, mas rapidamente começou a mostrar um sorriso maníaco semelhante ao de Spark. E ambos começaram a rir. Haviam criado algum tipo de comunicação silenciosa.

- Isso vai ser épico! – Disse o mago e começou a gargalhar, seguido por Spark.

- O que vai ser épico? Não estou entendendo? O que vocês dois estão aprontando? Spark, não dessa ao nível dele, por favor! – Disse Mika se colocando de pé e fazendo uma cara séria, na tentativa frustrada de controlar os dois.

- Você vigia, quando ele estiver chegando você me avisa, eu me disfarço nas sombras e apareço perto de vocês! – Disse o assassino para o mago.

- Sim, aparece do lado dele! Vai ser muito épico! – Respondeu o mago ainda mais empolgado.

- Ai meus deuses... Sério, eu não mereço vocês! – Suspirou a lutadora massageando as têmporas.

Dito e feito, não demorou muito para o mago dar um sinal que foi entendido por Spark, que imediatamente se misturou às sombras. Mika apenas sacudiu a cabeça em contradição, mas em seu íntimo também queria assistir à pegadinha. Eruanon retornou à clareira com um elfo ranger novato em seu encalço. Timidamente ele se colocou entre os dois generais, fez uma profunda reverência e perguntou.

- Vocês têm certeza que é seguro treinar aqui? E se algum soldado da Fúria aparecer?

- Relaxe, nada vai aparecer por aqui, é completamente seguro! – Disse Eruanon segurando o riso em um tom de voz calma.

- Não precisa ter medo, o que quer que aconteça, não tenha medo. Nada de ruim vai acontecer. – Soou Mika maternalmente enquanto pisava no pé de Eruanon.

Com uma sacudida de cabeça curta em concordância, o ranger se distanciou e se posicionou ao lado de uma larva esperando ordens dos generais. Mas então, uma voz profunda falou próximo de seu ouvido.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... Um soldado da Luz perdido, muito longe de casa.

Ao se virar, os olhos do ranger se arregalaram. Deu de cara com um assassino imponente a poucos centímetros dele, armado e sorrindo. Por alguns segundos o novato sentiu seu sangue congelar e não teve reação. O assassino então se mexeu rapidamente dizendo.

- Buh!

O ranger se virou e correu aos tropeços, sem rumo aparente. Spark o seguiu, mantendo-se próximo dele. Poderia facilmente alcança-lo se quisesse, mas o objetivo era apenas o susto. O elfo fugia desesperadamente. Em puro pânico, tentou escalar a parede sólida e vertical da represa. Obviamente sem sucesso. Olhou por sobre o ombro e viu o assassino se aproximando. Apenas se encolheu no chão e escondeu o rosto. Foi então que sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço e o puxar para cima. Estava tremendo. Com muito custo abriu os olhos. O assassino ria e o segurava amigavelmente pelo braço e disse em seu dialeto.

- Você deixou cair isso. – Spark estendeu uma adaga curva e brilhante ao jovem elfo.

Eruanon rolava pelo chão apertando a barriga às gargalhadas. Mika deu um novo pisão nele e um tapa na cabeça de Spark. Passou o braço pelo ombro do jovem elfo e explicou a brincadeira e quem era Spark. O assassino deu uma piscadela e um aceno com a cabeça para ele. Mas o ranger passou a manter distância do assassino. Mika tentava ajuda-lo com o treino, pois Eruanon não conseguia parar de rir. Mas era em vão, o ranger o tinha atenção fixa na movimentação de Spark. Em certo momento, Eruanon sussurrou.

- Ei, Spark... Finge me atacar com a garra. Faz cara de mau.

Spark entendeu, segurou o riso e, sacando as garras, deu um grito e se jogou contra o mago. Eruanon caiu no chão com o assassino sobre ele, com as garras presas aos lados. O elfo mago soltou um enorme grito de dor, falso obviamente, enquanto Spark brandia suas garras fingindo empalar o amigo. O novato deu um pulo para trás e gritou.

- Ele não é amigo! ELE MATOU O ERUANON!

Antes que Mika pudesse segurá-lo, o ranger já estava a meio caminho dos portões do castelo Karis em uma correria desesperada. Mika andou calmamente até os dois amigos que rolavam de rir pelo chão.

- Estão satisfeitos? Vocês provavelmente traumatizaram o garoto. Isso era mesmo necessário? Parem de rir!

- Ahh vai, admita, foi épico! Você viu o rosto dele? – Disse o mago em meio às gargalhadas.

- Ok, foi um pouco engraçado, mas coitado, ele queria ajuda! – Respondeu a lutadora em tom culpado.

- Eu o ajudo mais tarde nos calabouços do covil de Cloron. – Disse Eruanon.

Spark se arrumou, aos poucos foi conseguindo deixar o riso de lado. Foi divertido, mas também começou a sentir pena do pequeno elfo. Ficou olhando para o rio que seguia seu leito por alguns segundos, e finalmente disse se dirigindo à lutadora.

- Mika, tome. Leve isso para ele, diga que é um presente, diga para que ele treine duro para honrá-las.

O assassino apanhou suas garras de dente de dragão e soltou-as das presilhas. Estendeu-as à lutadora que as segurou e assentiu com a cabeça. Eruanon ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu. Despediram-se amigavelmente e Spark desceu até o rio com a sacola nas costas, seguindo seu leito em direção ao castelo de Raigo, e às terras da União.

Durante o caminho, ouvindo o som da água sobre as pedras, do vento na copa das árvores, não pôde deixar de notar que se sentia bem. Dar suas garras era algo diferente. Tinha muito carinho com elas, ela havia sido instrumento de muitas glórias em suas mãos. Mas estranhamente, pareceu correto dá-las ao jovem ranger. E ainda mais estranho, se sentia bem com isso. Riu de si mesmo e sacudiu a cabeça. Estava amolecendo.


	30. Capítulo 29 – A Iguaria Congelada

**Capítulo 29 – A Iguaria Congelada**

Alguns dias se passaram desde seu encontro com os generais da Order Draconis. Spark havia entregado a Bolt os itens que trouxera, e o irmão mais velho por sua vez distribuído pelos soldados. Kang e Gleed passavam os dias supervisionando treinos e missões dos novatos, os ajudando no que precisassem. Rifalyn e Boris se desdobravam para organizar as contas de Etins para manter sempre o esconderijo da guilda ativo. Bolt arquitetava as missões que a guilda participava, a distribuição de itens e tarefas, e Spark fazia sua função de líder que mais lhe agradava, ser a imagem e voz externa e chamar atenção.

Certo dia, o assassino de cabelos lisos cor de gelo andava despreocupadamente pela trilha que ligava Iris à Starfumos, quando avistou ao longe um nordein conhecido. Vindo em sua direção, montado em um grande basilisco verde, reconheceu Ubunifu. O antigo companheiro de guilda e agora líder da Stark puxou as rédeas do grande lagarto conforme foi se aproximando de Spark. Com um sorriso e uma reverência, bradou calorosamente.

- Salve Spark meu amigo, por onde andava? Faz tempo que não o vejo!

- Salve Ubu. Passei um tempo na fronteira, liderando alguns esquadrões no campo de batalha. Mas e você, me diga como andam as coisas com a Stark?

- Ótimas, realmente ótimas. Não foi tanto trabalho, afinal aproveitamos muito do que aprendi na Connect, obrigado por isso, aliás. Soube que estamos em oitavo lugar no ranking das guildas? – Soou orgulhosamente o guerreiro.

- Nossa, parabéns. É uma ótima posição para uma guilda tão recente! Parabéns.

- Sim, obrigado! E se prepare, pois nosso objetivo é chegar até vocês na terceira posição! Eu soube que Tâmara entrou para a Re-Connect. Acho que todos em Teos souberam.

- Sim, isso deu uma visibilidade gigantesca. Você não tem ideia da quantidade de soldados que tem tentado se juntar à Connect. Bolt tem entrevistado bastante gente.

- Me lembro da minha entrevista. – Disse Ubunifu com um sorriso nostálgico.

- Eu peguei leve com você.

- Foi uma experiência muito legal. Mas, aliás, por falar em experiência, preciso experimentar essa nova iguaria que estão vendendo. Preciso me apressar para comprar.

- Iguaria? Que iguaria? – Perguntou Spark erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Oras, achei que já soubesse. Você não disse que estava na fronteira essa semana?

- Sim, mas o que tem a ver?

- Um vail tem comercializado um novo tipo de iguaria, uma espécie de poção de frutas congelada. Parece que ela fortalece o corpo durante um curto período de tempo. Alguns soldados aqui da Stark conseguiram comprar, por muita sorte.

- Sorte? Por que tiveram sorte?

- Pois o comerciante montou sua barraca em plena fronteira, próximo ao altar do norte. E atende tanto aos soldados da Fúria quanto da Luz. E ambas as facções querem as iguarias, logo, aquilo tem virado uma carnificina. Eu estou indo pra lá agora a propósito. Vou marchar com a linha de frente da Stark e tentar criar um cerco no altar, para conseguir garantir a compra para nós. Quer vir junto?

- Olha, querer eu quero, isso muito me interessa. Mas preciso falar com Bolt, não sei se ele já sabe disso.

- Tudo bem, avise-o e se quiserem ir, serão de grande ajuda. Se puder levar soldados, reforços serão muito bem vindos.

- Claro Ubu, nos veremos em breve.

Após a despedida, Spark acelerou o passo. Essas tais iguarias congeladas lhe interessavam. Precisava descobrir exatamente do que se tratavam. E rápido. Uma vez que sua curiosidade era ativada, precisava ser respondida o quanto antes. Entrou em casa gritando por Bolt, e o encontrou apertando a fivela dos braçais.

- Ótimo que já está vestido para combate. Em quanto tempo acha que conseguimos chegar ao castelo Raigo com algum número de soldados?

Bolt ergueu as sobrancelhas e respirou calmamente. Terminou de afivelar seu braçal direito e disse.

- Bom dia para você também, e não, não estou ocupado, que bom que perguntou.

Spark estreitou os olhos e Bolt sorriu. O irmão mais novo então sacudiu a cabeça e continuou falando de modo agitado.

- Não temos tempo pra isso, vamos rápido, antes que os soldados da Luz dominem a região. Precisamos das tais iguarias geladas! Aliás, se não está ocupado, por que está se equipando com a armadura?

- Dedução. Eu ouvi falar dessas iguarias também hoje mais cedo. Imaginei que quando você ouvisse sobre algo que o torna mais forte e ainda há a possibilidade de confronto pela posse você fosse ficar assim, exatamente dessa maneira.

- Ótimo, como você..? Ah, deixa pra lá. Então só precisamos...

- Kang, Gleed e Boris nos encontrarão em Raigo, foram reunir alguns soldados. – Respondeu Bolt despreocupado.

- E Rifalyn?

- Saiu ontem em missão e ainda não voltou.

- Ahh... Entendo. Então... Falta alguma coisa?

- Falta apenas sua bolsa de ouro que está em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira e falta você criar juízo. – Disse Bolt dando de ombros.

Dito isso, Bolt colocou seu capacete negro e checou sua adaga curva presa à cintura. Com um aceno de cabeça, seguiu Spark até a porta, e se puseram em correria pela trilha que serpenteava até o Forte de Arena, e de lá até o castelo Raigo ao norte.

Ao entrarem no pátio do castelo de pedras negras, Spark e Bolt se assombraram. Muitos soldados nordein e vail andavam de um lado para o outro, parecia um formigueiro. Alguns feridos jaziam deitados em um canto, recebendo cuidados de alguns oráculos curandeiros. Algumas tropas perto do portão recebiam ordens de um general e preparavam-se para partir. Outras ordens eram gritadas a outro pelotão em formação em outro canto. Os dois irmãos nunca haviam visto uma mobilização tão grande de soldados por um objetivo tão simples quanto comércio. Kang veio aproximando-se dos dois e disse.

- Isso aqui está uma loucura. Gleed foi olhar o caminho, daqui a pouco estará de volta. Boris está organizando nossa linha de frente. Como vamos proceder?

- Se todos nós chegarmos lá e quisermos comprar, não haverá ninguém para defender o cerco. É mais simples se uma só pessoa comprar para todos, enquanto o restante defende. – Disse Bolt analisando os pelotões de soldados que iam e vinham.

- Você mesmo pode comprar Bolt? – Perguntou Spark.

- Posso, deixem o ouro e suas bolsas comigo e eu compro para vocês também. Ok, vou recolher com o restante dos soldados que quiserem comprar a tal iguaria.

Bolt se distanciou e entrou na formação que Boris criou, recolhendo algumas bolsas e ouro com os soldados. Kang se virou para Spark e perguntou.

- Vai ser um confronto de grande porte. Soube que tem um grande número de soldados da Luz por lá. Seja o que for esse negócio de frutas congelado, está fazendo o controle pelo altar norte valer a pena. Será que estamos prontos para um confronto desse tipo?

- Estamos. No pior dos casos, você guia os soldados de volta em retirada enquanto eu seguro eles o máximo de tempo que puder.

- Você acabará morto.

Spark riu, piscou um olho de modo displicente e foi se juntar aos soldados. Kang sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu o assassino. Estavam repassando as táticas com Boris quando Gleed se aproximou correndo. A assassina parou ao lado dos amigos e deu as noticias.

- Nenhum inimigo na trilha que vai para norte, e nenhuma emboscada. Muitos soldados da Fúria estão em marcha. Porém as coisas ficam feias num raio de 100 metros do altar. O cerco é da Luz. Eles controlam a área. Não há como avançar mais do que isso, alguns elfos arqueiros tem fulminado tudo que se aproxima.

- Podemos nos aproximar pelas sombras.

- Não Spark, os humanos clérigos deles tem feito algum tipo de magia da Luz que extingue quaisquer sombras ao redor deles. Seriamos revelados no mesmo momento. – Disse Gleed sacudindo a cabeça.

- Arqueiros, é? Se eles caírem conseguiremos avançar? – Perguntou Boris rodando sua lança nas mãos.

- Possivelmente. Ainda assim não será fácil. Mas acho que é nossa melhor opção.

- Ótimo, eu posso cuidar disso. Vocês dois aí, trouxeram munição suficiente? – E Boris foi se juntar a dois caçadores da Re-Connect para repassar um novo plano com eles.

- Eu posso comandar um pelotão para distrair os clérigos me jogando contra eles. Daí vocês três passam pelas sombras e os desestruturam por dentro. – Disse Kang.

- É uma ideia péssima. Sofreremos muitas baixas. – Disse Bolt.

- Tem ideia melhor? – Perguntou Spark.

Bolt não respondeu, apenas olhou para os amigos, e foi respondido por um aceno de cabeça de Kang para Spark. O guerreiro saiu de lado para dar novas ordens aos soldados. Após os novos ajustes, o esquadrão se pôs em movimento. Os cinco generais iam à frente de um grupo de doze soldados, todos com a bandeira da Re-Connect. Marcharam pela trilha marcada por pegadas que iam e vinham incontavelmente. Correram por alguns minutos, até que Gleed comandou que reduzissem a velocidade e se mantivessem alertas. Não tardou a ouvirem sons de confronto. Explosões, gritos e barulho de aço colidindo com aço. Aproximaram-se mais e avistaram o cerco. Muitos soldados da Fúria se escondiam atrás de trincheiras. Entre eles, Spark reconheceu Ubunifu, o guerreiro líder da Stark. O assassino correu até ele e também se escondeu sob a trincheira. Uma flecha passou zunindo próximo de seu ouvido.

- Cheguei em hora ruim?

- Não, a hora é perfeita! Estávamos precisando de reforços! Os arqueiros estão nos massacrando. Perdi alguns soldados da Stark, só temos um caçador, e está difícil para ele fazer mira.

- Ótimo. Quantos guerreiros ainda têm? – Perguntou Bolt após rápido cumprimento.

- Talvez uns quinze. – Respondeu Ubunifu olhando em volta.

- Ótimo, será o suficiente para a distração. Algum assassino? Não, sem problemas. Nosso plano é o seguinte, Kang vai criar uma distração com os guerreiros, se jogando na linha de frente. Assim que se levantarem eles serão o foco das flechas. Nossos caçadores então terão visão limpa de tiro, e derrubarão os arqueiros deles. Durante a confusão, nós três vamos entrar pelas sombras e destruir de dentro para fora.

- É maluquice. Muitos de nós vamos cair antes mesmo dos caçadores derrubarem algum arqueiro. – Disse Ubunifu.

- Sim, eu sei. Tem algum plano melhor?

- Tinha, mas não deu certo. – Respondeu Ubunifu sacudindo a cabeça em frustração.

- Então vamos, ao meu sinal.

Spark olhou rapidamente por cima da trincheira. Uma flecha imediatamente ricocheteou contra a beirada da proteção. Conseguiu avistar um defensor e alguns lutadores fazendo linha de frente, e mais atrás alguns magos. Olhou novamente para ver se reconhecia alguma das bandeiras, mas nenhuma era de dragão. Ubunifu voltou ao seu lado e avisou que a Stark estava pronta. Spark então sorriu para Kang, que acenou com a cabeça. O assassino então deu o sinal, e todos os guerreiros se precipitaram gritando para fora da trincheira. Algumas flechas passaram zunindo. Um guerreiro caiu logo que começaram a correr. E então outro guerreiro caiu. E outro. E mais um. Boris rapidamente se pôs de pé com os outros caçadores e começaram a fazer mira. A lança certeira do general da Re-Connect empalou pelo peito um dos elfos arqueiros e o arremessou para trás. Rapidamente o caçador apanhou outra lança e arremessou. Os outros caçadores também derrubaram alguns arqueiros. Ao notar que estavam sendo acertados à distância, os elfos mudaram seu foco para os caçadores. Nesse momento, os lutadores humanos colidiram com os guerreiros liderados por Kang e Ubunifu. Quando se preparavam para sumir nas sombras, Gleed apontou para a trilha com um sorriso. Spark e Bolt se viraram. Um grande número de reforços da Fúria de várias guildas diferentes vinha marchando, e sem hesitar, se jogaram no confronto. Estavam agora em maior número. Os três assassinos então se misturaram às sombras e sumiram.

- Façam-nos recuar! Segurem o cerco! Onde estão os reforços? – Gritava uma elfa arqueira loura de armadura imponente e brilhante.

- Estão a caminho Diana, mas não sei se chegarão! – Respondeu um humano próximo.

- Precisamos ganhar tempo!

A elfa desviou de uma lança longa que passou direto e se perdeu no interior do altar. Rapidamente, sacou duas flechas, as apoiou no arco e retesou a corda. Com um disparou preciso, acertou as cabeças de dois nordeins que brandiam machados contra um humano. Ela saltou de cima da beirada do altar e se pôs em corrida ao redor do cerco, na tentativa de flanquear os inimigos. Puxando novas flechas e disparando enquanto corria, derrubou mais alguns inimigos. Rapidamente olhou para trás e se desesperou. Três assassinos haviam aparecido onde antes ela estava e derrubado suas linhas de magos e clérigos. Ela agora estava longe demais para voltar. Apenas pôde assistir a queda do cerco montado. Estreitando os olhos, sacou uma nova flecha e se preparou para voltar ao combate, mesmo sozinha, quando notou com o canto dos olhos uma bola de fogo sendo atirada ao seu lado. Rolou para trás a tempo de desviar. Um pagão vail já conjurava uma nova magia a alguns metros de distancia. Preparou-se para atirar uma flecha, mas o pagão conjurou sua magia mais rápido. Ela se jogou para o lado. Notando que não conseguiria um tiro limpo, pensou rápido. Largou a flecha de lado e correu em círculos, dificultando a mira do pagão. Sacou uma flecha de sua aljava e olhou a ponta. A penugem era azul, assim como as outras. Largou a flecha e puxou mais uma. Novamente penugem azul. Repetiu o feito, até que sacou uma flecha com penugem vermelha. Com um sorriso, a apoiou no arco, retesou a corda e se jogou no chão disparando contra o pagão. Uma magia dele a acertou, mas não foi o suficiente para impedir o disparo. A flecha voou fracamente até o inimigo, e o espetou próximo ao ombro. Sem muito esforço, o vail puxou a haste e removeu a flecha, notando o ferimento leve. Mas não conseguiu se vangloriar disso, pois sentiu a cabeça girar em vertigem e caiu. A elfa se pôs de pé, seus longos cabelos louros caíam-lhe sobre o rosto. Ela se aproximou do inimigo caído e disse.

- Essa é uma neurotoxina muito especial... Eu sei que não consegue me ver, apenas ouça o som da minha voz... Está ouvindo os ecos na sua cabeça? Essa neurotoxina age primeiramente no cérebro, eliminando os sentidos básicos... Consegue sentir suas veias pulsarem? É seu coração falhando... Sua garganta já está fechando? Logo você sangrará pelos olhos e ouvidos, e então saberemos que seus órgãos estão desmanchando... É quase poético.

O vail se contorceu e agonizou por alguns segundos antes de desfalecer imóvel. A elfa checou sua aljava. Dentre suas flechas de penugem azul, ainda havia quatro de penugem vermelha. Suas flechas envenenadas. Olhou novamente para o altar e viu que a Fúria havia montado um cerco sólido. Romper o cerco não seria simples. Mas ela não recuaria. Precisava vingar seus companheiros. Apoiou uma nova flecha no arco e se pôs a caminho do altar. Quando estava a quase 50 metros do cerco, apoiou-se contra uma árvore e examinou os inimigos. Precisava encontrar o ponto fraco da formação. Estava analisando profundamente quando percebeu uma movimentação ao seu lado e saltou para trás. Um assassino acabava de aparecer ao seu lado. Diana mirou e disparou em pleno salto, por puro reflexo. O assassino apenas moveu a cabeça para o lado e desviou da flecha. A elfa não perdeu tempo, ao cair no chão, rolou para o lado e sacou uma nova flecha, pronta para atirar. Mas o assassino já não estava ali. De prontidão, olhou ao redor à procura da armadura negra e vermelha. Uma voz atrás dela a fez virar-se.

- Você pretendia mesmo se lançar sozinha contra dezenas de soldados da Fúria?

A elfa percebeu que era o assassino. Ele a encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida e um rosto curioso. Ela ficou o encarando de volta por alguns segundos, e então rapidamente disparou uma nova flecha. O assassino desviou com extrema agilidade, e riu. Ela então falou puxando uma nova flecha.

- O que você quer? Diga antes que minha flecha o impeça.

- Ei, acalme-se. Só vim impedir que cometa suicídio. Mas se quer tanto, fique a vontade para se jogar sozinha contra o exército. Eu assisto daqui.

A elfa esperou com a flecha armada. Estreitou os olhos e perguntou.

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Spark. E o seu é?

- Diana.

- Diana... Uma general morta não pode dar ordens. O melhor a fazer é recuar. E nós logo nos vamos. Só queremos algumas das tais iguarias congeladas.

A elfa se moveu rápido, disparando novamente. O assassino se moveu para o lado com velocidade e avançou contra ela desviando da flecha. Spark a agarrou pelo pulso, a jogou contra a árvore e sacou uma de suas garras.

- Não me obrigue a te ferir, seria desnecessário.

A elfa piscou em uma fração de segundo, mas pensou rápido. O assassino segurava firme seu braço esquerdo com o arco. Com sua mão direita livre, puxou uma flecha e espetou a costela do assassino. Spark soltou seu braço e recuou um passo, foi o necessário para a arqueira se jogar contra ele e irem os dois ao chão. Com o joelho sobre o peito dele, Diana sacou uma nova flecha, armou no arco e apontou a centímetros do queixo do vail. Spark tinha os olhos estreitos, e rosto sério. Diana perguntou calmamente.

- Um general morto não pode evitar que um inimigo tenha vingança, não é mesmo?

- Não, não pode.

A elfa lentamente aliviou a tensão na corda, levantou-se e olhou novamente para o cerco criado pelo exército da Fúria. Spark se pôs de pé ao lado dela e pigarreou. Ela olhou de esguelha para ele.

- Você é curioso Spark.

- Por que diz isso?

- Você não é como os vails que eu conheci.

- Não conheceu nenhum vail da Re-Connect então. – Respondeu o assassino rindo.

- Por quê? Vocês são pacifistas?

- Não. Mas temos bom senso. Foi época que eu lutava contra qualquer um que pensasse ser inimigo. Boa época, aliás. Um homem sábio me disse uma vez que mesmo inimigos têm objetivos em comum, e que podem se respeitar.

- É um sábio conselho. Mas eu prefiro não esperar para ver. – Disse Diana após alguns segundos.

- A propósito foi um humano quem me disse isso.

A elfa ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou fixamente para o assassino que sorria e mirava o exército da Fúria com os olhos. Ele então virou o rosto para ela e piscou, dizendo em tom amigável.

- Diana, foi um prazer conhece-la. Meus soldados estão se mobilizando, creio que meu irmão já comprou tudo que precisamos. Hora de partir.

O assassino deu alguns passos antes de se virar para correr, então Diana o chamou.

- Spark! Tome cuidado, nem todos os elfos são tão legais quanto eu.

Spark se virou novamente e encontrou um sorriso desafiador no rosto da elfa. Então foi sua vez de sorrir e dizer de modo provocativo.

- Você que tome cuidado, nem todos os dias eu estou de tão bom humor para apenas me esquivar ao invés de atacar!

E com um aceno, o assassino se pôs em correria veloz de volta ao cerco. Diana assistia o assassino seguindo seu caminho, quando ouviu o som da marcha do exército da Luz se aproximando. Ao olhar para trás, viu a quantidade enorme de soldados aliados. Sorriu. Era mais que suficiente para retomar o altar e refazer o cerco da Luz. Um lutador se aproximou e com uma reverência perguntou.

- Lady Diana, viemos com reforços. Dê as ordens. Devemos atacar agora?

A elfa ficou em silêncio sorrindo, observando a movimentação dos soldados da Fúria ao longe. As palavras de Spark ecoavam em sua mente "_mesmo inimigos têm objetivos em comum, e que podem se respeitar_". Ela os mandou esperar e ficou assistindo os soldados seguindo o assassino de armadura negra pela trilha que ia em direção ao castelo de Raigo. Após perdê-los de vista, a elfa sacou uma flecha, e com um aceno de cabeça, deu a ordem para atacar, e o exército marchou gritando para o confronto pelo altar.

O pelotão entrou pelos portões de Raigo com muito orgulho. Bolt entregou as bolsas repletas da estranha iguaria congelada aos devidos donos, enquanto Ubunifu se despedia e reunia os soldados da Stark em um canto. Kang dava palmadas nos ombros dos soldados e os parabenizava pela atuação. Haviam sofrido poucas baixas. O plano havia sido um sucesso. Boris deu um sorriso torto para Spark e bateu continência. O assassino riu e sacudiu a cabeça. Gleed se aproximou do líder, o abraçou e sussurrou.

- Discretamente, olhe por cima do meu ombro. Próximo ao portão.

Spark olhou por sobre o ombro da amiga. Percebeu então Dizzy. A pagã estava montada em seu lobo negro de armadura purpura. Desfilava de um lado para o outro na frente de um esquadrão extremamente disciplinado, em filas. Ela dava ordens que eram respondidas pelos soldados. Mas o mais intrigante à Spark foi a bandeira presa à capa da pagã. A bandeira de machados cruzados da Invictus. A maior e mais poderosa guilda da Fúria. A Invictus era extremamente rígida com seus membros, apenas o mais poderosos eram aceitos, e apenas os com maior glória se tornavam generais. Spark estreitou os olhos e sussurrou para Gleed.

- Dizzy entrou para a Invictus. Como conseguiu o cargo de general assim tão rápido?

- Não sei, mas é estranho. – Sussurrou Gleed em resposta.

- Não faz tanto tempo que ela saiu daqui. Como pode já ser general lá?

- É a minha curiosidade também. Quer que eu tente descobrir?

- Sim Gleed, mas seja discreta.

A amiga soltou o abraço e distanciou-se, piscando um olho para ele. Spark viu quando ela se aproximou de Bolt e o puxou pelo braço para longe dos soldados. Viu Bolt passar algum tempo depois de rosto fechado e dar um rápido aceno de cabeça. O assassino sorriu. Gleed e Bolt eram de longe as pessoas mais perspicazes e discretas que conhecia. Não demorariam a encontrar respostas.


End file.
